Sacrifices et sacrifiés
by Kokoroyume
Summary: [Post tome 6]Une simple seconde d'imprudence et le voilà à présent entre leurs mains. Pour l'heure, il ne peut qu'attendre et espérer. Mais quelle est donc la raison de cet étrange pressentiment lorsqu'il l'observe ? Slash RogueXHarry
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic sont l'entière propriété de JK Rowling_

_Notes : post tome 6 - Slash léger Harry/Severus - Sujet principal déjà traité par d'autres auteurs mais que j'aime beaucoup même si je m'en tire surement avec beaucoup moins de dextérité..._

_Notes 2 : gomen, gomen -'  
Je sais, j'ai déjà débuté plusieurs fics mais celle-ci me tient à coeur...  
Le prologue est court mais le chapitre un suit juste derrière : )  
Et pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics, je ne les abandonne pas mais avec la rentrée les updates risquent d'être plus espacées gomen nasai..._

**« Sacrifices et sacrifiés »**

_Prologue_

« Stupefix ! »

- Harry, derrière-toi !

La voix de Ron lui parvint une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le sort de Bellatrix Lestrange heurta la terre et le survivant lui fit à nouveau face. La femme ne lui laissa pas un instant et enchaîna les attaques ne se privant pas de quelques sorts impardonnables. Gardant son sang-froid, Harry parvint, avec plus de facilité qu'il ne l'aurait crû, à tenir tête à la meurtrière de son parrain.

Ils étaient devenus forts, tous les trois, à force de courir après les horcruxes. La preuve en était, sur la dizaine de mangemorts qui se trouvaient face à eux quelques minutes plus tôt, seuls Bellatrix et l'adversaire de ses deux meilleurs amis se tenaient encore debout.

- Endolo… !

- Expelliarmus !

Il la manqua de peu mais su à cet instant que sa victoire été proche.

- Vous allez payer pour vos crimes, les murs d'Azkaban n'attendent plus que vous !

Les poings serrés, il leva une fois de plus sa baguette vers la femme.

- Et tu penses pouvoir me battre, infâme gosse ? cracha-t-elle. Tu en es incapable ! Je t'offrirai à mon maître aujourd'hui, moi, sa servante la plus -

- Stupef… !

- Avada -

Il se retourna brutalement à l'énoncé du sort impardonnable pour voir Hermione et Ron, au sol, à l'entière merci de leur adversaire.

- STUPEFIX !

Le survivant hurla à plein poumon espérant de toute son âme qu'il parviendrait à protéger ses amis. Lorsque l'homme s'écroula, l'étau qui avait étreint son cœur se relâcha.

Juste une seconde.

Avant d'enserrer son crâne au moment où un poids massif sembla heurter sa tête.

Il sentit ses jambes se dérober puis son corps partir en avant. Harry eu encore un instant conscience d'un rire empli de folie, d'un sort qui l'atteignait puis des cris d'horreurs et des appels désespérés de ses amis.

L'instant suivant, il n'y avait plus rien.

_A suivre …_

_**EDIT du 18/08/2012 : Une révision de cette histoire est prévue pour partir en chasse de toutes les coquilles/fautes/erreurs/disparition des séparations entre les différentes parties de chapitre, n'hésitez donc pas à me les signaler si vous en voyez !  
(A ce jour, seul ce prologue a été corrigé.)**  
_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le commencement

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic son l'entière propriété de JK Rowling_

_Notes : post tome 6 - Léger slash Harry/Severus - Sujet principal déjà traité par d'autres auteurs mais que j'aime beaucoup même si je m'en tire surement avec beaucoup moins de dextérité..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**« Sacrifices et sacrifiés »**

_Chapitre 1 : Le commencement_

La pierre. Dure, froide. Semblable au sol des si dérangeants cachots de Poudlard.

Il aurait préféré.

Un soudain désir de garder les paupières closes à jamais le prit, il le repoussa immédiatement.

Il sentait les regards qui ne le quittaient pas. Tout comme il ne pouvait ignorer la douleur sourde qui pulsait à l'arrière de son crâne. Mais ce n'était rien, il le savait, face à la souffrance qui l'attendait à présent.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, faisant fi des douzaines de mangemorts présents, de la semi obscurité oppressante du lieu, de ses vêtements déchirés ou même de la raideur de ses membres, et se leva fixant son regard sur le plus puissant d'entre eux. Il frissonna malgré lui en rencontrant les yeux rouges mais ne cilla pourtant pas.

Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

- Il semblerait que monsieur Potter ait enfin décidé de se joindre à nous. Nous en sommes ravis.

La voix caverneuse, mais puissante, se répercuta contre les murs de pierre puis fut suivie par de multiples éclats de rire jaillissant des mangemorts encapuchonnés.

Un déplaisant rictus était plaqué sur les traits de son plus grand adversaire. Il s'accentua un instant avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau.

- C'est une occasion rare que nous avons d'avoir parmi nous « le survivant »…

Il insista sur le mot avec un dégoût certain.

- …. faisons lui au moins un chaleureux accueil, termina-t-il d'un ton bas douloureusement significatif.

Harry le vit lever sa baguette, la mort dans l'âme, refusant malgré tout de lui montrer sa peur.

- Doloris !

Le jeune sorcier s'effondra au sol, brisé par une douleur qui se faufilait dans le moindre de ses nerfs. Toute sensation qui se ne se rapportait pas à elle s'était effacée devant sa suprématie.

Il n'eut même pas conscience du cri déchirant qui lui échappait, son cerveau ce focalisant sur cette souffrance unique, et multiple, qui parcourait son corps, semblant transformer chaque vaisseau sanguin en véritables ruisseaux de lave. Si cela continuait, il allait devenir fou.

C'est ce qu'il pensa durant l'éternité que parut lui durer sa torture.

Cependant, lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau l'air entrer dans ses poumons, et qu'il comprit ainsi que le sort s'était achevé, Harry savait encore pertinemment où il se trouvait.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour reprendre suffisamment ses esprits et, dès qu'il y parvint, il se redressa du mieux qu'il put pour fixer à nouveau le lord noir.

Un semblant de rage passa dans ses yeux. Sa voix ne laissa pourtant paraître que dédain et mépris.

- Eh bien, voilà un courageux gryffondor comme Dumbledore doit les aimer. Enfin, devait, devrais-je dire.

Des gloussements dans la salle, l'air passablement satisfait de Voldemort.

Le survivant sentait la colère affluer en lui par vagues. L'évocation de l'ancien directeur en ce lieu était une grossière injure à sa mémoire. Il ne savait pas encore comment mais il se jurait déjà qu'il les vaincrait. Tous.

- N'ai-je pas raison, Severus ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux dans cette salle, il détourna son regard du mage noir pour observer le mangemort qui le rejoignait. Il s'agenouilla un instant face à son seigneur puis se releva en ôtant sa capuche.

- C'est exact, maître.

Le dit maître laissa échapper un rire sec des plus désagréable.

Harry, tout à sa haine, l'ignora ; en cet instant, malgré le sort qu'on lui avait infligé et les nombreux autres qui ne tarderaient pas à suivre, il avait enfin en face de lui l'assassin de Dumbledore.

- Traître, lâche, souffla-t-il parce que ses cordes vocales se refusaient à se montrer plus performantes.

- Severus, pourrais-tu accorder à ce petit impertinent la punition qu'il mérite ? susurra celui dont l'apparence avait un jour était celle de Tom Jedusor.

Harry vit la baguette du maître des potions se lever alors que du coin de l'œil il pouvait apercevoir un rictus de contentement sur les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- C'est réellement tout ce que vous savez faire, Rogue. Profiter de la faiblesse de ceux qui sont déjà à terre, cracha pourtant celui-qui-avait-survécu en poussant sur sa voix mais en gardant la maîtrise de lui-même.

L'ancien professeur resta impassible, son expression ne reflétant nulle colère ou satisfaction, offrant un contraste d'autant plus marqué avec son maître qui se réjouissait, un peu trop se serait-il dit s'il lui avait prêté plus d'attention, de la scène.

- Maintenant, Severus !

- Doloris.

L'atroce douleur l'envahit à nouveau, s'insinuant en lui comme des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc qui s'attaquaient à la moindre parcelle de vie qui l'habitait. Il sentit à peine le léger liquide chaud qui s'écoulait doucement de son nez vers sa bouche au moment où sa tête heurta à nouveau le sol glacé.

Le sort venait de s'achever mais ses os vibraient encore d'une manière tout à fait désagréable et qu'inquiétante.

Harry doutait cette fois de parvenir à se relever.

- Bien. Tu n'as pas hésité, entendit-il par delà le brouillard qui lui obscurcissait encore l'esprit, comme pour ce vieux fou. Mais tu sais que je ne supporte pas ceux qui s'obstinent à me résister ?

Le survivant ouvrit les yeux, par un puissant effort de volonté, bien décidé à leur faire face.

- Doloris !

A sa grande surprise, il ne ressentit rien, absolument rien.

Il en comprit la raison au moment où il vit la silhouette qui venait de s'effondrer, sous le coup du sort impardonnable qu'il avait cru lui être destiné. Le corps se convulsait et se tordait dans des positions qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé possibles mais aucun son ne s'en échappait.

Immédiatement, sans prêter attention à l'identité du supplicié, il se focalisa sur la baguette qui venait de lui échapper. Harry devait s'en emparer, à tous prix.

Il commença à ramper vers elle.

- Accio baguette !

Trop tard.

Le corps tremblait encore mais Voldemort ne s'en souciait plus.

Le jeune homme jura mentalement alors qu'il venait de perdre l'occasion de s'en sortir ; le mage noir ne lui avait jamais paru plus satisfait qu'à cette heure. Purement dégoûté, il détourna les yeux et les posa sur l'homme qui avait subi le doloris à sa place, apparemment plus résistant que lui puisqu'il se redressait déjà.

- Je t'avais averti que je ne tolèrerais aucun écart de conduite, commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Etait-ce vraiment lui ?

Etait-ce vraiment Rogue qui semblait à présent se trouver dans une situation similaire à la sienne ?

Harry ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il voyait mais refusait de l'admettre.

Le maître des potions quant à lui restait de marbre.

- Continuer à m'espionner toutes ces années, tuer Dumbledore à la place de Malfoy parce que ce vieux fou te _demande_ de le faire et t'entêter à fournir des informations à l'Ordre du Phénix malgré tout…

Impossible.

- Tu t'es montré plus habile que je ne m'y attendais. Mais même toi, parfait occlumens, tu n'as pu garder ton esprit hermétiquement clos cette nuit-là. Nuit à laquelle tu n'aurais pas dû survivre. Tu t'en doutes, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue gardait le silence, restant digne devant lui, ses traits vides de toute expression. S'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, il n'aurait jamais pu dire que cet homme venait de se tordre de douleur sous l'effet de l'impardonnable. A part peut-être en s'arrêtant sur la pâleur excessive de sa peau. D'ailleurs, elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi éloignée d'un teint normal qu'en cet instant.  
Rien d'étonnant après tout, leur situation semblait bien être la pire qu'il n'ait jamais vécu.  
Il se souvint un instant qu'il venait de s'associer à l'assassin de Dumbledore et se dit sans ironie que cette fois sa fin était réellement venue. Il n'aurait même pas à chercher à discerner la vérité du mensonge, Voldemort ne lui en laisserait certainement pas le loisir.

- On ne désobéit impunément à mes ordres. Les Malfoy l'ont appris à leurs dépens. Et toi aussi d'une certaine façon. Bien que comme ce foutu gamin…

Le seigneur noir jeta un regard chargé de dédain au survivant avant de revenir à son mangemort.

- … tu as la déplaisante manie de te sortir des plans les plus inextricables.

Sans signe annonciateur, il lança un nouveau doloris à l'homme en robe noire.

Un cri lui échappa, bref mais intense, et un sourire malsain s'ancra sur le visage de son bourreau avant qu'il n'interrompe le sort.

Rogue resta immobile quelques secondes avant de se redresser à nouveau, une expression de douleur apparaissant un court moment avant de s'effacer de ses traits.

- Mais cette fois, continua-t-il comme-ci la scène n'avait pas eu lieu, vous ne vous en sortirez pas. Et ta nouvelle condition, aujourd'hui, me sera plus utile que jamais.

Le jeune sorcier cru distinguer, de manière fugace, une colère froide dans les yeux du traître mais il l'oublia au moment où le mage noir laissa échapper un éclat de rire à glacer les sangs. Plus que cette démonstration de son contentement, la lueur pleine de promesses qu'il perçut dans ses yeux rouges fit trembler Harry de terreur.

Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, il se tourna vers ses serviteurs et prononça des mots qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre.

- Mes chers fidèles mangemorts, montrez-moi de quoi vous êtes capables. Ces misérables méritent un traitement exemplaire ! Ne les tuez pas mais faites leur savoir ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer de votre maître.

Dans un ensemble parfait, il les vit se placer en cercle autour d'eux et le cauchemar commença.

Les doloris s'abattirent sur eux comme des centaines de poignards. Le survivant en supporta quelques-uns avant de perdre conscience.

Cela aurait été trop simple.

Au même rythme que les sorts impardonnables, fusaient quelques « enervate » pour le maintenir éveillé.

Rires.

Cris.

Rires.

Hurlements.

Douleur.

Douleur.

Douleur.

Puis le silence ou plutôt la surdité.

Plongé au plus profond de sa souffrance il n'entendait plus, il ne voyait plus.

Qu'ils en finissent. Que cela s'arrête. Mais cela continua.

Pendant ce qu'il lui sembla des heures, ses muscles furent tiraillés tel un condamné soumis à l'écartèlement, son sang bouillonnant tel un sorcier sur son bûcher, sa peau semblant être écorchée vive. Dans son esprit, son corps devenait une masse de chair informe. Au moment où la souffrance paraissait atteindre son paroxysme, cette impression s'effaçait pour laisser place à un mal supérieur.

Il aurait voulu leur hurler de l'achever mais son cerveau n'était plus capable de former les mots, ses cordes vocales éreintées par ses cris n'auraient sans doute même pas étaient en mesure de les laisser s'échapper.

Un autre infime détail l'en empêcher également.

L'espoir.

Voldemort avait ordonné de ne pas les tuer. Tout n'était pas encore perdu.

Alors qu'il se raccrochait à cette dernière chance de lui échapper, les sorts s'estompèrent.

Harry comprit que les doloris s'étaient interrompus, depuis un certain temps, lorsqu'il vit le seigneur des ténèbres se pencher vers lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille les mots qu'inconsciemment il redoutait le plus.

- Ce n'est que le commencement, Potter.

De nouveaux tremblements involontaires se mêlèrent à ceux résultant du traitement qu'il avait subi.

- Enfermez-les ! ordonna-t-il enfin.

Harry se laissa traîner sans douceur à travers la salle et ferma les yeux, soulagé que cette fois il puisse se laisser aller à l'inconscience. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter la prochaine « punition » du lord noir sans se laisser atteindre par la folie mais, même à cet instant, il espérait encore.

_A suivre…_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis : )  
Si cette fic plaît beaucoup je posterai le chapitre 2 (déjà écrit) d'ici peu et m'acharnerai avec passion sur le chapitre 3 XD  
(bien que je sois déjà bien motivée lol!)  
A bientôt !_


	3. Chapitre 2 : En sommeil

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic son l'entière propriété de JK Rowling_

_Notes : post tome 6 - Léger slash Harry/Severus - Sujet principal déjà traité par d'autres auteurs mais que j'aime beaucoup même si je m'en tire surement avec beaucoup moins de dextérité..._

_Note 2 : je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de répondre aux reviews aujourd'hui alors je remercierai Maeve (que je remercie au passage pour son précieux soutien ! ), Ouki, Jenni944 et Kelly Snape Potter pour leurs reviews : )  
Et pour répondre à KSP, je suis vraiment désolée mais il y a peu de chance que la longueur des chapitres à venir dépasse celle de celui-ci, gomen T.T  
J'espère que tu apprécieras la fic magré tout : )_

_Merci également à tous ceux qui prennent simplement le temps de me lire et qui n'ont pas forcément le courage de laisser une review !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**« Sacrifices et sacrifiés »**

_Chapitre 2 : En sommeil_

S'échapper. Retrouver Ron et Hermione.

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, son esprit s'était focalisé sur ces uniques pensées. Aussi, lorsque le cachot lui apparut enfin il ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'il n'y était pas seul.

Harry se força à se redresser et posa avec précaution son dos douloureux contre la paroi la plus proche qu'il trouva, laissant échapper un grognement au moment où il s'appuya contre le mur. Il se demandait encore comment il pouvait être toujours aussi lucide après la quantité faramineuse de doloris qu'il avait reçus, tout en observant vaguement la pièce où on l'avait enfermé, lorsqu'il prit enfin conscience de sa présence.

Assis sur la pierre froide, contre le mur nu, à quelques mètres à peine de lui, se tenait le maître des potions, les yeux clos.

Le survivant se figea.

- Rogue, murmura-t-il simplement alors qu'il s'étonnait de la faiblesse de sa voix.

Ce dernier ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de fixer le jeune homme quelques secondes puis de l'ignorer à nouveau.

Son ancien professeur ne lui avait jamais paru plus las qu'aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas à quelle réaction il s'était attendu de la part de l'homme mais son comportement l'emplissait d'un doute supplémentaire quant à ses futurs chances de s'en sortir.

Harry repoussa ses craintes et prit le parti d'éclaircir ce qui pouvait l'être puisque, apparemment, ils n'avaient guère mieux à faire pour l'heure.

- Vous avez tué Dumbledore.

Il l'avait dit dans un souffle, sa gorge était vraiment dans un sale état, et n'était pas certain d'avoir été entendu.

Un lourd silence s'installa.

Persuadé qu'il n'avait pas parlé assez fort, il allait reprendre la parole lorsque le maître des potions lui répondit.

- Oui.

Le survivant ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'imaginait attendre. Après tout, il l'avait vu faire de ses propres yeux et il avait moins posé une question que lancé une affirmation. Le ton de Rogue était resté aussi froid qu'à son habitude. Cette impassibilité réveilla une part de la haine féroce qu'il avait ressentie ce jour-là.

- Parce que le directeur vous l'avez demandé ? interrogea-t-il pourtant ne sachant quelle réponse espérer.

Le mangemort referma les yeux apparemment peu décidé à répondre.

De longues minutes passèrent.

Celui-qui-avait-survécu ne souhaitant pas perdre son énergie à briser le mutisme évident de son compagnon de cellule, après s'être avouer qu'une année plutôt seulement il lui aurait sans doute hurlé de lui donner une réponse et s'être amèrement aperçut qu'au moins cela aurait prouvé qu'il lui resté un peu d'insouciance, il s'efforçait de trouver une solution, qui jusqu'à présent semblait inexistante, pour sortir des griffes de Voldemort.

- Oui, entendit-il soudain dans un soupir empli d'inattendus regrets.

Il se tourna vers le maître des potions qui ne le regardait pas, partagé entre la surprise de l'aveu et de celle qu'il soit enclin à le croire.

Même s'il gardait en lui l'envie quasi irrépressible de lui cracher au visage que ce n'était qu'un mensonge de plus, il savait parfaitement que seul un idiot nierait encore l'évidence. Ne se trouvaient-t-ils pas à présent tout deux prisonniers du seigneur des ténèbres ?

Oui, Rogue n'avait fait que suivre les ordres de Dumbledore.

Ce n'était pas une excuse.

Mais lui, quelle excuse avait-il pour avoir laissé le sorcier s'empoisonner dans le simple but de s'emparer d'un horcruxe, d'un _faux_ horcruxe ?

C'était sa demande.

Il se haïssait pour l'avoir écouté, pour l'avoir mené à sa perte. Il haïssait Rogue. Et plus que tout, il haïssait Voldemort, le responsable de toute cette haine.

Harry aurait voulu déverser hors de lui toute cette peine qui n'avait cessée de grandir année après année à Poudlard et qui, jusqu'à sa sixième, avait pu être compensée par les instants de bonheur qu'il y vivait, pleurer sur cette dernière année qui n'avait été que chasse aux horcruxes et combats contre les mangemorts.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Se laisser aller aux larmes n'était pas une option.

Le maître des potions ne le regardait toujours pas ; il n'y avait rien à dire.

Harry avait mal, il était fatigué. Il ôta ses lunettes, miraculeusement intacte, ferma les yeux et le sommeil l'appela vers ses abysses bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait crû.

-------

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar mais bien la réalité.

Après s'être littéralement effondré d'épuisement, il se réveillait à nouveau dans ces cachots.

Il bougea légèrement pour décontracter ses muscles endoloris et apprécia d'en ressentir plus de bien-être que de mal. Les effets de l'impardonnable diminuaient.

Reprenant ses lunettes, le jeune sorcier laissa errer son regard à travers sa prison.

Des murs de pierre pour une pièce de la taille d'une chambre d'adolescent, un plafond bas, une lumière diffuse provenant du couloir et entrant librement dans la cellule, imprimant au sol l'ombre des barreaux d'acier. Il n'avait pas vraiment imaginé différemment sa première prison, à l'exception sans doute de l'homme qui s'y retrouverait enfermé, avec lui, à la merci de Voldemort.

Le survivant tourna enfin son visage vers lui, n'attendant guère plus de réaction de sa part que précédemment. C'est donc avec une surprise non feinte qu'il sursauta en croisant les yeux de Rogue. L'interaction muette dura quelques secondes avant que le plus âgé ne rompe brutalement le contact.

Harry frissonna imperceptiblement.

Quelque chose, il ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait, lui avait fait éprouvé, durant ce laps de temps, un terrible malaise. Il savait que la cause de cette étrange impression se trouvait à sa portée, pourtant elle lui échappait.

Soudain une question bien plus concrète s'imposa à lui.

Depuis combien de temps le fixait-il de cette façon ?

Il s'approchait du problème. C'était bien _cette_ manière de le regarder qui était responsable de son nouvel état de confusion. Totalement absorbé, semblant attentif à la moindre de ses réactions, presque comme…

Il repoussa l'absurde conclusion à laquelle il venait d'arriver en passant fébrilement la main dans ses cheveux en désordre, faisant abstraction de la légère difficulté qu'il avait à soulever son bras. Le jeune sorcier se dit vaguement que s'il se lançait déjà dans de telles conjectures il ne survivrait pas longtemps aux traitements du mage noir et préféra songer, avec espoir, aux efforts que feraient ses amis pour le libérer.

- Potter, il y a…

Alors qu'il allait prêter son attention au maître des potions, un peu étonné que ce dernier lui adresse de lui-même la parole, il entendit des bruits de pas dont l'écho se répercutait dans le couloir de pierre. Ses muscles se tendant immédiatement, il observa les mangemorts s'approchant de la grille de leur cellule.

Le premier s'arrêta à deux mètres des barreaux, son masque couvrant son visage, n'ayant sans doute pas jugé utile de s'en débarrasser. A l'instar de son compagnon, Harry aurait préféré que l'autre fasse de même parce que le voir le mettait toujours dans un pareil état de colère.

Au moment où le plus petit s'approcha, il fit mine de se redresser.

La voix nasillarde se leva.

- Je te déconseille d'essayer de me faire du mal parce que mon ami…

Il se tourna vers le mangemort qui restait silencieux, peut-être même indifférent, pour avoir son appui. Ce dernier leva légèrement sa baguette.

Alors qu'une légère crainte avait envahi son visage, Pettigrew sourit de soulagement.

-… se fera un plaisir de vous remettre à votre place !

Le rat s'approcha, avec une hésitation malgré tout, et posa un bol et un morceau de pain sur le sol, à travers les barreaux d'acier.

- Au moins Voldemort n'a pas décidé de nous laisser mourir de faim, dit-il d'un ton purement ironique dans l'unique but de balayer la menace qui ne l'atteignait pas.

« C'est déjà ça » pensa-t-il légèrement soulagé mais douloureusement conscient que leur fin viendrait sous une forme nettement plus atroce.

Il remarqua vaguement que l'ancien maraudeur tressaillait encore au nom du mage noir sans y prêter beaucoup d'attention. Pourtant, peut-être blessé dans un vestige de fierté, l'animagus sembla se sentir obligé d'ajouter quelques mots.

- Je ne sais pas ce que le Maître compte faire de vous mais cette fois vous ne vous en sortirez pas !

Le survivant lui lança un regard plein de colère, peu touché par ses paroles mais n'appréciant vraiment pas sa présence à outre mesure. Et cela fonctionna. Pettigrew se mit à trembler et reprit sa marche, non sans avoir posé les yeux sur le second prisonnier une seconde auparavant et leur avoir lancé un dernier regard où se mêlaient la haine et la crainte.

Ce n'est que lorsque le couloir redevint silencieux que le jeune sorcier se décida à jeter un oeil sur la nourriture dont ils pouvaient disposer. Lorsqu'il constata qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un petit bout de pain rassis et d'un bol d'eau, il soupira.

Finalement leur geôlier voulait peut-être _vraiment_ les affamer.

Ce n'était pas ça qui le rassasierait, encore moins lui _et_ son ancien professeur.

Malgré tout, Harry partagea le pain en deux parts plus ou moins égales et se dirigea, chancelant à peine, vers le maître des potions, le pain dans une main, le bol dans l'autre.

Il s'assit face à lui.

- Tenez.

Rogue fixa le pain qu'il lui tendait d'un regard terne.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Potter. Je suis plus résistant que vous, ajouta-t-il pour appuyer son choix.

Nullement blessé par la remarque, il se contenta d'observer le visage, plus pâle encore qu'à son premier réveil, et d'en douter sérieusement. Même ses yeux étaient plus…

L'homme clôt un instant ses paupières et Harry se reprit.

- Vous en avez besoin autant que…

- Non. Passez moi l'eau, s'il vous plaît.

Il obtempéra et comprit qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision lorsque le mangemort laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

Le survivant attendit quelques minutes puis rejoint sa place, emportant l'eau, et mangea en silence.

Lorsqu'il eut avalé la dernière miette son estomac grogna encore d'insatisfaction mais il ne se plaint pas. Après tout, il s'imaginait mal demander une ration supplémentaire au prochain mangemort qui traverserait le couloir. Et puis, Rogue, lui n'avait _rien_ mangé.

Les heures passèrent, le maître des potions guère loquace et son cadet tout aussi silencieux, les deux captifs ayant apparemment décidé, dans un accord muet, de ne pas régler leurs comptes dans un tel endroit.

Ou bien peut-être n'était-ce que par lassitude ? Pour Harry, cela en était, certes, mais mêlée à une certaine compréhension face à leurs actes passés. Les circonstances, les évènements, les avaient menés à des choix. Ils avaient, et auraient encore, tous deux leur part de souffrance à subir et un poids à porter sur leurs épaules. Régler des différents qui pour la plupart n'avaient plus lieu d'être ne l'intéressait pas.

Leur situation présente au moins était claire. Et commune. Chacun s'était évertué à combattre Voldemort avec les armes dont il disposait. Se sacrifiant à la cause, sacrifiant des vies qu'ils auraient voulu sauver.

L'heure n'était pas à l'amertume, aux confessions, aux regrets mais bien à la guerre, quoi qu'ils en pensent, et à la survie. Ainsi, un certain temps passa sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prononce une parole, cherchant sans doute vainement une échappatoire.

Le survivant s'endormi à nouveau.

Son sommeil, pour la première fois depuis son enfermement, fut ponctué de vieux cauchemars.

La mort de Cédric. La mort de Sirius. La mort de Dumbledore.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur, au moment où un objet léger heurta le sol.

Il vit brièvement deux mangemorts s'éloigner de leur cellule. Pettigrew n'y était pas.

Leur repas était servi.

Harry passa une main sur son visage pour faire disparaître les derniers échos de ses songes et, après avoir remis ses lunettes, refit les mêmes gestes que la première fois.

Le bol était celui qu'ils avaient reçu un peu plus tôt.

Avaient-ils peur qu'ils fassent une réserve de bol et les attaquent avec ?

L'idée farfelue ne lui décrocha même pas un sourire. Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'imagina la réaction de Ron à cette possibilité, « Mais c'est une idée géniale ! », et celle d'Hermione, « Ron, ce que tu peut être bête ! Que veux-tu qu'ils fassent avec des bols contre des baguettes magiques ! », une bouffée d'espoir remonta en lui. Il ne doutait que peu de l'arrivée probable, et imminente, de ses meilleurs amis.

Donc, réconforté par la confiance qu'il avait en eux, il s'appropria le pain, toujours aussi sec, et l'eau, sépara le condiment en deux morceaux, s'installa en face de son ancien professeur de potions et lui tendit sa part.

- Cette fois vous devez vous nourrir.

L'homme refusa sans lever les yeux vers lui.

- Cela est déjà insuffisant pour vous et _cela_ ne m'aidera pas… Si vous n'avez même pas la force de saisir une occasion de nous en sortir lorsqu'elle se présentera, vous ne me serez d'aucune aide Potter.

Le survivant se tendit en percevant l'irritation qui avait remplacé la lassitude dans sa voix.

Ce comportement buté commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Si lui avait besoin de toute son énergie pour affronter Voldemort, il en était de même pour Rogue. Tout comme son manque de combativité deviendrait une gêne pour le jeune sorcier.

Il prit sur lui de garder son calme mais ne put empêcher une certaine agressivité de transparaître dans son ton.

- Rogue, vous n'accordez peut-être aucune importance à votre vie mais, moi, je ne tiens pas à porter une mort de plus sur la conscience !

Harry prit une inspiration pour s'empêcher d'élever une nouvelle fois la voix.

- Je vous laisse ça là, dit-il en posant sa part devant lui. Mangez ou cela nous coûtera cher à tous les deux.

Voyant que le mangemort ne réagissait pas, il finit par regagner sa place.

Tout en avalant le pain rassis, il jetait des coups d'oeil à son aîné qui restait immobile, les yeux clos.

Le silence reprit ses droits.

Il avait parfaitement conscience que certains doutes lui faisaient lentement perdre espoir. Deux jours, peut-être trois, qu'ils étaient prisonniers et étrangement le mage noir s'était désintéressé de leur sort. Et ce malgré sa propre menace.

Que se passait-il ?

S'était-il attaqué à l'Ordre remportant finalement une victoire définitive sur eux ?

Il ne les avait même pas revu depuis la fin de sa sixième. Depuis le commencement de leur chasse aux horcruxes.

Ou bien était-il parvenu à éliminer Ron et Hermione ?

Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il n'en était rien, que ce long silence signifiait simplement que ses amis donnaient suffisamment de fil à retordre à Voldemort pour qu'il n'ait plus le loisir de se préoccuper de ses prisonniers.

C'est avec ces pensées, une faim grandissante et une légère douleur encore présente dans l'ensemble des ses muscles, qu'il se laissa doucement attirer par les rives du sommeil.

- … si je me nourris, Potter, je crains fort que vous n'y surviviez pas.

Harry crut percevoir ces mots dans un léger murmure, ouvrit les yeux malgré la fatigue et le léger brouillard qui semblait déjà l'avoir enveloppé, et leva la tête vers le maître des potions.

Il le fixait à nouveau. Mais ses yeux étaient _différents_.

Malgré l'absence de ses lunettes, il savait parfaitement qu'il aurait dû croiser deux obsidiennes noires mais il rencontra deux pupilles brillant d'un étrange éclat, fusion étonnante entre l'or et le pourpre.

Le survivant frissonna d'un peur qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais ressentie.

Son instinct lui disait de fuir aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Il était incapable de bouger.

Rogue, dont le regard le clouait sur place, sembla comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Dormez, Potter.

Contre sa volonté, puisqu'à présent il était parfaitement éveillé, il sentit son corps s'engourdir et s'affaiblir. Au moment où il fermait les yeux, au bord de la panique, l'homme détourna le regard et il tomba dans l'inconscience.

_A suivre …_

_Je pense que maintenant le sujet principal de la fic est assez clair é.è  
__J'espère que vous avez aimé : )  
Malheureusement le prochain chapitre risque de ne pas arriver avant un bon mois (rentrée imminente...), sumimasen...  
Comme toujours la progression de mes fics sera inscrite dans mon profil._

_D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !_

_Bye !_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Soif

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic son l'entière propriété de JK Rowling_

___Notes : post tome 6 - Léger slash Harry/Severus - Sujet principal déjà traité par d'autres auteurs mais que j'aime beaucoup même si je m'en tire surement avec beaucoup moins de dextérité..._

___Note 2 : Voici le troisième chapitre qui arrive avec une ou deux semaines d'avance face à mes prévisions XD  
Une fois encore je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews (8 pour un chapitre ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était plus arrivé, ça m'a motivé à fond pour écrire et résultat ce chapitre est arrivé avec une période d'attente moins longue que pour mes autres fics ! Alors continuez à m'en envoyer lol !)_

___J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, bonne lecture : )  
_

___Bonne lecture !_

**« Sacrifices et sacrifiés »**

_Chapitre 3 : Soif_

Emergeant du néant, Harry cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, hagard.

Où était-il ?

Le cachot. Voldemort. Il avait oublié pendant un instant.

Il se sentait perdu, effrayé, bien plus qu'il savait devoir l'être.

Soudain la donnée manquante lui revint.

Rogue.

Il se tourna vivement vers lui et se mit à trembler de tous ses membres lorsqu'il rencontra les iris pourpres, aussi paralysants et effrayants que deux lacs gorgés de sang. Le survivant ne parvenait pas à en détacher les yeux. C'était comme-ci une lame glacée était déjà placée sous sa gorge.

L'impression qu'il avait ressentie la première fois qu'il avait croisé _ce_ regard était exactement la même. Et la réflexion qu'il s'était faite alors, qu'il lui avait d'ailleurs paru ridicule, n'en était que plus vraie.

Il était sa proie.

A peine l'horreur de la situation s'était-elle imposée dans son esprit qu'il le sentit près lui. _Contre_ lui.

Ses dents, si longues, contre sa jugulaire.

Le temps sembla s'étirer sans fin alors qu'ils s'abîmaient dans une immobilité parfaite. Le jeune sorcier pouvait sentir sa veine battre furieusement, au rythme de son cœur, contre les pointes acérées.

Le souffle de l'homme caressa sa peau ; il frissonna de terreur. Et, avant qu'il n'assimile complètement le fait que cette réaction l'avait perdu, les crocs se plantèrent dans sa gorge.

Une douleur aiguë se logea en lui immédiatement. Il essaya de se débattre mais ses forces l'abandonnaient déjà, ses muscles refusaient de réagir. Et surtout, Rogue était bien _plus_ puissant que lui.

Lentement, son corps devint d'une enivrante docilité tandis que ses sens commençaient à lui faire défaut. Harry savait qu'il devait avoir mal pourtant même cela n'existait plus. Il n'eut bientôt plus conscience que d'une réalité : son sang lui échappant pour rejoindre le cœur du vampire.

Le survivant s'enfonçait dans une douce torpeur, ponctuée par l'écoulement rapide du liquide brûlant dans la gorge de son ancien professeur de potions et le mouvement régulier de sa pomme d'Adam contre son cou.

Il réalisa vaguement que sa fin ne tarderait plus mais il n'essaya pas de se soustraire à son emprise.

Il allait mourir.

Comme n'importe qui.

Abandonnant son devoir sans vraiment le souhaiter, même si tant de gens comptaient sur lui, même s'il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort.

Même si sa mort entraînerait de terribles conséquences dans le monde sorcier et celui des moldus.

Même si ses amis auraient à en subir les…

Non !

Dans un éclair de lucidité, il laissa échapper un gémissement et envoya son poing dans l'estomac de la créature.

Vaine tentative.

Il était déjà à bout de force. Son assaillant n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

C'est ce qu'il pensa sur l'instant.

Il avait tort.

Il ne buvait plus.

Dans un mouvement rapide Rogue releva la tête, abandonnant la chair fragile de son cou.

Harry sentit ses mains se poser avec précaution sur ses épaules. Il essaya sans succès de lever les yeux vers lui mais, plus faible que jamais, il ne parvint qu'à laisser retomber mollement sa tête contre le torse du plus âgé.

- Potter… je… Désolé…

Et il décrocha une fois de plus de la réalité.

---------------------------

Un frisson le secoua.

Ce fut suffisant pour lui permettre d'émerger à nouveau.

Son dos était toujours posé contre la pierre froide mais sa tête était apparemment dispensée de ce désagrément. La masse tiède qui lui servait d'appui resta immobile tandis que le survivant se redressait lentement et avec une infinie précaution. Même au moment où il se tourna vers lui, Rogue ne réagit pas.

Le jeune sorcier récupéra ses lunettes et observa l'homme – la créature – à ses côtés, ses cheveux noirs lui masquant le visage, un genou relevé presque au niveau de sa poitrine, puis, avec une certaine hésitation, porta la main à sa propre gorge.

Elles y étaient. Deux petites déformations dans le creux de son cou, preuves que cela était bien réel. Il ne pouvait plus douter de l'origine de la faiblesse extrême qu'il avait ressenti à son réveil ou des légers vertiges qui se dissipaient graduellement.

Il se remis sur ses pieds en s'appuyant contre les pierres.

Il n'avait pas quitté le maître des potions des yeux pourtant, alors qu'un peu plus tôt Harry posait encore sur lui un regard chargé d'incrédulité, une terrible colère montait en lui. N'ayant plus assez de contrôle sur lui-même pour donner une autre forme à sa rage, sa voix se répercuta sur les murs de leur prison, plus puissante encore que lorsque Dumbledore lui avait avoué ses fautes lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard.

- Vous… VOUS AVEZ FAILLI ME TUER !

Le survivant attendit une réaction de la part de son compagnon, alors que cette simple phrase hurlée l'avait mis à bout de souffle, mais rien ne vint. Même pas un tressaillement.

Le jeune sorcier se laissa glisser au sol et ferma les yeux de dépit.

Après tout, ne s'imaginait-il pas depuis des années que cet homme en voulait à sa vie ? Et au moment où il acceptait enfin l'idée qu'il ait pu avoir tort, Rogue venait encore accomplir un acte tout à fait contraire à sa prétendue position.

- Et vous ne réagissez même pas, dit-il lasse. Comprenez-vous qu'un instant de plus et vous auriez enfin fait ce que même Voldemort n'ait jamais parvenu à réaliser ?!

- Je sais, Potter.

Le ton était neutre. Il attendit donc la suite de ses justifications, bien que cette phrase n'en avait rien d'une, mais l'ancien professeur ne dit pas un mot de plus.

Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, Harry tenta d'assembler les maigres informations, ou innombrables, selon le point de vue, qu'il possédait. Et il comprit enfin une chose. Leur séjour dans cette cellule et ce long silence… Voldemort savait. N'avait-il pas mentionné le fait que la « condition » du mangemort allait lui être utile ? Sans doute était-ce le scénario qu'il avait souhaité. Sa mort par le traître. Ou pire encore, bien qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus radical que cela.

Mais cela n'excusait en rien le comportement de Rogue.

Et ce dernier restait toujours prostré, si près de lui, comme-ci il n'avait même pas conscience de sa présence.

- Vous savez, se contenta-t-il de répéter.

Le jeune sorcier le quitta des yeux et baissa la tête.

Il ne savait même plus comment réagir.

A sa prochaine faim, il finirait irrémédiablement entre les crocs du maître des potions et rien ne garantissait qu'il pourrait cette fois s'en sortir.

Et Rogue gardait son mutisme, ayant apparemment décidé de ne plus jamais relever la tête.

Harry poussa un profond soupir.

- Finalement, songea-t-il à voix haute en revenant un instant à sa vie à Poudlard, les rumeurs étaient fondées. Neville en faisait déjà des cauchemars à ce moment-là. S'il avait su ! Notre _bien-aimé_ professeur était un vampire ! Ca explique pas mal de choses.

Bien qu'un léger sourire flottait sur son visage, aucun amusement ne se reflétait dans sa voix. Sa pauvre tentative pour s'éloigner un instant de la gravité de sa situation venait d'échouer lamentablement.

- Cela est parfaitement ridicule. Ma nature n'était pas telle qu'elle l'est aujourd'hui lorsque j'enseignais à Poudlard.

- Vraiment ? J'ai quelques doutes à ce sujet mais c'est vrai que votre titre de mangemort était parfaitement suffisant pour expliquer votre froideur et votre cruauté, répondit-il presque malgré lui en tournant une nouvelle fois la tête vers la masse noir qui constituait l'homme.

A la remarque, pourtant, le maître des potions le fixa de ses yeux, ébènes à nouveau, avec la même haine que durant ses longues années à Poudlard.

- Mon nouvel… état, dit-il les dents serrées, n'est que très récent et cette « cruauté », puisque c'est ainsi que vous la désignez, n'a jamais été que le résultat découlant d'incompétences congénitales que ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'exposer ce que l'on a un jour osé nommer élèves. Et dont certains, à votre image, Potter, étaient tout simplement dépourvu d'intelligence !

Harry resta un instant stupéfait par cette nouvelle tirade, qui soit dit en passant avait été tout aussi acérée que dans ses souvenirs, et par la colère qui en émanait.

Et puis il rit.

Un rire nerveux et froid.

Le survivant se reprit pourtant rapidement.

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous trouvez encore le moyen de m'insulter alors que c'est moi qui devrais vous traiter de tous les noms ? C'est VOUS, Rogue, qui m'avez caché que vous étiez un vampire et c'est MOI qui ai failli en mourir. Vous me devez au moins une explication sur ce qu'il vous est arrivé !

- Absolument pas.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, la seule chose qui vous concerne est notre situation actuelle, dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Le jeune sorcier leva les yeux au ciel. Ce que cet homme pouvait le fatiguer !

- Si vous le dites. Alors expliquez-moi comment vous empêcher de me tuer à votre prochaine soif ? questionna-t-il, légèrement moqueur, sans quitter les orbes noires.

Le sorcier ne répondit pas immédiatement. Etonnamment, ce fût l'aîné qui brisa le contact visuel le premier.

Cette simple réaction fit pâlir légèrement le survivant.

- Je finirai toujours par ressentir ce besoin, Potter. Le seul comportement qui me semble approprié est d'attendre que l'on nous libère en souhaitant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Je me retiendrai aussi longtemps que je le pourrai.

- Et on a vu à quel point cette méthode était efficace, marmonna-t-il.

- Avez-vous une meilleure solution, Monsieur Potter ?

Rogue n'essayait même pas de cacher son irritation.

Cette fois ce fût au tour de Celui-qui-avait-survécu de se détourner.

Il s'était montré courtois, poli, dès le début de leur enfermement, croyant ainsi qu'il leur serait plus facile de se montrer solidaire et de faire front à leurs ennemis. Harry s'était simplement dit qu'ils se trouvaient dans les mêmes ennuis, qu'une entraide mutuelle pourrait les sauver…

C'était définitivement impossible.

Quoi qu'il fasse, cet homme se trouvait toujours en position de « force » face à lui. Et il en subissait _toujours_ les conséquences.

Il l'acceptait, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mais il ne serait pas dit qu'un Potter se laisserait abattre si facilement.

Un quart d'heure passa ; une demi-heure peut-être.

Le survivant ne trouvait pas d'issue.

A vrai dire, une idée l'avait déjà effleuré mais il répugnait à l'approfondir.

Le souvenir de la morsure ne lui procurait que peur et dégoût ; il se refusait tout bonnement à devoir renouveler cette expérience. Il ne doutait pas que le vampire ait pu avoir une idée similaire mais qu'il n'en dise mot prouvait clairement qu'elle n'était même pas envisageable.

Cependant, lorsqu'une nouvelle demi-heure s'écoula, il se rabattit sur elle. Après tout, leur temps, ou son temps pour être exact, était compté.

- A quel rythme avez-vous besoin de vous… de vous nourrir ? lâcha enfin le survivant mal à l'aise.

L'ancien professeur l'observa d'un air grave.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites Potter. Ce à quoi vous pensez est parfaitement stupide et irréalisable.

- Répondez simplement à ma question, Rogue. De toutes façons, je suis certain que vous y avez aussi songé…

- … et eu l'intelligence de ne pas m'y attarder, acheva le sorcier à sa place.

Agacé par cette attitude butée, Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- Répondez ! A défaut d'attendre que vous veniez me sauter dessus, je préfère trouver une solution pour vivre un peu plus longtemps !

- Que vous pouvez être têtu, Potter. Mais je vais vous répondre. Et puisque l'absurdité de cette solution ne vous apparaît pas, je vais vous démontrer clairement quelles en sont les failles ! termina-t-il d'un ton exaspéré.

Le survivant observa le profil de l'homme qui ne semblait pas fixer un point précis du lieu, évitant pourtant son regard, et qui se préparait apparemment à un exposé sur leur condition.

Il lui prêtait toute son attention.

- Tout d'abord, Potter, en temps normal, un vampire peut se maîtriser durant des périodes plus ou moins longues sans « boire ». Par contre, lorsqu'il subit l'effet d'un sort, comme le doloris par exemple, ou qu'une quelconque intervention extérieure le fragilise, son manque se fait rapidement plus prononcé. Ce qui explique l'incident dont vous avez été la victime.

Le mangemort eut un bref rictus mais, loin de son habituel air supérieur, il ne dévoila qu'une certaine amertume.

- Le problème, dans votre cas, est que vous y avez survécu. Pas la peine de faire une tête pareille, Potter. Je ne souhaite pas, du moins pas pour l'instant, vous voir mort. Un vampire s'accoutume au sang qu'il consomme. En principe, cet effet disparaît à la mort de la victime ou, et peu choisissent cette méthode, en se nourrissant plus régulièrement mais en changeant toujours de cible.

- Je connais déjà la plupart de ces habitudes, le coupa soudain son cadet, je l'ai appris à Poudlard, en défenses contre les forces du mal. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est _votre_ rythme. Et je sais aussi que lorsqu'un tel engrenage se met en place ce temps ne fait que diminuer mais je vous demande ce qu'il en est à l'heure actuel.

- Vous le savez et vous espérez malgré tout utiliser cette méthode ? Vous êtes vraiment inconscient. Cela ne changera rien mais ma limite est de deux jours. Ou peut-être moins.

Le jeune homme médita sur cette réponse. Deux jours, c'était vraiment peu.

- Et si… combien d'heures… enfin… de moi-même…

- Si vous voulez vous faire comprendre, parlez clairement.

- Vous comprenez très bien ! se fâcha le survivant qui ne savait comment poser une pareille question.

- Je refuse une telle chose. Cela reste particulièrement dangereux et la dépendance, pour moi comme pour vous, pourrait devenir irréversible.

- Si vous attendez d'arriver au bout de votre seuil de ténacité, combien de chances croyez-vous que j'aie de survivre ?

La question emplie de colère ne trouva pas de réponse auprès de l'ancien professeur.

- Combien d'heures, Rogue ?

- Dix ou douze, pas plus, répondit le vampire à contrecœur.

Le cours laps de temps effraya légèrement Harry mais il ne revint cependant pas sur la décision qu'il avait prise durant cette conversation.

- Alors ce sera ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'on parvienne à s'échapper ou que Ron et Hermione, et peut-être même l'ordre, nous retrouvent. Toutes les dix heures vous boirez suffisamment de mon sang pour être en mesure de toujours garder votre contrôle.

Le maître des potions le fixa avec un certain dégoût, parce qu'il semblait avoir parfaitement compris que son compagnon était sérieux, mais ne refusa pas.

De son côté, le survivant frissonna sous ce regard car ses yeux, noir en temps normal, brillaient d'un faible éclat qu'il reconnu sans peine.

_Rogue avait soif. _

_A suivre…_

_Reviews ? Siou plaît TT  
_

_Allez, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, à bientôt ! _


	5. Chapitre 4 : Nouvel état

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic son l'entière propriété de JK Rowling_

___Notes : post tome 6 - Léger slash Harry/Severus - Sujet principal déjà traité par d'autres auteurs mais que j'aime beaucoup même si je m'en tire surement avec beaucoup moins de dextérité..._

___Note 2 : Merci à Maeve, Lilou et Lyly pour leurs reviews : )  
Je suppose que les quelques problèmes du site ont engendré cette perte massive de public... (au cas où, si vous passez par ici, laissez une petite review sur le chapitre 3 parce que je commence à douter de sa qualité, onegai T.T)_

___Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre (pour lequel je bats mes propres records de publication XD) vous plaira !  
_

___Bonne lecture !_

_  
_

**« Sacrifices et sacrifiés »**

_Chapitre 4 : Nouvel état_

Harry frissonna.

Son ancien professeur se détourna immédiatement.

- Combien de temps ai-je… dormi ? questionna-t-il se doutant déjà de la réponse.

Il vit parfaitement le vampire se tendre et se demanda même un instant s'il lui dirait.

- Une dizaine d'heures. Bellatrix s'est même réjouie de votre mort lorsqu'elle vous a vu dans cet état mais a vite déchanté. Elle s'est contentée de quelques insultes et moqueries de son cru, révéla-t-il peut-être légèrement amusé et moqueur, puis vous a laissé votre dîner.

Il lui présenta deux morceaux de pain rassis et de l'eau. Au regard interrogateur du survivant, il continua :

- Cette femme n'a sans doute pas manqué d'avertir son maître. Il n'a fallu que peu de temps pour qu'une ration supplémentaire vous soit offerte. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il prépare mais tout semble se dérouler comme il le souhaite, finit-il avec dégoût.

Le jeune sorcier avala plus que ne mangea ce qu'on lui avait présenté. Bien sûr même après cela il avait encore faim. A long terme, si les appétits du vampire se montraient trop conséquents, il risquait tout simplement de mourir parce que mal nourri. Sa fin semblait inéluctable et il ne pouvait nier qu'il restait perplexe face au comportement de Voldemort. N'aurait-il pas été plus simple de les laisser livrés à eux-mêmes sans aucune échappatoire possible ?

Rogue lui-même avouait qu'il ne savait qu'en déduire.

- Est-elle au courant ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il buvait pour compenser sa faim, en songeant qu'il était heureux qu'une toilette, bien que rustique, avait été aménagée dans leur prison, presque comme-ci leur venue était planifiée depuis longtemps.

- Je ne crois pas. Le seigneur des ténèbres paraissait vouloir garder mon état secret. Mais peut-être l'a-t-il finalement révélé à un nombre restreint de ses fidèles.

Harry l'écouta mais évita de l'observer. Cette pauvre diversion ne faisait qu'éloigner de peu l'instant inévitable.

Il lui posa néanmoins encore une question dans le vain espoir qu'il n'avait pas interprété correctement les signes.

- Vous avez faim n'est-ce pas ? Ne pas me répondre n'y changera rien. Ma décision est déjà prise, vous le savez.

L'homme se montra réticent à parler mais finit par se tourner vers lui, l'observant de ses yeux qui perdaient encore de leur teinte sombre.

- Oui, j'ai _faim,_ Potter. Regardez-vous, un simple regard de ma part vous fait presque plus trembler que lorsque vous faîtes face au lord noir ! Je vous le répète, il est hors de question que je fasse une telle chose.

Le survivant perçut pourtant dans sa voix une hésitation exprimant presque un désir refoulé.

L'instinct du vampire commençait à prendre un certain ascendant sur le maître des potions.

Cette réalité suffit à lui prouver qu'il avait choisi la meilleure solution.

Faisant fi du regard qui ne le quittait pas, qui même s'il se refusait de se l'avouer semblait teinté d'avidité, Celui-qui-avait-survécu ôta ses lunettes et fit passer sa robe de sorcier par-dessus sa tête. Il savait que le t-shirt trop grand de Dudley et le jeans cent fois porté lui donnait une triste allure. Mais qui s'en souciait ? Certainement pas lui lorsqu'il s'était mis en quête des horcruxes. Et encore moins Rogue qui paraissait avoir définitivement fixé son attention sur sa jugulaire.

Le jeune homme déglutit une fois encore.

A cette simple réaction, il vit l'ex-mangemort entamer un geste vers lui qui se figea pourtant dans l'instant. Ses yeux ne semblaient cependant pas parvenir à s'arracher à la contemplation de sa gorge.

Malgré le fait qu'il sentait son pouls battre de plus en plus rapidement, il s'adressa à son ancien professeur sur un ton calme et strict, se décidant enfin à observer la créature.

- C'est le moment il me semble. Venez.

Harry se dit presque immédiatement qu'il venait de prononcer les mots qui le conduiraient à sa perte mais ne tenta à aucun instant de battre en retraite.

Il n'eût guère à attendre plus d'une minute pour que l'homme se décide.

Ce dernier s'approcha de lui avec lenteur, paraissant encore lutter contre sa soif, puis se tint debout devant lui.

- Levez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

Il obéit à la voix un peu plus rauque qu'auparavant.

Son regard l'oppressait et, Rogue avait vu juste, l'effrayait plus encore que celui de Voldemort.

Le jeune sorcier ferma les yeux, sa tension se propageant dans chacun de ses muscles contractés, et attendit.

Ce fut d'abord le souffle tiède effleurant sa peau qui l'atteignit ; il trembla vraiment dès cette ébauche de contact.

Le corps de son compagnon de cellule se pressa contre le sien et sa main s'agrippa à sa nuque.

- Calmez-vous, Potter.

Son ton empli d'une douceur insoupçonnée le surprit tant qu'une partie de sa peur se dissipa ; son angoisse refit surface au moment où son dos toucha le mur puis que, la tête nichée dans son cou et ses fins cheveux reposant contre sa joue, ses lèvres pratiquement froides se posèrent sur sa peau.

Le vampire n'alla pas plus loin, espérant sans doute qu'il puisse s'habituer à ce contact étrangement intime.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Ce fut même pire encore lorsque, dans un geste qui avait dû être purement instinctif pour la créature, sa langue glissa sur son épiderme, en lieu et place de la précédente morsure.

Dans une tentative purement stérile, Harry essaya de s'éloigner et n'y parvint pas. Il était bien trop tard pour cela.

Les crocs s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair.

Et une fois encore ce fut d'une douleur sans nom. Mais juste une seconde.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas le vide qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qui suivit, non, la définition la plus simple qu'il pouvait donner à cette sensation s'apparentait à un mot : bien-être.

C'est à peine s'il sentit le bras de Rogue s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour qu'il puisse tenir sur ses jambes. Loin d'éprouver un manque dans cette perte de sang continuelle, le survivant avait au contraire le sentiment de gagner en puissance, de développer ses sens. La main de l'ancien professeur, désespérément accrochée à sa nuque, ne lui avait jamais parue plus complexe dans sa forme, ses courbes et son étrange chaleur atténuée ; à chaque effleurement des mèches noires contre sa peau, il pouvait presque compter le nombre exact de cheveux qui les composaient.

Plus étonnant encore, alors que le cœur du jeune sorcier battait à un rythme erratique, il semblait percevoir le cœur du vampire qui, à chaque gorgée absorbée, frappait dans sa poitrine à intervalles réguliers.

La présence du maître des potions été totale. Il devenait son unique univers.

Son retour à la réalité fut brutal.

Lorsque l'aîné se détacha de sa proie, le lien se coupa net.

Harry, à peine conscient de lui-même, glissa au sol, soutenu maladroitement par un homme semblant à peine émergé de l'extase.

Bizarrement, l'expression qu'il perçut sur le visage de celui qui pouvait se montrer parfois si cruel lui laissa un sentiment de malaise mais, de manière plus déplacée encore, il en ressentit une grande satisfaction.

Il ne s'arrêta pas longtemps sur ces réflexions.

Le jeune homme se dit qu'il ne devait vraiment pas avoir l'air bien car Rogue venait de le recouvrir de sa robe de sorcier et l'observait avec… oui, avec inquiétude.

- Vous tenez le coup, Potter ?

Il s'y reprit à deux fois avant d'avoir suffisamment d'air dans les poumons pour lui répondre.

- Je crois que oui… Je suis si fatigué…

- Reposez-vous, vous en avez besoin.

Le survivant ferma les yeux. L'homme lui parlait encore mais ses paroles l'atteignaient déjà avec difficulté.

- … qu'on vous donne, vous n'avez que le sommeil pour récupérer vos…

Il se demanda un instant si c'était bien lui qui grelottait de froid mais admit bien vite que ce ne pouvait être _que_ lui et non l'homme qui l'entourait de ses bras.

Et c'est en paix qu'il sombra une nouvelle fois dans les ténèbres.

--------------------------------------

A son réveil, Harry se trouvait toujours aux côtés de la même personne mais cette fois il n'en fut ni surpris ni même effrayé.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Potter ?

- Vidé, répondit-il laconiquement.

- J'espère néanmoins que vous avez récupéré suffisamment de vos forces. Ainsi vous pourrez vous lever et libérer mes genoux.

Alors que jusque là les paupières du survivant étaient restées closes, il les ouvrit subitement et se redressa d'un coup. Il eût un vertige et faillit retomber en arrière mais Rogue posa une main dans son dos pour le soutenir.

- Doucement, Potter.

Sa voix amusée et dénuée de moquerie n'arrangea pas son état de confusion et de gêne. Les joues plus colorées qu'elles n'auraient dû l'être, le jeune sorcier s'éloigna du vampire pour partir en quête de ses lunettes.

- Combien de temps ai-je dormi cette fois ? demanda-t-il distraitement en les retrouvant enfin.

Pour une obscure raison, il se fit la réflexion que le charme si particulier de ces créatures ne s'était, jusqu'à présent manifesté que par les yeux de son ancien professeur. Pourtant, s'avoua-t-il, à l'instant sa voix lui avait fait ressentir le même attrait.

- Deux ou trois heures, pas davantage.

Son ton avait repris ses caractéristiques coutumières et cependant cette étrange sensation quasi hypnotique ne le quittait pas. Il se força néanmoins à le regarder pour ne pas se laisser gagner par le doute. Cet homme, même s'il n'avait certainement pas toujours eu le choix, restait un assassin.

- A ce rythme, nous devrions être capable de tenir un certain temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry l'observait mais évitait ses yeux qui paraissaient capable de dominer sa raison.

- Espérons que je n'aie pas à recommencer. Je sens déjà que la dépendance s'installe. D'ailleurs vos réactions me le confirment.

Le survivant rougit malgré lui.

Au moment où Rogue avait prononcé les premiers mots de sa réponse, une voix en lui-même avait affirmé le contraire. Sa simple présence éveillait en lui des choses qu'il ne pouvait définir et n'était même pas certain d'avoir déjà ressenti auparavant. Le maître des potions avait raison, il tombait sous sa coupe.

Mais la créature ne fit pas grand cas de son trouble.

- Vos amis Granger et Weasley ont-ils la moindre chance de nous retrouver ou leur avez-vous demandé de continuer la recherche des horcruxes dans une telle situation ?

Cette question le ramena immédiatement à des sujets de préoccupation plus important, brisant le sentiment de paix et de bien-être qui l'avait envahi dès son réveil.

Il se figea, atteint par une méfiance qu'il avait cru avoir perdu, fixant l'ex-mangemort.

- Dumbledore vous en a parlé ?

- Il en a fait mention à plusieurs reprises dans nos conversations, Potter, c'est exact, répondit-il avec froideur et peut-être même un peu d'irritation. Si je ne me trompe pas, et il est fort peu probable que ce soit le cas, il vous a confié la mission de les détruire. Ce qui explique votre absence de Poudlard cette année, que les espions du seigneur des ténèbres se sont pressés de lui rapporter. Cependant, je ne doute pas que cette décision ne soit que de votre fait. Cela vous a-t-il au moins apporté quelque chose à part de vous faire capturer par _lui_ ?

Confondu, Harry ne savait s'il devait réellement tout lui révéler.

- Je… Hermione et Ron viendront, se contenta-t-il pourtant de répondre.

Un drôle de pressentiment lui intimait de garder, pour l'heure, les résultats de leur chasse aux horcruxes secrets. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt.

- Me répondrez-vous, maintenant, si je vous demande comment vous avez changé de nature ?

Rogue ne sembla pas déstabilisé par ce brusque changement de sujet, il resta toutefois silencieux.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, le survivant assez fier des capacités d'occlumens qu'il avait acquises durant ces quelques mois et non moins content de ne pas se laisser dominer par ces yeux captivants tandis que l'ancien professeur demeurait aussi inexpressif qu'il pouvait l'être. L'aîné finit par lâcher prise.

- Bien, Potter, si vous y tenez tant que cela, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'y refuser. Après tout, nous n'avons guère mieux à faire et vous subissez également les conséquences de mon état, se résigna-t-il d'une voix lasse.

C'est cet instant que choisit un couple de mangemorts pour se diriger d'un pas lent vers leur cellule. Sans plus de cérémonie, ils abandonnèrent entre les barreaux d'acier le repas frugal.

Dès qu'ils reprirent leur marche, Harry prit sa maigre pitance et réintégra sa place auprès du maître des potions, sa chaude robe de sorcier sur les épaules.

Et, c'est le regard vague, semblant fixer le mur face à eux sans le voir, que l'homme commença son récit, sa voix, dès les premiers mots, attirant inexorablement son compagnon.

_A suivre…_

_Reviews pour me donner votre avis ?  
Ah ! Aussi, j'ai déjà en tête deux fins diamétralement opposées, alors vous préférez une happy end (enfin plus ou moins XD) ou une unhappy end ?_

_Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, à bientôt ; )  
_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Evolution

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic sont l'entière propriété de JK Rowling_

___Notes : post tome 6 - Léger slash Harry/Severus - Sujet principal déjà traité par d'autres auteurs mais que j'aime beaucoup même si je m'en tire surement avec beaucoup moins de dextérité..._

___Note 2 : Merchiii ! Toutes vos reviews m'ont donné un courage incroyable pour taper ce chapitre (et les "semi-congés" aussi j'avoue XD) ! Savoir que ma fic est appréciée et la suite attendue m'encourage à vous publier les chapitres au plus vite : )  
_

___Bonne lecture !_

« Sacrifices et sacrifiés »

_Chapitre 5 : Evolution_

Les scènes du passé ressurgirent dans son esprit dès les premiers mots de son ancien professeur.

Revivre la mort de Dumbledore à travers les paroles de Rogue lui fut tout aussi douloureux qu'à chaque fois où ce drame lui revenait en mémoire.

Il n'éprouvait cependant plus la même haine pour son assassin. Il ne lui pardonnait pas vraiment, certes, il ne s'en sentait pas encore capable et ne le pourrait peut-être jamais. Non. Le survivant comprenait simplement le sacrifice que l'homme avait dû faire pour lever sa baguette contre le seul homme qui avait gardé confiance en lui. Du moins, même s'il ne l'avait pas exprimé clairement durant ce retour en arrière, c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait interprété.

La transition entre sa fuite de Poudlard et son arrivée auprès du mage noir ne dura pas.

C'est également dès lors que son ton se fit plus amer.

- Nous nous sommes agenouillés devant lui. Draco tremblait, il semblait perdre son contrôle. Mais il était bien trop tard pour échapper à sa colère. Il a choisi de me féliciter pour mon « succès » puis de sévir. Nous avons eu droit à quelques-uns de ses sorts favoris puis, magnanime à sa façon, il a annoncé que puisque la mission avait été accomplie, il était satisfait. De moi, du moins. Il a cependant garanti au jeune Malfoy qu'il aurait besoin d'une nouvelle preuve de sa fidélité.

- Une preuve ? Et Malfoy l'a fait ? Il ne devait tout de même pas…

- C'est bien ce à quoi vous songez, Potter. Le seigneur des ténèbres attendait une mort de sa main et pas n'importe laquelle. Je m'imagine que Bellatrix ne doit pas y être étrangère, le fait est que le serment inviolable que j'ai passé avec Narcissa est remonté jusqu'à son maître. Et il n'a apparemment pas…

- Vous voulez dire que Malfoy a tué sa mère ? s'étrangla le survivant.

- Si vous me laissiez… Non, Potter, répondit-il agacé, il ne l'a pas fait. Et cette chère Lestrange a obéi à son maître. Elle a exécuté sa sœur et son neveu.

Un silence plana lourdement dans la cellule le temps que le jeune sorcier assimile la nouvelle.

Malfoy était mort, tué par son propre sang, et sa mère l'avait suivi dans la tombe.

Sans lui Voldemort n'aurait sans doute pas atteint son but avant bien longtemps et c'est ainsi qu'il le récompensait.

La folie de Tom Jedusor n'était plus à prouver, sa cruauté non plus.

- Je n'ai dès lors plus eu de place définie dans son armée, reprit le maître des potions ne semblant pas vouloir s'attarder sur ce souvenir. J'avais quelques privilèges mais il m'écartait de plus en plus souvent des missions importantes. J'ai rapidement compris que le fait que mon rôle d'espion n'était plus d'actualité irritait le seigneur des ténèbres. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il n'ait pas agi plus tôt. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a fini par prendre sa dernière décision à mon sujet.

Il se tut quelques instants encore sans pour autant quitter le mur des yeux.

Harry se surprit à détailler son profil y trouvant subitement une nouvelle élégance, un charme indéfinissable. Lorsque le désir d'effleurer sa peau pâle à l'aspect si délicat germa en lui, la voix lui fit oublier cette idée avant qu'il ne trouve réellement le temps de s'en horrifier.

- Il m'a fait venir à lui un soir pour me confier une tâche particulière. Je m'attendais à y être envoyé et me préparais déjà à une mission suicide. Lorsqu'il m'a adjoint les services de quelques-uns de ses fidèles, je suis resté méfiant mais un peu moins que je ne l'aurais dû.

- Que vous a-t-il demandé ?

Il posait la question mais il se doutait que ce à quoi il pensait n'était pas loin de la vérité.

- Je vais y venir, vous n'avez décidément aucune patience, Potter. Ma mission était simple : rallier à son armée un groupuscule d'individus puissants mais qui jusqu'à lors avait refusé de prendre part à la guerre. J'étais l'émissaire de mon maître, finit-il sur un ton sardonique.

Le survivant n'eut pas besoin d'explications supplémentaires pour comprendre qu'elle cible visait Voldemort.

- Son objectif premier a ainsi été accompli, reprit-il en repoussant d'un geste tout détail inutile, _tous_ ceux qu'il soupçonnait de traîtrises sont morts. Quant à moi, je vous laisse juger s'il s'agit là de chance ou de malchance, ils m'ont transformé. J'étais un témoin et un exemple pur et simple de ce qui attendait tout opportun s'introduisant dans leurs repères.

Un élément revint en mémoire du jeune sorcier.

Certaines des paroles de Voldemort lui paraissaient à présent compréhensibles. « Cette nuit-là » ne faisait donc pas référence à la mort de Dumbledore mais à la _sienne._

- Et vous avez choisi de retourner à ses côtés, se contenta-t-il de déduire à haute voix sans vraiment comprendre l'origine de la déception qu'il ressentait.

- Réfléchissez, Potter, répondit-il froissé par ce qu'il avait sans aucun doute pris pour une accusation, où vouliez-vous que j'aille ? Poudlard n'avait pas encore rouvert ses portes et je n'avais pas pu reprendre contact avec l'Ordre. Et surtout, Albus avait _sacrifié_ sa vie pour que je ne perde pas ma place aux côtés du seigneur des ténèbres ! Cette preuve d'allégeance me semblait être la plus solide qui soit.

Harry s'étonna de voir la douleur, à la mention de l'ancien directeur, et le regret se marquer si profondément dans sa voix malgré l'impassibilité du visage. Etait-ce la première fois qu'il exprimait ses sentiments avec tant de force ou était-ce lui qui venait juste de percevoir ce que le maître des potions dévoilait à chacune de ses paroles ?

- Enfin, soit. Je n'étais guère dans un état brillant à mon retour et, en dépit des certitudes que je possédais avant votre arrivée, il en a profité pour découvrir certains secrets, ma trahison entre autres.

L'ancien professeur ferma les yeux ; il avait terminé.

Le survivant se contenta de remettre correctement sa robe sur ses épaules.

Ce scénario n'était pas très éloigné de ce qu'il s'était imaginé. A l'exception sans doute de la mort des Malfoy. Et, également, de la manière dont Rogue avait été démasqué. A l'évidence, Jedusor connaissait maintenant un nombre conséquent d'information sur l'Ordre. Il devait même savoir…

- Les horcruxes ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

La créature eut un léger rictus.

- Vous êtes peut-être finalement capable de faire fonctionner votre cerveau, Potter. Mais, avant que vous ne paniquiez inutilement, sachez que ce secret-là est suffisamment protégé pour qu'il ne puisse _jamais_ le découvrir. Cependant, s'il n'avait eu qu'un vague écho de ce que vous maniganciez, je doute qu'il vous aurait laissé en paix avant que vous ne lui ayez fourni jusque la plus petite information.

Harry en convint assez facilement, la voix délicieusement modulée appuyant la logique de l'affirmation.

Un certain temps passa sans qu'aucun d'eux ne semble avoir besoin d'épiloguer sur ces évènements.

Le jeune sorcier laissa son esprit associer ses propres expériences, durant cette année écoulée, à toutes les questions qu'il avait pu se poser et qui, à présent, avaient trouvé réponses.

Assez rapidement, il songea une nouvelle fois à sa situation et, dans ce silence confortable, ses pensées commencèrent à l'inquiéter. Lorsqu'il se prenait à observer Rogue, l'envie de sentir ses crocs en lui s'accentuait, le physique qui lui avait paru disgracieux pendant tant d'années lui paraissait séduisant. Il désirait clairement approcher à nouveau ce corps, retrouver la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne.

Le survivant avait peur. Non pas du vampire mais de ses propres désirs.

Il s'attendait bien sûr à une dépendance mais sûrement pas si profonde et si _rapide._ Néanmoins, cette attirance lui aurait paru, si non désirable, tout au moins gérable si cela n'avait été que physique. Harry avait parfaitement conscience qu'il n'y avait pas que cela. La sensibilité tapie sous le masque de froideur l'avait déconcerté. Ses réactions démontraient même le désir de protection qu'il avait envers son ancien élève. Alors qu'il avait reporté sur lui sa haine contre Voldemort, qu'il ne parvenait pas à atteindre, ses sacrifices brisaient ses derniers doutes.

En l'espace de quelques jours à peine, il en était venu à apprécier cet homme, au-delà même, à avoir une confiance presque absolue en lui. Le laisser approcher si facilement alors qu'il aurait pu le tuer en un instant n'en était-il pas le meilleur exemple ?

Rogue avait raison, moins il serait victime de sa soif, mieux il se porterait.

Le considérer comme un véritable allié, très bien, mais tomber sous son charme ce n'était même pas imaginable ! Cependant, sa conscience lui murmurait qu'il était déjà bien trop tard.

Le survivant était condamné à attendre ses amis, ou l'Ordre du phénix.

L'Ordre…

- Vous êtes parvenu à reprendre contact avec l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme ouvrit les yeux et il rencontra les orbes noirs ; il frissonna presque de bien-être sous ce simple regard.

- En quelque sorte, répondit-il laconiquement.

Il clôt à nouveau les paupières.

Loin d'être satisfait, et un peu dépité de perdre ce regard, le jeune sorcier allait demander des explications supplémentaires lorsque l'ex-mangemort soupira.

Il reposa les yeux sur lui.

- J'ai continué à leur livrer des informations mais par de multiples intermédiaires. J'ai pris suffisamment de précautions pour qu'on ne remonte pas jusqu'à moi. Si eux en avaient été capables, le seigneur des ténèbres aurait découvert ma trahison bien plus tôt.

Son regard devint plus perçant.

- Donc même l'Ordre du phénix n'a pas eu vent de vos actions, à vous, Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley ?

- Non, avoua-t-il un peu mal à l'aise en songeant à la culpabilité qu'il avait ressenti en abandonnant Remus et tous ses autres membres qui comptaient sur lui.

Il se répéta une fois de plus que cela avait porté ses fruits et retrouva une part de son assurance.

- Mais nous avons réussi. Nous les avons trouvé et les avons détruits. _Tous_. Hermione, Ron et moi avions décidé de retrouver Voldemort et de l'affronter. C'est lui qui nous a retrouvé le premier.

Ce secret ainsi dévoilé, Harry se sentait étrangement libéré, le poids pesant sur ses épaules semblant plus léger. Il sourit même à la pensée que son plus grand ennemi était à présent mortel.

Etonnamment, Rogue eut une ébauche de sourire d'une sincérité désarmante. Cette nouvelle expression sur le visage de l'ancien professeur de Poudlard le ravi sans raison apparente.

- Je dois reconnaître que vous me surprenez, Potter, l'espoir que le monde sorcier porte en vous n'est peut-être pas vain.

- Je suppose que je dois prendre ça pour un compliment, jugea-t-il surpris.

- Je vous laisse en décider, répondit-il sans le nier pour autant.

Le regard brillant qu'il posait sur lui le força à détourner la tête alors que l'embarras l'envahissait à nouveau. Le survivant était persuadé d'y avoir vu plus que de la sincérité et de l'amusement. Du désir, sans aucun doute. Et…

Il releva les yeux.

Le visage du maître des potions s'assombrit ; il avait vu juste.

- Combien d'heures se sont écoulées ?

- Cinq ou six. Il est trop tôt, Potter.

- Mais vous avez faim.

Son mutisme était plus explicite que n'importe quelle réponse.

- Allez-y. Seulement cette fois, buvez… euh… suffisamment pour tenir.

Harry abandonna ses lunettes et sa robe, se redressa, vacillant légèrement sur ses jambes engourdies, puis attendit.

Il tremblait légèrement d'appréhension. L'échange serait-il aussi intense que précédemment ?

Le vampire se décida à l'approcher, ne le quittant pas de ses yeux altérés par la soif.

Rogue se pencha sur lui, une main se perdant déjà dans ses cheveux et l'autre tenant fermement sa hanche, et, à sa respiration, il comprit que la créature s'imprégnait de son odeur.

Et le jeune sorcier _aimait_ ça.

Les lèvres à peine tièdes glissèrent sur son cou ; il retint un soupir. Sa langue retraça le même chemin que la première fois avant que les crocs ne s'enfoncent presque sans douleur dans les dernières marques qui se dessinaient sur sa jugulaire.

Rogue buvait bien plus lentement ; le survivant, bien que submergé par un plaisir unique, était beaucoup plus libre de ses mouvements. Il ressentait un besoin impérieux de serrer ce corps contre le sien. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Son bras s'accrocha à la taille fine de son aîné tandis que ses doigts remontaient jusqu'à sa nuque. Hésitant au premier abord, Harry finit par placer sa main sous les cheveux soyeux et, d'une faible pression, l'obligea à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa gorge.

Son cœur accéléra alors que la créature devenait impatiente. Pas trop cependant.

La main, qui jusqu'à présent maintenait sa hanche, se déplaça lentement pour entrer en contact avec la peau de son dos et de son ventre sous le t-shirt trop grand. Il ne put cette fois tenir et laissa échapper un gémissement très évocateur de son état.

Perdu dans ces sensations et le décuplement de ses perceptions, il accepta difficilement de relâcher son assaillant. La rupture se fit pourtant en délicatesse, le contact uniquement interrompu au niveau de la gorge du plus jeune, ils restèrent enlacés comme deux amants insatisfaits.

Rogue se décida pourtant à s'éloigner.

Le survivant rencontra ses yeux, observa son visage incroyablement _vivant._

Il succomba à sa dernière pulsion.

Il réduit à nouveau la distance entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les caressa dans un baiser léger et le vampire, tendu à la première tentative, se laissa conduire par sa proie puis répondit. Harry profita de ces lèvres veloutées avec tendresse et, même lorsque les langues se rejoignirent un instant, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser avec douceur et calme.

L'échange, bien qu'il lui sembla le contraire, fut bref.

Dès qu'ils se séparèrent, ses dernières forces le quittèrent. Le maître des potions, un bras à nouveau autour de sa taille, lui évita la chute alors que ses paupières se fermaient déjà.

- C'est bientôt terminé Harry, vous arrivez au bout de votre chemin.

Sur cette phrase énigmatique, lui provoquant un inattendu malaise, il s'endormit dans les bras de Rogue.

_A suivre…_

_Voilà, voilà, le début ne me plaît pas trop mais je crois que je me rattrape sur la fin, non ?  
Pour le genre de la fin j'hésite encore mais pour vous donner un indice sur le prochain chapitre, la dernière phrase de Rogue en donne le ton... (que de mystère lol!)  
J'espère que vous aimez toujours et des petites reviews me donnent toujours une énorme dose de motivation ; )  
A bientôt !  
_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Trahison

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic sont l'entière propriété de JK Rowling_

___Notes : post tome 6 - Léger slash Harry/Severus - Sujet principal déjà traité par d'autres auteurs mais que j'aime beaucoup même si je m'en tire surement avec beaucoup moins de dextérité..._

___Note 2 : Ce chapitre est un peu court mais j'en avais vraiment besoin en l'état pour la bonne continuité de l'histoire --"  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je tiens encore à remercier Maeve, Lilou, Jenni944, Celiawelling, Bunny, Adenoide, Stephanie, Zaika pour leur review mais également Nepheria, Cara55 et Lyly à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement dû à l'absence de mail mais que je remercie chaleureusement ; )  
Toutes vos reviews me font énormément plaisir !  
_

___Et après tout ce blabla place à la fic ! _

___Bonne lecture !_

**« Sacrifices et sacrifiés »**

_Chapitre 6 : Trahison_

- … tout ceci va bientôt s'achever.

Il y eut un silence puis le bruit des pas d'un ou deux mangemorts qui s'éloignaient.

Lorsque la place vide à ses côtés fut à nouveau occupée, il se réveilla enfin totalement.

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Le maître des potions lui tendait déjà ses lunettes et, à leur suite, le pain et l'eau qui constituaient toujours son repas. Il prit le tout sans relever la tête.

Le baiser échangé était bien trop présent dans son esprit pour qu'il le regarder en face. Le survivant n'en revenait pas d'avoir eu une pareille audace, pire encore, une telle pulsion. Il était vrai que la morsure avait été beaucoup plus sensuelle, il avait presque réclamé ce corps contre le sien.

Et Rogue avait répondu. Il avait même amorcé ce qui à présent le gênait tant.

Non pas que cela était un désagréable souvenir, et cela était déjà dérangeant en soi, mais l'image de cet homme aux multiples torts liée à ce qu'il était devenu aurait dû purement et simplement le dégoûter.

C'était pourtant exactement l'opposé.

Il l'attirait et il le désirait.

A la simple pensée que lorsque sa main s'était glissée sous son t-shirt il avait gémi, il devint cramoisi, son corps reproduisant presque la sensation qu'il avait éprouvé à ce contact.

Le jeune sorcier mangeait avec lenteur voulant éloigner l'instant où il devrait à nouveau faire face au vampire.

Le plus déconcertant pour lui restait sans nul doute que, même lorsqu'il retrouvait toute sa lucidité, l'attirance physique n'était _pas_ la seule chose qui commençait à les lier. Le geste de tendresse, parce que ce baiser ne se résumait pratiquement qu'à ça, qu'il avait eu envers lui effaçait les derniers doutes qui avaient encore pu l'habiter.

Arrivé au bout de sa maigre ration, il hésita sur le comportement à adopter.

Devaient-ils en parler ?

Ou bien tout simplement mettre cette « anomalie » de côté ?

La première chose à faire était très certainement d'oser affronter son regard.

Il leva les yeux vers lui.

Il se heurta à ce mur d'indifférence et de froideur qui lui était si familier mais qu'il avait pourtant cru avoir réussi à franchir.

Cependant, Rogue amorça un geste vers lui, délibérément lent, peut-être pour lui donner l'occasion de le repousser, et réduit la distance entre leur visage. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent et Harry s'abandonna à lui.

Il n'y avait guère de voracité dans ce baiser, il se voulait doux, voir apaisant, rassurant.

C'est aussi pourquoi le survivant ne réagit pas lorsque les lèvres fines remontèrent jusqu'à son oreille et qu'il se tendit à peine lorsqu'il lui souffla quelques mots.

- Ne résistez pas.

Dans un coup vif, ses canines se plantèrent dans sa gorge.

Il ne sentit aucune douleur et se retrouva pétrifié de surprise. C'est seulement au moment où Rogue commença à s'abreuver de son sang en gorgées rapides que la panique le prit.

Le jeune sorcier eut juste le temps d'entendre l'écho de pas dans le couloir, qui d'ailleurs indiquait plus que la présence de deux ou trois mangemorts, avant que le froid et l'obscurité ne l'envahissent.

--------------------------

La pierre dure contre sa joue, une fois de plus.

Il sentait clairement _son_ regard. Et il n'était pas seul.

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il savait que ses lunettes étaient posées sur son nez, que sa robe recouvrait à nouveau ses vêtements. Des détails en somme. Mais le premier élément qu'il avait deviné, dès que ses sens s'étaient éveillés, était qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans les étroits cachots.

Lorsque ses paupières se soulevèrent enfin, alors qu'il se relevait plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, presque en pleine forme même, il rencontra immédiatement le regard de Voldemort.

Pourtant il ne s'y attarda pas et ce n'était pas la peur qu'il lui infligeait qui en était la cause.

Il n'était pas là, il se trouvait seul devant le mage noir et ses mangemorts.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de Rogue ?

Harry était véritablement inquiet et cela se reflétait dans son ton néanmoins dur.

Il fixait les yeux rouges dans l'attente d'une réponse.

- Tu te soucis donc plus de Severus que de ton propre sort ?

Son expression était moqueuse et cruelle.

En réaction, des gloussements s'élevèrent des six ou sept mangemorts encapuchonnés présents dans la salle et qui se calmèrent lorsque Voldemort reprit la parole.

- Que tu peux être naïf, mon pauvre Potter…

L'un des mangemorts s'avança vers son maître à ces quelques mots puis se plaça à ses côtés.

Le lord noir se tourna vers son serviteur.

- Qu'en penses-tu, mon cher ?

- Vous avez parfaitement raison, maître.

Le survivant se figea à la voix avant même que le visage ne soit à découvert. Et lorsqu'il lui fit face, il ne vit que sur ses traits que haine, satisfaction et froideur.

Rogue avait retrouvé le faciès qu'il lui avait toujours connu.

Il ne parvenait pas à réaliser.

Le seigneur des ténèbres avait repris la parole mais c'était à peine s'il l'entendait. De quoi parlait-il ? De la fidélité de son serviteur ? De son incroyable faculté à duper tout individu un tant soit peu crédule ?

Harry n'avait pas besoin de l'écouter pour le comprendre.

Cet homme était la vilenie incarnée.

Tout n'avait été que mensonge. De sa pseudo innocence à l'histoire de sa transformation. De son hésitation à l'approcher jusqu'à sa tendresse envers lui. Y en avait-il seulement eu ou bien se l'était-il lui-même imaginée ?

Il tremblait sans vraiment en avoir conscience alors qu'il ne lâchait pas le maître des potions du regard.

Trahison.

Une fois de plus.

Si douloureux.

Le jeune sorcier se sentait brisé, tellement blessé que même les larmes n'auraient pu le soulager.

- Les Potter n'ont jamais su s'empêcher de se croire plus important que les autres. Et il suffit de leur prêter quelques attentions pour les manipuler sans difficultés.

Le vampire avait parlé, le ton cinglant et chargé de sarcasme, répondant à une question de son maître que le survivant n'avait même pas entendue.

Cette déclaration cependant, au-delà de son état de confusion, ranima la rage qu'il avait lentement balayée durant ces quelques jours passés en sa compagnie. Non satisfait de l'avoir utilisé, il insultait à nouveau sa famille faisant remonter à la surface toute l'aversion qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie pour lui.

Il se réveilla brusquement de sa torpeur.

- Comment avez-vous osé… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Nous sommes en guerre, Potter, il serait bien mal avisé de ne pas profiter de votre stupidité congénitale pour la gagner.

La réponse de l'ancien professeur, à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu, accentua sa fureur.

- VOUS NE GAGNEREZ JAMAIS ! hurla-t-il rouge de colère.

Les seules réactions qu'il obtint furent le sourire mauvais de Rogue et le rire sec de Voldemort.

- Et qu'espères-tu accomplir, à ma merci et sans baguette ? Comment comptes-tu me vaincre alors que tu as toi-même révélé tes plus précieux secrets à mon espion ?

Harry devint livide.

La réalité était là. De plus, si à présent il savait pour les horcruxes, personne ne serait peut-être plus capable d'y parvenir. Le mage noir avait dû prendre plus de précautions qu'il ne pouvait même en imaginer. Le vampire l'avait parfaitement manœuvré.

- Eh bien, Potter, tu ne veux plus me détruire ?

Le rire se répercuta contre les murs de pierre. Mais le survivant n'avait même plus conscience de sa présence.

Si noir, si froid.

Il fixait les obsidiennes privées de toute chaleur.

Harry se sentait geler de l'intérieur comme-ci la confiance, qu'il lui avait accordée, qui avait subitement volée en éclat avait ouvert une brèche dans sa détermination, ses espoirs.

La tristesse, la culpabilité le submergeait. Il avait réduit leurs efforts à néant ; Ron et Hermione, la totalité du monde sorcier, avaient eu tort de croire en lui.

-… que ce gosse peut être pathétique, entendit-il sans y prêter grande attention. Je te le laisse Severus, il ne m'amuse plus.

L'approche lente de Rogue ne lui fit pas reprendre pied, son esprit s'éloignant presque de la scène qui allait suivre ; il se savait perdu.

- Et puis, ajouta le mage noir amusé, après t'avoir demandé de le garder en vie pendant si longtemps, je peux bien t'accorder jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sang.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, et sans doute la dernière, celui-qui-avait-survécu renonça totalement. Et lorsque le vampire se plaça devant lui, il n'entama même pas un geste de défense.

Sans volonté, Harry laissa faire la créature qui allait enfin assouvir sa soif…

_A suivre…_

_On évite de tuer l'auteur siou plaît XD  
Voui, je sais, je ne les ai pas épargnés mais, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, ce sera bien une happy end è.é (par contre cette fic risque d'être un peu plus longue que ce que je n'avais prévu au départ...)_

_J'espère que ça vous plaît quand même ?.? (Je rêverai d'atteindre les 50 reviews avant de poster le prochain chapitre mais j'aurais déjà de la chance si la moitié de mes lecteurs ne se sont pas déjà enfuis... T.T)_

_ A bientôt !  
_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Confusion

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic sont l'entière propriété de JK Rowling_

_Notes : post tome 6 - Léger slash Harry/Severus - Sujet principal déjà traité par d'autres auteurs mais que j'aime beaucoup même si je m'en tire surement avec beaucoup moins de dextérité..._

_Note 2 : Meeeerrrrrciiiiiiii ! Dix-neuf reviews pour le chapitre précédent o.O ! Vous m'avez vraiment gâtée : )  
Vraiment merci à Aiedail, Steph, Liselou, Maeve, Nepheria, Nanachoco, Verschwinden, Cara55, Lulune, Alexiel10, Moony103, Me, Jenni944, Bunny, Love Draco Malfoy, Little Luna, Lyly, Celiawelling et à tout ceux qui apprécient cette histoire même s'il ne se font pas connaître : )  
_  
_J'ai eu moins de temps (et ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant -.-) pour écrire cette semaine mais le chapitre 7 arrive quand même ce soir ; )  
L'action s'y déroule un peu plus vite mais je pourrais ainsi bientôt passer aux choses sérieuses (cette fic n'a décidément plus aucune chance d'être courte XD)_ _cependant j'espère que sa longueur ne vous découragera pas...__  
_

___Bonne lecture !_

**« Sacrifices et sacrifiés »**

_Chapitre 7 : Confusion_

Il était étendu au sol, immobile, alors que le vampire se tenait fièrement au dessus de lui.

Rogue avait à cet instant l'apparence même de la créature de la nuit cruelle et démoniaque. Un filet de sang perlait au coin de ses lèvres et son regard semblait hanté par une dangereuse folie.

Certains mangemorts eurent même un geste de recul lorsque son regard croisa le leur et qu'il récupéra les quelques gouttes du sang du survivant présentes sur sa peau dans un coup de langue avide.

Bien que ce spectacle ne lui était pas entièrement dévoilé – il ne voyait que son profil – Voldemort se l'imaginait fort bien aux réactions de ses serviteurs.

C'était _sa_ création qui leur provoquait une telle peur. Et il s'en réjouissait.

Il avait voulu se débarrasser de Severus dès que les échecs répétés de son armée l'avaient persuadé qu'un traître s'était glissé dans ses rangs et, malgré le meurtre de Dumbledore, il doutait encore de sa loyauté.

Après tout, cela n'avait-il pas simplement été pour ne pas succomber au serment inviolable qu'il avait assassiné ce vieux fou ?

Bellatrix l'avait toujours servi fidèlement et doutait plus que jamais de lui. Et Voldemort avait fini par ne plus hésiter, ce maître des potions, pas totalement inutile mais néanmoins plus indispensable, allait lui servir d'exemple.

Il l'avait donc envoyé, avec une troupe de ses certains de ses fidèles incontestablement faibles et les plus susceptibles de le trahir, dans un repère de vampire sous prétexte de « négocier » une alliance.

Son meilleur choix depuis bien longtemps.

Severus était revenu. Déterminé à lui prouver sa fidélité, il lui avait prêté un nouveau serment d'allégeance. Et il était revenu fier et _beaucoup_ plus puissant. Sa facilité à supprimer moldus et sorciers avait terminé de le convaincre. Bien sûr son esprit lui était plus fermé que jamais mais ses actions ne demandaient pas de justifications supplémentaires.

Puis il y avait eu la capture de Potter et la mission qu'il lui avait confiée.

Et il avait été parfait.

Voldemort avait créé un monstre de cruauté et de manipulation et il s'en félicitait.

Dès ce soir, il en ferait son bras droit. Bella était fidèle mais n'aurait _jamais_ son talent et sa force. De plus, après avoir découvert une information aussi capitale que cette « chasse aux horcruxes » de ces minables gryffondors, il ne tenait pas trop à l'éloigner de lui, plus sa créature serait proche, plus facile il serait de la surveiller.

Mais pour l'heure, ces détails ne l'intéressaient guère, ils avaient une grande nouvelle à répandre à travers la communauté sorcière. Enfin le dernier être qui s'était permis de lui résister, avec presque autant de force que cet imbécile de vieux directeur amoureux des moldus, passait de vie à trépas. Le monde sorcier allait plonger dans le chaos et le désespoir avant qu'il ne tombe définitivement sous sa coupe.

Tout se passait exactement comme il l'avait prévu.

- Retirez-vous pour ce soir, ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte. Et demain, vous serez les instruments de ma domination.

Les mangemorts encapuchonnés se courbèrent légèrement devant lui, l'exclamation ravie de Bellatrix un peu plus claire que les chuchotements réjouis de ses compagnons, et quittèrent la salle de leur maître.

Le vampire ne bougea pas.

Le mage noir eut alors un sourire mauvais.

- Que se passe-t-il, Severus ? Regrettes-tu ton geste ?

- Non, maître.

Il se tourna vers lui sans pourtant le regarder. De son pouce il effaça la dernière goutte de sang accrochée à sa lèvre et la contempla avec une étrange fixité.

- S'il n'y a qu'une seule chose un tant sois peu fâcheuse, c'est sans doute qu'il ne me sera plus donné l'occasion de goûter au sang si riche de ce gosse insipide.

L'instinct du vampire se marquait clairement dans ses mots.

Voldemort l'observa encore un instant puis laissa échapper un rire à glacer les sangs. Ce que son serviteur était devenu se rapprocher définitivement de la perfection. Chaque mort qu'il causait en son nom était le reflet de son propre pouvoir.

- Bien, très bien, dit-il en se levant du seul siège présent dans ce lieu. Je me réjouis de savoir que mon « cadeau » t'ait plu.

Il garda son rictus moqueur en dépassant le corps gisant au sol et le maître des potions.

- Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, _maître_.

Le lord noir fit volte-face aussi vite qu'il le put. Ce fut juste mais il évita les sorts précipités du vampire et de Potter. Car, oui, cet odieux gamin lui faisait à nouveau face.

Le visage du puissant sorcier était déformé par la rage. S'il n'avait pas prêté attention au son, qu'il savait à présent être un froissement de tissu, il lui aurait été bien difficile d'anticiper cette attaque.

Une seconde, la découverte du vrai visage de son ex-futur bras droit le laissa confondu. Toutefois, il balaya sa stupéfaction en instant. Si, depuis tant d'années, il n'avait pas acquéri une profonde capacité d'adaptation, il serait depuis bien longtemps retourné à la poussière.

- Je vois, commença-t-il d'un ton faussement détaché, tu es bien plus habile que je ne me l'imaginait, Severus.

En prononçant ces mots, il gardait sa baguette pointée sur ses adversaires, tout comme eux le menaçaient de leur arme.

- Et bien plus _stupide_ également, cracha-t-il. Cela vaut également pour toi, sale morveux, continua-t-il en jetant un regard haineux au jeune Potter. N'imagine pas que le fait de me faire face te suffise à me vaincre. L'importance de la différence de force entre nous ne te laissera même pas l'occasion de me supplier de t'épargner !

- Nous verrons mais je peux vous assurer que je vous arrêterai.

Ce gosse insolent était déterminé néanmoins cela était loin d'être suffisant pour lui donner la victoire.

Faisant appel à toutes ses capacités de combat, bien décidé à écraser cette vermine en un instant, Voldemort engagea l'affrontement.

Les sorts, bien plus mortels dans son cas que dans celui de ses ennemis, se heurtaient et se repoussaient aucun ne parvenant à atteindre cible. Voir _sa_ créature s'appliquer avec tant de vigueur à le combattre augmentait un peu plus encore sa fureur. Cependant, il n'eut besoin que d'une fraction de seconde d'inattention de leur pat pour établir sa domination.

Un puissant doloris atteint le maître des potions tandis qu'il lançait le sort fatal sur le gamin.

Severus hurla.

Et Potter fils…

Que se passait-il ?

Quel sort avait bien pu lancer ce satané gryffondor pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans une telle position ?

Le flux vert poison s'écoulait toujours de sa baguette tandis qu'il se heurtait à une vague de magie similaire mais ne variant que par sa teinte dorée.

Le mage noir insuffla plus de force à l'impardonnable ; le garçon recula mais tint bon.

« Vous avez entendu ? »

« Vous croyez… »

- VENEZ A MOI FIDELES SERVITEURS !

Il put percevoir un éclair de panique dans les yeux du survivant lorsqu'il cria cet ordre aux mangemorts présents derrière les portes de la salle.

La voix du vampire effaça son sourire malveillant.

- Ne vous occupez pas de cela, Potter je m'en charge…

Chancelant à peine, il se posta devant l'entrée et plaça nombre de sortilèges sur le passage, restant ensuite sur sa position pour garantir leur puissance.

Voldemort ne s'en laissa pas démonter pour autant.

- Allons, qu'espères-tu, Potter ? Me vaincre seul ? N'y a-t-il pas toujours eu quelqu'un pour te sauver lorsque tu t'es trouvé face à moi ? Mais aujourd'hui personne ne viendra. Ce vieux fou est mort et tes amis t'ont abandonné. Dès que tu tenteras de mettre un pied hors de cette salle, mes partisans te tueront. Et quand bien même parviendrais à me vaincre cette fois, railla-t-il, je reviendrai encore. Tu n'as pas eu la possibilité de détruire tous mes horcr…

Le sourire carnassier qu'il vit apparaître sur ses lèvres le fit taire. Non, ce n'était pas imaginable. Pas là même où Dumbledore avait échoué. Pas en si peu de temps.

- Vous vous trompez, _Jedusor_, j'ai brisé chaque morceau de votre âme. Lorsque vous tomberez, jamais vous ne pourrez ressusciter.

Il se tourna violemment vers celui qui l'avait si bien manœuvré et Severus, usant de toute sa magie pour garder les portes closes, lui adressa un sourire moqueur et infiniment significatif.

Il hurla de colère. Un sursaut de puissance s'écoula dans son sort.

- JAMAIS ! JAMAIS VOS MISERABLES POUVOIRS NE POURRONT SURPASSER LES MIENS !

Une vague noire sembla se lier au sort mortel ; enfin, Potter allait plier sous sa supériorité.

Voldemort y crut.

Un instant il ne douta plus de sa mort.

Ainsi, lorsque son propre sort se retourna, une nouvelle fois, contre lui, Tom Jedusor cligna bêtement des yeux ne comprenant même pas qu'il venait de perdre. La vie le quitta aussi simplement que pour des milliers d'autres avant lui touchés par l'avada kedavra.

Il tomba sans grâce aucune contre le sol froid.

--------------

Il l'avait fait.

Sans même employer le moindre impardonnable.

Celui dont le nom avait été craint pendant si longtemps été tombé sous sa baguette, d'un simple sort informulé, d'un simple _expelliarmus_.

Harry n'y voyait pas encore une quelconque logique. Mais peut-être n'y en avait-il pas. Peut-être cela se résumait-il seulement à la magie et aux sentiments qu'on lui liait.

Soudain il réalisa. Il tendait toujours sa baguette vers le corps sans vie, l'homme qui avait rendu son dernier souffle par **_sa_** faute.

Le survivant commençait à trembler alors qu'il n'avait même pas cillé devant Voldemort.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, il n'en prit pas immédiatement conscience. Lorsqu'il se rappela à qui elle pouvait appartenir, il se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

- Ne me touchez pas.

Les mots lui avaient échappé avant qu'il ne prenne le temps de comprendre pourquoi il réagissait si violemment.

Il releva les yeux vers Rogue.

- Je…

Mais il s'arrêta là. Le jeune sorcier n'avait aucun désir de se montrer aimable avec la créature alors qu'il n'avait été qu'un pantin entre ses mains, qu'il l'avait utilisé sans le moindre égard pour lui mais seulement pour atteindre « leur » but. Même si les yeux noirs semblaient presque l'observer avec inquiétude. Un instant, Harry eut envie de se laisser absorber par ce regard pourtant un violent sentiment de rejet envers le vampire l'en empêcha.

L'expression du maître des potions sembla se durcir cependant il n'en resta pas moins stoïque.

- Venez, Monsieur Potter, la bataille n'est pas encore terminée. J'ai informé l'Ordre du Phénix du lieu où nous nous trouvons. Néanmoins, si nous ne quittons pas cet endroit au plus vite, il nous sera bientôt difficile de nous en sortir indemne.

Oui, quitter cette demeure était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Trop de pensées commençaient à l'assaillir.

Le survivant baissa sa baguette lentement et suivit son ancien professeur qui attendait son assentiment pour défaire les derniers sorts qui maintenaient la porte verrouillée.

Dès qu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs, à peine la porte franchie même, les assauts se firent impitoyables. Plus tard, Harry se demanderait même comment il avait pu en stupéfixer tant, car aucun mangemort ne lui résistait très longtemps et pourtant nombre d'entre eux n'hésitaient pas à employer la magie noire, et rejoindre ses amis aussi vite.

Peu après avoir immobilisé Bellatrix Lestrange, qui avait sans doute dû l'insulter dès son apparition même si le brouillard qui l'enveloppait ne lui en laissait guère de souvenir, et Pettigrew qui cette fois n'avait pu fuir, il vit Ron puis entendit l'exclamation rassurée de Hermione.

Les voir ainsi, combattant mais bien vivant, lui arracha un sourire de soulagement.

Ils s'effrayèrent de voir Rogue arriver sur ses talons mais d'un signe le survivant les recentra sur les combats.

Entouré de ses amis et des membres de l'ordre qui affluaient lentement, dont Tonks et Remus qui lui offrirent un sourire radieux malgré la gravité de la situation lorsqu'il croisa leur regard, Harry commença à prendre réellement conscience de la portée de son acte.

Ce soir la guerre allait enfin s'achever.

Et cela se termina plus tôt encore que chacun ne l'aurait cru.

Désœuvrés par la chute de leur maître et submergés par les aurors étonnamment vite présents, les mangemorts tombèrent sans engendrer de morts. Des blessés plus ou moins graves des deux côtés mais aucune perte humaine.

Enfin, si. Une. Bien sûr. Mais le simple fait d'y songer retournait l'estomac du survivant, lui rappelait l'assassin qu'il était devenu.

Le dernier fidèle de Voldemort arrêté, il se laissa tomber au sol, épuisé et encore stupéfait de la rapidité avec laquelle la victoire était devenue leur.

- Harry ?

Il releva la tête vers sa meilleure amie, visiblement soucieuse, et suivit son regard.

Rogue.

Il était debout, les bras croisés, dos contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Calme. Ses cheveux noirs encadrant son visage trop pâle lui donnaient un indéniable charme – pour un manipulateur.

Le jeune sorcier repoussa ces sentiments contradictoires sans pour autant cesser de le fixer.

- Rogue… a toujours été dans notre camp. Il était la source des informations que recevait l'ordre. Il m'a aussi… prêté mains forte contre Voldemort. C'est…

Harry frémit lorsque les obsidiennes noires se dévoilèrent à ces mots. Il ne continua pas et détourna le regard.

- Ah, très bien, lui répondit-elle un peu déconcertée mais néanmoins soulagée.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Ron, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Le plus jeune fils des Weasley restait indécis entre stupéfaction et incrédulité.

- On en reparlera plus tard, vous vous voulez bien ?

Son ami hocha simplement la tête.

Il ne se sentait pas encore le courage de démêler ses sentiments, pas plus qu'il ne savait s'il était raisonnable de révéler sa nature. Il était passé trop rapidement de la haine à la confiance, de l'espoir à la déception, du renoncement à la détermination. A choisir entre le désir de lui parler simplement, de s'expliquer avec lui et celui de l'insulter, il préférait tout bêtement garder ses distances.

Le professeur, non, la directrice McGonagall soignant à quelques mètres d'eux les blessures légères d'un de ses collègues, n'avait apparemment rien manqué de l'échange - au même titre que quelques aurors qui à présent observaient l'homme avec plus de curiosité que de méfiance - ne tarda pas à rejoindre le maître des potions.

Des mots furent échangés mais il ne les entendit pas. Seulement, alors qu'il ne leur prêtait plus attention, étrangement anesthésié par tous les actes qui avaient été posés en quelques heures à peine et s'enfonçant dans la douce torpeur de la fatigue, le départ du vampire ne lui échappa pas. Le regard indifférent de ses yeux posés sur sa personne non plus. Et l'éclat de sa soif s'y reflétant clairement moins encore.

Le survivant en frissonna.

Cependant il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, il n'esquissa même pas un geste. Se battant contre ses doutes, sa rancœur et cette douce émotion qu'il lui inspirait, il le laissa partir.

Le reste des évènements ne lui laissèrent pas grand souvenir.

Harry demanda la permission de séjourner un temps à Poudlard et elle lui fut évidemment accordée.

Il échangea quelques mots, sans mentionner Rogue, avec ses amis, l'ordre, mais bien peu avec les envoyés de Scrimgeour. Son récit de la bataille fut court et vague ; on ne lui en demanda pas davantage. Le jeune sorcier n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu besoin d'attendre la confirmation des aurors pour savoir que Voldemort ne se relèverait plus.

On lui annonça rapidement que le monde sorcier était déjà en fête, que Poudlard fermerait ses portes pour un certains nombre de jours et sans doutes d'autres nouvelles encore.

Personne ne le harcela de questions ; il y avait encore suffisamment de gens qui veillaient sur lui pour qu'aucun journaliste ne l'atteigne, pour le moment, et pour permettre un retour des plus discret à l'école de magie. Il assura même Remus et ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il pouvait le laisser sans s'inquiéter, qu'il avait simplement besoin de repos.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouva dans un appartement privé de l'école des sorciers qu'il sentit une certaine lucidité l'envahir. Et lorsqu'il s'allongea sur le lit moelleux de sa chambre, ses pensées commencèrent à se faire plus distinctes.

Harry n'échappa plus à l'image incessante du mage noir s'écrasant au sol, lui provoquant à la fois dégoût, horreur et joie coupable d'être enfin libéré de son fardeau. Mais au-delà de cette réalité, l'absence de Rogue le soulageait tout autant qu'elle le décevait. Il ferma les yeux, las, ne parvenant néanmoins pas à trouver rapidement le sommeil, puis songeant une dernière fois que le vampire serait présent, selon les dires même de la nouvelle directrice, à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre du phénix.

------------

_« - Continuez à jouer votre rôle, Harry, ou nous n'y survivrons pas. »_

_Juste un murmure. Un soulagement sans nom et une indicible colère._

_Puis les crocs s'enfonçant dans sa chair sans douleur et une gorgée avalée, pour la forme ; un vague écho de ses précédentes expériences._

_Ne pas y penser. Jouer son rôle, se préparer au combat._

_L'occasion enfin._

_Un regard déterminé échangé mais altéré par les non-dits. Et pourtant ces yeux noirs semblent lui communiquer tant de force._

_En un instant, tout se termine. Cette chose est morte ; quelque chose en lui s'est brisée._

_L'autre est là._

_Le manipulateur._

_C'est toujours de cette manière que l'on agit avec lui._

_Son visage impassible le blesse. Dès le retour au « Potter » il avait pourtant compris._

_L'obscurité. _

_Le cocon protecteur, les cœurs battant une seconde à l'unisson, les canines dans sa gorge. Tant de bien être, de confiance._

_Ca ne va pas._

_Les mains deviennent serres, les bras se transforment en étau, l'oxygène n'entre plus dans ses poumons. Il l'écrase, le trahit. Ca ne peut s'achever ainsi. Ca fait si _mal

_« - Que penses-tu de mon « cadeau », Potter ? »_

_Assez. Ce n'est que la voix d'un mort, **sa** victime. Il est étendu devant lui, Voldemort dans toute sa déchéance._

_Le corps tremble, une main se tend vers lui._

_« - Harry… S'il te plaît, Harry… »_

_Le sort mortel l'atteint, bien loin des cachots, l'homme aux lunettes en demi-lune rend son dernier souffle._

_Sa baguette est encore tendue vers lui, de sa propre main il vient de tuer Dumbledore._

_Il hurle d'horreur._

_Les corps gisent autour de lui, c'est un cimetière à présent qui l'accueille, Jedusor, Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore. **Ses** meurtres._

_Il crie, pleure, implore leur pardon._

_« - Harry, il ne peuvent plus t'entendre. »_

_Il repousse la main posée sur son épaule, seul signe de tendresse dans ce monde chaotique._

_Non, il est responsable de trop de mort, il n'a pas droit à ce réconfort._

_D'un geste inconscient, pourtant il comprend parfaitement ce qu'il fait, il lui lance un sort. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il voit le vampire brûler sous ses yeux qu'il reprend le contrôle._

_Il est trop tard._

_Ce qui un jour avait été peau pâle et cheveux soyeux ne se résume déjà plus qu'à un tas de cendres._

_Il pousse un hurlement sans commune mesure._

_C'est à peine si la frayeur de voir le monde qui l'entoure se replier sur lui-même passe à travers sa douleur._

_« - Non, ne m'abandonnez pas, je vous en prie… »_

_Il est seul, définitivement seul._

_« - Harry… »_

_Un baiser, une caresse._

_« - Harry… »_

_Un si agréable sentiment de protection et de paix. Et enfin, la vision qu'il espérait sans oser la désirer._

_Ses yeux. Deux lacs noirs et profonds mais cachant un surprenant éclat ardent._

Un frisson le réveilla.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de passer sa main sur ses joues humides pour savoir que ce rêve – ce cauchemar – le laissait dans un état nouveau d'épuisement physique et moral.

Il s'empara de la potion de sommeil que Madame Pomfresh lui avait conseillé de prendre et qu'il avait tout bonnement abandonné sur sa table de chevet. En avisant l'obscurité du ciel, il oublia bien vite l'idée de décrypter son rêve, bien qu'il le savait clairement être une certaine manifestation de ses angoisses et désirs.

Le survivant avait _vraiment_ besoin de repos.

Cependant, alors que la potion commençait à faire effet, son esprit se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers Rogue.

Quel comportement devait-il, non, voulait-il adopter envers lui ?

Son interrogation resta sans réponse, néanmoins, il était évident qu'il lui fallait trouver avant leur prochaine rencontre, le lendemain soir, déjà.

En plongeant dans le sommeil, malgré tout, une voix lui souffla que le temps lui semblerait bien long jusqu'à cet instant.

_A suivre…_

_Il y a quelques passages qui ne me plaisent pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre mais j'ai eu beau les retourner dans tous les sens je faisais que pire que mieux donc je vous le livre ainsi, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus -.-"_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis : ) _


	9. Chapitre 8 : Rencontres

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic sont l'entière propriété de JK Rowling_

_Notes : post tome 6 - Léger slash Harry/Severus - Sujet principal déjà traité par d'autres auteurs mais que j'aime beaucoup même si je m'en tire sûrement avec beaucoup moins de dextérité..._

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews : )  
Elles me font extrêmement plaisir et je suis toujours ravie d'y répondre (n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre mail lorsque vous n'êtes pas inscrit sur ffnet ! )_

_Voici le 8ème chapitre (excessivement long face à mes habitudes..) j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
_

___Bonne lecture !_

**« Sacrifices et sacrifiés »**

_Chapitre 8 : Rencontres_

- Harry. Eh, Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

- Mmh ?

- Vraiment, que d'attention pour celui qui a remué ciel et terre pour retrouver ta trace !

- Ah, je croyais que c'était Hermione qui s'était chargée de cette partie, dit-il d'un ton détaché.

Le roux ne manqua de rougir à la remarque affirmant que même si ses déductions s'étaient révélées fausses lors de leurs recherches il y avait mis toute sa réflexion. Le survivant quant à lui leva légèrement les yeux de son tome illustré de « Sorts mineurs et effets divers » le temps d'aviser le sourire amusé de la jeune sorcière devant la gêne de son petit ami.

- Allons, Ron, ne fais pas cette tête, tu sais parfaitement qu'il se moque de toi.

Ce dernier se tourna vers le désormais sauveur du monde sorcier et se renfrogna un peu en le voyant retenir un rire.

- Très drôle. Bon, sinon, tu peux me rappeler ce que, l'on fait dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard alors que _tout le monde_ fête la victoire et que nous n'y sommes même plus _élèves _?

- Pour cette année seulement, lui répéta pour une énième fois l'ancienne préfète en se replongeant dans son volume de « Sorts impardonnables et dérivés ».

- La même chose qu'il y a une heure lorsque tu me l'as demandé. Nous cherchons à comprendre comment j'ai… Enfin, comment j'y suis arrivé.

- Dois-je te rappeler, mon cher Ron, reprit la sorcière à sa place, qu'il s'agit d'un fait unique en son genre et que nos recherches seraient susceptibles de nous permettre d'en comprendre la raison les premiers dans l'histoire du monde sorcier ?

Ce dernier lui répondit avec tout le tact que ses amis lui connaissait, pas tellement en somme, qu'ils seraient encore mille fois mieux à l'extérieur, à profiter des récentes chutes de neiges, qu'au milieu de vieux livres poussiéreux.

Harry les observa, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Les voir se taquiner gentiment, s'aimer simplement, lui rappelait pourquoi il avait affronté toutes ces épreuves et les avaient surmontées. Dans ses moments-là, les sacrifices qu'avait engendrés la guerre devenaient défendables et il considérait presque ce que lui avait affirmé Hermione comme une réalité : il n'avait fait que _se défendre_ contre Voldemort et ce n'était que sa folie qui avait entraîné sa mort.

Ron, de façon un peu maladroite mais digne de son amitié, avait également défendu ce point de vue.

Remus ou Madame Weasley en aurait sans doute fait tout autant s'il leur avait donné l'occasion de le faire. Ce matin même ils étaient venus prendre de ses nouvelles, avec le reste de la famille Weasley, Percy en moins. Molly et Arthur s'étaient montrés tout aussi prévenant que la veille ; les jumeaux lui avaient offert une ovation de leur style. Quant à Charlie, Billy, qui ne serait plus jamais le même mais qui ne paraissait pas moins en forme pour autant, et Fleur, ils s'étaient contentés d'un simple sourire et d'un regard affectueux.

Et il avait retrouvé Ginny.

Ils s'étaient observés un moment, la jeune fille ne semblant pas savoir quelle réaction avoir et Harry heureux mais étrangement mal à l'aise face à ces retrouvailles qu'il avait souvent imaginé impossibles. La rousse avait décidé la première, elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, ses yeux brillants de larmes qu'elle contenait avec peine.

Son malaise s'était effaçait sous l'étreinte familière.

Loin des angoisses de son sommeil, leur présence à tous en cette matinée avait amorcé sa prise de conscience. Enfin, sa vie, entouré d'une famille, d'amis, et surtout d'une certaine normalité, était à sa portée.

Ils avaient parlé, ri, plaisanté, évitant néanmoins les moments difficiles de ces derniers mois, et le jeune sorcier en avait éprouvé une joie toute simple mais ô combien recherchée.

Cependant, dès lors, quelque chose l'avait empêchait de se sentir satisfait. Et il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, bien que les minutes passant avaient augmenté cette insatisfaction, avant que Ginny ne pose sa tête contre son épaule puis ne lui vole un léger baiser.

Le premier depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Doux, sucré, aimant.

Harry aurait dû le savourer, l'attendre depuis longtemps et avec impatience, pourtant il n'avait su songer qu'à une personne. Celle qui devait se trouver parmi eux mais qui n'y avait pas de place. Celle qu'il voulait fuir parce qu'il n'était pas _normal_ de désirer sa présence.

Sa logique lui criait que Rogue était dangereux pour lui – dans tous les sens du terme – néanmoins, son corps et, plus grave encore, son cœur le poussait à souhaiter de pouvoir ne serait-ce que contempler son visage.

Un vampire était donc capable d'une telle séduction ?

Le jeune homme espérait que ce fut le cas. Il craignait toutefois qu'il ne s'agisse là que d'un début de réponse.

Ce geste anodin de la dernière des Weasley avait écourté cette réunion familiale.

Le sorcier avait prétendu – il y avait vraiment songé mais n'avait prit à ce moment-là ce prétexte que comme une échappatoire – qu'il désirait comprendre de quelle manière il était parvenu à vaincre Jedusor. Il n'avait pas été facile de convaincre Madame Weasley de les laisser s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, pour le temps qui les séparait de la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre, mais le plaidoyer de sa meilleure amie (dont la perspective de pouvoir expliquer un tel miracle décuplait l'enthousiasme) été parvenu à faire pencher la balance.

Ron avait à peine protesté, à ce moment-là ; il avait été clair que le roux approuvait pour qu'ils puissent partager un de ces moments particuliers qu'ils ne vivaient qu'à trois.

Ils s'étaient donc quittés ainsi. Enfin, Ginny lui avait quand même arraché la promesse qu'ils se retrouveraient tous les deux le lendemain de la réunion.

Maintenant, et depuis des heures, ils recherchaient des réponses, accordant sans doute plus d'importance au fait de pouvoir se retrouver ensemble, dans une situation banale, qu'à celui de réellement en trouver. Ils avaient tous compris – même si Ron aurait sans doute eu du mal à avouer que la bibliothèque de Poudlard pouvait avoir sur lui autre chose qu'un effet soporifique – qu'il s'agissait là d'une manière de se détendre ; les conséquences de leurs actes allaient bientôt les rattraper.

- … avec Rogue !

Harry sortit de sa rêverie et observa son meilleur ami avec étonnement. Ce dernier lui fit la grâce d'éviter de lui faire remarquer qu'une fois de plus il ne l'avait pas écouté et lui répéta ses propos.

- Je disais que je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu t'en sois sorti en un seul morceau en restant enfermé plusieurs jours avec cette chauve-souris !

Le roux fit une grimace de dégoût tandis que la jeune femme, tournant une page de son livre, fronçait légèrement les sourcils.

- Je suis certain qu'il a du se montrer odieux et imbuvable, comme à son habitude…

- En fait, commença le jeune héros du monde sorcier, il s'est montré…

Il hésita. Ron l'observa avec appréhension et Hermione visiblement intriguée.

Devait-il leur révéler maintenant que leur ancien professeur de potions était un vampire ? Qu'il était parvenu à gagner sa confiance et peut-être même son affection ? Ou encore, qu'il lui avait servi de réserve de sang personnelle durant leur emprisonnement ? Et même, qu'il le soupçonnait de lui avoir menti depuis le début et d'avoir réellement choisi son camp à la dernière seconde ? Pour _son_ sang ?

- Il s'est montré fidèle à lui-même, lâcha-t-il finalement dans un soupir parlant. Rogue a cependant grandement contribué à ma victoire.

Son regard se fit plus vague, plus triste également.

La brune s'imagina sûrement que ces instants n'avaient rien eu d'agréable car, d'une phrase, elle détourna la conversation vers leurs projets d'avenir. Ce fut d'ailleurs un sujet qu'elle approfondit avec passion ; bien qu'ils n'étaient pas pour tout de suite, l'angoisse des ASPICs la rattrapait déjà.

L'après-midi se termina rapidement et ils ne se séparèrent que tard dans la soirée – cette nuit chacun d'eux s'était vu octroyer une chambre dans le château – et, en une journée à peine passée à leurs côtés, Harry avait retrouvé une grande part de ses repères.

De retour dans sa chambre, il ne se priva néanmoins pas de choisir une potion de sommeil dans le – petit – stock que lui avait fourni Madame Pomfresh.

Le jeune homme profita d'une longue douche, en ressentant plus de bien que la veille, ou encore le matin même, avant de rejoindre ses draps.

Ils devaient tous trois se retrouver à midi dans la grande salle et ne plus se quitter jusqu'à la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. La tension, l'incertitude, qui les avait occupés en ce début de journée s'était peu à peu dissipée. A présent, ils se sentaient bien en droit de se reposer – du moins jusqu'au moment où ils devraient se confronter aux sorciers et sorcières du reste du monde – et ils avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Harry ne prit pourtant pas sa potion immédiatement.

Durant cette journée, il avait de plus en plus songé à Rogue, car plus il tentait de l'oublier plus ses pensées le menaient vers lui. De temps à autre, le jeune homme avait simplement désiré sa présence, et ses yeux. D'autres fois, il était certain que le vampire s'était joué de tous, qu'il avait manipulé, qu'il _l'_avait manipulé, et qu'il tromperait à nouveau. Et à d'autres moments encore, comme à cet instant, il ne rêvait que de retrouver ses bras, son odeur, sa peau, d'éprouver à nouveau ce sentiment de protection intense, cette certitude d'être indispensable à l'autre et d'être devenu son univers.

De toutes, cette pensée lui semblait presque la plus effrayante.

Le « sauveur » s'accorda néanmoins un temps de réflexion sur des fait plus concrets, la réunion de l'Ordre entre autres. Il n'avait pas envie de s'appesantir sur le passé mais bien de continuer son chemin. L'Ordre n'était pas le ministère, il le laisserait avancer. La Directrice devait sans doute se trouver à sa tête. C'était à elle qu'il devrait en parler. A moins qu'il ne l'ait déjà fait.

Lui aussi serait là.

Machinalement, il porta la main à sa gorge, libérée de toute marque et ce bien avant que l'infirmière n'ait le temps de vérifier son état, et se mordit la lèvre.

Harry devait vraiment trouver une solution.

Lui parler d'abord, trouver un moyen de faire disparaître ce désir de devenir sa proie ensuite et ce même si la logique était la seule à lui ordonner une telle action.

Son être entier réclamait le contraire, il n'en avait que trop conscience.

Mais n'était-ce pas simplement dû au pouvoir de la créature ?

----

- Excusez-moi. Madame ?

La directrice se tourna vers lui tandis que les membres de l'Ordre remplissaient peu à peu le bureau. La plupart des Weasley, à l'exception de Percy et de Ginny, que leur mère considérait comme trop jeune pour être là, accompagnés de Remus, Tonks et Hermione, occupaient une part de la pièce alors que certains professeurs, des aurors ou des personnes qui lui étaient totalement inconnues se dispersaient dans le bureau.

Rogue n'était pas là.

- Oui, Monsieur Potter ?

Il se lança sans préambule.

- C'est à propos de Rogue.

McGonagall ne le reprit pas sur la forme peu respectueuse qu'il avait employée mais hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- Severus m'a déjà fait part de son nouvel état et d'une partie des … conséquences que cela a eu sur votre détention. Cependant, il me semblerait judicieux de ne pas mentionner cet épisode aujourd'hui. Ne croyez-vous pas, Monsieur Potter ?

- Euh, oui, Madame, répondit-il un peu pris de court.

Que lui avait-il raconté exactement ?

- Je verrai d'ailleurs Severus dans les jours à venir à ce sujet. Allez vous installer à présent.

Harry obéit à son ancien professeur, se sentant un peu bête d'avoir imaginé que le maître des potions ne l'avait même pas informée. Il eut aussi un léger sourire, la Directrice, malgré son air sévère, s'était adressée à lui avec une grande douceur.

Si ce soir il avait été de mauvaise foi, il aurait pu penser que tout le monde allait avoir cette tendance – à le considérer comme un petit garçon sur le point de se briser ou autres bizarreries du genre – après les évènements qu'il avait vécus.

Le jeune sorcier n'y songea même pas.

A peine s'était-il réinstallé entre Ron et Hermione, que le vampire fit son apparition. Rogue ne jeta même pas un œil vers lui ; il se sentit inexplicablement blessé.

Les regards méfiants qui lui étaient adressés ne lui échappèrent pas également. Oui, en fait c'était cela, à l'exception de la directrice, il ignorait tout et tout le monde.

Tandis que Ron lui soufflait que ce sale type avait toujours la même tête et en devenait effrayant avec ses éternelles robes noires, Harry détaillait le profil de l'homme se rappelant de la sensation des cheveux effleurant son épiderme ou de la main diaphane contre sa nuque.

Il frissonna à ce simple souvenir.

Le regard inquiet que lui lança Hermione le décida à le quitter des yeux.

La réunion commença. Plusieurs sujets furent abordés tels que la poursuite des mangemorts qui n'étaient pas dans la demeure de leur maître l'avant-veille et dont ils connaissaient à présent les noms. Ou encore ce qui serait exactement dit à la presse et au ministère.

Le survivant ne parvenait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour prêter attention à toutes les décisions. On ne lui demandait d'ailleurs pas vraiment son avis. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut mentionné l'avenir proche de Poudlard qu'il détourna les yeux de la créature qui ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard.

La Directrice venait de leur proposer de prendre en cours leur septième année pour pouvoir passer les ASPICs dans six mois à peine. Sa meilleure amie avait bondi de joie.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur Potter, vous en sentez-vous capables ? Je pense que nous avons tous compris la décision de Miss Granger, ajouta la Directrice dans un sourire.

Elle se rassit, le rouge aux joues, sous les sourires indulgents d'un certain nombre de personnes.

Ron fit mine de refuser gentiment mais sa mère lui lança un regard tel qu'il n'amorça même pas une tentative. Quant à Harry, après avoir entendu que les professeurs les aideraient à rattraper leur retard et qu'ils pourraient ainsi achever leur dernière année avec Neville, Seamus, Dean et les autres, il se dit qu'il allait d'une certaine façon _vraiment_ retrouver la normalité. Il se dit aussi vaguement que le ministère risquait peut-être d'intervenir mais il voyait vraiment difficilement le ministre Scrimgeour convaincre le monde sorcier que leur « sauveur » ne pouvait terminer ses études.

- Nous ne l'espérions même pas mais nous en serions très heureux, dit-il en se faisant digne porte-parole de ses amis – même si le jeune Weasley secouait la tête de dépit. Merci.

Elle leur sourit simplement et les discussions reprirent leur cours.

Les trois amis se chuchotèrent quelques mots mais leurs échanges furent interrompus par une remarque impatiente de Maugrey Fol Œil.

- Madame la Directrice, loin de moi l'idée de nous empêcher d'arriver au bout de cette réunion, mais pourriez-vous enfin nous donner la preuve que nous ne dévoilons pas nos plans devant un mangemort ?

Harry remarque le regard haineux que porta le vampire concerné sur l'homme.

- Allons, Alastor, tempéra la directrice, ne vous emportez pas, j'allais y venir. Mais si c'est ce que tout le monde souhaite, nous pouvons résoudre ce point maintenant.

Suffisamment de membres acquiescèrent pour que Rogue soit mis au centre de leur discussion. Suite à cette décision des murmures s'élevèrent, peu se voulant favorable à l' « accusé », jusqu'à ce que McGonagall ne présente ce qui serait indispensable pour faire jour sur les véritables motivations de ce dernier. Le silence s'installa.

- Severus possède toutes les preuves nécessaires dans son esprit, commença-t-elle en posant une pensine sur le bureau. Je vous en prie Severus.

Elle lui céda la place devant l'objet connu et Rogue s'efforça d'extraire ce qu'on lui avait demandé de son esprit. Lorsque ce fût fait, la directrice s'adressa à tous.

- Ceux qui désirent voir de leurs propres yeux ce qu'il en est – moi-même je ne sais de quoi il s'agit – peuvent se plonger aujourd'hui dans cette pensine. Evidemment, rien ne vous oblige à le faire immédiatement. Après tout, ces preuves seront aussi celles présentées au ministère.

Personne ne choisit de porter cette découverte au lendemain à l'exception du survivant. Face aux regards étonnés de ses amis, il se justifia simplement en leur soufflant qu'il ne se sentait pas encore « prêt ». L'argument ne sembla pas les convaincre mais ils ne lui en demandèrent pas plus.

La vérité était que la partie encore méfiante de son esprit lui assurait que, comme certains pouvaient contourner les effets du veritaserum, Rogue, avec ses capacités d'occlumens et de vampire, avait sûrement la possibilité de modifier certains de ses souvenirs – à l'image de ce que lui avait révélé l'année dernière Dumbledore au sujet de Slughorn. Ces « preuves » ne l'aideraient en rien dans ses choix ; tant que lui ne serait pas convaincu de son innocence, il ne pourrait jamais avoir de certitudes.

Ce n'était bien sûr pas pour autant qu'il allait discréditer l'ancien directeur de serpentard, surtout sans justifications convaincantes.

Alors que tous se plongeaient au cœur de la pensine, il ne resta plus qu'eux conscient du bureau dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Debout, les bras croisés et légèrement adossé au mur, loin des tableaux des anciens directeurs – le portrait de Dumbledore n'avait apparemment pas encore trouvé sa place parmi eux, Rogue semblait inébranlable.

Enfin, il posa ses yeux noirs sur lui.

Ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Harry se sentit rougir immédiatement pourtant il ne se détacha pas de ces orbes noires. Il en récolta un léger sourire amusé. Le jeune homme s'en voulut aussitôt d'aimer cette expression autant qu'il détestait son impassibilité. Derrière elle se cachait bien trop de danger – un peu comme l'immobilité du saule cogneur masquait ses déchaînements imprévisibles. Cette comparaison involontaire fût suffisante pour lui rappeler qu'il _devait_ se détacher de cet homme.

Rogue perçut très certainement cette distance qu'il souhaitait imposer car son visage se ferma aussitôt.

Ils continuèrent pourtant à se fixer en silence.

Si l'étrangeté et le non-sens – car un survivant attiré par l'un de ses pires ennemis ne pouvait être que cela – de la situation ne le frappait pas avec tant de violence, il aurait sans doute cédé à son envie de se lever pour le rejoindre. Et le regard ébène déviant sensiblement vers sa gorge laissait imaginer que le vampire n'aurait rien eu contre cette idée.

ça n'allait pas être facile pour lui de se sortir de cette histoire.

Le retour à la réalité de l'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre brisa la pesante atmosphère.

Les yeux du maître des potions ne s'attardèrent d'ailleurs plus qu'un instant sur lui avant de le quitter.

- C'était bizarre, lui murmura Ron en réintégrant sa place aux côtés de son meilleur ami, je n'imaginais pas que Dumbledore puisse un jour paraître si faible… et Rogue… si humain ? Je ne sais même pas si c'est le mot approprié…

Lorsqu'il observa Hermione, il la vit tout aussi, si ce n'était plus, bouleversée que son petit ami. La jeune femme s'était d'elle-même assise aux côtés du roux et ce dernier avait passé un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

En les voyant ainsi, il s'avoua que s'il n'avait pas voulu voir ce souvenir cela était peut-être aussi dû au fait qu'il ne se sentait pas encore le courage de l'affronter. Il se dit qu'il faisait un piètre gryffondor mais il ne se sentit pas moins coupable de ne pas en avoir la force.

- Il me semble…, commença McGonagall coupant court à ses réflexions, il me semble que cela soit clair. Severus Rogue n'est désormais plus à considérer comme un traître mais bien comme un membre efficient de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Personne ne contesta cette déclaration. Son souvenir était apparemment éloquent.

- Bien, se reprit-elle effaçant les émotions confuses de sa voix, en ce qui concerne Poudlard, les cours reprendront dans deux semaines. Espérons seulement que notre association au ministère nous permette d'arrêter les mangemorts pouvant encore représenter un risque pour les enfants. A présent, s'il y a encore des points à régler, j'attends vos suggestions.

Quelques idées furent émises – Remus abordant le sujet de Greyback dont ils avaient perdus la trace ou encore un auror proposant d'envoyer des hiboux à certaines de ses connaissances pour appuyer leurs idées devant Scrimgeour. Certaines furent retenues et d'autres mises à l'étude.

Harry n'y prêta que peu d'attention. Il voyait clairement que tous évitaient de croiser le regard de Rogue. Il n'était peut-être pas un traître à leur yeux mais n'en restait pas moins l'assassin de Dumbledore. Cela ne semblait pas contrarier l'homme ; il suivait simplement les propos échangés et n'intervenait pas.

Au fur et à mesure que la réunion tirait sur sa fin, le jeune sorcier sentait l'appréhension le gagner. Il était de plus en plus convaincu que cette proche confrontation ave Rogue finirait différemment de ce qu'il avait décidé.

----

La réunion s'acheva enfin.

Il quitta la pièce avec ses amis et les Weasley remarquant néanmoins que le vampire s'entretenait avec la nouvelle directrice.

Il assura une nouvelle fois à tous qu'il allait parfaitement bien, demandant même à ses deux meilleurs amis de s'accorder au moins le lendemain pour passer un peu de temps ensemble. Cela ne manqua pas de faire rougir légèrement le roux tandis que sa petite amie esquissait un sourire en rougissant elle aussi. Et lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, il perçut les quelques remarques de Fred et de George qui avaient apparemment trouvé une nouvelle opportunité d'asticoter leur cadet.

Puis il attendit.

Quelques aurors et professeurs le saluèrent, certains avec plus d'enthousiasme que d'autres, mais le maître des potions ne sortait toujours pas.

Harry patienta encore un temps, s'impatientant même de devoir attendre si longtemps son ancien professeur devant l'entrée du bureau directorial.

Au moment où l'idée de reporter cette rencontre lui traversa l'esprit, Rogue descendit les escaliers qui se dévoilaient enfin.

- Monsieur Potter, dit simplement l'homme en s'approchant.

Ses yeux. Ne pas regarder ses yeux.

_« …une seule chose un tant sois peu fâcheuse, c'est sans doute qu'il ne me sera plus donné l'occasion de goûter au sang si riche de ce gosse insipide…_ »

Il porta la main à sa baguette dissimulée dans sa robe. Le vampire s'arrêta.

- Monsieur, nous devons parler.

Il se risqua à lui jeter un regard.

Son expression était indéchiffrable ; il se demanda si régler cela en privé était finalement la meilleure solution. Cependant, le survivant ouvrit la marche vers ses appartements et il le suivit. Le regard persistant qu'il percevait sur sa nuque lui faisait imperceptiblement accélérer le pas. La situation lui était vraiment inconfortable.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à ses quartiers.

Sa baguette toujours serrée dans la main, donc toujours sur ses gardes, Harry entra le premier.

Il sentit à peine la main froide contre sa nuque que déjà il était immobilisé. Bloquant son bras à hauteur de sa colonne vertébrale, et l'ayant ainsi privé de sa baguette, son ancien professeur le maintenait dos contre son torse et avait passé une main sous son menton pour l'obliger à incliner la tête de côté.

Dire que le jeune sorcier paniquait était un euphémisme. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à émettre le moindre son.

- Si vous voulez me tenir éloigné de vous, Potter, demandez-le moi simplement. Vous n'avez définitivement pas des réflexes pouvant rivaliser avec ceux d'un vampire, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avec une pointe de mécontentement.

Le cœur battant, le jeune homme se dit confusément que le maître des potions était fort. Suffisamment puissant pour ne pas disparaître, pour rester…

- Ecartez-vous, demanda-t-il avec un léger tremblement dans la voix, refroidi par ses pensées.

Se rendre compte qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi changeant dès que cette créature l'approchait ne l'aidait pas à se montrer aussi ferme qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il le relâcha ; le survivant ramassa sa baguette.

Ces explications promettaient d'être tendues.

La porte se referma derrière eux. Ils restèrent debout, Harry de plus en plus mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se décide à lever les yeux vers lui pour entamer la discussion. La lueur couleur lave brillant dans ses yeux le figea.

- Vous… vous avez _bu_ ce soir ?

Rogue fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez vous imaginer, Potter, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous vider de votre sang ce soir, répondit-il avec une pointe d'agacement. Je me suis effectivement déjà nourri mais les effets secondaires dont je vous ai informé n'en sont pas moins présents…

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes _réellement_ dépendant de _mon_ sang ? s'emporta-t-il horrifié à cette idée.

- Si vous dîtes cela dans le sens vital à ma survie, bien sûr que non Potter, dit-il plus durement.

Il préféra ignorer la légère déception qui l'envahissait. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune raison d'être. Il passa directement à ce qui les avaient amenés là. Le survivant ne devait pas prolonger cette rencontre plus que nécessaire et Rogue attendait visiblement ses questions.

- Je voudrais que vous me disiez pourquoi vous avez accepté le plan de Voldemort – et même accompli avec tant de… fidélité – alors que vous en connaissiez les conséquences. Et pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? commença-t-il à s'énerver. Pourquoi avoir été si loin ? Pour… pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? Pour jouer votre rôle à la perfection ?

Le souffle court, il avait senti sa colère grandir au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. A présent il voulait des réponses. Immédiatement.

Son compagnon ne cilla pas et s'adressa à lui d'une manière professorale.

- Si j'avais refusé, vous vous en doutez, j'aurais sans doute perdu ma place privilégiée si _chèrement_ payée. Et si je vous avais informé de ces plans, m'auriez-vous vraiment laissé utiliser cette méthode, vous, gryffondor de pure souche ?

Son ton était monté d'un cran et une certaine contrariété se lisait sur son visage.

- ça n'explique en rien le… le reste ! contra-t-il ne voulant pas avouer qu'il avait certainement raison.

- J'ai passé mon temps à vous protéger, Monsieur Potter, souvent contre mon gré, alors assimilez cela à une manifestation involontaire de ce devoir ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! termina-t-il, en se détournant pour prendre congé, alors que son ton était froid et irrité. Si c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, je vous laisse à vos occupations, Monsieur Potter. Bonsoir.

- C'est la plus stupide excuse que je n'ai jamais entendue ! On n'EMBRASSE pas quelqu'un pour le PROTEGER !

Hors de lui, Harry l'avait rejoint et forcé à lui faire à nouveau face. Son aîné l'observa. Il s'attendait à une explosion, connaissant l'homme. Cependant, aucune insulte ne fut proférée et une nouvelle étincelle naquit dans son regard.

- Cela n'a rien d'une excuse, Potter, ce ne sont que les faits.

Les yeux, encore un peu plus clair que précédemment, le vampire dévoila légèrement ses crocs et s'adressa à son cadet d'une voix inhabituellement douce.

- Et vous, Potter, comment pouvez-vous justifier de vous être permis un tel écart ?

- Je… c'est… c'est la morsure qui m'a poussé à avoir un tel geste envers vous, balbutia-t-il.

C'était là une demie-vérité et ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais il n'allait certainement pas lui dire qu'en quelques jours à peine, il était venu à l'apprécier, à voir en lui courage et gentillesse, tendresse même. Cela n'expliquait pas tout. Pouvait-on réellement expliquer le fait de tomber amoureux ?

Harry passa du blanc craie au rouge brique.

Il avait refusé d'envisager cette possibilité depuis la fin de la bataille mais c'était pourtant ce qui était le plus proche de la réalité. Oh ! bien sûr, il y avait ce problème de dépendance, qui d'ailleurs même en ce moment lui donnait l'envie de devenir une nouvelle fois sa victime – une envie malsaine en somme, avait-il déjà tranché – cependant, ses sentiments se situaient à un autre niveau. Néanmoins, nommer la chose n'aidait pas à l'accepter.

- Ainsi donc, Monsieur Potter…

Rogue avait fait quelques pas et le forçait gentiment à s'adosser à la porte.

Il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir.

- … vous affirmez qu'une simple morsure peut entraîner pareille réaction ?

Ses lèvres étaient passées à quelques millimètres des siennes pour ensuite effleurer son oreille ; ses yeux flamboyants ne lui avaient pas échappé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? bredouilla-t-il sans pourtant tenter de résister.

Le rythme de son cœur accéléra encore lorsque ses mains, un instant plaquées contre le bois dur pour lui interdire toute fuite, se placèrent respectivement sur sa nuque et dans son dos.

- J'ai peut-être fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie, Potter, mais je sais encore parfaitement lorsque quelqu'un me désire ou non, souffla-t-il en réponse d'une voix anormalement rauque.

Le vampire posa d'emblée les lèvres sur sa jugulaire et Harry sentit une chaleur familière l'envahir.

Il lâcha prise, et sa baguette par la même occasion, ressentant une pointe de culpabilité, de peur également. Son désir prit pourtant le dessus. Très vite, il se dit que cette créature pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle souhaitait, il n'avait plus la force de la repousser.

Le jeune sorcier sentit à peine les canines s'enfoncer dans sa gorge – juste au moment où les crocs perçaient sa chair – avant que le cocon protecteur ne se tisse autour de lui. Un tel bien être, il ne le ressentait que dans ses bras.

L'amplification de ses sens, tout en perdant conscience de l'univers qui les entourait, le ravit tant qu'il s'accrocha de lui-même au corps de Rogue.

La sensation de ses cheveux contre sa joue, son torse contre le sien, sa main perdue dans ses cheveux en désordre et _son_ sang envahissant le cœur du maître des potions. Il voulait tout cela. Il _le_ voulait.

Le vampire se détacha après quelques gorgées à peine, regrettant peut-être son geste, mais Harry l'empêcha de s'éloigner de lui. Ils échangèrent un regard, ébène contre émeraude, les yeux voilés d'une même envie, et le survivant réduit lui-même la distance qui les séparait pour embrasser le prédateur.

Contrairement au précédent, ce baiser passa vite de tendresse à quelque chose de plus sauvage. Les mains, celles de Rogue en particulier, se faisaient plus pressées à franchir les robes de sorcier.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit les doigts tièdes parcourir son ventre puis empoigner sa hanche qu'il détacha ses lèvres des siennes. Il gémit tandis que la main s'aventurait sur son corps mais il la repoussa assez confus. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans, quand bien même il était majeur dans le monde sorcier, Harry était encore sous le choc de la découverte de ses sentiments et n'envisageait même pas de se _donner_ à l'ancien professeur.

L'homme s'écarta un peu trop brusquement pour affirmer qu'il gardait son calme. A son expression, il comprit que cela était allé bien plus loin que lui-même ne l'avait voulu.

Son visage redevint de marbre.

- Ce n'était pas…

Le ton hésitant le surprit ; Rogue s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit.

- Cette… situation ne doit pas se reproduire. Il vaudrait que nous restions éloignés quelques temps. Que nous évitions même tout contact à l'avenir, ajouta-t-il

S'il ne s'agissait pas de celui que ses élèves avaient surnommé « la terreur des cachots », il aurait juré qu'il se contentait de fuir.

L'homme posa sa main sur la porte ; Harry s'écarta.

Le maître des potions ne lui porta pas un regard supplémentaire et il n'eut même pas l'occasion de plonger une dernière fois dans ces captivants yeux noirs avant qu'il ne quitte ses appartements.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour quitter son immobilité et s'asseoir sur un canapé, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Etait-il vraiment amoureux d'un homme – réputé pour son sale caractère – qui avait un jour servi l'assassin de ses parents, un vampire aujourd'hui et le meurtrier de Dumbledore, un sorcier en qui il n'était même pas certain d'avoir confiance ?

Décidément, la vie tranquille et _normale_ à laquelle il aspirait encore le matin même, se disant que ce « problème » serait vite résolu, s'éloignait plus que jamais de sa portée.

_A suivre…_

_Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
J'avais besoin de bien remettre les personnages en situation (en gardant un certain nombre de détails des livres) et en voilà le résultat... Si vous préférez que mes chapitres garde une longueur à peu près constante (c'est-à-dire environ la moitié de celui-ci) dîtes-le moi : )_

_Ah ! Une autre chose aussi : le comportement de Rogue peu sembler étrange dans ce chapitre, à la base j'avais décidé de toujours garder le point de vue de Harry mais si vous voulez le prochain chapitre pourrait être exceptionnellement centré sur Rogue (seulement dans ce cas, il ne s'agirait pas réellement d'une suite mais d'un __éclaircissement sur des faits précédents) sinon je continue du pov de notre survivant et vous découvrirez les souhaits de Sev en même temps que lui...  
J'attends votre avis pour commencer ce nouveau chapitre au plus vite !_

_A bientôt : )  
_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Rogue

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic sont l'entière propriété de JK Rowling_

_Notes : post tome 6 - Léger slash Harry/Severus - Sujet principal déjà traité par d'autres auteurs mais que j'aime beaucoup même si je m'en tire sûrement avec beaucoup moins de dextérité..._

_Me revoici : )  
Face à de nombreux avis (et pour garder une part de "mystère" dans cette fic) je resterai pour l'instant en POV de Harry (j'en viendrais au point de vue de Rogue si cela devient absolument nécessaire)._

_Une fois encore un énorme merci à tous pour vos reviews ; ) Ce chapitre ne devait pas être posté avant la semaine prochaine mais ayant atteint 21 reviews pour le dernier chapitre (WoW je n'en avais jamais eu autant), je me suis pliée en quatre pour pouvoir le poster en cette fin de semaine : )_

_Et maintenant, place à la fic !_

**« Sacrifices et sacrifiés »**

_Chapitre 9 : Rogue_

Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Depuis dix bonnes minutes, il voyageait entre deux couloirs, avançant puis revenant sur ses pas.

ça n'allait pas du tout.

Depuis la veille, il se faisait la même réflexion. Harry avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il revenait toujours à la même conclusion.

Rogue se trompait.

Rester éloigné ? Et qu'est-ce que ça lui apportait ? Deux jours. Deux misérables jours loin de cet homme et il n'avait fait que penser à lui. Mais quoi de plus normal s'il l'aimait vraiment ? Il ne voulait pourtant _pas _l'aimer. C'était un homme, sec et sarcastique ; il ne s'était jamais gêné pour lui répondre et lui tenir tête.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui du moins. Le survivant remarquait, avec un certain dégoût de lui-même, qu'il devenait docile en sa présence et recherchait même sa domination. La pensée le fit rougir et une nouvelle fois il fit demi-tour à quelques mètres de ses quartiers.

Le jeune sorcier, lorsqu'il avait croisé la directrice, s'était dit qu'il avait une certaine chance que McGonagall ait demandé à Rogue de rester au château quelques jours histoire de régler quelques affaires. Il allait ainsi pouvoir lui dire en face, et non par un simple hibou, que cette décision ne lui convenait pas.

Il lui était d'autant plus étrange de s'imaginer à quel point cela lui avait paru simple alors, tandis que son ancien professeur lui rappelait qu'il devrait faire face aux journalistes dans moins d'une semaine, et de réaliser à présent que tout un tas de détails l'empêchaient de se décider. Des peurs plus ou moins légitimes, telles que de voir la scène de la veille se reproduire ou encore de perdre tout aplomb en se retrouvant en face du maître des potions, et quelques doutes quant au bien fondés de sa démarche.

Cherchait-il vraiment à briser ce lien ou au contraire à l'approfondir ?

Harry avait décidé de classer ce sentiment, apparu bien trop rapidement à son goût, dans la même catégorie que ceux éprouvés pour Cho – bien qu'ils n'avaient rien de comparables – ce qui signifiait qu'il s'agissait tout simplement d'une erreur. D'une incroyable et incompréhensible erreur. Du moins, le survivant avait besoin de s'en persuader à cette heure pour oser l'approcher à nouveau.

- Allez ! J'y vais, dit-il pour s'encourager.

Il fit quelques mètres puis retourna sur ses pas.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Je devrais peut-être en parler à Ron et à Hermione avant, marmonna-t-il. Mais dans ce cas je devrais tout leur dire. Mauvaise idée.

Le jeune homme refit quelques pas puis revint en arrière.

Comment avait-il prévu d'entamer la conversation ? Il était certain qu'il le savait encore parfaitement quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Si au moins…

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et heurta le mur de pierre.

Harry sursauta de surprise.

Lorsqu'il osa jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule, il aperçut Rogue furibond l'observant de toute sa hauteur.

- Potter, commença-t-il d'un ton méprisant, je vous serez gré de choisir un autre couloir pour méditer – si tant est que ce mot ait le moindre sens pour vous – et y répandre votre odeur. Vous êtes bruyant. Poudlard est, me semble-t-il, assez vaste pour que je ne sois pas forcé de subir votre proximité constante !

Le sorcier le fixa incrédule avant de réagir.

Le bâtard graisseux était de retour ! Et apparemment ses sens de vampire étaient pour le moins développés…

L'homme fronça légèrement les sourcils devant son immobilité et posa sa main sur la porte pour la refermer sans plus de cérémonie. Le survivant se précipita sur elle. Il l'empêcha de la lui claquer au nez.

- Attendez. Nous avons encore quelque chose à régler.

Rogue le dévisagea avec froideur.

- Tout a été dit, Monsieur Potter, alors cessez de m'importuner.

Il essaya de refermer sa porte mais Harry résista. S'il voulait vraiment lui fermer ses quartiers, il serait forcé de se montrer plus brusque que cela.

- Qu'avez-vous donc à me dire ? céda-t-il sans pour autant lui ouvrir ses appartements.

- Simplement que vous vous trompez.

L'ancien professeur leva un sourcil perplexe avant d'afficher un air moqueur.

- Et vous pensez réellement que m'affirmer une telle chose vous permettra d'obtenir mon attention ?

A dire vrai, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait recherché en prononçant cette phrase. Elle n'avait visiblement pas eu l'effet escompté.

- Très bien, décida-t-il avec l'ébauche d'un sourire mauvais, nous parlerons donc dans ce couloir de la raison de ma venue qui est simple : votre lâche fuite de mon salon hier soir.

- Sale gryffondor impertinent, siffla-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il relâcha la porte et pénétra dans son propre salon. Le survivant faillit s'écrouler lorsqu'il emporta avec lui la porte qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de tirer avec tant de force. Il se retint de justesse et suivit la créature dans la pièce.

Les bras croisés et l'air mauvais, Rogue attendait déjà qu'il se décide à parler. Il ne cachait pas son agacement et cela irrita quelque peu son cadet, si bien que ce dernier oublia ses hésitations, et perdit en tact.

- Votre idée est stupide, lâcha-t-il tout de go.

- Je ne vous permets pas de juger mes décisions alors que vous ne possédez pas la moindre expérience dans ce domaine ! s'emporta-t-il immédiatement.

- L'expérience que j'en ai – et si vous ne m'avez pas menti, la vôtre ne dépasse pas les six mois – est plus que suffisante pour savoir que m'éloigner de vous ne vous effacera pas de ma tête !

- Alors lancez-vous un sort d'oubliette ou utilisez tout autre méthode qui me permettra de me DEBARRASSE DE VOUS !

Le ton était cinglant ; le survivant écuma de rage.

- Pour oublier que vous m'avez manipulé et que vous tentez de faire pareil avec tous ? Que vous avez choisi de trahir Voldemort uniquement par égoïsme ? Que vous ne vous souciez pas le moins du monde de moi ou des autres ? Et que tout ce qui vous a décidé à _une fois de plus_ retourner votre veste est MON SANG ? JAMAIS ! JAMAIS, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI PAS VOUS EN SORTIR AUSSI FACILEMENT !

Harry respira pour tenter de se calmer.

Il n'avait fait que dévoiler ses angoisses mais c'était à peine s'il pensait un mot de cette tirade. Il s'était sentit blessé, beaucoup plus que de raison, et n'avait plus mesuré ses paroles. Le survivant ne quittait pas des yeux le maître des potions. Ce dernier semblait avoir encore pâli et ses yeux noirs étaient comme recouverts d'un voile.

Il ne put empêcher une pointe de culpabilité de naître en lui.

- Harry ?

Il se tourna brusquement vers la voix féminine.

- Ginny ?

Il avait complètement oublié qu'il devait la voir.

- Votre petite amie semble requérir votre présence, Monsieur Potter, vous ne devriez pas la faire attendre, déclara le vampire d'un ton neutre.

Le survivant reposa les yeux sur son aîné, étonné par le ton dénué de moquerie – ou de tout autre émotion d'ailleurs, et ne croisa pas son regard car Rogue lui faisait déjà dos. Mal à l'aise, il accepta la main que lui tendait Ginny et quitta l'appartement sans un mot. La jeune fille hésita mais salua malgré tout son ancien professeur.

- Au revoir, Miss Weasley.

La porte se referma derrière eux.

- Tout va bien, Harry ?

Non, ça n'allait pas, c'était même pire que la veille. Il se sentait légèrement moins dépendant de l'homme, peut-être à cause de la morsure récente, et pourtant il regrettait plus que jamais ses paroles. Une fois de plus ça ne s'était pas du tout déroulé comme ça l'aurait dû.

- Harry ?

- Excuse-moi Ginny, dit-il en voyant la mine soucieuse de la jeune fille, ne t'en fais pas, ça va.

Il détestait lui mentir mais il ne s'imaginait même pas tenter de lui expliquer sa situation.

- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? demanda-t-il en se rappelant soudain qu'il hurlait sur le maître des potions avant son arrivée.

- Hagrid m'a conduit à tes quartiers mais comme tu n'y étais pas j'ai parcouru le château et je t'ai… entendu. Je n'ai pas très bien saisi mais il me semblait que tu avertissais Rogue de quelque chose…

Le sorcier blêmit légèrement et baissa les yeux.

- Ce… ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais comme il peut être imbuvable, justifia-t-il en faisant un geste vague appuyant ses dires.

- Oh, je vois. Apparemment, la fin de la guerre ne signifie pas que vous vous apprécierez plus pour autant, répondit-elle légèrement amusée.

Il songea qu'elle aurait sans doute eu beaucoup de mal à croire qu'il en avait été autrement durant leur détention. Comment aurait-elle réagi si, à cause d'une porte qu'il avait bêtement oublié de refermer, elle avait découvert ce qui s'était tissé entre le maître des potions et lui ? Il ne préférait pas se l'imaginer et il était soulagé que rien de plus parlant ne lui ait échappé dans ce salon.

Ils arpentèrent les couloirs, main dans la main, et Harry fit de son mieux pour lui rendre les sourires qu'elle lui adressait.

Il avait totalement oublié sa venue avant de la voir à l'entrée des appartements de l'homme. Pendant la guerre, pourtant, il ne passait jamais une seule journée sans songer à elle. Ses sentiments envers Ginny avaient définitivement changés, il était forcé de le reconnaître. Le survivant tenait à elle autant qu'à Ron et Hermione ; elle était bien plus qu'une sœur pour lui. Mais inconsciemment, et c'est en marchant aux côtés de la jeune fille qu'il se l'avouait, il avait déjà institué Rogue comme l'un des éléments stables de sa vie.

Le tout était de déterminer à quel point il était devenu important pour lui et si l'amour qu'il avait toujours porté à la jeune Weasley avait bien perdu en intensité _à cause_ de lui.

Ils croisèrent Nick quasi-sans-tête, qui échangea quelques mots avec Ginny tout en renouvelant les félicitations pour sa victoire que le fantôme avait déjà adressées au jeune homme lors de son retour au château.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps et, en quelques instants, le couple avait réintégré l'appartement du survivant et s'était installé sur le canapé.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa.

Pourquoi s'étaient-ils donnés rendez-vous ?

Ah oui. Pour profiter d'une journée en « amoureux » à Poudlard.- comme avait eu la bonne idée de préciser George.

On pouvait dire que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Pour le sorcier du moins.

- Harry, nous sommes bien à nouveau ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle serrait un peu plus fortement sa main et sa voix était inquiète. La question inattendue ne le prit pas moins au dépourvu. Et le pire était qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui répondre. Il aurait aimé lui assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce sujet, qu'ils pouvaient déjà prévoir les plus beaux projets, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout…

Il ne dit rien.

Elle le fixa, cherchant ses yeux, mais il ne parvenait pas à la regarder en face.

La jeune fille baissa la tête.

- Tu es… distant depuis ton retour. Je me doute que certaines choses ont dû être très dures pour toi mais j'aimerais tant que tu te confies à moi, l'implora-t-elle presque.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement et lui se sentait coupable. Parce qu'il _savait_ qu'il aurait dû lui apporter ne serait-ce qu'un début de réponse, ne pas la laisser dans sa confusion, lui permettre de retrouver cette force qui la caractérisait. Et il était parfaitement conscient que ses hésitations allaient la faire souffrir. Mais que pouvait-il lui dire alors qu'il n'était même pas certain de ce qu'il désirait ?

Devant son manque de réaction, Ginny continua.

- Ron et Hermione en savent beaucoup… J'aimerais que tu me racontes, que tu me dises…

Sa phrase se perdit dans un murmure. Elle se reprit pourtant.

- Il te faut encore un peu de temps, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, c'est seulement le début d'une nouvelle ère, il faut nous laisser du temps.

Elle se leva un peu trop précipitamment pour paraître naturelle et lui offrit un sourire crispé.

- Je vais te laisser un peu plus de temps. Et lorsque les cours reprendront tout redeviendra comme avant, finit-elle semblant finalement plus s'adresser à elle-même qu'au jeune homme.

La sorcière entrouvrit la porte puis posa une dernière fois sur lui un regard qui se voulait assuré.

- A bientôt, Harry.

Dès qu'elle quitta les lieux, le survivant se sentit envahi par un froid désagréable. Il n'arrivait pas accepter de l'avoir vue passer si vite de sa joie de vivre habituelle à son sourire triste de l'instant. Elle l'avait quitté, avec un tel empressement, comme si elle craignait… qu'il rompe avec elle aujourd'hui même ?

Dans sa confusion, il y avait peut-être songé.

Il ne s'imaginait pas être si transparent face à Ginny. Elle avait néanmoins raison. Il s'était montré distant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Pour un petit ami, il ne lui avait même prêté pratiquement aucune attention.

Bien sûr. Il n'y avait eu que Rogue.

Il n'avait pourtant aucune envie de faire souffrir la jeune femme ; il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser les choses en état avec le maître des potions. Encore fallait-il que ce dernier accepte de le recevoir à nouveau et, à la vue de la façon dont ils s'étaient séparés, les chances ne semblaient pas être de son côté. Harry s'était montré blessant, son aîné aussi, évidemment, et leur courte conversation n'avait été qu'échanges de mots durs.

Il se reprit.

Depuis quand hésitait-il à réaliser ses objectifs ? Il s'était promis de régler cette affaire aujourd'hui même et il le ferait. Que l'homme le veuille ou non. Et même s'il ne parvenait pas à déterminer ses propres attentes. Après tout il n'était pas gryffondor pour rien. Mais plus concrètement, il avait _besoin_ d'éclaircir les choses avec le maître des potions.

Harry quitta une nouvelle fois ses quartiers.

En peu de temps il refit face à sa porte. Il n'hésita plus et frappa.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Rogue n'était peut-être plus dans ses appartements. Il était pourtant persuadé du contraire.

Il frappa encore, plus fort, mais n'eut pas plus de résultat. N'y tenant plus, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, qui se révéla bien entendu fermée, puis sortit sa baguette.

- Alohomora !

Banal appartement qu'il était, sans protection magique supplémentaire ou tableau réclamant mot de passa, le sort fit immédiatement effet.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur l'apparence de la pièce – il ne s'agissait là que d'une demeure provisoire et somme toute semblable à ses propres quartiers, exception faite des fenêtres totalement inexistantes – et chercha le vampire du regard.

Visiblement, il n'y avait personne, il s'était trompé.

Le survivant avança dans le salon, songeant encore à celui qu'il avait retrouvé ce matin. En une nuit, Rogue, qui avait pu se montrer si protecteur et si « intéressé » par sa personne, avait regagné son statut de bâtard graisseux.

Avait-il retrouvé cette froideur par ce que c'était là ce qu'il était vraiment ?

Cherchait-il simplement à le protéger ? Dans ces conditions, il était plus que temps qu'il sache qu'il était suffisamment adulte pour faire ses propres choix. Se montrer attentif envers lui était une chose mais la surprotection il y avait goûté assez longtemps pour l'accepter de sa part.

Ou bien, était-ce pour sa propre sauvegarde qu'il le repoussait soudain avec tant de force ? Par peur ?

Harry se fit la remarque que s'il mettait encore cet argument, sa lâcheté, en avant, il ne parviendrait qu'à retrouver le maître des cachots infecte et perdrait toute chance d'aborder le sujet le plus important avant de se faire jeter de ses appartements à coups de sorts plus ou moins douloureux.

Il jeta un œil curieux à la bouteille trônant sur la table basse – la disposition des meubles était pratiquement identique dans son salon – qui se révéla être du whisky pur feu. Apparemment, même un vampire pouvait rechercher les effets de l'alcool. La bouteille n'était pas encore entamée, aucun verre ne semblait non plus à proximité.

Il soupira.

Mais où Rogue était-il donc passé ?

Harry s'approcha du canapé, bien décidé à l'attendre, en songeant que, finalement, s'il avait encore des doutes sur sa loyauté envers l'Ordre du phénix ce ne devait être qu'un moyen pour lui de lutter contre ses propres désirs.

- Potter ! Que faites-vous _encore_ ICI ?

Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'asseoir que déjà le maître des potions tirait sur son poignet pour lui faire quitter les lieux. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'il se faisait littéralement traîner hors de la pièce.

- Je dois vous parler, protesta-t-il en essayant de se dégager de sa poigne.

Son bras commençait à devenir douloureux.

Sans ralentir, et sans le regarder, il répondit.

- Je ne tiens pas à perdre mon temps en conversations stériles, Potter. Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde et je ne suis certainement pas à votre service. Allez plutôt divertir vos stupides amis gryffondors et laissez-moi en paix !

L'homme était furieux. Anormalement furieux même. Il n'allait pas abandonner pour autant.

- Lâchez-moi. Vous me faîtes mal.

Il n'était même pas en colère, plus décidé que jamais à mettre les choses au clair et expliquer ses comportements pour le moins lunatiques. Son ton dût sûrement le surprendre car l'homme s'arrêta et le lâcha immédiatement.

Lorsqu'il vit la marque de ses doigts profondément enfoncés dans sa peau, son aîné se détourna. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du canapé et se massa les tempes.

La main sur son poignet douloureux, Harry s'installa face à lui en silence.

- Partez, murmura-t-il les yeux fermés.

- Non.

- N'avez-vous donc rien d'autre à faire que venir me questionner ? La scène d'hier soir n'a-t-elle donc pas été assez parlante pour que vous compreniez ?

Il rougit malgré lui à ces mots et frissonna légèrement lorsque les yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui. Ca recommençait, déjà.

- Ou, en mémoire de votre père, cherchez-vous une quelconque vengeance ? Après tout vous m'avez clairement exposé votre vision des choses, cracha-t-il. Ou encore espérez-vous peut-être dans un futur proche pouvoir vous vanter à qui voudrait l'entendre que vous êtes capable de me manipuler à votre guise ?

Ses dernières paroles le perturbèrent, plus encore que la mention de son père ou son regard haineux. Il se sentait terriblement blessé qu'il puisse s'imaginer de telles choses.

Le survivant baissa les yeux.

- Ainsi j'ai donc parfaitement compris vos projets ? déclara son vis-à-vis d'une voix désabusée. Sortez d'ici ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

Rogue était déjà debout, une fois de plus écumant de rage.

Il avait pris sa réaction pour un aveu. Le jeune sorcier s'empressa de le détromper et leva son regard vers son visage déformé par la rage.

- Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas… Je ne voulais pas dire ça… Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Et je ne veux _pas_ me venger ! Je voulais juste… Je veux…

Il déglutit, ne sachant plus très bien ce qu'il voulait formuler devant ces orbes noires qui l'observaient avec méfiance, tandis que l'homme se rasseyait.

- Je veux que vous m'expliquiez, se reprit-il. Comment peut-on faire disparaître cette dépendance ?

Il se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi avait-il posé cette question alors que mille autres paraissaient plus pertinentes et qu'il n'était même pas certain de _vraiment_ vouloir la perdre ?

Il regretta d'autant plus lorsqu'il vit l'expression méprisante puis le rictus moqueur s'afficher sur le visage du vampire.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, seul l'éloignement pourra en diminuer les effets. L'annihiler est impossible. A moins bien sûr que vous ne vouliez devenir l'un des nôtres ou mon calice, termina-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry pâlit à cette remarque. Il y avait bien songé mais il ne voulait absolument PAS vivre des siècles, devenir un _vampire_ ou être _totalement_ soumis à l'ancien mangemort.

- Etait-ce tous ce que vous aviez à me demander ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton désagréablement condescendant.

Il réprima une grimace irritée.

- A quel rythme auriez-vous besoin de mon sang dans les conditions actuelles ?

La question – déjà posée mais en d'autres circonstances – s'était formée en même temps dans son esprit qu'elle n'était sortie de sa bouche. Inexplicablement, elle lui paraissait la plus censée de toute, à l'image de sa soudaine idée. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas pour l'ancien professeur qui paraissait totalement abasourdi.

- Vous êtes complètement malade, souffla-t-il. Avez-vous la moindre idée des risques ? Vous l'avez déjà vécu pendant notre emprisonnement : une faiblesse extrême après chaque morsure dépassant les quelques gorgées. Et même ici, la nourriture, loin d'avoir le même effet que pour un calice, serait à peine suffisante pour vous maintenir éveillé !

Rogue semblait cette fois parfaitement écoeuré et même… effrayé par cette possibilité ?

Effectivement, Harry n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir trouver la solution à son problème.

- Il existe des potions, non ? J'en ai vu une à Sainte Mangouste… la potion de régénération sanguine, il me semble. Et puis, le monde sorcier à sans doute du prévoir de multiples méthodes pour soigner les victimes de morsures de vampire. Il doit sans doute y avoir un moyen de les détourner à cet usage, non ?

L'homme l'observait, un peu plus calme après cette argumentation sommaire mais sceptique, semblant presque sur le point d'utiliser la légimancie pour savoir si tout ça ne se résumait pas à une farce de très mauvais goût. A cet instant, le survivant n'aurait pas résisté.

Il ne le fit pas.

- Une semaine.

- Pardon ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que je cautionnais une pareille absurdité mais, à priori, je crois que votre sang me provoquerait un effet de manque plus prononcé au bout d'une semaine. Quant à vous, selon le peu que vous m'en avez dit, vous ne devriez pas ressentir le « besoin » de cette morsure à un niveau difficilement supportable avant cette période.

- Alors c'est faisable, soupira-t-il dans un léger sourire.

- Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous suggérez, Monsieur Potter ?

Il le regardait bizarrement, perplexe et intrigué. Il aurait même pu supposer « intéressé » toutefois il préférait s'épargner de fausses joies.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin, vous ne pouvez pas savoir, décida-t-il en fermant les yeux et en se massant la tempe comme-ci cette discussion l'épuisait. Vous feriez mieux de retourner auprès de vos amis.

Harry ne lui fit pas remarquer que, pour son âge, il avait déjà vécu bien plus que beaucoup d'adultes même si l'envie ne lui en manquait pas.

- Détrompez-vous, je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que je vous propose.

Rogue l'observa à nouveau, les sourcils froncés.

- Pourquoi souhaitez-vous un pareil… accord ?

La suspicion se lisait clairement sur son visage néanmoins Harry ne voyait pas d'arguments solides – à part ses sentiments qu'il n'était pas résolu à dévoiler pour l'heure – à lui fournir.

Le temps d'un battement de paupières, la créature se retrouva sur lui, ses mains, contre le dossier du canapé, encadrant sa tête.

Il écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien ; ses yeux, tels des quartzs fumés, occupaient déjà entièrement son champ de vision.

- Vous me haïssez depuis des années, Potter, et, depuis que je suis un vampire, vous me craignez. Alors pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais fait que vous rendre votre haine, commença-t-il avec une assurance qu'il n'aurait pas cru conserver dans cette position. Effectivement, durant notre emprisonnement, j'ai eu peur de vous. Ce n'est plus le cas.

Ils s'observèrent en silence, tandis que le cœur du survivant battait à tout rompre tant sa proximité le troublait et qu'il savait parfaitement qu'un élément crucial était absent de sa réponse, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'esquisse un geste.

Le jeune sorcier sentait le souffle régulier contre sa peau alors qu'il contrôlait le sien avec difficulté. Il devait faire preuve d'un self-contrôle étonnant pour ne pas approcher sa main de son visage pour une simple caresse ou les lèvres de siennes pour un simple effleurement. Loin de la crainte, cette position lui faisait éprouver le sentiment d'être protégé. Il aimait sentir cette force et, aussi étonnant que cela pouvait paraître, cette douceur – car ses gestes étaient vifs mais certainement pas violents – chez le vampire. Cet acharnement à le raisonner prouvait également qu'il avait une certaine considération pour lui.

Harry vit un instant le regard passer sur sa gorge et ne put s'empêcher de s'en réjouir.

- Allez-y.

L'expression quelque peu décontenancée de l'ancien professeur ne le poussa qu'à l'encourager.

- Vous y avez à peine goûté la dernière fois…

Il rougit à ses propres mots mais ne détourna pas le regard.

- Ne faîtes pas…

- Je vous le propose alors n'hésitez pas.

A la suite de cette phrase, il se permit d'écarter de son visage quelques-unes de ses mèches noires se surprenant par son audace.

Ce geste brisa la dernière résistance de l'homme.

Il plongea dans son cou et s'autorisa quelques gorgées.

Tandis que son sang lui échappait, sa respiration accélérait, sa poitrine se soulevant au même rythme. Il perdait pied et adorait cette sensation.

Les canines quittèrent sa chair. Cependant, le visage du maître des potions resta niché dans son cou. Un léger frisson le parcourut n'atteignant pas le corps en équilibre au dessus du sien. Il sentit la langue humide passer sur les marques de la morsure puis il trembla réellement lorsque son nez vint se réfugier dans ses cheveux en désordre pour respirer son odeur.

Le survivant s'empourpra sous cet étrange rituel et bougea légèrement. La créature recula, se leva puis regagna le fauteuil, le visage un peu plus coloré qu'habituellement.

Un silence gêné s'imposa.

C'était ça. Le jeune homme était embarrassé mais heureux. C'était ce qu'il voulait, il en était certain. Et plus encore.

- Vous ne savez pas à quel point ce que vous venez de faire est dangereux, déclara enfin Rogue. Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?

- Vous allez y réfléchir, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Après une réaction aussi… positive à sa provocation, il n'avait plu beaucoup de doutes sur sa réponse.

L'ex-mangemort leva un sourcil comme pour demander : « Ainsi tout cela avait ceci pour but ? »

Il pensa un instant que l'homme risquait de mal le prendre, pourtant – peut-être sa colère était-elle « anesthésiée » par le surréalisme de la situation ? – seul un léger sourire se dessina sur ses traits.

- Vous essayez réellement de me manipuler, releva-t-il d'un ton neutre mais où il aurait juré percevoir un certain amusement.

Il ne se formalisa pas de la remarque qui ne semblait pas être un reproche. De plus, cette expression, qui ne dura qu'un instant, renforça ce sentiment qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler.

- Je vais y _réfléchir_, Monsieur Potter, me renseigner sur d'éventuelles… solutions. Mais je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais, précisa-t-il.

Rogue le quitta des yeux et abandonna son siège. Les robes noires le frôlèrent lorsqu'il passa à quelques millimètres du bras du canapé se dirigeant vers une armoire quelconque.

- Repassez demain, dans l'après-midi, nous en reparlerons.

Il entendit le tintement de verres – ou tout autre contenant de ce matériau – et se décida à prendre congé. Lorsqu'il se leva, il n'eut qu'un faible étourdissement. Le vampire n'avait pas abusé de son offre et c'était à peine s'il en ressentait de la fatigue. En atteignant la porte, assez heureux de la tournure des évènements, il fallait l'avouer, son aîné murmura quelques mots qui le firent sourire. Apparemment il s'interrogeait sur le bien fondé de son envoie dans la maison des gryffondors. Le maître des potions, fouillant encore dans ses fioles – car il avait eu l'occasion de les identifier – et lui faisant dos, lui adressa une dernière fois la parole.

- J'oubliais, Monsieur Potter, la Directrice souhaiterait vous entretenir plus longuement et au plus tôt sur votre futur rencontre avec le ministre – selon elle, lorsqu'elle vous en a parlé ce matin vous ne sembliez pas vraiment y prêter toute l'attention que vous auriez dû. Tâchez de ne pas trop la faire attendre.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva enfin dans les couloirs, Harry se demanda si c'était bien de la compassion qu'il avait perçu sous la réflexion extérieurement moqueuse. Mais il n'y accorda pas beaucoup d'importance devant les constatations qu'il tirait de ce tête-à-tête.

Leur relation était encore nébuleuse mais il croyait fermement que, désormais, ses efforts ne seraient pas vains.

Il avait cédé devant lui. Oh ! Bien sûr, ce n'était pas grand-chose, il aurait toujours pu mettre en avant qu'il s'était laissé guider par ses instincts de vampire. Seulement cet homme ne s'était jamais plié qu'aux règles de Dumbledore ou de Voldemort – l'un par culpabilité et reconnaissance, l'autre par crainte et devoir.

Aucun de ces sentiments n'existaient vraiment entre eux. Il y avait beaucoup – appréhension, colère parfois, animosité, regrets, tristesse, respect même si l'avouer aurait été difficile, désir et bien d'autres choses encore – mais dans son cœur, en cet instant, rien n'était plus puissant que l'espoir. Car, s'ils n'en avaient pas fait mention, il était évident qu'il y avait plus que ces besoins physiques qui conditionnaient leurs réactions et les attiraient l'un vers l'autre.

Du moins, pour Harry, cela était une certitude.

-----

Le jeune sorcier tournait distraitement les pages de son livre.

La veille, il l'avait emprunté à la bibliothèque, décidé à vérifier ses connaissances sur les vampires. Seulement, après sa conversation avec McGonagall, Harry n'avait plus eu le courage de l'entamer.

Qui n'aurait pas perdu toute énergie en prenant conscience de la complexité que prenait son rôle après être devenu « le sauveur du monde sorcier » ?

Enfin, pour l'heure, il préférait songer à Rogue. D'ailleurs, lui aussi avait joué un rôle – et pas des moindres – dans cette victoire. N'avait-il pas droit à la même reconnaissance ? Et surtout aux mêmes futurs ennuis…

Ce qu'il pouvait lire dans ce bouquin ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, tout cela il l'avait déjà appris en DCFM. Il le referma, agacé.

Il était trop tôt pour se rendre chez le maître des potions et le survivant ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose ; il ferma les yeux en songeant aux agréables moments passés dans son salon. Il savait qu'il aurait dû porter sa réflexion sur ce qu'il allait dire à Ginny et pourtant il repoussait l'idée de cette prochaine confrontation avec force.

La porte de ses quartiers claqua.

Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, se demandant soudain où se trouvait sa baguette ; elle attendait aux côtés du livre. Mais il se détendit en voyant Ron entrer et Hermione le suivre avec hésitation et mécontentement.

Le survivant s'interrogea sur cette arrivée subite. Néanmoins, il était heureux de les voir.

- Harry ! Qu'as-tu fait à MA SŒUR ?

Finalement, en avisant le visage rouge de colère de son – jusqu'à ce jour – meilleur ami, il se dit que cette visite ne serait peut-être pas aussi agréable qu'il se l'était imaginée…

_A suivre…_

_J'ai encore beaucoup d'idées pour la suite mais par contre je manque de temps en ce moment... Le chapitre 2 de"Si longtemps" est presque achevé donc j'updaterai cette fic la prochaine fois pour ne pas vous laisser sans rien trop longtemps : )  
A très bientôt !  
Et laissez-moi une tite review siouplaît :°)  
_


	11. Chapitre 10 : Aveux

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic sont l'entière propriété de JK Rowling _

_Notes : post tome 6 - Léger slash Harry/Severus - Sujet principal déjà traité par d'autres auteurs mais que j'aime beaucoup même si je m'en tire sûrement avec beaucoup moins de dextérité..._

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews : )  
Pour être certaine de pouvoir publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui je vais exceptionnellement y répondre ici, gomen --'  
Dès le chapitre suivant je vous répondrai à nouveau via reply..._

_Merci à **Nepheria, Jenni944, Ariane Malfoy Shinigami, Lyly, Viescale** et **Zaika **pour leurs reviews régulières ; )  
**Adénoide : **j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même si les bons jours ne semblent peut-être pas encore proches...  
**Ys Melmoth** : Merci bicoup : ) Je me suis un peu inspirée de ton comm pour ce chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras !  
**Maeve** : Merchi :') Je suis vraiment très heureuse de te voir présente à chacune de mes fics :) C'est vrai que ce passage particulier m'a vraiment été très agréable à écrire é.è Merci pour tes encouragements !  
(Et au passage, bon courage pour tes partiels ; ) )  
Et un très grand merci aussi aux nouveaux arrivant : **Blueyeshot3, Xodom,Xshizurux,Xenane,Peps42 **(ravie d'être parvenue à te faire apprécier le genre é.è) et **Gab.ryel **(j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue, lol! Merci bicoup!)  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**« Sacrifices et sacrifiés »**

_Chapitre 10 : Aveux_

Le roux s'approchait, menaçant.

Il commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il avisa la baguette présente dans sa main serrée.

- Ron, calme-toi. Laisse-le au moins s'expliquer…

- Ah ! Mais il a intérêt à avoir une TRES bonne explication pour justifier son état !

Harry se tendit au ton accusateur mais n'en resta pas moins interloqué. Il sentit même une pointe d'anxiété pour Ginny naître en lui.

- Attends, Ron. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Gin…

- Et tu oses faire l'innocent ?

Malgré le ton dur, il put voir un doute dans les yeux bleus du jeune Weasley. Néanmoins, devant l'air perdu du survivant, il laissa Hermione le débarrasser calmement de sa baguette. Cette dernière s'assit aux côtés du châtain et il lui adressa un léger sourire reconnaissant.

- Harry, nous avons croisé Ginny ce matin. A vrai dire, hier soir elle n'est pas sortie de sa chambre pour souper. Madame Weasley était inquiète mais a préféré la laisser se reposer.

Elle le scrutait pour trouver une quelconque réponse ; Ron restait obstinément debout face à eux, l'air furieux.

- Puis ce matin, quand Ron l'a vue au petit déjeuner, elle ne semblait pas aller très bien. Il lui a simplement demandé comment s'était passée votre journée…

- Et elle a fondu en larmes ! explosa le rouquin. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Harry ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état ! Au nom de notre amitié, réponds-moi !

Il resta un instant sans réaction puis détourna les yeux. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Ron ne l'attrape par le col et ne l'oblige à se lever, fulminant.

- Tu vois, Hermione, j'avais raison. C'est de sa faute !

Harry ne dit pas un mot ; il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'elle serait tant affectée par son silence de la veille.

- Lâche-le, Ron. Tu m'avais assurée que tu garderais ton calme, le réprimanda la jeune femme.

Il resta immobile quelques instants puis le libéra avec dégoût.

- Je t'ai toujours fait confiance, Harry, mais… tu sais à quel point je tiens à ma sœur. J'exige une explication, dit-il le regard noir.

La réponse lui vint presque trop naturellement.

- Nous avons juste parlé, enfin, elle m'a parlé et je crois que nous allons sans doute nous séparer, avoua-t-il en fuyant le regard du jeune homme.

Le survivant pensa que sa réponse était assez honnête mais il se demanda pourtant s'il n'avait pas été trop direct lorsqu'il vit l'air estomaqué du roux. Hermione se reprit plus vite que son petit ami et parla la première.

- Tu es certain de ce que tu dis, Harry ? Ce n'était sans doute rien de plus qu'un malentendu, tu ne crois pas ?

Son ton se voulait doux et rassurant.

Ils risquaient de ne pas comprendre.

Il vit Ron prendre une inspiration puis le fixer ; il était toujours en colère mais semblait néanmoins un peu plus apte à la discussion.

- Très bien, Harry, que s'est-il passé ?

Son meilleur ami prenait sur lui pour lui parler calmement, il ne pouvait pas en douter. Si le survivant voulait régler ce trouble, ou mieux, prendre enfin une décision, c'était la meilleure occasion. Il le savait mais ça n'en était pas moins difficile.

Le jeune homme allait devoir présenter sa situation sous le meilleur jour possible. Ca n'allait pas être évident.

- Ces deux dernières années n'ont pas été simples pour nous, se lança-t-il. Mais on peut dire que notre sixième année nous a permis de mettre en avant certains… sentiments.

Harry observa ses amis qui n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de grimacer aux souvenirs de leurs déboires sentimentaux. Cependant, Hermione leur en rappela la finalité.

- Nous nous en sommes pourtant sortis. Ron et moi. Et Ginny et toi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire d'encouragement.

- C'est également ce que j'ai pensé. Jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions.

Il évita de croiser les yeux du roux dont il voyait les jointures des doigts blanchir tant ses poings se serraient.

- Ron, continua-t-il en dépassant son appréhension et en rencontrant son regard perçant, j'ai réellement pensé l'aimer, je t'assure, pendant toute cette année je songeais à elle chaque jour…

- Et ce n'est plus le cas ? interrogea son ami d'un ton neutre.

- Non. Et je ne l'ai pas dit à Ginny, avoua-t-il encore dans un murmure parfaitement perceptible.

- Mais il y a une raison, n'est-ce pas ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? hésita-t-il semblant soudain moins hostile que résigné, comme s'il venait à peine d'envisager cette possibilité.

Harry se demanda même un instant ce qu'il avait pu imaginer pour lui porter tant de colère. Il vit le regard tendre que posa la jeune sorcière sur lui et se permit de sourire très légèrement. S'il acceptait le fait qu'il s'était toujours montré sincère envers sa sœur et également qu'il s'était attaché à quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être pourrait-il encore espérer avoir un meilleur ami à la fin de cette journée.

- Oui, il y a quelqu'un, admit-il.

Ron sembla sur le point de parler mais se ravisa. Soudain, une expression perplexe se peignit sur ses traits.

- Euh, Harry… Enfin, nous avons passé l'année à rechercher les horcruxes… Où et comment as-tu eu le temps de trouver une fille _et_ d'en tomber amoureux ? lâcha-t-il.

S'il n'était pas si centré sur l'explication qu'il allait devoir fournir, il se serait sans doute fait la remarque que la brune aurait dû poser cette question, en termes certainement différents, la première – et non avoir cette légère expression de surprise et d'indignement qui aurait pu le faire sourire.

Le survivant prit quelques secondes pour choisir ses mots. Il ne s'était pas montrer lâche devant Voldemort, il n'allait pas l'être devant ses amis. Il n'était pas prêt à tout leur dire mais l'essentiel serait avoué.

- Je crois… que j'aime Rogue, déclara-t-il en se laissant retomber sur le canapé et en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

Le penser de manière fugace, sans vraiment considérer ce sentiment comme tout à fait primordial, le laisser se confondre avec d'autres sensations, ou même proposer d'étranges marchés à son ancien professeur, pouvait paraître fantasque et surréaliste. Mais le dire à haute voix semblait appuyer la réalité de ce fait.

Ce n'était pas un rêve – ou un cauchemar selon les interprétations que l'on pouvait lui donner – mais bien sa vie. Il venait consciemment de laisser tomber Ginny pour cet homme, ce vampire, et il n'en ressentait presque aucune culpabilité puisqu'il croyait _réellement_ à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Tu aimes Rogue, répéta platement le roux. Tu veux dire que tu as compris son geste, que tu le … respectes peut-être ou bien, je ne sais pas moi, tu le considères un peu comme un membre de l'Ordre ou comme Remus, c'est ça ?

- Allons, Ron, ne te fait pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, lui rétorqua sa petite amie d'un ton assez sec.

Harry releva la tête ne sachant pas vraiment s'il pouvait en dire plus. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu plus conscience qu'à cette heure des difficultés qu'engendrerait ce simple aveu.

- Harry, je te jure que c'est une blague de très mauvais goût.

- Ron ! insista la jeune sorcière.

- Tu ne peux pas parler sérieusement, continua le roux sans lui prêter attention. Tu nous parles du bâtard graisseux, de l'ASSASSIN de Dumbledore ! Un type qui te hait depuis des années, qui hait même le monde entier à l'exception de ses copains mangemorts et de son « Seigneur des ténèbres » !

Le gryffondor était passé d'un blanc cadavérique à un visage rouge de rage en prononçant ces mots. Le survivant n'hésita pourtant pas à répondre.

- Cela ne l'a pas empêché de me protéger durant toutes ces années. Et surtout, il m'a _aidé_ à vaincre Voldemort, il a toujours…

- J'n'arrive pas à croire que tu défendes ce bâtard.

Le roux prit une profonde inspiration puis continua.

- Ce type est mauvais Harry, quoi que tu en dises, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu en es arrivé là, reprit-il plus calme.

Il scruta le jeune homme aux yeux verts avec attention puis se détourna.

- Tu devras parler à Ginny, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte. Moi, j'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui.

Personne n'eut le temps de prononcer un mot que la porte claquait déjà derrière lui.

--------------------

Harry se tenait une nouvelle fois dans l'encadrement de la porte, Rogue face à lui, le regard froid. En somme l'opposé d'un homme accueillant.

Quand bien même, il n'allait pas renoncer maintenant.

- Bonsoir, tenta-t-il.

Le maître des potions ne répondit pas mais se détourna pour avancer dans le salon et lui ouvrir le chemin.

Ca ne commençait pas réellement comme il se l'était imaginé.

Le jeune sorcier avait passé sa journée à osciller entre le souvenir des paroles de Ron, Hermione et l'appréhension qui le gagnait alors qu'il allait bientôt rejoindre le vampire. D'ailleurs, il s'était présenté à deux reprises devant ces quartiers pour ne trouver que porte close. En fait, ce n'était qu'à présent, alors que la soirée était déjà bien avancée, qu'il avait l'occasion de le revoir.

Seulement, Rogue semblait tout aussi inaccessible que durant la période où il était son élève.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, l'ancien professeur le fixait, le visage tout aussi inexpressif que ses yeux.

Le survivant, comme il l'avait précisé un peu plus tôt à son amie, n'avait pas choisi l'être aux attitudes les plus compréhensibles et décida donc d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

- Avez-vous pu créer une potion pour permettre de subir ce genre de morsure ?

- Ce n'était pas compliqué. Au risque de vous décevoir, je travaille depuis quelques mois sur de multiples potions liées au vampirisme. Et, contrairement à ce que vous avez pu vous imaginer, vous n'avez pas non plus eu la primeur de cette idée.

Le ton n'était pas agressif pourtant il n'était définitivement pas aimable.

Harry ne se montra pas aussi enthousiaste qu'il l'était véritablement – il sentait qu'autrement la remarque cinglante suivrait de près.

- C'est une très bonne nouvelle.

Le sourire mauvais qu'il redoutait se peignit sur les traits du plus âgé.

- Et pouvez-vous me dire _en quoi_ cela est une nouvelle réjouissante ?

- Eh bien, dit-il hésitant légèrement, ça nous laisse une possibilité…

Le sourire goguenard resta en place.

- La possibilité de faire quoi Potter ? J'ai créé cette potion ; je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de vous la donner.

Harry sentit une boule se former dans son estomac.

- Mais… enfin, je croyais que ma proposition…

- Que dire de plus sinon que vous avez eu tort ? Comme toujours finalement. Cependant, avant que vous ne laissiez votre imagination débordante prendre le dessus sur cette mise au point, je vais vous le dire de manière suffisamment simple pour que même vous puissiez le comprendre…

La lueur de méchanceté qui brillait dans ses yeux était la même que dans toutes les occasions où il avait fait preuve de pure injustice envers lui. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à entendre le venin qu'il allait déverser mais en même temps il avait besoin de savoir.

- Vous me rebutez, Potter, petit être faible et pathétique que vous avez toujours été. Vous n'êtes qu'un piètre gamin arrogant. Quand cela vous arrange, vous vous persuadez d'avoir les meilleures solutions sans jamais songer aux conséquences de vos actes. Vous êtes un individu parfaitement inintéressant. J'imagine à votre expression que vous voudriez protester. C'est inutile, j'envisage déjà vos vaines paroles. Pour la créature que je suis devenu, seul votre sang pourrait encore représenter un certain attrait et votre mort serait sans doute une agréable distraction.

Harry se crispa un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, sa baguette à portée de main.

Pourquoi cet homme se montrait si mauvais en sa présence ? Pourquoi rien ne pouvait jamais être aussi simple qu'il l'espérait ?

La détresse qu'il ressentait devait certainement pouvoir se lire dans ses yeux. C'est sans doute ce qui poussa le maître des potions à prononcer les mots plus blessant encore qui suivirent.

- Je devine que vous devez penser que je vous hais. Et bien détrompez-vous : ce serait vous donnez trop de crédit et d'importance. J'ai haï votre père, j'ai haï Black ; vous, vous n'êtes qu'un gosse insipide uniquement capable d'augmenter le fardeau d'autrui. Je ne suis _pas_ votre protecteur, Potter, je n'ai agi ainsi que par devoir envers d'autres. Vous n'êtes qu'une gêne sur mon chemin et, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous aurais déjà envoyé rejoindre vos parents depuis longtemps.

Harry tremblait, totalement dépassé par la situation, les yeux rougis par des larmes qui ne coulaient pas, sa baguette fermement serrée contre sa paume et les ongles de son autre main profondément enfoncées dans le tissu doux du canapé. Les paroles de Rogue, prononcées sur un ton doucereux, tournoyaient dans son crâne. A elles se mêlaient nombres d'images, à commencer par le visage de la créature qui lui faisait face.

Un fardeau.

C'est ce qu'il avait été pour tous, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, et tant d'autres, sacrifiés et étouffés par sa seule existence…

- Mais peut-être est-ce cela ?

La voix du maître des potions le ramena au présent.

Comme il haïssait cet homme à cet instant !

- Quelle meilleure décision que celle-ci ? Vous avez décidez de me confier votre vie, à moi, un vampire, peut-être voudriez-vous que j'y mette fin ? demanda-t-il avec une expression de pure exaltation tandis que ses iris prenaient une teinte plus chaude.

Ce fut la provocation de trop.

D'un mouvement vif, Harry souleva sa baguette.

Les mots du sort informulé n'atteignirent jamais son cerveau.

Sans qu'il ne puisse suivre son déplacement, Rogue se jeta sur lui et le releva en enserrant sa gorge d'une seule main. Lorsque que ses pieds ne touchèrent plus terre, il se sentit voler à travers à travers la pièce et ne comprit clairement l'action que lorsque que son dos heurta le mur.

L'air passait à peine dans ses poumons et Rogue ne semblait pas décidé à relâcher sa prise, le tenant à bout de bras il semblait même se délectait de cette position.

- Je vous avais déjà prévenu que ce genre de geste était inutile contre moi, le réprimanda-t-il. En plus d'être un poids pour tous, vous êtes d'une stupidité affligeante.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir son visage où flottait ce désagréable rictus tandis que ses mains s'agrippaient désespérément à la sienne – la griffant presque – pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise.

Le survivant repensa confusément – et avec amertume – aux espoirs qu'il portait encore en cet homme le matin même.

Le plus fou était qu'il espérait encore.

Qu'il pouvait être naïf !

Le vampire allait le tuer.

--------------------------

- Plus tôt dans la journée –

Harry baissa la tête, blessé par les réactions du jeune Weasley – qui venait de quitter la pièce – mais les comprenant aisément.

- Tu dois lui laisser du temps.

Il releva les yeux vers son amie qui serrait sa main entre les siennes et venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés ; il fit une grimace à cette remarque. Même avec du temps, il doutait que Ron puisse réellement accepter cette nouvelle situation.

Soudain, il fixa Hermione des yeux.

- Que penses-tu de tout ça ? interrogea-t-il avec appréhension.

Le jeune sorcier se demandait pourquoi son amie si rationnelle n'avait pas encore tenté de le raisonner.

Elle enserra un peu plus sa main.

- Sincèrement, Harry, je ne sais pas. Tu ne nous as jamais expliqué clairement ce qui s'est produit après ta capture. Attends, continua la brune alors qu'il allait réagir, je sais, tu nous as dit que Voldemort avait tenté d'utiliser Rogue pour te soutirer des informations sur ses horcruxes. Puis que notre ancien professeur a dupé ce serpent et t'a aidé à le vaincre. Oui, en fait, à part quelques autres détails de moindre importance, tu n'as rien révélé de plus. Tu ne nous as même pas expliqué ce qui a pu te convaincre de lui faire confiance – à part le traitement semblable au tien qui lui a été infligé, bien entendu. Alors, je crois que la seule chose que je peux dire c'est que je suis stupéfaite par l'évolution de votre… euh… relation…

Elle lui fit un léger sourire par lequel il perçut toute le souci et le doute qu'elle ressentait. Il y répondit malgré tout.

- Et pour ce que Ron… Enfin, Rogue ne doit pas être quelqu'un de mauvais. Si tu avais plongé dans la pensine – tu devrais le faire d'ailleurs avant que d'autres ne te rapportent de ces souvenirs que des fragments trompeurs – tu aurais pu le voir. Notre cher Ron était d'ailleurs de mon avis avant ce matin, finit-t-elle avec un certain agacement.

A dire vrai, Harry ne se fiait guère à la pensine – pour les raisons auxquelles il avait déjà songées – mais il se promit néanmoins d'en découvrir le contenu. Cependant cela ne changerait sans doute pas grand-chose à son opinion puisqu'il s'était décidé à accorder à nouveau sa confiance au maître des potions.

- Si je comprends bien, intervint le jeune homme un peu dépité, en parlant de ma position à Ron, j'ai brisé la maigre confiance qu'il accordait à Rogue ?

L'ancienne préfète fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse vraiment parler de confiance. Il a juste comprit certains de ses actes et a sans doute fini par accepter qu'on fasse parti du même camp. En tous cas, pour moi c'est le cas.

Elle fit une pause puis reprit.

- De toute façon, on ne peut que lui laisser du temps, il finira par se calmer.

Il hocha la tête tout en ignorant les craintes qu'il gardait encore malgré les paroles de la brune. Dont la plus grande restait sans conteste de finir par perdre son meilleur ami.

Harry observa la sorcière qui sembla comprendre ce qui le tourmentait. Cependant, elle aussi dégageait un certain malaise. Il comprit dès qu'il la vit se mordiller légèrement la lèvre que les explications n'étaient pas encore terminées. Il attendit quelques minutes qu'elle parle mais devant son mutisme il prit les devant – même s'il sentait qu'il risquait de regretter ses paroles.

Il soupira.

- Tu voudrais me poser quelques questions, n'est-ce pas ?

Le survivant espéra sans trop y croire que la réponse serait négative.

Il n'eut pas cette chance.

- Eh bien, hésita-t-elle, es-tu certain de ressentir ce genre de chose pour Rogue ? Enfin, je n'aurais jamais imaginé… Ah ! Et lui, comment l'a-t-il pris ? interrogea-t-elle soudain. Euh, excuse-moi, Harry, je n'aurais pas dû te demander une telle chose…

Un silence gêné tenta de s'installer mais Harry décida de ne pas lui cacher plus de faits que nécessaire – et ce quitte à paraître ridicule.

- Pour être honnête, je ne lui ai pas… Je dirais que c'est compliqué, se rétracta-t-il. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai choisi la personne la plus simple à comprendre, dit-il dans un sourire un peu crispé mais dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui va faire – ou a fait ? – le premier pas ? dit-elle d'une voix plus aigue.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-il un peu trop vite. Enfin, si. J'ai eu un geste inapproprié. La situation était étrange et je n'ai pas très bien compris à ce moment-là, clarifia-t-il.

Hermione fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

- Bon, si j'ai bien interprété ce que tu as dit jusqu'à présent, ça s'est passé durant votre emprisonnement, affirma-t-elle. C'est-à-dire, il y a une semaine tout au plus.

Son amie l'observa avec attention quelques secondes.

- Je comprends que tu ne souhaites pas en exposer les… les détails. Cependant, même si je me doute que tu as dû y penser souvent durant ces derniers jours, tu devrais continuer à y réfléchir. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, c'est encore très récent mais, aujourd'hui que la guerre est terminée, tu as du temps. Le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner est de ne pas te précipiter.

Sur ce point là, il se fit la remarque qu'il était déjà un peu tard.

Harry se dit que c'était un bon conseil, il aurait sans doute dû attendre un peu et éviter les décisions prises sur des coups de tête. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait pas connaissance de la nature vampirique de l'homme pas plus que de la dépendance qui les liait. Dans ces conditions, le facteur temps lui semblait bien l'élément le plus hors de sa portée. Et surtout, il prenait conscience que plus il songeait au maître des potions et plus il réalisait que ses sentiments étaient loin d'être une passade – pour preuve, malgré sa peur de perdre Ron, le survivant n'imaginait pas renoncer au vampire pour lui.

- Merci Hermione, dit-il enfin avec reconnaissance.

- Nous sommes amis, c'est normal que j'essaie de comprendre tes choix et de t'aider. Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas pour Ron, il est ton meilleur ami et le restera. J'y veillerai.

Elle passa d'un sourire tendre à son air de détermination le plus farouche.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire auquel la sorcière répondit rapidement. Après cette conversation, il se sentait beaucoup moins angoissé par l'avenir.

- Bon, je crois que je vais essayer de retrouver Ron, il est temps que je m'occupe de son cas. Je suis certaine que les choses rentreront vite dans l'ordre ; maintenant que la guerre est achevée, nous avons tous le droit à un peu de bonheur, toi y compris.

La jeune femme, confiante, se leva, libéra sa main qu'elle n'avait pas encore lâchée et passa le pas de la porte.

- Dis, Harry, demanda-t-elle avant de quitter totalement la pièce, essaie de ne pas attendre trop longtemps avant d'en parler à Ginny. Plutôt tu clarifieras votre relation et plus vite elle pourra passer à autre chose, continua-t-elle avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

Il acquiesça bien que assez mal à l'idée de la blesser encore une fois.

- Et surtout, termina-t-elle presque à contrecœur, sois prudent. Rogue à certaines qualités mais les évènements nous ont prouvé qu'il pouvait se montrer redoutable voir dangereux. A bientôt, Harry.

Elle lui sourit avant de refermer la porte mais cela ne masqua pas totalement l'inquiétude qu'il put percevoir dans ses yeux. Cette mise en garde lui fit presque imaginer qu'elle devinait d'une certaine façon le changement radical qui s'était produit chez l'ancien directeur de serpentard. Ou peut-être était-ce une intuition, le pressentiment que leur relation promettait d'être orageuse ?

Harry repoussa cette pensée aussi loin qu'il le put.

Ils avaient passé trop de temps à se haïr et il était persuadé que les choses ne pourraient qu'aller en s'améliorant.

-------------------------

Le jeune sorcier souleva à nouveau les paupières.

- Alors, Potter, ne tentez-vous même pas de me supplier ? Ah ! Mais j'oubliais votre pauvre fierté mal placée, s'exclama-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête. Au moins je n'aurai pas à subir vos jérémiades avant de vous voir rendre l'âme, déclara-t-il presque avec ennui tout en le fixant d'un regard mauvais.

Harry inspira l'air qu'il put.

Non, il n'était pas encore prêt à abandonner. Durant ce qui ne devait être au départ qu'une simple conversation, l'attrait physique qu'il avait ressenti pour le vampire avait été la même mais il n'y avait guère porté d'attention. Tout ce qu'il avait souhaité c'était qu'il se taise, qu'il n'essaie pas de briser à tout prix cette confiance qu'il lui portait. Car c'était ce qu'il recherchait, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y avait bien trop de contradiction dans les comportements lunatiques de cet homme pour que chacun des mots prononcés fut un réel reflet de ses pensées.

- Je ne suis pas tel que vous le définissez. Et vous le savez.

Il s'arrêta pour inspirer de nouveau ; Rogue se rembrunit quelque peu.

- Je suis désolé de m'être montré si égoïste en m'efforçant de me persuader que vos attentes étaient identiques aux miennes.

Sa poitrine était douloureuse mais il continua.

- Pourtant, je suis persuadé que vous ne croyez pas à tout ce que vous m'avez dit ce soir – même si j'y reconnais une part de vérité – et surtout que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me tuer.

Le jeune homme tenta d'esquisser un léger sourire mais il échoua misérablement tandis que la prise se resserrait autour de sa gorge.

- Je ne vous permets pas de penser que vous me connaissez ou que vous pouvez me comprendre ! grinça-t-il. Tuer est dans ma nature mais, lorsque vous l'aurez enfin accepté, il sera trop tard, imbécile !

Le maître des potions semblait écumer de rage.

Bientôt, la vue du gryffondor commença à se troubler et le manque d'oxygène devint plus grave encore.

Harry n'était pas prêt à mourir, pas après avoir enfin vaincu Voldemort. Pas après avoir éprouvé de tels sentiments.

C'était pourtant ce qui semblait l'attendre.

Un voile recouvrant déjà ses yeux, il poussa une dernière fois sur sa voix.

- Je ne renoncerai pas… J'ai… besoin de… vous…

Il ne sut si l'air envahit ses poumons ensuite ou s'il relâcha son dernier souffle ; un rideau noir tomba seulement sur sa conscience.

_A suivre…_

_Non, non, on ne tue pas l'auteur pour avoir encore donnés de faux espoir sur notre futur (éventuel ? XD ) couple...  
Plus sérieusement, ce chapitre me plaît moins que les précédents mais j'essaierai (mais partiels étant enfin terminés!) de poster le suivant dans 2 semaines, au plus tard 3 (dans l'intervalle, je posterai la suite de "Si longtemps")  
Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_A bientôt !  
_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Mises au point

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic son l'entière propriété de JK Rowling_

_Notes : post tome 6 - Léger slash Harry/Severus - Sujet principal déjà traité par d'autres auteurs mais que j'aime beaucoup même si je m'en tire sûrement avec beaucoup moins de dextérité..._

…

_GOMEN !_

_Vraiment désolée TT_

_Je sais que j'avais dit que ce chapitre ne tarderait pas trop mais… disons que j'ai plus de mal à me plonger dans le monde de JKR en ce moment… (d'ailleurs, j'ai une TONNE d'alertes pour toute une série de fics que j'aime beaucoup dans ma boîte e-mail et que je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de lire…) J'écris beaucoup moins également…_

_J'espère malgré tout qu'il me reste quelques lectrices (j'ai un gros doute là XD)_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews et un grand merci aussi à Lyly, Soleil du Matin (Merci !) et Oriane à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement !_

_En tous cas, si vous passez par ici (et que vous avez le courage de lire ce chapitre), j'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment !_

_Bonne lecture :°) _

**« Sacrifices et sacrifiés »**

_Chapitre 11 : Mises au point_

Harry sentit l'air qui emplissait à nouveau ses poumons. Il ouvrit les yeux et su qu'il s'était effondré contre le mur, se trouvant à présent au sol. Rogue l'observait, debout devant lui, droit comme un i.

- Potter… Je…

Il vit passer du regret et du doute dans le regard orangé du vampire. Le jeune homme se contenta simplement d'un faible sourire.

- Vous teniez à paraître convaincant il me semble, dit-il la voix enrouée.

Le survivant tenta de se remettre sur ses jambes mais il n'y parvint pas.

- C'est assez réussi, parvint-il à ajouter d'un ton qui se voulait amusé.

- Cela n'a rien de drôle, grogna l'ancien professeur en entourant sa taille pour le redresser en douceur.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le canapé mais, lorsque Rogue voulut l'y poser, il retint le bras de l'homme pour qu'il s'y installe également. Etrangement docile, il se laissa faire.

- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de lâcher prise, n'est-ce pas ?

Le maître des potions le maintenait dans ses bras et Harry se réjouissait de cette proximité. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

- Non. J'ai vraiment besoin de vous.

Il leva les yeux vers le visage pâle qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Je…

Le survivant se sentait littéralement absorber par le regard de la créature qui semblait de plus en plus écarlate.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ?

L'utilisation de son prénom accéléra le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme.

- Je vous…

L'instant ne lui avait jamais paru plus opportun.

- Je vous aime, avoua-t-il enfin en sentant la chaleur envahir son visage.

A son plus grand étonnement, Harry vit un sourire semblable à celui qu'il lui avait révélé dans les geôles de Voldemort se peindre sur ses traits. Il se sentit plus fébrile encore et eut du mal à réaliser que son aîné approchait réellement ses lèvres des siennes. Mais le baiser eut bien lieu, aussi doux et aimant que durant leur enfermement. Le jeune homme crût entendre du bruit derrière eux mais n'y prêta pas attention.

- Euh… Harry ?

Rogue le relâcha immédiatement et le survivant tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il devint aussi rouge que Ron n'était blanc. Hermione avait le teint écarlate sans doute assez similaire au sien. Le roux réagit pourtant le premier et lâcha tout ce qu'il avait à dire d'une traite.

- On ne savait pas où tu étais alors on a pensé que t'étais peut-être ici et, euh, la porte n'était pas fermée à clé… enfin, bref, je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, euh, on en reparlera plus tard… On… on va vous laisser, je pense.

Il attrapa la main de sa petite amie, à présent aussi rouge de gêne qu'elle et l'entraîna derrière lui.

Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que Rogue ne prenne la parole, plus amusé qu'agacé.

- Je vois qu'entrer chez les gens sans invitation est bien une habitude de gryffondors.

L'ancien professeur eut un rictus qui se transforma bientôt en léger sourire.

- Ils l'ont su avant moi, je suppose ?

Il hocha la tête bien qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas vraiment utile de lui confirmer que ses amis connaissaient déjà ses sentiments à son égard.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas qu'ils sachent ?

Harry attendit la réponse avec une certaine appréhension mais les doigts caressant sa joue firent disparaître ses craintes.

Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.

Bien que la situation paraissait surréaliste, que son raisonnement logique semblait anesthésié, il était enfin parfaitement heureux. A leurs réactions, il était clair que ses amis ne le laisseraient pas tomber. Et il était dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait et qui semblait l'aimer en retour.

Pourtant ces comportements… le sien, celui de Rogue et de ses amis… Il y avait quelque ch…

- Harry ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, excusez-moi.

Non, il cherchait des incohérences là où il n'y en avait pas.

- Alors, pouvons-nous reprendre là où nous en étions resté ?

Le regard affamé, et toujours aussi éclatant, que lui lança son aîné effaça tout doute. Il apprécia seulement l'instant. Les lèvres froides contre les siennes, la langue rejoignant la sienne. Son cœur reprenait une course effrénée qui s'accéléra encore lorsque la main froide s'égara contre la peau de son ventre.

La bouche de Rogue finit par abandonner la sienne et il laissa échapper un gémissement de mécontentement qui, en d'autres temps, l'aurait fait rougir de gêne. Il le sentit sourire contre sa peau et poser un nouveau baiser dans son cou en le poussant à s'allonger sur le canapé.

- Je peux ?

Harry n'eut pas besoin de demander pour comprendre la question.

- Allez-y.

Il sentit les dents s'enfoncer dans sa chair et se laissa griser par la sensation à présent familière. Rogue buvait, buvait sans fin. Il était si bien, plongeant dans cette douce torpeur. Son odeur, sa peau se réchauffant au même rythme que son sang coulait dans ses veines…

Le vampire le relâcha puis souffla quelques mots à son oreille.

- J'ai encore soif.

Les canines se replongèrent immédiatement dans son cou.

Et il eût mal.

Harry sentit son cœur se rebeller contre cette soudaine demande insatiable, ses vaisseaux sanguins semblant brûler sous cette circulation de sang soudain beaucoup _trop_ rapide. Le survivant sentait le froid l'envahir. Il n'avait plus de souffle et sa gorge irradiait de douleur.

Il le sentit se retirer une nouvelle fois et ses poumons furent parcourus d'un mal atroce lorsqu'il tenta d'avaler un peu d'air. Son regard était trouble mais il voyait encore parfaitement les yeux pourpres et le rictus cruel.

- Je le savais. Je savais que je me délecterai de cet instant ; vous voir rendre l'âme sous ma domination est d'un jouissif ! Adieu, Potter.

Rogue plongea une dernière fois sur lui alors qu'il était paralysé, brisé tant physiquement que mentalement, trahi encore une fois. Il lui arracha la dernière gorgée de son sang, celle qui aurait dû mettre fin à son calvaire. Harry le vit passer sa langue rougie sur ses fines lèvres et il ferma les yeux sur l'image de ce faciès repoussant.

- Mmh… Vos amis ne sont pas loin, la famille Weasley non plus…

Il sut à cet instant que les derniers mots qu'il entendrait le plongeraient dans une douleur indicible et qu'il ne pourrait jamais reposer en paix.

- Je meurs de soif…

Le monde s'écroula brusquement autour de lui et il ouvrit les yeux.

Il savait qu'il se cachait depuis longtemps déjà. Après avoir fui devant leur corps en putréfaction, il s'était enfermé dans son placard dans le vain espoir de ne plus entendre leur voix – il était responsable de leur perte à tous. Pourtant, il avait beau se couvrir les oreilles, il les entendait toujours.

- Viens, viens Harry. Ne me laisse pas seul. Tu nous dois au moins ça !

- Allez Potter, on t'attend…

- S'il te plaît, Harry…

- Je suis seul, ne m'abandonne pas encore une fois !

Les voix connues et distinctes semblaient l'appeler depuis des heures.

Il se recroquevilla encore un peu plus sur lui.

Parfois, ils pleuraient et gémissaient, le suppliaient même.

- Non, laissez-moi, je vous en prie.

Il répétait ces mots dans une litanie perpétuelle.

- C'est de ta faute, accusèrent-elles soudain en un même hurlement. Nous nous sommes sacrifiés par toi !

- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, _je suis désolé…_

------------

- … suis désolé…

Il se réveilla au son de sa propre voix.

Restant immobile, il essaya de se dégager lentement de ces angoissantes images qui finalement disparaissaient de ses souvenirs pour ne plus lui laisser qu'un profond malaise dont il ne parvenait même plus à comprendre l'origine. Pourquoi…?

- Ma potion de sommeil, grommela-t-il.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prise la veille ? Il savait pourtant parfaitement que, pour le moment, seule cette mixture lui permettait de passer des nuits calmes. Quand bien même il ne se réveillait qu'avec des fragments de ses cauchemars encore à l'esprit, les sentiments de terreur, d'amertume ou de culpabilité restait toujours présents. Et cette fois… sa mort en tant que proie d'un certain vampire était encore bien présente dans sa tête.

Sa réflexion n'alla pas plus loin lorsqu'il prit conscience du lieu où il était et qu'il réalisa qui se tenait sur le fauteuil en face du canapé où il s'était endormi – évanoui – le fixant avec impassibilité.

- Vous ne m'avez pas tué, dit-il d'un ton neutre en se redressant lentement.

Harry n'avait jamais était doué pour cacher ses sentiments mais il trouva néanmoins que sa voix était teintée d'une certaine assurance. Il était pourtant assez confus, encore affecté par ses cauchemars – avait-il parlé en dormant ? Rogue l'observait-il depuis longtemps ? - mais sachant parfaitement qu'ils n'étaient que de pures illusions, et trop conscient des évènements de la veille.

- J'aurais pu. Je pourrais encore, déclara Rogue d'un même ton.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait ; il avait donc réellement une chance, songea-t-il en passant une main sur sa gorge douloureuse.

Le jeune sorcier ferma un instant les yeux en sentant la chair à vif. Cette attaque avait néanmoins tout d'un avertissement.

- Je vais quitter Poudlard.

Son regard revint directement sur le maître des potions.

- Pourquoi ?

L'homme souleva un sourcil. Oui, il y avait mille réponses justifiant ce départ mais il sentait qu'il n'y était pas totalement étranger.

- La réponse me semble pourtant, évidente. Je suis un vampire et je n'ai absolument aucun droit de vivre entre les murs de cette école. Minerva à d'ailleurs déjà pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour…

- Et moi ? coupa-t-il sentant qu'il essayait encore de le repousser.

S'il avait donné plus de crédit à ses rêves, il aurait sans doute trouvé là une bonne occasion de s'éloigner de lui. Mais la réalité était là : il ne voulait _pas _ le quitter.

- Vous ? Je ne suis pas irresponsable, Potter, et j'ai préparé un antidote si l'on puit dire, se renfrogna-t-il. Si votre volonté à briser cette dépendance est suffisante…

Il désigna la fiole qu'il tenait maintenant entre les mains.

- Cette potion devrait la réprimer. En prenant une gorgée par semaine, vous n'aurez plus que de rares périodes où vous ressentirez ce besoin. Mais je vous le répète, vous devez _vouloir_ briser ce lien.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

Il vit quelques plis assombrir son front comme-ci il se doutait que le cours de la conversation se dirigeait vers un terrain qu'il préférait éviter.

- Alors elle sera inefficace, finit-il par répondre.

- Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas donné avant ?

L'ancien professeur ferma les yeux un instant. Harry se dit que, s'il avait été certain que sa potion n'avait pas besoin de sa collaboration pour fonctionner, il l'aurait déjà obligé à l'ingurgiter.

- Très bien, Potter, se décida-t-il. Je travaille dessus depuis que nous avons quitté notre prison ; le résultat final n'était, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, pas garanti. J'aurais commencé cela plutôt si le temps entre votre capture et la mission que je devais accomplir avait été de plus que quelques heures. Je l'ai terminée hier. Allez-vous boire cette potion à présent ? demanda-t-il avec impatience.

- Vous en avez une identique pour vous ?

- Non, Potter, ça ne fonctionne pas sur moi. Maintenant, cessez de poser des questions inutiles et prenez-là !

- Non. Je crois que vous pouvez la remettre dans votre réserve.

- Potter, prévint-il.

- Désolé mais je vous ai déjà dit que je ne renoncerai pas.

Il savait bien qu'il n'y avait que peu de lien entre la potion et cela mais il sentait que, s'il pliait sur ce point, à ce stade, il perdrait toute chance d'atteindre son but.

- Voulez-vous vraiment que je termine ce que j'ai commencé hier ? demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Si vous le deviez, vous l'auriez déjà fait hier soir, dit le jeune sorcier avec assurance.

- Ai-je besoin de vous rappeler ce que je pense de vous, Potter ? dit-il en haussant le ton. Il me semble avoir été assez clair !

- Et moi je crois vous avoir dit que j'avais _besoin _de vous !

Rogue plissa les yeux.

- Vous ne pouvez pas pensez une pareille idiotie. Pourquoi « le sauveur du monde sorcier » aurait-il besoin d'un vampire ? Est-ce un goût du risque trop prononcé qui vous pousse à affirmer de telles choses ?

- Non ! Je ne cherche absolument pas à mettre ma vie en danger ! s'énerva-t-il parce que ce reproche lui avait trop souvent été fait. Je m'intéresse à vous, Severus Rogue. Je vous respecte ! Je vo-

Le survivant rougit légèrement et se tut. Ce genre de chose était toujours plus facile à avouer à quelqu'un qui vous regardait avec bienveillance qu'avec cet air froid. Il crut un instant, à l'air décontenancé de son aîné, qu'il avait comprit ce qu'il avait presque dit mais il reprit trop rapidement une expression neutre pour croire qu'il en était arrivé à cette conclusion.

- Alors ? Quelle stupidité vous apprêtiez-vous encore à dire ?

Harry préféra détourner la question en en posant une autre.

- Vous avez préparé la potion adéquate alors nous pourrions rediscuter de notre marché, non ?

L'ancien professeur lui jeta un regard noir.

- Non. Je vais vous donner la potion capable de défaire ce lien. Utilisez-là ou non, faites comme bon vous semble, cela ne me concerne plus. J'ai eu à supporter le gamin capricieux que vous êtes pendant de trop nombreuses années déjà alors soyez sûr que cette « séparation » définitive me sera des plus salvateur.

Le jeune sorcier ne se laissa pas atteindre par ce nouveau retour à l'indifférence et ne lâcha pas prise.

- Je croyais que la créature que vous étiez devenue avait besoin de mon _sang_, non ?

Il vit un muscle se contracter au dessus de la mâchoire de Rogue et se prépara à une nouvelle contre attaque.

- Une fois de plus, vous n'avez choisi d'entendre que ce que vouliez. Cela n'est qu'un désir et guère un besoin. De plus, contrairement à certains hybrides de votre connaissance, _je_ sais garder le contrôle de moi-même car, si ce n'était pas le cas, vous ne seriez pas si orgueilleusement assis sur ce canapé à me montrer toute l'étendue de votre opiniâtreté.

Le jeune sorcier commençait à en avoir assez. Quoi qu'il dise, il semblait toujours faire face à un mur… mais il savait parfaitement qu'il désirait ardemment ce qu'il gagnerait en le franchissant. Et il se sentait prêt à faire beaucoup de choses pour y parvenir même si cela signifiait reconnaître sa faiblesse.

Après tout, ne devait-il pas son image de roc inébranlable qu'à quelques évènements qu'il avait affrontés comme il le pouvait et, surtout, à une masse sorcière qui ne le connaissait même pas ?

Durant les premiers temps de son adolescence, il avait dû se montrer d'une force rare – même chez un adulte – pour surmonter les épreuves. Aujourd'hui, sa personnalité – endurcie et plus réfléchie – pouvait tolérer d'être réprimée si ce sacrifice ne se révélait pas inutile.

- Bien. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Ne pouvez-vous pas alors m'accorder une faveur ? Simplement un peu de temps ?

- Je ne crois pas, Monsieur Potter, répondit-il d'un ton sérieux et peut-être moins agressif.

Le cœur du survivant se serra ; il ne pouvait pas perdre cela. Il n'avait aucune certitude sur ce que cet homme pourrait lui offrir mais cela était différent de tous ce qu'il avait pu connaître, il le savait, c'était ce qu'il avait _besoin_.

- Six mois. Non, un mois seulement, je ne vous demande pas plus. Est-ce trop demandé sur votre éternité ?

- Là n'est-ce pas le problème, contra-t-il stoïquement. Je suis un _vampire_ et je ne vous aime _pas_.

Harry observa son ancien professeur.

Etait-il vraiment sincère lorsqu'il prononçait ces paroles sans permettre à son regard de vaciller ?

Il souhaitait, avec tout l'espoir dont il était capable, que ce n'était là que des mots et non le reflet de sa pensée profonde.

- J'aimerais… Je vous demande seulement de me laisser le temps de vous connaître, je ne vous oblige pas à vous montrer aimable avec moi. Même si vous quitter Poudlard, laissez-moi au moins vous rendre visite pendant le mois à venir. Si au bout de ce délai ma présence vous est toujours aussi désagréable, alors je vous promets de ne plus jamais prendre l'initiative de me présenter devant vous.

Cette fois le survivant avait baissé la tête. Il avait honte de se montrer si suppliant et il sentait que, si Rogue refusait, il pourrait se montrer plus pitoyable encore.  
La réponse tardait à venir ; il ne savait pas si ce silence était de bon augure ou non.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez à ce point, déclara-t-il finalement. Mais, réjouissez-vous, la perspective de vous voir définitivement quitter mon entourage me permettra sans doute de vous supporter un mois de plus. Une précision cependant : vous ne boirez jamais cette potion inutile pour supporter d'éventuelle morsure car je n'ai plus l'intention de vous extraire la moindre goutte de sang.

Harry sourit légèrement. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas si inapte à trouver les bons arguments pour traiter avec cet homme.

- Néanmoins, reprit-il, cela ne se fera pas sans conditions.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête prêt à l'écouter et se sentant également prêt à obéir à certaines règles si cela pouvait lui permettre de gagner du temps.

- Premièrement, j'exige que vous consommiez cette potion pour atténuer le lien **et** que vous vous efforciez de vouloir le défaire.

Le survivant fronça légèrement les sourcils ; le regard de son aîné devint plus perçant.

- Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur Potter ? Ne venez-vous pas de m'affirmer que ce n'était pas ma nouvelle nature qui éveillait votre intérêt ?

- C'est d'accord, céda-t-il rapidement. Ensuite ?

Harry n'avait pas menti, c'était l'homme qui l'intéressait bien plus que le vampire – bien qu'il regrettait déjà de ne plus avoir droit à cette sensation étrange que lui provoquait ce désir. L'ancien professeur le connaissait sans doute suffisamment pour savoir, qu'une fois acceptée, il ferait au mieux pour respecter cette promesse – et ce malgré ce qu'il pouvait affirmer.

- Je vous interdis de parler de mon état à toute personne l'ignorant. Minerva sait. Et ce satané lycanthrope semble l'avoir deviné, pesta-t-il. Je ne tiens pas à ce que cela devienne de notoriété publique.

- Très bien, je n'en parlerai pas.

Il songea qu'il aurait pourtant aimé se confier à Hermione, et peut-être à Ron s'il parvenait un jour à se faire à l'idée qu'il était attiré par Rogue, cependant ce secret ne l'empêcherait pas de leur dévoiler l'évolution de leur relation.

- Et surtout, termina-t-il, je vous demanderai d'être discret sur vos éventuelles visites. J'emménage à Pré-Au-Lard et je ne tiens pas à voir plus de journaliste que nécessaire envahir mon espace. Ainsi, à l'exception des personnes ayant réellement _besoin_ d'avoir connaissance de vos escapades, je ne tolèrerais pas que _qui que ce soit_ soit au courant. J'entends bien évidemment que vous ne vous présentiez pas à mon domicile en attirant toute l'attention des habitants.

- Entendu, j'accepte toutes vos conditions.

Finalement cela n'était guère contraignant. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de dévoiler sa vie à plus de personnes que nécessaire et il était le premier à fuir la presse. Le survivant gardait néanmoins une certaine inquiétude. Ne venait-il pas de lui donner de nouvelles armes pour le blesser en acceptant ces conditions si facilement ?

Rogue continuait de le fixer avec attention.

- Dans ce cas, commencez d'abord par avaler une gorgée de cette potion, conclut-il.

L'homme se leva et déposa la fiole devant son cadet.

Malgré ses pensées, Harry n'hésita pas, prit le breuvage et en avala une partie. Il se concentra sur une puissante volonté de couper cette attache de sang. Le jeune sorcier eu un léger vertige et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son attention se reporta sur Rogue, debout à ses côtés, qui l'observait avec impassibilité.

Cet homme n'était définitivement pas très beau, au moins cette mixture infecte lui avait rendu cette lucidité. Mais ses sentiments étaient toujours présents, tout comme son envie de se réfugier dans ses bras ou tout simplement se contenter de le contempler.

Le vampire semblait attendre quelque chose, peut-être une réaction particulière – de rejet, de dégoût ? – ou une parole insultante, car il se tenait droit, devant lui, haussant un sourcil, les lèvres pincées. Il était visiblement préparé à riposter à la moindre remarque désobligeante.

Harry sourit légèrement – mais pas trop pour ne pas paraître moqueur – et reposa la fiole.

- Quand devez-vous vous installer à Pré-Au-Lard ?

Surprise. Soulagement ou déception ?

Il ne sut réellement définir ce que reflétait son expression avant que Rogue ne récupère d'un geste sa potion et ne pénètre dans sa chambre.

Il revint dans le salon au bout de quelques secondes.

- Je quitte Poudlard ce soir, dit-il sans le regarder tandis qu'il posait un verre et une bouteille de whisky pur feu – pas plus entamée que la veille – sur la table. Il se servit une rasade d'alcool puis, après en avoir avalé une gorgée, revint à son hôte.

L'ancien professeur paraissait perplexe et peut-être légèrement déstabilisé. Harry n'était même pas certain d'avoir déjà vu pareille expression sur son visage ; il eut envie de se montrer plus audacieux.

- Puis-je vous accompagner, ce soir ?

L'homme se figea, son verre à mi-chemin entre la table et ses lèvres. Cela ne dura guère plus d'une seconde avant qu'il n'avale une nouvelle gorgée.

- Cela vous permettra au moins d'éviter de me voir errer à Pré-Au-Lard à la recherche de votre domicile, précisa-t-il en se demandant s'il n'avait pas soudain fait preuve d'un excès de confiance.

Le sorcier s'était, depuis son réveil, montré assez réticent mais il gardait encore son calme ; à trop pousser, il risquait de le voir une nouvelle fois perdre son contrôle. Car pour lui c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, quoique son aîné en dise. Sa transformation n'avait eu lieu que quelques mois auparavant ; tout homme qu'il soit, il aurait été étonnant qu'il maîtrise tous ses instincts et toutes ses capacités.

En l'observant bien – et depuis qu'il avait ingurgité cette potion – Harry prenait d'autant plus conscience de sa pâleur excessive, de ses mouvements précis mais légèrement trop rapides. Toutefois, si jusqu'alors ces détails et autres sensations avaient semblé faire partie intégrante de son charme, il arrivait maintenant à percevoir le danger qu'il représentait. Et à présent qu'il avait l'esprit clair, il ressentait à nouveau cette peur – bien que diffuse – qu'il avait éprouvé dans la prison de Voldemort, et dans son cauchemar également...

La voix de l'homme le ramena à l'instant.

- Bien. Si cela vous amuse, capitula-t-il, surprenant par la même occasion le jeune sorcier qui ne s'était pas attendu à obtenir une réponse positive si rapidement. Et cessez de me regarder de cette manière je vous prie !

Il se reprit, cessa de le dévisager. L'homme était agacé et lui passablement gêné.

- A présent que vous avez obtenu gain de cause, peut-être pourriez-vous vous décider à me laisser quelques heures de répit ?

En d'autres termes, il le chassait de ses quartiers.

Mais Harry ne s'en offusqua pas, au final il venait bien _d'enfin_ avancer dans cette étrange relation et il s'interdisait de lui permettre de faire marche arrière pour de l'obstination mal placée.

Il se refusa également à prêter caution aux bribes de ses songes déplaisants qui l'avaient hanté dans son sommeil ; leur relation ne finirait **pas** de cette manière.

Le jeune homme se leva et adressa un léger sourire à son aîné. Celui-ci détourna les yeux et se servit un nouveau verre d'alcool.

Bon, il devait se faire à l'idée que pouvoir parler avec lui de manière civilisée – sans que l'un d'eux ne prenne la porte au plus vite ou se retrouve à moitié mort – était déjà un grand pas en avant.

- Je quitte le château à 22 heures, l'informa-t-il sans lever le regard. Si vous n'êtes pas aux portes de l'école à cette heure, soyez sûr que je ne perdrai pas mon temps à vous attendre.

- Très bien, j'y serai.

Il se décida enfin à quitter le petit appartement sans omettre d'observer une dernière fois Rogue qui ne lui prêtait plus attention.

Depuis qu'il avait avalé cette potion, il comprenait d'autant moins pourquoi il s'obstinait de la sorte. Malgré cela, quoi qu'il en dise, il savait qu'il aimait cet homme puisqu'il n'avait même plus l'excuse qu'il soit sous le joug du vampire pour le nier et qu'il regrettait déjà de devoir le quitter… alors qu'il savait qu'il allait le revoir dans quelques heures à peine.

Une fois la porte refermée, il la fixa un instant avec incertitude. Seule une parcelle tragique de son rêve était encore fraîche dans sa mémoire.

Et si son cauchemar devenait réalité ?

Non, il ferait tout pour que cela n'arrive **pas**. Et puis, aussi étrange que cela paraisse, Harry faisait confiance au maître des potions. Bien sûr, il sentait qu'il se lançait encore dans une histoire difficile – d'ailleurs il n'était même pas toujours certain qu'il choisissait la meilleure voie – mais au final il avait plus à y gagner qu'à y perdre.

Le survivant passa une nouvelle fois sa main sur sa gorge. Et il songea malgré tout qu'il serait préférable que personne ne voie ces marques rouges sur sa peau, parce qu'il doutait beaucoup que quelqu'un d'autre puisse être en mesure de comprendre pourquoi la personne qu'il aimait avait presque failli l'étouffer…

_A suivre…_

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai encore pas mal d'idées (ne reste plus qu'à trouver le courage ET le temps de les coucher sur papier…) et aussi une image assez précise de la fin. Mais le prochain chapitre ne sera sans doute pas publié avant les grandes vacances (exams dans un mois et pour un mois TT)_

_J'espère que l'attente ne vous paraîtra pas trop longue -.-'  
Sinon, pour vous faire patienter, j'essaierai de publier le chapitre 4 de « Si longtemps » et, si certains aiment Smallville, le premier chapitre d'un CLex…  
J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !_

_A bientôt !_


	13. Chapitre 12 : Omission

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic son l'entière propriété de JK Rowling_

_Notes : post tome 6 - Léger slash Harry/Severus - Sujet principal déjà traité par d'autres auteurs mais que j'aime beaucoup même si je m'en tire sûrement avec beaucoup moins de dextérité..._

_Kikoo :°)_

_Comme promis, me voici en ce début de vacances d'été avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fic :)  
Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, me mettent dans leur favoris et leurs alertes ou même prennent le temps de lire cette fanfic !_

_J'espère que ce douzième chapitre vous plaira :')_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**« Sacrifices et sacrifiés »**

_Chapitre 12 : Omission_

Le survivant se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers les cuisines de Poudlard. Il avait d'abord songé à passer par ses appartements pour prendre une douche et appliquer un baume cicatrisant sur gorge mais, à mi-chemin, Harry n'avait plus supporté d'entendre son estomac grogner d'impatience.

Il aurait pourtant mieux fait de l'ignorer.

- Ah ! Monsieur Potter. J'allais justement envoyer quelqu'un vous chercher.

- Madame la directrice ? s'étonna-t-il en la voyant se hâter vers lui.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle soupira.

- Vous n'avez pas oublié, j'ose espérer, la conférence de presse qu'a organisé le ministre Scrimgeour, ici même, à dix-sept heures, c'est-à-dire il y tout juste cinq minutes ?

Le survivant écarquilla légèrement les yeux en se souvenant de ce que McGonagall n'avait cessé de lui rappeler durant les derniers jours. Et bien sûr, il avait oublié. Et évidemment, il fallait que ça tombe à ce moment-là.

- Allons, venez Monsieur Potter, vous êtes attendu dans la grande salle.

Il obtempéra et la suivit.

Au moins, il n'aurait que peu de temps pour s'inquiéter de la manière dont cette assemblée se comporterait avec lui. Heureusement que la nouvelle directrice avait passé des heures à lui exposer le déroulement logique de cette conférence ; même s'il n'était pas ravi d'y assister – d'en être le centre d'attention, plus honnêtement – il était un minimum préparé.

A peine entra-t-il dans la grande salle qu'il fut aveuglé par les flashs et assommé par le grondement de la petite foule.

- Mesdames, messieurs, s'il vous plaît, permettez à cette conférence de se dérouler dans l'ordre et le calme.

Harry put enfin voir les dizaines de journalistes qui l'observaient presque comme des chiens devant leurs os à moelles. Si la directrice ne se tenait pas derrière lui, il aurait depuis longtemps cédé à son envie de quitter les lieux.

Il avança encore et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent au centre de cette masse sorcière qu'il aperçut ses amis et quelques membres de l'ordre. Le survivant se décontracta légèrement. Il fut même soulagé de voir Hermione lui accorder un léger sourire et Ron un regard hésitant mais néanmoins pas hostile.

Comme McGonagall tentait toujours de mettre de l'ordre dans le raffut et l'impatience des journalistes – elle avait déjà menacé de renvoyer ceux qui ne garderaient pas un minimum de savoir-vivre, il se glissa entre les quelques personnes – qu'il ne connaissait que de vue – pour rejoindre ses amis.

- Ca va, Harry ?

- Pour l'instant, oui, Hermione, mais je suis heureux de ne pas devoir leur faire face seul. Quoique, à choisir, j'aurais préféré ne pas être ici du tout.

- C'est la rançon du succès, mon p'tit Harry, lança George qui apparut soudain à leurs côtés.

- Il va falloir t'y faire, renchérit Fred.

- T'inquiète pas Harry, on est avec toi et on te laissera pas tomber.

Le survivant observa le rouquin qui lui avait adressé ces mots et ne put empêcher un sourire de s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Il voyait bien qu'il était encore un peu fâché pourtant ces simples paroles étaient plus révélatrices que tout autre chose. Le jeune sorcier se doutait aussi que la brune ne devait pas y être totalement étrangère, il devrait songer à la remercier.

- Merci, Ron, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous.

Le jeune Weasley lui adressa un léger sourire et ce fut suffisant pour lui donner tout le courage nécessaire pour affronter ce qui allait suivre.

- Harry ?

Il se retourna vers sa meilleure amie alors que les jumeaux venaient de trouver un nouveau moyen de se moquer de leur jeune frère.

- Tu as des marques sur ton cou. On dirait…

Le gryffondor referma brusquement le haut de sa robe.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Harry…

- J'essaierai de t'expliquer plus tard. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle ne parut pas très satisfaite pourtant elle n'en demanda pas plus. Ou plutôt, la jeune femme ne put en demander plus car la directrice venait enfin de mettre au point les derniers détails de la conférence et le ministre venait de faire son entrée se dirigeant directement vers lui. Le « show » commençait enfin.

Cela dura près de deux heures.

Il eut d'ailleurs l'impression de ne faire que se répéter durant ce qu'il lui sembla être une période interminable. Et pour preuve, les informations à présent entre les mains des journalistes étaient pour le moins réduites face à la réalité.

Tous savaient à présent que Harry avait vaincu Voldemort d'un expelliarmus lors d'un duel final, que Severus Rogue était toujours resté un espion à la solde de l'Ordre, que les membres de ce même Ordre – accompagnés des meilleurs aurors du ministère, avait précisé Scrimgeour – avaient défait les derniers partisans du seigneur noir et que Harry Potter n'avait finalement pas des pouvoirs dignes de Merlin mais juste un profond désir d'aider les gens qui avaient besoin de son aide. Cette dernière partie était bien sûr les propos du ministre. Néanmoins, Harry n'avait protesté.

Peut-être cela diminuerait-il ne serait-ce qu'un peu cette seconde vague de célébrité qu'il sentait déjà affluer ? Il pouvait toujours espérer, non ?

Le silence avait été gardé sur les horcruxes – bien trop dangereux de révéler leur existence – tout comme sur la composition exacte de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Aux questions posées aux autres personnes présentes, il n'y avait eu que réponses assez similaires :

« - Quel rôle avez-vous joué auprès de notre sauveur ?

- Comme nos compagnons, j'ai affronté avec eux la menace, et sans eux nous n'y serions pas arrivés. »

Ou encore :

« - Je ne faisais que protéger mes compagnons de l'assaut des mangemorts, nous étions toujours solidaires les uns des autres. »

En fait, ils s'étaient tous rangés à une idée : « Nous nous sommes battus ensemble et avons vaincu ensemble. »

Et ça convenait parfaitement au gryffondor.

Finalement, ce n'est qu'après que ces sorciers eurent compris qu'il ne saurait rien de plus, qu'ils ne verraient pas arriver d'autres témoins comme, par exemple, Severus Rogue – apprendre qu'il avait eu un rôle prépondérant dans la victoire avait attisé la curiosité – ou toute autre personne prête à raconter d'éventuelles anecdotes sur ce combat, ils quittèrent enfin les murs du château. Ou, plus simplement, l'autorité et la sévérité de la directrice les y avaient vivement encouragé.

Le même soulagement se marqua sur chacun des visages lorsque les portes de la grande salle se refermèrent enfin sur Scrimgeour, et sa clique d'aurors, qui avait jugé bon pour son image de rester quelques minutes encore avec « Les Héros du Jour ».

- Bon sang, Harry, je te plains ! Ces journalistes sont pires que des scroutts à pétard…

- J'aurais pas pu trouver meilleur comparaison, dit-il en songeant à ces créatures assez repoussantes et se montrant _souvent_ agressives. Mais maintenant vous êtes vous aussi célèbres, Hermione et toi, il va falloir vous y faire. Vous faîtes partie du « fameux trio héroïque des gryffondors » après tout, termina-t-il en se rappelant qu'un journaliste avait lancer ce « nom » et que ses collègues s'étaient empressés de le reprendre sur leurs carnets.

Ca en devenait vraiment ridicule.

- Ah ! Ne dis pas ça, rien que d'y penser ça me donne faim…

Le survivant sourit devant l'air dépité du roux – et se demandant aussi comment il parvenait à en revenir toujours à la nourriture – mais il devait avouer que lui était plus fatigué qu'autre chose. Il avait assez mal dormi la nuit – matinée – dernière et cette conférence lui avait paru plus usante que tout.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les garçons, nous allons bientôt reprendre les cours et l'influence de la directrice nous permettra d'être tranquille.

- Hermione…, se lamentèrent les deux gryffondors d'une même voix.

Si le jeune Weasley ne pensait qu'à remplir son estomac, la brune, elle, ne semblait guère trouver plus d'attraits que dans les cours. C'était à se demander vers quoi elle se tournerait après Poudlard. De nouvelles études ?

Harry eut un léger rictus à cette idée qui s'effaça pourtant bien vite lorsqu'il songea qu'il n'avait encore aucun projet d'avenir. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas le moment d'y songer. Il avait suffisamment de choses à gérer.

A commencer par cette nouvelle célébrité qui n'allait pas le lâcher.

Puis Ron qui n'allait sans doute pas oublier totalement leur dernière conversation. Donc Ginny aussi, à qui il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait dire. Et Hermione à qu'il devait parler. Même Remus Lupin l'observait assez bizarrement depuis le début de la soirée – Rogue ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il connaissait sa nature ? – et qui avait sans doute, lui aussi, des questions à lui poser…

Mais surtout, Harry devait, pour arriver à son but, s'investir au maximum dans sa « relation » avec le maître des potions.

Le jeune sorcier soupira.

Il avait hâte de le revoir.

Et il avait besoin de dormir aussi.

- Harry ? Tu… Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

- Euh, excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs.

Ron lui jeta un regard étrange mais se reprit malgré tout.

- Ma mère voulait te proposer de venir dormir à la maison mais, comme tu peux le voir…

Il indiqua ses parents en grande conversation avec Kingsley Shacklebolt, Fol œil, Remus et Tonks.

- Donc, je me fais porteur de l'invitation à leur place.

Le roux lui fit un grand sourire, sans doute assez heureux à l'idée de recevoir à nouveau, après cette longue année, son meilleur ami chez lui. Harry s'en voulu de ses paroles avant même de les avoir prononcées.

- C'est une excellente idée mais… je suis vraiment fatigué, alors je préfère rester encore un peu ici. Je vais dormir un peu. Et puis, ce soir, j'ai déjà… enfin, ça ne s'arrange pas. Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu vois… J'aurais…

Le visage du rouquin redevint plus sérieux et Harry se sentit encore plus mal.

- Ca a avoir avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Devant le silence du brun, il soupira.

- Bon, je vais le dire une fois et j'espère que je n'aurais pas à le répéter. Si tu comptes continuer dans cette voie, je ne te dirais rien mais fais en sorte que notre amitié n'en pâtisse pas. Mais puisqu'il s'agit de ce bâtard graisseux, j'ai de sérieux doutes sur ta capacité à arriver, termina-t-il sur un ton assez irrité.

- Ron, il n'est pas…

- Mouais, on verra, le coupa-t-il. Et t'as intérêt à parler à Ginny, lui rappela-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je tiens beaucoup trop à elle pour l'oublier.

Harry risqua un léger sourire malgré son malaise. Ron le fixa pendant quelques instants puis revint à une expression plus joviale.

- Mais pour en revenir à des sujets plus importants, fit-il avec beaucoup de sérieux malheureusement gâché par un petit air espiègle, nous allons fêter la victoire en famille d'ici quelques jours ! Maintenant que tout le monde est remis…

Il jeta un œil à Hermione qui parlait à Remus.

- … et que nous ne sommes pas encore en cours, ajouta-t-il, nous allons enfin pouvoir célébrer ça dignement ! Le repas et les desserts seront énormes alors ta présence est abso-lu-ment requise !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'enthousiasme du roux – et son expression gourmande – et acquiesça vivement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde !

Ron, sur sa lancée, commença la liste des plats qu'il espérait y voir, et ceux qu'il _savait_ y trouver, et le survivant le suivit avec plaisir dans cette conversation légère, aussi insouciantes qu'il les aimait.

Lorsque Hermione les rejoint, ils parlaient des fameux gnomes du jardins des Weasley – il n'aurait pas fallu demander à Harry comment ils en étaient arrivés à ce sujet – et Ron racontait avec plaisir les déboires de Percy avec ces créatures facétieuses durant leur enfance ; Harry n'avait plus autant ri depuis longtemps. La brune essaya de prendre un air contrarié lorsqu'elle sembla comprendre qu'ils se moquaient encore de l'ancien préfet mais pourtant elle ne parvint que difficilement à cacher son sourire. Elle les rappela cependant à l'ordre lorsque Molly vint vers eux.

- Les enfants ? Nous rentrons au Terrier. Tu viens avec nous, mon petit Harry ?

- Désolé, M'man, ce ne sera pas pour ce soir, répondit Ron à sa place. Harry manque un peu de sommeil alors…

Madame Weasley ne le laissa pas terminer et s'approcha un peu plus de celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hermione froncer les sourcils.

- Mmh, c'est vrai que tu sembles fatigué mon chéri, constata-t-elle la mine inquiète. Et je suis certaine que cette conférence a dû te peser plus encore qu'à nous. Ah ! Ces journalistes ! Mais tu es sûr que tu préfères rester seul ici ? Tu sais que nous serons toujours ravi de t'accueillir au Terrier ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais que je pourrais toujours considérer le Terrier comme ma seconde maison. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir profiter encore un peu du calme de Poudlard.

La femme fronça légèrement les sourcils – et il se fit la remarque que Molly et Hermione avait parfois des expressions bien similaires. Apparemment, l'idée de le laisser une nuit encore dans ce château ne l'enchantait guère. Craignait-elle qu'il se referme sur lui-même après les derniers évènements ? Très certainement.

- Allez, M'man, on devrait y aller, Papa nous attends, dit son meilleur ami en désignant les jumeaux et leur père près des portes de la grande salle. Et puis, Harry ne sera pas seul, ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre.

- Ron ! le réprimanda sa petite amie.

La brune semblait y avoir perçu le même sous-entendu que lui.

- Ben quoi ? finit-il d'un air un peu trop innocent. La directrice et quelques professeurs restent encore dans l'école, non ?

- Tu as raison, mon chéri, intervint sa mère. Mais, Harry sache que nous t'attendrons tous avec impatience à la maison, termina-t-elle avec un sourire maternel qui parvenait toujours à apaiser le jeune sorcier.

- J'ai moi aussi hâte de vous rejoindre. Merci.

Ses amis – sa famille – prirent congé et il les regarda partir le cœur léger. Il avait vraiment une chance inouïe de pouvoir se sentir si aimé par ses proches.

Le gryffondor se décida finalement à annoncer à McGonagall qu'il irait aider Rogue à « s'installer » à Pré-au-lard et celle-ci, bien que assez surprise, n'émit pas d'objection.

Enfin, il s'éclipsa de la salle – en saluant de loin Hagrid qui lui avait accordé un sourire – ne laissant pas à la directrice le temps de lui poser des questions supplémentaires et profitant que Remus parlait encore avec Tonks pour ne pas l'affronter immédiatement.

Lorsque le survivant revint finalement dans ses appartements, il prit quelques gouttes de potion de sommeil pour pouvoir dormir environ deux heures. A son réveil, il aurait ainsi le temps de prendre sa douche et souper avant de rejoindre le vampire.

En quelques jours, les évènements n'avaient cessé de s'enchaîner mais il lui semblait qu'il parvenait enfin à en suivre le rythme. Si sa vie n'était peut-être finalement vouée qu'à être ponctuée de situations dont il se serait bien passé, au moins, l'impression qu'il pourrait la diriger comme il l'entendait commencé à s'ancrer en lui. Peut-être même n'aurait-il plus à franchir beaucoup d'obstacle avant d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait.

-----

Mal à la tête.

Harry n'avait pas encore soulevé les paupières qu'il sentait déjà cette douleur dans le crâne.

Il ouvrit les yeux en grognant. Vraiment, quel agréable réveil…

D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers sa douche en emportant au passage ses vêtements de rechange. Même sous le jet d'eau tiède qui lui détendit les muscles, la douleur ne diminua pas. Il avait déjà connu pire avec sa cicatrice mais ce n'en était pas moins dérangeant.

Le gryffondor revint au salon, un baume à la main – en passant devant le miroir il s'était souvenu des marques sur sa gorge – tout en se demandant combien de temps il lui restait avant de devoir quitter Poudlard. Il posa la robe de sorcier qu'il avait passé sous son bras puis se figea.

Le survivant vérifia que ses lunettes étaient bien sur son nez puis referma sa bouche qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir ouverte.

- … trois… minutes ?

Il quitta la pendule des yeux, lâcha le baume et récupéra sa robe de sorcier qu'il enfila sans prendre le temps de se vêtir convenablement puis sortit de son appartement en trombe.

- Je suis mort, se lamenta-t-il en courant dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Il avait mal dosé cette satané potion et ne lui restait maintenant plus que trois – deux – minutes avant que Rogue ne s'en aille.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre de chose lui arrive à chaque fois ? En plus, il _savait_ que l'homme était réglé comme une montre suisse et ne supportait pas les retards. Et encore, il avait une certaine chance que ses appartements n'étaient pas trop profondément enfoncés dans le château. Mais parviendrait-il pour autant à traverser la cour et atteindre les portes de l'école à temps ?

Il en doutait sérieusement.

Néanmoins, comme cette pensée ne l'aida pas vraiment à accélérer sa course, il se décida à ne se concentrer que sur son chemin.

Rapidement, Harry se retrouva à l'extérieur, il évita de justesse de glisser sur une plaque de neige et arriva enfin aux portes de Poudlard.

Personne.

Il avait beau regarder autour de lui, aucune silhouette noire ne semblait à portée de vue. Le gryffondor était finalement arrivé trop tard. Il se sourit à lui-même. Il avait peut-être été idiot d'y croire. En fin de compte, Rogue s'était-il même présenté ici à l'heure convenue ?

Il se résigna à ne jamais avoir de réponse à sa question.

- Satané potion, ne trouva-t-il qu'à pester, la tête basse.

- Je vois, Potter, qu'être ponctuelle ne fait définitivement pas partie de vos aptitudes.

Il sentit ses robes le frôler au moment où Rogue le dépassait et l'observa s'éloigner.

Etait-il finalement arrivé à l'heure ou bien le maître des potions l'avait-il attendu ?

Tandis qu'il se posait la question, l'homme continuait sa route et il eut enfin le bon sens de le suivre.

Harry avait encore le souffle court après sa course mais il se mit au rythme du pas rapide de son ancien professeur. Il se rendit également vite compte qu'il commençait à trembler de froid. Le jeune sorcier referma correctement sa robe pourtant, avec cette neige qui tombait à nouveau en flocons légers, ce n'était pas suffisant. Et bien sûr, dans sa hâte, il avait oublié sa cape à Poudlard.

- Tenez.

Il se tourna vers son aîné qui lui tendait sa cape sans s'arrêter pour autant.

- Merci, dit-il en essayant de chercher son regard qu'il ne parvint pas à croiser.

Le gryffondor plaça la cape sur ses épaules et sourit légèrement. Cette simple attention lui faisait réellement plaisir.

Il porta le tissu à son visage pour se réchauffer tout en en humant discrètement l'odeur. C'était très léger mais il pouvait reconnaître le parfum suave de l'homme, c'était agréable.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, le temps d'être assez éloignés de l'influence magique du château, puis Rogue posa la main sur son épaule et les fit transplaner.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi à quelques mètres d'une maison modeste, semblable à d'autres qu'il avait déjà remarquées au cours des quelques moments qu'il avait passés dans le village. Il s'agissait d'une vingtaine de petits domaines un peu l'écart de Pré-au-lard.

Sous cette neige, la maison ne semblait pas vraiment attrayante s'en en être pour autant effrayante. Avec ses murs de pierre grise et ses tuiles qu'il devinait brunes, elle n'était finalement que très banale. Si l'on omettait l'absence de fenêtres.

Il suivit le serpentard qui avait directement repris son chemin. Sans un mot, il pénétra dans sa demeure, Harry à sa suite. D'un mouvement de baguette, il alluma les quelques chandelles et candélabres disséminés dans la pièce.

Il vit deux canapés et deux fauteuils dans un coin, une table et quelques chaises entassées un peu plus loin puis deux ou trois meubles dans le coin opposé. Le manque d'ornements et la banalité du mobilier donnaient à l'ensemble un aspect très sobre – pour ne pas dire austère. Cependant, la présence d'une cheminée et d'un feu ouvert lui laissait croire qu'avec quelques efforts ce lieu pourrait paraître agréable.

- Amplificatum.

Il se tourna vers son hôte qui avait rendu à une partie de ses valises leur taille normale.

- Prenez ceci, dit-il en désignant quelques malles encore réduites, et sortez les ustensiles sur la tables de cette pièce.

Rogue désigna l'une des cinq portes qu'il avait remarquées – celle là plus à droite.

- Et ne touchez pas aux potions. Puisque vous êtes ici autant que vous me soyez utile, affirma-t-il en ouvrant déjà ses premiers bagages pour en extraire quelques livres.

Le survivant ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce ton froid et professoral l'agaçait profondément.

- Très bien, répondit-il pourtant simplement en ôtant la cape.

Il prit ce qu'il lui avait indiqué, entra dans la pièce aux murs nus et rendit aux malles leur aspect premier.

On pouvait dire que l'homme ne se montrait pas particulièrement chaleureux. Mais, bon, il devait éviter de _déjà_ perdre patience. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait demandé à l'accompagner.

Le gryffondor accompli son petit travail rapidement. En somme, il vida les coffres de pas mal de chaudrons – assez lourds d'ailleurs, de fioles vides et de nombreux autres ustensiles utiles à la préparation de potions. Il se trouvait sans aucun doute dans le futur laboratoire de Rogue.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il laissa les malles qui contenaient décoctions et ingrédients contre le pied de la table et réduit à nouveau les autres. Harry se passa une main sur le front. Il avait trop chaud maintenant, et toujours aussi mal à la tête. Il retira sa robe sorcier pour revenir en t-shirt dans la pièce principale.

Le feu était allumé, la douce chaleur qui s'en dégageait n'en était pas désagréable.

L'ancien professeur avait un peu aménagé le lieu. Bien que les murs de pierres étaient toujours les mêmes, l'endroit paraissait confortable. Il n'avait pas prêté attention au sol à son entrée mais il s'agissait maintenant d'un parquet sombre, un meuble servait à présent de bibliothèque alors que le reste des livres étaient abandonnés sur la table – qui n'était plus à la même place mais toujours près d'un mur – entourées de trois chaises. Et puis, si les canapés n'avaient pas été bougés, les deux fauteuils bleu nuit - n'étaient-ils pas gris à leur arrivée ? – étaient à présent au coin du feu.

Le maître des potions était notamment assis dans l'un d'eux observant les flammes d'un air absent. Il le rejoignit puis s'installa calmement lui faisant ainsi presque face. Le regard de Rogue se leva enfin vers lui et le gryffondor sourit légèrement. Ces yeux noirs lui plaisaient vraiment, il ne pouvait – et ne voulait – pas le nier.

Un léger froncement de sourcils lui fit cependant interrompre sa contemplation.

- Vous n'avez rien fait pour votre gorge, remarqua son aîné d'un ton neutre. Je vais chercher un baume.

Il se leva, l'abandonnant déjà.

Etait-ce son imagination ou bien Rogue ne semblait plus savoir comment réagir face à lui ?

Le maître des potions revint et lui tendit le baume. Seulement, au moment où il l'accepta, son estomac émit un grognement fort peu à propos.

Harry baissa la tête et se sentit rougir de gène ; ce n'était _vraiment_ pas sa soirée.

- Excusez-moi, souffla-t-il. Je n'ai pas encore mangé aujourd'hui et…

- J'imagine qu'il faut _aussi_ que je remédie à cela.

Cette fois, le serpentard paraissait réellement agacé.

Parfait. Vraiment parfait. L'image qu'il se faisait de lui ne devait déjà pas être particulièrement glorieuse et il fallait maintenant que ces oublis successifs le fassent passer pour un véritable imbécile.

Pendant qu'il se lamentait sur le sort qui s'acharnait sur lui, sa propre stupidité et cette migraine qui ne le lâchait pas, le vampire jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette dans le feu. Il passa la tête dans l'âtre durant quelques minutes avant d'en sortir visiblement irrité. Toutefois, semblant se rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul, Rogue repris son air froid.

Au regard qu'il lui lança il ne manqua pas de comprendre que la situation commençait à le peser.

L'homme en noir s'éloigna finalement à nouveau.

- Vous aurez de quoi vous restaurer d'ici une dizaine de minutes, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Harry l'observa s'enfoncer dans son laboratoire puis refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il soupira.

L'ambiance n'était déjà pas franchement détendue, elle était maintenant assurément lourde. Il n'était visiblement pas dans l'intention de son ancien professeur de faire le premier pas. Enfin, malgré tout, il se montrait plus prévenant que le survivant ne s'y était attendu.

Maintenant, restait à entamer le dialogue.

Il songea aux sujets qu'ils pourraient aborder et se retrouva rapidement avec une liste de sujets à ne _pas_ aborder. Entre autres, leur passé commun à Poudlard, l'époque des maraudeurs, les potions – Harry n'avait définitivement aucun goût pour cette matière, son père et son parrain, la guerre…

Le jeune sorcier fut sorti de son énumération mentale, de cette liste qui s'allongeait à vue d'œil, par un bruit contre la porte. Au moment où il allait se lever pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait, Rogue refit son apparition et se dirigea directement vers l'entrée.

Pratiques les sens de vampire.

Il entendit le hululement d'un hibou puis l'homme referma la porte pour ensuite poser le paquet qu'il avait récupéré sur la table.

- A défaut d'avoir un personnel serviable, leurs plats sont assez appréciés dans la région.

Le survivant s'était approché dès qu'il avait sentit l'agréable fumet et, sans être exceptionnel – simplement de la viande, des pommes de terre, des légumes, une pomme et un verre d'eau, le plat lui semblait particulièrement bon. Il remercia son aîné et s'installa à la place qu'il lui indiqua avant de débuter son souper. Rogue, quant à lui, prit l'un des livres qu'il avait déplacé sur les chaises et retourna à son fauteuil.

Question atmosphère, ce n'était toujours pas ça.

Quelques minutes passèrent encore.

- Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas mangé au château ? questionna le serpentard en lui jetant un vague coup d'œil par-dessus son livre ouvert.

Finalement la soirée avait peut-être encore des chances d'être sauvée.

- La conférence de presse de Scrimgeour a eu lieu juste après que je vous ai quitté. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

- Cette fameuse conférence, répéta-t-il avec un rictus dédaigneux. Minerva m'en a vaguement parlé. Une nouvelle stupidité de notre bon ministre de la magie.

- Votre présence aurait pourtant plu à pas mal de journalistes. Beaucoup étaient impatients de vous voir y arriver. Vous faîtes partie des « sauveurs » du monde sorcier après tout.

Il entama sa pomme pendant que le maître des potions refermait son bouquin.

- Je ne tiens pas à ce que mon nouvel état soit étalé dans tous les journaux du pays. Et j'ai mieux à faire que de jouer les pantins de bois devant ces imbéciles, dit-il d'un ton méprisant.

Le gryffondor sourit.

- Vous ne donnez pas l'impression d'aimer plus que moi le monde de la presse, ou le ministère.

Rogue garda un léger rictus.

- Effectivement, vous semblez moins les apprécier aujourd'hui.

- Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire, je ne les ai _jamais_ appréciés, contra-t-il avec une légère grimace.

Il aurait bien ajouté qu'il n'avait jamais voulu de sa célébrité mais il préférait éviter une réaction un peu trop insultante du plus âgé. Ce dernier le scrutait d'ailleurs comme pour savoir s'il pouvait vraiment croire ce qu'il lui disait.

- Selon Hermione, reprit-il en quittant la table, la directrice pourra faire en sorte que nous n'ayons pas à trop souvent les voir durant les six prochains mois. Ces deux heures avec le ministre ont été plus suffisantes pour moi.

Au moment où il allait s'asseoir, il eut l'impression d'avoir un léger vertige mais cela disparut. Par contre, sa tête lui semblait plus douloureuse.

- Et vous vous êtes endormi après ces interviews si éreintantes, continua-t-il à sa place avec une évidente raillerie dans le ton. Ce qui explique, entre autre, votre retard de ce soir.

Harry préféra faire l'impasse sur la façon dont il avait tourné en ridicule sa situation ; il était bien arrivé en retard finalement.

- En fait, j'ai pris quelques gouttes de potion de sommeil mais j'ai mal dosé, je pense.

- Vous continuez à prendre cette potion ? interrogea-t-il sans faire grand cas de son embarras.

Un pli amer se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Madame Pomfresh surveille les quantités que je lui demande. Je sais qu'il faut éviter d'en prendre durant de trop longues périodes. C'est juste le temps que mes cauchemars soient… moins fréquents.

Un silence s'installa alors que le survivant avait détourné les yeux. Il préférait vraiment éviter de parler de ça.

- Potter.

Le gryffondor releva la tête interpellé par un élément qu'il ne savait définir dans la voix de son aîné. Il croisa ses yeux qui n'étaient définitivement plus noirs.

C'était mauvais signe.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de taire l'inquiétude dans son ton.

Ce vampire, même s'il n'était plu censé le craindre, était toujours capable d'éveiller un dérangeant sentiment de peur en lui.

- Vous saignez.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Votre oreille droite.

Harry porta sa main à son oreille et sentit un liquide chaud lui couler le long de la joue. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il vit que le regard de Rogue avait encore rougit et qu'il observait le liquide carmin qu'il avait sur les doigts avec une étrange fixité. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon.

- Monsieur ?

Il ne réagit pas.

Le sorcier éleva légèrement la voix.

- Monsieur, où se trouve la salle de bain ?

Le maître des potions sembla reprendre pied et il lui indiqua une porte.

- C'est la première à gauche.

- Merci.

Il se leva en s'évertuant à paraître calme et, avec des mouvements qu'il n'espéra pas anormalement pressés, poussa la porte puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il se dirigea vers le lavabo, prit la première serviette qu'il trouva et, après l'avoir laissée quelques secondes sous le robinet, effaça le sang sur sa peau.

Apparemment il ne saignait plus. Mais sa situation n'était pas brillante. D'une part, il perdait son sang sans raison apparente et, de l'autre, le comportement de cet homme semblait dangereusement altéré dès qu'il en voyait la moindre goutte.

- Un vampire, Harry, se murmura-t-il. C'est un vampire.

Ca ne l'avançait pas pour autant. Et il ne s'en sentait pas plus à l'aise.

Déjà, tenter de faire du maître des potions son compagnon dans des circonstances à peu près normales était pour le moins… original mais si, en plus, il fallait que Rogue se laisse guider par ses instincts de créature de la nuit, le survivant n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

- Harry, depuis…

La voix qui venait de s'adresser à lui de l'autre pièce se tut.

Harry ? Pas que ça le dérangeait mais c'était assez inattendu.

- Monsieur Potter.

Ah. Il se disait aussi…

Le gryffondor s'empressa de passer un peu d'eau sur son visage puis quitta la salle de bain.

- J'aimais assez bien « Harry », vous savez, tenta-t-il.

Il avait perçu une pointe d'agacement sur le visage de son aîné – et ses yeux rouges – en passant devant lui pour rejoindre son fauteuil. Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas encore ça mais au moins cette expression lui était assez familière pour qu'il se sente un peu plus à l'aise.

L'homme finit à son tour par réintégrer sa place toutefois il l'observait à présent avec beaucoup de sérieux.

- Y a-t-il eu d'autres effets secondaires depuis que je vous ai donné cette potion ?

Il n'avait pas songé à cette possibilité.

- Non. Enfin, si, rectifia-t-il. Quand je me suis réveillé, ce soir, j'avais une sorte de migraine assez dérangeante et, depuis ce qui vient de se passer, réalisa-t-il, elle a disparue.

Rogue avait deux doigts posés sur la tempe et il réfléchissait.

Harry de son côté était un peu déçu, bien qu'il ne considérait pas le maître des potions comme infaillible, il avait apparemment commis une erreur dans la potion qui _lui_ était destinée…

L'ancien professeur releva soudain les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

- C'est incompatible, lâcha-t-il. J'aurais dû le prévoir.

- Pardon ?

- La potion de sommeil et celle que je vous ai donnée. Vous ne devez plus en prendre. Du moins jusqu'à ce que les effets de ma potion disparaissent.

- Mais… vous êtes sérieux ? Je ne peux pas ! commença-t-il à s'emporter. Avez-vous la moindre idé-

- J'en ai une assez précise, contra-t-il.

Le survivant baissa la tête.

Oui, en tant qu'ex-mangemort il devait avoir une idée de quoi étaient peuplés ses cauchemars. Mais si le plus âgé avait l'habitude de vivre avec, lui ne pouvait pas encore se faire à l'idée de supporter leur récente violence – depuis qu'il avait tué Voldemort. Il aurait mille fois préféré que l'homme ait vraiment fait une erreur dans l'élaboration de sa potion.

- Cela est bien trop dangereux pour votre organisme, reprit-il, si quelques gouttes ont déjà de pareils effets, je ne saurais prévoir ce que plusieurs fioles pourraient produire. Je ne pense pas qu'une seule vous tuerez cependant, à la vue de vos symptômes, je ne pourrais rien vous garantir de plus.

Le gryffondor était inquiet, de plus en plus inquiet. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de compter encore longtemps sur ces breuvages mais c'était _maintenant_ qu'il en avait besoin.

- Harry, ces rêves ne sont pas insurmontables, lui assura-t-il d'une voix dure mais en posant néanmoins une main sur son épaule.

Pourtant, le jeune sorcier n'arrivait pas à se raccrocher à ces mots face à la réalité de ces cauchemars.

Rogue s'approcha encore alors que son cadet avait toujours la tête baissée, ses mèches brunes cachant presque les verres de ses lunettes.

- Vous êtes plus fort que cela.

Il allait relever les yeux vers lui mais il sentit son souffle dans son cou.

Harry se rendit soudain compte de leur position et les battements de son cœur accélérèrent. Il sentit les dents longues contre sa jugulaire ; il eut mal lorsqu'elles égratignèrent sa peau et s'enfoncèrent à peine dans sa chair. Mais il frissonna lorsque la langue râpeuse recueillit quelques gouttes de son sang.

Le vampire s'arrêta.

Il pouvait entendre sa respiration contre son oreille ; Rogue paraissait loin d'être calme.

Il s'écarta finalement, le privant de sa chaleur malgré son corps à peine tiède, et s'assit à nouveau dans son fauteuil, pinçant l'arête de son nez et fermant les yeux.

- Vous devriez aller dormir un peu. Vous avez l'air fatigué. Il y a une chambre d'ami, c'est la porte du centre. Demain, un peu avant l'aube, je vous raccompagnerai à Poudlard, il est encore un peu tôt pour que vous parcouriez ce chemin en pleine nuit sans escorte. J'essaierai de trouver quelque chose pour la potion.

Il avait dit tout ceci sans relever la tête.

Harry hésita quelques instants puis suivit son conseil.

A cet instant, c'était son côté vampirique qui l'attirait et il n'aimait pas ça. Oh ! bien sûr, ces sensations mêlées de plaisir et de douleur paraissaient séduisantes mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il souhaitait voir une relation s'établir entre eux, le survivant voulait que Rogue comprenne qu'il y avait plus que ça. Et puis, il devait l'avouer, en dépit de ce qu'il avait affirmé plus tôt à l'homme, voir ce dernier se laisser guider par ses instincts de vampire l'effrayait plus qu'un peu.

Harry s'allongea sur le lit et garda les yeux ouverts ; il n'avait pas envie de dormir, il _savait_ que ce n'était pas cette nuit qu'il pourrait fermer les yeux en paix avec lui-même.

Le silence envahit les lieux.

Rogue était-il toujours prostré dans son fauteuil ?

Il eut sa réponse lorsqu'au bout d'un certain temps – une demi-heure, une heure peut-être – il entendit comme une chute de pierre puis une porte claquer. Curieux, le gryffondor quitta la chambre et revint au salon. Il avança vers l'entrée et resta quelques instants à l'observer.

Une partie du mur était marquée, il y avait un impact d'une quarantaine de centimètres de diamètre dans la pierre grise, du sang aussi, un peu sur la porte également.

Harry sentit quelque chose se serrer dans son estomac. Il espérait vraiment que le maître des potions allait bien, dans tous les sens du terme.

Il retourna enfin à sa chambre.

Le jeune sorcier n'y avait pas songé avant mais… y avait-il la moindre chance qu'il faisait souffrir cet homme en s'accrochant ainsi à lui ?

Il ferma les yeux et s'efforça de dormir. Après tout, il lui faisait confiance, le serpentard avait raison, il pourrait surmonter cette période. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours fait ?

Cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant, dans cette maison vide, alors qu'il était tiré vers l'inconscience, de sentir la peur germer en lui. Et ce, malgré le souvenir éphémère d'un sommeil paisible, dans un cachot sombre, dans les bras d'un homme en noir.

_A suivre…_

_Et voilà, cette fic s'allonge à vue d'oeil -.-"  
Je me rend compte que j'ajoute de plus en plus d'éléments et j'espère que ça n'alourdit pas trop l'histoire...  
(Personnellement, je trouve qu'il y a dans tout ça quand même quelques améliorations pour Harry... Non ?)  
Enfin, finalement je me suis décidée sur ce qui permettra à Harry de pouvoir faire face à son Severus avec plus d'assurance, grâce à... ce sera pour le prochain chapitre é.è_

_Alors, j'essaie de vous pondre 1 ou plusieurs chapitres pendant ces vacances ou je me concentre sur mes autres fics ? Dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de tout ça :')_

_A très bientôt j'espère !_


	14. Chapitre 13 : Vérités

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic son l'entière propriété de JK Rowling_

_Notes : post tome 6 - Slash Harry/Severus - Sujet principal déjà traité par d'autres auteurs mais que j'aime beaucoup même si je m'en tire sûrement avec beaucoup moins de dextérité..._

_De retour sur cette fic :')  
J'ai passé pas mal de temps pour arriver au résultat que je voulais alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
Et encore une fois, MERCI pour vos reviews :°)_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**« Sacrifices et sacrifiés »**

_Chapitre 13 : Vérités_

- Vous vous doutez que je ne vais pas accepter cela éternellement, n'est-ce pas ?

- Notre « héros » se sentirait-il blessé dans son orgueil ? dit-il sarcastique.

- Absolument pas, grogna le jeune sorcier, je sais que vous considérez tous que cela est pour ma sécurité mais j'aimerais aussi vous rappeler que j'ai déjà fait mes preuves. Je sais me défendre.

- N'en déplaise à votre fierté de gryffondor, ai-je besoin de vous rappeler à mon tour que Lestrange est parvenue à vous amener devant votre pire ennemi avec beaucoup de facilité ?

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci, dit-il un peu sèchement en avançant dans la neige. Mais pourquoi faut-il que vous vous montriez toujours aussi désagréable ? Si c'est pour que je lâche prise, je crois avoir dit que c'était inutile.

- Vous vous méprenez, Harry. Et pour que vous ne profitiez pas de cela pour encore gonfler votre ego, sachez que la personne que vous voyez devant vous est et a toujours été Severus Rogue. Il n'y a aucun être caché sous un prétendu masque et qui n'attend qu'à être découvert, et ce malgré la naïveté avec laquelle vous vous obstinez à le croire.

- C'est encore à prouver, murmura-t-il face à cette tirade qui ne le décourageait pas le moins du monde.

- Vous savez que je vous ai entendu ?

- Parfaitement. Mais comme vous le dîtes si bien « je m'obstine à y croire » alors vos discours n'y changeront rien.

Le survivant lui sourit effrontément et le maître des potions se contenta de lui lancer un regard dédaigneux et fatigué.

Ils ne firent plus que quelques pas puis se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée du château.

- Bien, je vous informerai sur les progrès de mes recherches sur ces potions, jusque là vous ne touchez plus à la potion de sommeil, commença à récapituler l'ancien professeur. Si vous vous voulez venir me voir, comme nous en avons convenu, vous m'envoyez un hibou avant le début de la soirée pour que je vienne vous chercher et ce jusqu'à la reprise des cours. Est-ce clair ?

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Bien entendu, je ne suis pas stupide.

- Ca, ça reste encore à prouver, termina le serpentard avec sarcasme avant de s'en aller dans un mouvement de robe vif.

- Soyez sûr que vous n'êtes pas encore débarrassé de moi, lui rappela-t-il dans son dos, en élevant la voix bien qu'il savait que cela était inutile.

Le gryffondor l'observa s'éloigner et, lorsqu'il ne fut plus à portée de sa vue, pénétra dans l'école, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il commençait à prendre le pli.

Il n'avait pas encore tous les éléments pour comprendre les comportements lunatiques de cet homme mais il se faisait plus facilement à ses changements d'humeur. Le malaise de la veille avait disparu et le jeune sorcier pensait en connaître en partie la raison. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un trop grand optimisme de sa part qui le poussait à le croire ou peut-être cela n'avait-il été qu'un rêve néanmoins, autrement, il aurait été totalement incapable de s'expliquer l'attitude de Rogue.

Il sourit un peu plus.

Harry. Le maître des potions employait son prénom depuis son réveil, il avait fini par se demander si cela était conscient de la part du vampire ou si ça lui était venu naturellement.

Le survivant entra dans les cuisines par le chemin où se trouvait le tableau de la coupe de fruits et il n'eut besoin de chatouiller qu'un instant la poire pour la voir se transformer en poignée. Il ne dût pas attendre plus de quelques secondes avant que Dobby ne se présente devant lui.

- Dobby peut-il faire quelque chose pour Harry Potter, s'enquit-il avec cette expression enthousiaste qu'il lui connaissait.

Harry lui sourit et lui demanda s'il ne leur restait pas de quoi faire un petit déjeuner raisonnable.

- Oh ! Mais bien sûr ! Il y a toujours suffisamment de nourriture pour faire un déjeuner mémorable pour Harry Potter !

- Raisonnable, tenta vainement d'insister le dit Harry Potter mais il ne fut pas certain que l'elfe l'entendit.

- Harry Potter veut-il que Dobby le lui apporte dans ses appartements ?

- Oui, merci Dobby, capitula-t-il devant l'air ravi du petit elfe.

Il quitta les cuisines et se dirigea vers ses quartiers.

Il espérait vraiment que Dobby n'en ferait pas trop… Au moins, il n'aurait jamais de problème sur ce point avec Rogue.

Il grimaça à son étrange transition.

Il parvenait vraiment à revenir au serpentard dans toutes les situations. Ce dernier était même présent dans ses rêves – cauchemars. La veille encore, lorsque le survivant s'était endormi, Voldemort était venu le hanter, le tirant vers les ténèbres alors qu'il voyait ses amis, et le maître des potions, l'accuser de la mort de Dumbledore et de toutes les personnes sacrifiés à sa cause. Puis, ils lui avaient tourné le dos, l'abandonnant aux griffes du mage noir dont les yeux rouges l'avaient terrifié. Et il avait crié, crié à s'en arracher les cordes vocales jusqu'à ce que…

En fait, jusqu'au moment où il avait senti une présence à ses côtés, alors qu'il ne savait pas vraiment s'il s'était réveillé à cause de ses hurlements ou bien s'il rêvait encore. Harry avait cru sentir une main s'égarer dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau. Une caresse douce et chaude, bienveillante, protectrice. Il avait cherché à prolonger le contact et, lorsqu'un corps s'était approché du sien, il s'était senti si bien qu'il avait passé le reste de la nuit dans une sérénité totale.

Au moment de retourner à Poudlard, c'était la voix rauque de Rogue qui l'avait réveillé ; il avait pensé qu'il se trouvait près de lui, parce qu'il lui avait semblé qu'il l'avait appelé au creux de l'oreille. Le survivant avait alors ouvert les yeux mais le maître des potions l'attendait seulement sur le pas de la porte, le visage fermé. Il s'était alors mentalement traité d'idiot pour avoir imaginé que le vampire avait pu s'approcher de lui, alors qu'il ne cessait presque de vouloir de le fuir.

Le jeune sorcier lui avait répondu machinalement, et un peu déçu, qu'il le rejoindrait dans quelques minutes ; il avait quitté la pièce. Seulement, quand Harry s'était levé pour se préparer à partir, il avait pu remarquer quelques petites flaques d'eau – en partie évaporée – disséminées entre le lit et la porte.

Il était resté un instant sans comprendre. Puis il avait sourit.

Ce simple petit détail l'avait persuadé qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. C'était sans aucun doute de la neige fondue. Rogue était donc revenu durant la nuit et il était resté à ses côtés jusqu'à son réveil. Et grâce à lui, il avait pu se rendormir en paix.

Le survivant n'en avait pas touché mot à son aîné lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint à l'extérieur – au passage, il avait remarqué que le mur ne portait plus trace de ce qu'il avait vu la veille. Mais sa déduction ne lui en avait semblé que plus exacte lorsqu'il avait pu observer quelques changements dans son attitude. Plus particulièrement encore, lorsqu'il avait remarqué que le maître des potions était moins sur la défensive et paraissait presque apaisé. N'était-ce que parce qu'il s'était décidé à employer son prénom. Parce qu'il semblait plus à l'aise aussi : ses regards n'étaient plus fuyant, bien que loin d'être doux pour autant, et il lui répondait avec sa verve habituelle.

La possibilité que ce changement ait pu avoir un lien avec le simple fait qu'il avait dormi à ses côtés était particulièrement agréable à croire.

Le gryffondor avait alors choisi de s'adapter à son humeur et, part cette simple décision, il était parvenu à retrouver une grande part de son naturel.

Le contraste avec la veille en avait était frappant. Plus vraiment de malaise ou de lourds silences mais seulement une conversation et des réactions qui leur avaient toujours été propres. Harry avait vraiment apprécié.

C'était de cette manière qu'il espérait voir se développer leur relation. Et il aurait voulu pouvoir comprendre les raisons de ses changements d'humeur, sans doute l'obstacle le plus obscur à franchir.

Peut-être cela était-il dû à lui, le gryffondor un peu trop impétueux ?

Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas que, durant son adolescence, l'homme ait pu être si inconstant dans ses comportements. Severus Rogue, professeur de Poudlard, n'avait jamais caché sa haine pour le survivant, pas plus que son antipathie pour la maison des rouges et ors, il s'était même souvent montré dur et injuste ; ses actes avaient reflété ses dires mais également son allégeance à Dumbledore. Il n'y avait pas – pas vraiment, et en y pensant à présent – d'ambiguïté ou d'incompréhension.

Puisque la guerre était terminée, le maître des potions, fidèle à lui-même, aurait dû choisir une voie et la suivre. Peut-être avait-il, et aurait-il, fait des choix inappropriés mais le terme « instable » ne collait pas vraiment avec l'ancien Rogue.

- Evidemment, _l'ancien_ Rogue était humain et aujourd'hui c'est un vampire, se murmura-t-il à lui-même en pénétrant dans ses quartiers.

Harry resta encore quelques minutes à réfléchir sur les actes du serpentard avant que Dobby ne vienne lui apporter son déjeuner. Il remercia l'elfe sans mentionner le fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin _d'autant_ de nourriture.

Le jeune sorcier passa une part de la matinée plongé dans ses pensées, songeant le plus souvent à Rogue mais aussi à son retour en classe – qui était pour dans moins de deux semaines à présent – et à l'invitation de Molly Weasley. Il avait relu pour la deuxième fois le livre sur les vampires qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Et il n'était guère plus avancé puisque ce dernier se penchait plus sur l'aspect « technique » du vampirisme et sur certaines habitudes de ces créatures : vivent à l'abri du soleil, boivent du sang, ont parfois des calices, engendrent d'autres vampires, vivent beaucoup plus longtemps que les sorciers et les moldus, … Pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait donc. Mais les autres livres de la bibliothèque étaient plus axés sur la défense contre ces êtres qu'autre chose.

Le gryffondor se décida finalement à envoyé un hibou à Ron.

Il avait envie de voir ses amis néanmoins il ne savait pas encore s'il se rendrait au Terrier – au risque d'y voir Ginny – ou bien ailleurs. Peut-être essayer de trouver un « adulte » pour les accompagner à Pré-au-lard ou au Chemin de Traverse. Toutefois suffisamment incognito pour ne pas se faire assaillir par des hordes de sorciers reconnaissants.

Cependant, même accompagné d'un membre de l'Ordre, la victoire ne datait que de quelques jours et il doutait que cette demande soit bien accueillie.

C'était frustrant et révoltant lorsqu'il y pensait. N'avaient-ils pas passé près de six mois seuls à rechercher les horcruxes ? Oui, bon, il avait fini par se faire capturer mais il s'agissait alors de l'armée de Voldemort et pas de quelques mangemorts désorganisés qui cherchaient plus à fuir qu'à se venger !

En y réfléchissant plus posément, il devait malgré tout avouer qu'il pouvait, un peu, comprendre l'Ordre. Il s n'avaient pas su empêcher les trois sorciers, à peine adultes, de les quitter pour combattre à leur manière. Ils s'étaient sans doute sentis coupables et impuissants. Ils essayaient donc à présent de veiller sur eux. Et Harry se sentait un peu en devoir de les laisser faire – un temps du moins.

Donc ce serait, une fois encore, Poudlard ou le Terrier.

Il appela à lui, d'un mouvement de baguette, plume, encre et parchemin. Le survivant commença à écrire mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il arriva au lieu où ils devaient se retrouver. Alors, la famille Weasley ou la facilité ?

Il n'eut pas à répondre à sa propre question puisque l'on frappa à la porte de ses appartements. Ses amis l'avaient apparemment pris de vitesse.

- Vous pouvez entrer, c'est ouvert !

Le gryffondor remit son matériel en place avant de revenir à ses deux amis.

Il ne put cacher sa surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en fait de Remus.

- Bonjour Harry, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas moi que tu attendais, déclara-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Euh …

Effectivement, ce n'était pas la personne qu'il s'attendait à voir, ce matin, dans ses appartements.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda le loup-garou visiblement amusé par son manque de réaction.

- Oui, bien sûr, excusez-moi, se reprit-il enfin, je croyais que ce serait Hermione et Ron, termina-t-il en reprenant sa place sur son canapé, face à son invité.

Le survivant était pratiquement sûr que cette visite était en rapport ave Rogue et il s'en sentait déjà mal à l'aise. Heureusement que, cette fois, il avait enfin pensé à soigner sa gorge parce qu'il se doutait que le lycan se serait montré plus dur à convaincre que Hermione.

- Eh bien, Harry, commença son aîné, nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de vraiment parler ensemble depuis que tu es revenu, comment te sens-tu ?

Remus lui adressait son sourire bienveillant habituel même s'il paraissait plus fatigué que dans son souvenir, finalement, il lui aurait presque semblé plus logique qu'il lui pose lui-même cette question.

- Bien, je crois. Je suis heureux de pouvoir revenir à Poudlard, répondit-il en préférant choisir cette approche plutôt que de mentionner des sujets plus difficiles. Vous savez, j'aurais voulu pouvoir vous expliquer les choses avant de partir…

- Allons, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, vous avez fait ce que vous aviez à faire, nous le savons tous. Et le plus important est que vous vous en soyez sortis sains et saufs.

Par ces simples mots, il lui faisait comprendre que les excuses étaient inutiles - même si ça ne parvenait pas totalement à le déculpabiliser. Ils les avaient réellement abandonnés dans un moment des plus critiques, d'une certaine façon. Même s'ils les avaient peut-être encore considérés comme des enfants, leur disparition avait dû soulever pas mal de conflits au sein de l'Ordre, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier même si, à cette époque, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix.

- Mais à vrai dire, Harry, je dois t'avouer que ma visite n'est pas totalement désintéressée, reprit-il.

Apparemment le jeune sorcier avait donc vu juste.

- Minerva m'a fait part de la façon peu orthodoxe dont Severus et toi êtes réellement parvenus à tromper Voldemort et j'aurais aimé que nous en discutions.

Le lycan lui souriait toujours bien que son ton était devenu un peu plus hésitant.

- Que… que vous a-t-elle dit exactement ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, se laissant entraîner par sa curiosité, et une certaine appréhension, avant de devoir à son tour répondre à ses questions.

- L'essentiel, j'imagine. Que Severus avait trahi ce serpent, en ne suivant pas ses plans, sans t'informer de la ruse qu'il allait utiliser. Mais aussi que tout effet secondaire lié aux morsures avait été endigué par une potion de son invention.

Alors, il avait bien présenté les choses de cette manière à la directrice.

Le survivant s'empêcha de repenser à tous les doutes qu'il avait eus et revint au regard scrutateur de Remus.

- J'ai pourtant d'abord pensé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que nous en parlions mais une remarque de la petite Ginny Weasley m'a fait changer d'avis.

- Ginny ? s'étonna-t-il sans comprendre.

Quel rapport y avait-il avec la jeune femme ?

- Oui. J'ai mentionné Severus dans une conversation au Terrier et elle m'a parlé de votre altercation dans ses quartiers. Selon ce qu'elle m'en a dit, il semble que vous ayez encore un certain mal à vous entendre, déclara-t-il avec prudence, considérant certainement ce sujet comme particulièrement épineux.

C'était vrai, d'une certaine façon, mais sûrement pas de celle dont il l'entendait.

- Tu sais, Harry, continua le loup-garou, Severus n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu pourrais le croire. Je sais qu'il a parfois été dur avec toi mais il s'est souvent trouvé face à des choix difficiles et, depuis qu'il a rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, il a opté pour les solutions les plus aptes à garantir le bien du plus grand nombre.

- Je sais. Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, pour arriver au bout de cette guerre, nous avons bien été obligé de… coopérer.

Le survivant pensait avoir pardonné le serpentard pour cet épisode mais, même si Remus présentait les choses sous cette forme, il se rendait compte que le plan de Rogue pour vaincre Voldemort éveillait toujours une certaine colère en lui. Avec le temps, il espérait vraiment passer au-delà.

De son côté, l'ancien professeur de DCFM ne paraissait pas convaincu par sa réponse.

- Je vous assure, vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir là-dessus, insista le jeune gryffondor.

- J'imagine que la façon dont tu réagis devrait, effectivement, me soulager, sourit-il en croisant les mains sur ses genoux.

Il paraissait néanmoins toujours un peu sceptique.

Le lycan changea à nouveau de position et sorti quelques choses de ses poches.

- Tiens, dit-il en les lui tendant. J'avais apporté ceci dans l'espoir que tu donnes sa chance à Severus. Même si cela ne paraît plus très nécessaire, je pense que ça pourrait t'être un jour utile. Minerva est de mon avis. Et tu me rendras celle-ci, finit-il en désignant une petite fiole contenant un liquide argenté, lorsque tu n'en auras plus besoin.

Harry regarda ces cadeaux inattendus avec surprise. Il avait à présent, entre les mains, une pensine miniaturisée et quelques fioles vides. Le jeune sorcier tourna la seule qui contenait un souvenir entre ses doigts, avec précaution.

- C'est…

- Le souvenir que Severus nous a fourni il y a quelques jours pour sa disculpation, intervint l'ancien professeur en souriant toujours.

- Merci, je ne… m'y attendais pas.

Il ne savait pas encore que penser du souvenir mais il était évident qu'il avait déjà une idée de comment se servir de la pensine. Mais il n'avait encore pris aucune décision. Fuir un passé difficile lui semblait un peu trop facile et peut-être même lâche avec ce genre de méthode. Il y réfléchirait plus tard.

- Harry ? l'interpella-t-il encore.

Le survivant lui accorda à nouveau son attention et mit ces présents de côté.

- Il y a un autre sujet que je voudrais aborder avec toi, dit Remus d'un ton soucieux. Pour tout te dire, lorsque j'ai appris que tu lui avais parlé dans ses appartements, je dois avouer que j'en ai été assez surpris. Severus a toujours été quelqu'un de très indépendant, à sa manière, mais, depuis qu'il est revenu, il se montre très distant avec nous tous. Je pense que sa nouvelle nature ne doit pas y être étranger.

Le loup-garou fit une pause comme-ci il cherchait la meilleure façon d'aborder le problème ; le jeune sorcier attendit patiemment.

- Vois-tu, pour un vampire, il est encore extrêmement jeune. Si ces créatures ne sont pas mon domaine de prédilection, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mettre mon cas en parallèle du sien. La seule différence fondamentale qui existe entre son expérience et la mienne est que je ne dois vivre avec l'incarnation totale de ma forme qu'à chaque pleine lune, lui vit avec en permanence. Vois-tu où je veux en venir ?

Il secoua la tête. Le jeune homme n'était pas certain de comprendre ce que ce qu'il sous-entendait impliquait.

- Pour être plus clair, je n'ai aucun contrôle, comme malheureusement tu en as pu faire l'expérience avec tes amis, sous ma forme de loup-garou. Et…

- Vous voudriez dire qu'il n'a qu'un contrôle partiel de ses actes ? réalisa le gryffondor avec une anxiété grandissante.

- En effet, Harry, mais ses capacités à contrôler ses émotions en tant qu'être humain influence également ses réactions présentes. C'est ce qui, à mon avis, a poussé Minerva à laisser un vampire si jeune sans surveillance. Et je pense que tu seras d'accord avec moi sur ce point : Severus est l'un des premiers à être capable de surmonter cela.

- Je suppose, répondit-il prudemment.

A bien y réfléchir, cette nouvelle le constituait comme le principal élément perturbateur dans l'adaptation de Rogue à son nouvel état.

- Il y a malheureusement un point qui pourrait fausser ce jugement, reprit Remus en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. L'âge. J'ai été mordu étant enfant, mon corps et mon esprit se sont donc habitués, bien que difficilement, avec une certaine rapidité à cette intrusion sans réellement la combattre. Mais Severus a, inversement, un âge plus avancé que la plupart de ceux qui subissent habituellement cette transformation. Le connaissant, je soupçonne son esprit de lutter contre ce corps tant consciemment qu'inconsciemment. Je me demande même s'il parvient à user de toutes les ressources véritables d'un vampire. S'il rejette ce qu'il est alors…

- Alors quoi ? questionna le survivant qui se demandait combien de nouvelles découvertes désagréables il allait encore faire, et qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour le serpentard.

- Alors il risque de perdre ses capacités à contrôler ses instincts vampiriques ; il pourrait bien être dangereux pour lui-même et pour les autres, conclut-il d'un air un peu plus sombre.

Le jeune sorcier ne voulait pas croire à ces conclusions, de là de trop nombreux scénarios catastrophes étaient capables de se former dans son esprit. Mais son aîné continua, apparemment décidé à lui exposer le problème dans son ensemble.

- Harry, tu as conscience que ses premiers jours en tant que vampire n'ont pas dû être des plus faciles ?

Il se souvint de ce que le maître des potions lui avait révélé sur sa transformation mais il n'était pas certain que le lycan ait eu connaissance de ces passages. D'ailleurs, le ton sur lequel il posait cette question laissait penser qu'il y avait un point important qu'il avait ignoré.

- J'imagine mal qu'il ait été guidé dans les façons d'agir qu'il aurait pu adopter. Sachant qu'il était en camp ennemi, Voldemort l'a sans doute laissé livré à lui-même - dans le meilleur des cas – ou s'est servi de la partie vampirique brute, quasi animale, qui sommeillait en lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se montrer lui-même, un certain nombre de… victimes ont dû passer entre ses mains.

Le survivant pâlit fortement à cette hypothèse.

- Attends, Harry, se rattrapa-t-il, ne fait pas de conclusions hâtives pour autant. Je peux t'assurer que ce genre de choses était totalement indépendant de sa volonté, au même titre que je ne suis plus maître de moi lorsque le loup prend le pas sur ma conscience. Il ne représente plus de véritable danger à l'heure actuelle.

Ca ne le réconfortait en rien, il aurait presque préféré ne pas savoir – et pourtant, s'il avait lui-même réfléchit dans ce sens, il en aurait sûrement tiré des conclusions similaires.

- Mais pourquoi vous me dîtes tout ça ? demanda-t-il enfin la voix tremblante, un peu de colère mais aussi surtout d'incertitude et d'inquiétude pour son – leur avenir.

Le loup-garou soupira.

- J'imagine que je voulais t'avertir mais aussi donner une chance à Severus de ne pas affronter ça tout seul.

Décidément, Harry comprenait de moins en moins.

- Hermione m'a dit que vous vous étiez parlés plusieurs fois, dit-il comme si son incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. A part Minerva, tu es le seul à qui il ait adressé plus que quelques mots depuis son retour parmi nous. Même si tu le détestes, Harry, je crois qu'il a un certain respect pour toi et, c'est bizarre à dire, mais je pense qu'il te fait confiance. En tous cas plus qu'à nous. Et te parler de cela est la seule chose que je peux faire pour lui aujourd'hui.

L'ancien professeur eut un sourire triste qui fit oublier toute colère au plus jeune. Il pouvait lire une certaine peine et peut-être un peu de culpabilité sur ses traits – même s'il avait bien quelques idées, il aurait bien eu du mal à en définir l'origine exacte.

- Je crois que je vais te laisser, dit-il en se levant déjà. Je suis désolé, Harry, je n'aurais pas dû t'ennuyer avec ça. Nous venons juste de gagner cette guerre et…

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, le coupa-t-il, je préfère savoir.

Et maintenant qu'il comprenait pourquoi il l'avait fait, il en était certain.

- Vous ne voulez pas rester encore un peu ? demanda-t-il un rien hésitant. Nous ne sous sommes plus vu depuis longtemps, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire une peu plus assuré.

Remus le regarda d'abord avec étonnement puis acquiesça. Il accepta également la proposition du jeune gryffondor de dîner avec un peu d'avance dans ses appartements. Dobby se fit à nouveau un plaisir de leur apporter ce qu'ils demandaient.

- Vous savez, je ne le déteste plus, confia-t-il, au bout de quelques minutes, à un Remus cette fois nettement surpris. Et puis, je l'aide à s'installer à Pré-au-lard aussi.

Cette fois, il rit légèrement en voyant son aîné écarquiller les yeux.

- Eh bien, je ne savais pas que vous étiez déjà si proche, répondit-il, en fronçant les sourcils, en se demandant apparemment ce qu'il avait manqué.

- Ne croyez pas qu'il se montre beaucoup plus agréable pour autant. Mais, d'une certaine façon, nous sommes en train de sympathiser, déclara le jeune sorcier en atténuant juste un peu les faits.

- Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose, dit-il visiblement assez sincère, sans chercher à savoir les bases de ce nouvel intérêt pour l'homme. Si les personnes qu'il côtoie arrivent à accepter sa nature, il ne pourra que mieux l'admettre lui-même. Mais je t'inviterais malgré tout à rester prudent, finit-il presque comme-ci il regrettait de devoir ajouter cette phrase.

- Je crois qu'avec ce que vous m'avez dit, je serai capable d'éviter les ennuis, sourit-il en retour. Je peux vous poser une question ? Selon vous, pensez-vous qu'il y ait une façon… d'aider Rogue ?

Le sourire bienveillant, et peut-être teinté d'une certaine fierté à son égard, revint sur ses traits.

- Etre parfois présent pour lui est déjà une chose inestimable. Et puis l'honnêteté est un élément qui pourra sans doute faciliter vos relations. J'ai toujours pensé que l'on avait beaucoup cherché à se servir de lui et qu'il en avait gardé une certaine rancœur et une véritable méfiance envers les autres. Ce n'est bien sûr que mon avis mais cela devrait t'aider à pouvoir communiquer avec lui.

- Merci, Remus.

Il espérait vraiment que toute la reconnaissance qu'il ressentait pour ce qu'il lui avait confié s'entendait dans sa voix.

Harry comprenait enfin, les pièces se mettaient en place, et la situation se révélait aussi encore un peu plus délicate, mais il avait maintenant une idée sur la façon de se comporter avec Rogue.

Le loup-garou passa finalement une bonne partie de sa journée dans les appartements du plus jeune. Ils parlèrent un peu des derniers mois écoulés mais, surtout, de souvenirs un peu plus agréables concernant les années de chacun à Poudlard.

Il reçut aussi une lettre de Ron et Hermione pour lui annoncer que la brune retournait quelques jours chez ses parents mais que, dans trois jours, ils avaient bien l'intention de le revoir au Terrier.

Finalement, le dernier voyage que fit Hedwige fut pour porter, après le départ de Remus et la réponse à ses amis, une lettre à Rogue.

Ce soir, il avait bien l'intention de le revoir.

-----

- Potter, grogna-t-il.

Se rendait-il compte qu'il passait de l'utilisation de son patronyme à celle de son prénom en fonction de son humeur ? En tous cas, Harry comprenait au moins que, dans le cas présent, il était assez agacé.

Le jeune sorcier leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

- J'ai accepté le fait que vous restiez dans ce laboratoire pendant que je tente de trouver une solution pour cette potion, concéda-t-il, et je sais parfaitement que le goût pour cet art vous fait cruellement défaut, mais j'apprécierais que vous cessiez de m'observer comme une bête curieuse.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, dit-il d'un ton distrait, je réfléchissais simplement.

- Parce que vous savez faire ça ? riposta-t-il en ajoutant quelques gouttes d'un liquide, qu'il n'aurait pas su identifier, dans la mixture.

- Vos compliments me vont toujours droit au cœur, répondit le gryffondor avec dérision et cette part nouvelle d'assurance qu'il avait acquis, depuis peu, devant l'homme.

Il se demandait encore, cependant, si Remus avait vraiment vu juste en avançant que le maître des potions avait un peu de respect pour lui. En fait, _tout_ ce que le loup-garou lui avait révélé lui semblait encore un peu difficile à réaliser. Il allait pourtant aussi se baser là-dessus pour oser ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il quitta le visage du serpentard des yeux pour observer ses gestes précis. Le domaine des potions ne l'intéressait peut-être pas plus que cela mais il se rendait compte qu'il aimait voir la dextérité, et la confiance, avec laquelle il maniait ingrédients et ustensiles.

Finalement, plus il y pensait et plus il se disait qu'il était heureux d'avoir pu consommer cette potion. D'avoir pu éprouver cette joie toute simple et sans artifice, ce soir encore, lorsque Rogue était venu le chercher à la sortie du château, d'être parvenu à trouver du charme dans cette voix souvent trop froide et ce visage disgracieux, d'avoir eu la certitude que l'esprit et le corps de l'homme l'attirait réellement. D'avoir pu accepter – même si pas tout à fait pardonner – ses actes passés. D'avoir pu être certain qu'il aimait bien cet homme pour ce qu'il était et non pour des illusions.

Ainsi, Harry avait au moins pu prendre sa décision sans regrets.

- Monsieur ? Enfin, euh, …Severus ?

Le vampire arrêta ses geste et l'observa surpris. Puis il lui lança l'un de ses fameux regards noirs.

- Nous en resterons donc à « Monsieur », marmonna le survivant un peu déçu. Remus Lupin est venu me voir aujourd'hui, continua-t-il pourtant.

Le serpentard reprit son travail comme-ci il s'attendait déjà à une situation de ce genre.

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'il m'a dit ? interrogea Harry, assis sur sa chaise haute et accoudé au plan de travail.

- J'imagine parfaitement ce que cet hybride a pu vous raconter alors je me passerai des détails, répondit-il en laissant paraître combien il accordait peu de crédit au lycan.

Mais pour une fois, le rouge et or était certain qu'il était bien loin d'avoir vu juste sur le contenu de leur conversation. Toutefois, il était encore un peu tôt pour lui confier tout ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- Il m'a donné un excellent conseil, vous savez ?

Rogue resta silencieux comme-ci cela lui était totalement égal ; le simple fait qu'il ne lui ait pas répondu par un sarcasme de son cru le laissait penser qu'il y accordait, malgré tout, un certain intérêt.

- Il m'a dit d'être honnête avec vous.

Harry sourit légèrement lorsqu'il vit les gestes du plus âgé ralentir.

- Et, à vrai dire, je ne l'ai pas tout à fait été ces derniers jours.

- Et quel affreux secret me cachez-vous donc ? demanda-t-il enfin, sarcastique, mais sans croiser son regard.

Le gryffondor rit un peu devant sa façon de présenter les choses. Décidément, attendre le moment parfait pour le lui dire aurait sans doute équivalut à le taire pour toujours. Et les quatre heures qu'il avait attendu depuis son retour dans sa demeure n'y changeaient rien. Mais il avait enfin réalisé pourquoi les choses évoluaient si vite entre eux – en l'espace de quelques jours à peine. C'était parce que trop d'évènements et de changements avaient eu lieu sans qu'ils ne puissent vraiment les contrôler.

Le facteur temps, qu'il avait d'abord cru jouer en sa faveur, était contre eux. Chaque jour amenait un nouveau lot de surprises et, à trop attendre, il finirait peut-être par tout perdre, dépassé par les obstacles.

- J'ai des sentiments pour vous, dit-il sans détour. Plus que je n'en ai jamais eus pour Ginny ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Le maître des potions reposa si durement les fioles qu'il avait entre les mains qu'il crut un instant qu'elles se briseraient. Il s'était légèrement détourné et ses cheveux masquaient trop son expression pour qu'il puisse la deviner aisément.

- Vous divaguez, Potter. Comment pensez-vous sérieusement ressentir quelque chose pour un homme, que dis-je, un vampire, deux fois plus âgé que vous ? Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant. La potion que je vous ai donnée ne devait finalement pas être aussi efficace que je me l'imaginais.

Mais le ton n'était pas assez mordant pour croire qu'il essayait de le raisonner ; Rogue tentait plutôt de se convaincre lui-même. Après tout, son cadet ne lui avait-il pas fourni assez de preuve qu'il tenait à lui ? Et puis, sa simple présence en ces lieux était déjà presque suffisante pour attester de la véracité de ses paroles.

Il abandonna là son travail et quitta la pièce ; Harry le suivit. Tout n'était pas encore dit et il avait bien l'intention d'aller au bout de ses résolutions.

- Ce n'est pas tout. Je n'ai plus l'intention de boire la potion que vous m'avez donnée, je prendrai l'autre.

Rogue fit volte-face et l'observa avec une colère à laquelle le plus jeune s'attendait.

- Et pourquoi diable vous la fournirai-je ?

- Parce que c'est le seul moyen qui vous permettra de pouvoir goûter à mon sang, dit-il sans détour.

Le survivant était prêt à renoncer à certaines de ses facultés de jugement – parce que c'était ce qui se produirait si le lien qu'il avait coupé se remettait en place – s'il pouvait permettre au vampire de ne plus souffrir plus que nécessaire de cette dépendance. Parce qu'il était bien décidé à ne plus s'éloigner du buveur de sang.

Seulement le serpentard résistait toujours.

Il agrippa ses bras d'un mouvement brusque et le secoua presque.

- Gamin inconscient, cria-t-il de fureur, avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous me demandez ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il que vous le répète : je ne veux PAS d'une telle absurdité !

Harry s'empêcha de grimacer face à la force avec laquelle il enserrait ses bras.

- Vous insinuez donc que je n'ai pas le droit de vous aimer et d'accepter votre nature ? insista-t-il sans se démonter et commençant lentement mais sûrement à ne plus supporter que, malgré les apparences, le plus âgé décide _toujours_ pour lui, à sa place.

- M'aimer ? répéta-t-il avec dégoût. Cela n'a rien d'un jeu, Potter ! Je ne suis pas l'une de ces gamines insouciantes dont vous pourriez vous amouracher ! Je suis un vampire, en comprenez-vous au moins les plus bêtes des implications ? Je suis un tueur de nature et, quelque soit la force avec laquelle je lutte, il me faut du sang pour survivre !

Sa prise commençait lentement à se relâcher sur ses bras.

- Je pense avoir été aux premières loges pour le comprendre ! répondit-il effrontément, parce qu'il voyait bien qu'ils arrivaient au cœur du problème. Et ce n'est pas simplement votre côté humain ou votre côté vampirique qui m'attire mais l'être entier que vous êtes. Vous buvez du sang, et alors ? Cela vous est aussi nécessaire que me nourrir l'est pour moi !

Il aurait aimé en rester là mais Rogue fulminait plus que jamais de rage.

L'une de ses mains le força à pencher la tête un peu en arrière en tirant sur ses cheveux en désordre.

- Stupide gosse ! Pensez-vous **vraiment** que si cela est nécessaire ce soit forcément ACCEPTABLE ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne le supportez pas que vous pouvez y changer quelque chose ! insista Harry qui sentait déjà de désagréables picotements à l'arrière de son crâne.

Il se devait de faire entendre raison à cet homme, il en allait de l'avenir de leur relation. Et même, simplement, du chemin que le vampire allait choisir pour son existence. Il fallait qu'il comprenne, même si cela était dur à accepter, qu'il n'avait plus le choix et il lui ferait réaliser quelque soit la façon dont il devrait s'y prendre.

- VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS COMPRENDRE LA DOULEUR QUE CA ENGENDRE ! hurla-t-il si fort qu'il se retint à grande peine de se boucher les oreilles.

Cette fois il était hors de lui, ses yeux rougissaient mais le survivant savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas de soif. A se montrer si instant, il avait peut-être réellement finit par aller trop loin.

Sa prise se resserra bien plus fort sur le bras qu'il emprisonnait toujours ; s'il continuait, il allait lui briser l'os. Le visage blafard était figé dans une expression de rage presque animale. Le gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur lorsque sa main appuya si fort sur ses chairs qu'il eut la certitude qu'il allait lui broyer le bras.

Ce simple son sembla cependant réveiller Rogue.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir, dit-il en semblant se calmer et en le relâchant.

Ses iris reprirent leur couleur d'encre.

- Chaque nuit je dois prélever ce liquide sur des moldus impuissants et m'empêcher de m'en abreuver jusqu'à la dernière goutte ! Retenir… retenir cette **bête** que je suis devenu pour ne plus… ne plus _jamais__tuer_…

Les mains étaient retombées le long de son corps alors qu'il tremblait maintenant légèrement, sa voix s'étant éteinte dans un murmure douloureux, ses yeux le fixant sans paraître le voir.

Le jeune sorcier hésita puis fit un pas et le serra maladroitement contre lui mais avec le plus de tendresse dont il était capable.

Oui, il avait eu peur d'avoir déclenché quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas pu contrôler. Et son bras le lançait encore mais le voir se sentir soudain si coupable envers lui-même lui faisait bien plus mal. Severus Rogue avait toujours été un homme fort et il ne recherchait certainement pas à le blesser. Seulement, il ne devait pas faire marche arrière, tant pour lui-même que – il en était maintenant convaincu – pour l'ancien espion.

- Vous savez, j'ai bien compris que vous pouviez être dangereux, voir _très_ dangereux, dit-il contre son oreille.

Il le sentit très légèrement se tendre.

- Mais j'ai besoin de vous. Et j'aime penser que vous avez un peu besoin de moi aussi. C'est vrai que je ne peux pas savoir ce que vous endurez mais je peux être là pour vous. Vous n'avez pas affirmé une seule fois, ce soir, que vous ne ressentiez rien pour moi ; peut-être devriez-vous, vous aussi, vous laisser guider par ce que vous éprouvez.

Le survivant priait pour parvenir à le convaincre de la justesse de ses paroles.

Le plus âgé s'écarta lentement. Il le sonda de ses yeux noirs.

- Des sentiments ? dit-il dans un rictus qu'il se forçait visiblement à afficher. Comment voulez-vous que j'en arrive à de telles conclusions alors que votre _sang_ brouille toute réflexion correcte de ma part ? Je ne pourrai tout simplement pas vous déclarer que ce que vous affirmez est exact puisque je ne le sais pas moi-même.

Le gryffondor ne sut s'empêcher de fuir son regard ; cette déclaration le blessait plus profondément qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.

- Ce n'est… pas grave, mentit-il en lui prenant la main. Je serais déjà heureux si vous me laissiez tout simplement vous aimer.

Il fit quelques pas, entraînant le vampire vers la chambre qu'il avait occupé la veille.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? finit par demander le maître des potions, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent au pas de la porte entrouverte.

- Nous avons parlé plus d'une heure de votre éventuel passage au Terrier – ce qui s'est soldé par un refus catégorique de votre part, vous m'avez forcé à faire l'inventaire de vos potions avec vous puis nous sommes restés deux heures dans votre laboratoire pour que vous avanciez sur cette potion inutile. Je vais dormir, dit-il comme-ci il n'y avait aucune contestation à avoir et que la scène qui venait de se jouer ne s'était jamais produite.

- Et puis-je savoir, si cette question ne vous paraît pas trop incongrue, pourquoi je devrais vous suivre ?

Ton légèrement sarcastique. Bien, il redevenait lui-même.

- Vous savez très bien que je dors mieux lorsque vous êtes là, dit-il comme une évidence.

Il essaya de continuer sa route mais il sentit que la main fraîche voulait quitter la sienne.

Harry se retourna, légèrement contrarié.

- Et ne le niez pas. Je sais parfaitement que vous êtes resté avec moi la nuit précédente. Nous allons dormir.

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard puis Rogue laissa échapper un soupir irrité sans, cependant, ajouter de commentaire. Et il se laissa guider par son cadet.

Le jeune sorcier ôta seulement sa robe de sorcier et ses chaussures puis se glissa sous les draps.

Le serpentard s'installa à ses côtés, à une distance raisonnable.

Le survivant roula des yeux et rejoint de lui-même le giron de son protecteur qui ne le repoussa pas.

Harry attendit quelques minutes dans le silence et les bras qui avaient fini par se placer autour de lui. Dans un dernier acte d'audace, cependant, il se redressa et posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Il rougit légèrement devant son regard surpris puis reprit rapidement sa place d'origine.

Il l'entendit toutefois soupirer.

- Ne croyez pas que notre conversation est terminée, grommela le vampire.

- Bonne nuit, Severus, souffla simplement le plus jeune, dans un sourire, en se laissant griser par la présence du maître des potions et en s'abandonnant déjà aux bras tentateurs du sommeil.

Cette confrontation avait été intense et difficile mais il pouvait dire qu'il avait fait honneur à sa maison et qu'il n'allait certainement pas le regretter.

- Bonne nuit, …Harry, finit-il par lui répondre de sa voix grave et, il pouvait réellement la définir ainsi à présent, assurément suave.

Non, il n'aurait définitivement aucun regret.

_A suivre…_

_Alors, alors, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? J'ai essayé de recouper les éléments déjà mentionnés précédemment pour arriver à ce que je voulais et je pense que ce n'est pas trop mal, ne ?  
Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Z'ai besoin de votre avis T.T_

_A la prochaine !_


	15. Chapitre 14 : Prémices

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic son l'entière propriété de JK Rowling_

_Note : post tome 6 - __Slash Harry/Severus - Sujet principal déjà traité par d'autres auteurs mais que j'aime beaucoup même si je m'en tire sûrement avec beaucoup moins de dextérité..._

_Ah ! Et une update de plus pour ce week-end o.O  
(J'espère au moins que vous en êtes heureux XD)  
Mais, malheureusement, pour ceux qui s'attendaient à un plus long chapitre (comme j'avais dit que j'essaierai de faire -.-"), celui-ci n'est pas très long... J'avais averti que leur longueur pouvait devenir très variable aussi :'S  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout !  
Et merci encore pour vos reviews :') (merchi aussi à Nakaria et Nepheria !)_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**« Sacrifices et sacrifiés »**

_**Chapitre 14 : Prémices** _

Son souffle contre sa peau.

Il se réveillait lentement, reprenant au fur et à mesure conscience de son environnement. Et ce qui avait d'abord attiré son attention était sa respiration régulière, cet effleurement tiède, presque froid, contre sa nuque. Une sensation apaisante, nouvelle mais ô combien agréable.

Petit à petit, il se rendit compte qu'il le serrait dans une tendre étreinte, son dos maintenu contre sa poitrine solide et sa main droite posée sur la sienne.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se demanda un instant pourquoi il se trouvait dans l'obscurité. Mais il eut ainsi la certitude que l'homme dormait encore puisque aucun éclairage magique ou non ne venait contrebalancer l'absence de fenêtres.

Il entendait toujours sa respiration lente et, maintenant qu'il avait complètement émergé des brumes du sommeil, il profitait d'autant mieux de l'émotion qui l'envahissait. C'était tellement paisible, si différent de ce qu'il avait vécu pendant des mois et bien différent aussi de ces derniers jours. Simplement les premiers échos de ce que pouvait devenir leur relation mais un moment si agréable déjà.

Et il n'était pas encore prêt à le briser.

Harry resta là, immobile, dans le noir, et le silence qui n'était entrecoupé que par leur respiration, pour profiter de cette étreinte protectrice.

Il ne compta pas les minutes qui s'écoulèrent avant le réveil du plus âgé et, pourtant, même s'il savait que ça n'avait pas été le cas, cela ne lui avait semblé durer que quelques instants trop courts.

Le gryffondor le sentit bouger contre lui. Son nez effleura ses cheveux en désordre et l'ancien professeur le serra un peu plus contre son torse.

Le jeune homme ne fit pas un mouvement lui permettant de deviner qu'il était déjà réveillé ; le vampire ne sembla pas se rendre compte de ce fait. Ses sens surdéveloppés étaient-ils, comme un moldu ou un sorcier normal, moins performant à la sortie de son sommeil ? Ou bien était-ce dû à ce dont lui avait parlé Remus, son manque de contrôle ? Toutefois, Harry ne s'attarda pas sur ces questions.

Il voulait savoir de quelle façon allait réagir le maître des potions. Même si l'envie de se tourner vers lui était tentante, il préférait savoir ce qu'il déciderait de faire de lui-même.

L'ancien espion restait blottit contre lui, semblant presque aussi désireux que lui de prolonger ce moment.

Au bout de quelques minutes, pourtant, sans qu'un quelconque sort ait été prononcé à voix haute, une lumière tamisée envahit la pièce – du moins, était-ce ainsi qu'il interpréta le léger rougeoiement qui se marqua sur ses paupières closes. Le plus âgé se redressa lentement, comme pour éviter de déranger son sommeil, puis s'éloigna, relâchant sa main qu'il avait gardé dans la sienne. Néanmoins, il défit son étreinte mais ne quitta pas le lit.

Ce réveil était très révélateur pour Harry : l'homme appréciait sa proximité.

Le gryffondor profita de cette perte pour se tourner vers ce dernier ; il n'eut même pas besoin de faire semblant de se réveiller puisque ses yeux, qui venaient de quitter l'obscurité, avaient besoin de s'habituer à l'éclairage de la chambre.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il en posant son regard sur le visage pâle.

Rogue était assis, une jambe repliée sous l'autre, et l'observait simplement.

- Bonjour… Harry, répondit-il avec douceur.

Douceur dont il n'avait peut-être même pas conscience puisqu'il semblait plutôt plus l'étudier avec attention que chercher à mesurer ses attitudes. Déjà en train de statuer sur leur devenir, sans nul doute.

- Est-il déjà temps de retourner à Poudlard ? dit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

- Non. Mais nous avons d'abord une conversation à terminer, déclara le vampire d'un ton neutre.

Et, pour une fois, il ne lui semblait pas que le serpentard avait déjà arrêté une décision avant même qu'il ne puisse émettre son avis. Enfin, il s'agissait juste d'une impression qu'il espérait correcte.

- Eh bien, par où commençons-nous ? demanda le plus jeune, en s'étirant puis en s'asseyant les jambes croisées, le drap repoussé loin de lui. Allez-vous encore me dire que je ne ressens rien pour vous ou que mon sang vous est totalement inutile ?

Bien qu'il regrettait déjà la paix à laquelle il avait eu droit un peu plus tôt, il était prêt à faire face à une nouvelle épreuve de force avec son aîné. Il n'était définitivement pas décidé à abandonner.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je ne perdrais pas mon temps à lutter contre l'opiniâtreté avec laquelle vous croyez en vos sentiments. Je vous ai d'ailleurs aussi affirmé clairement de ce qu'il en était d'une éventuelle réciprocité.

Le survivant afficha un sourire un peu crispé en se souvenant de ses paroles.

- Et, en ce qui concerne ma… dépendance, grinça-t-il comme si avouer cela lui était relativement pénible, il est vrai que ma soif devient plus contrôlable lorsque je goûte plus régulièrement à votre sang, termina-t-il presque avec dégoût.

Dégoût de lui-même ou de la dure réalité des choses ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire.

- Que voulez-vous dire par « plus régulièrement » ?

- Tous les deux ou trois jours, tous les jours même. Etes-vous satisfait de l'entendre ? dit-il dans un grognement.

C'était pire que ce qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et ça risquait bien de poser problème lorsque les cours reprendraient.

- Lorsque vous m'avez dit que vous pouviez tenir une semaine, c'était un mensonge donc.

- Non, juste une supposition qui s'est révélée en partie inexacte.

- En partie ?

Rogue fronça les sourcils et son regard devint plus dur ; c'était un point qu'il n'avait visiblement pas voulu aborder.

- Suis-je devenu fou ou totalement incontrôlable durant ces derniers jours ? Non. Toutefois, je suis passé de l'unique victime d'un soir, de ces derniers mois, à deux ou trois par nuit. Et ma soif devient de plus en plus insatiable. Parce que j'ai consommé votre sang. De plus, les substituts que j'ai pensé pouvoir utiliser ne fonctionnent pas, c'est tout juste si les potions calmantes ont un effet sur cette envie dévorante.

- Donc vous affirmez que c'est ma faute ? s'irrita-t-il presque.

- Non, Potter, personne n'aurait pu prévoir cela, fit-il, apaisant. Cependant votre proximité est loin d'en endiguer les conséquences, finit-il d'un ton calme mais beaucoup plus froid.

C'était une façon encore plus cruelle de l'instituer en responsable ; il essayait _encore_ de refuser son aide et Harry arrivait au bout de sa patience sur ce sujet.

- Vous n'avez aucune preuve que l'éloignement puisse avoir un effet contraire sur vous. Alors que vous savez très bien que ma solution vous évitera ce genre de problème !

- Et je serai dépendant de vous !

- Vous l'êtes déjà ! s'énerva le gryffondor. Au moins, cela vous donnera du temps pour trouver une autre solution.

S'il ne pouvait pas l'amener à réellement accepter la situation, il fallait qu'il parvienne au moins à le faire plier devant certaines concessions. Ce n'était pas que pour lui-même mais aussi pour le bien de son ancien professeur.

- Je peux me passer de votre sang, dit Rogue aussi buté qu'il pouvait l'être.

Néanmoins, il continua avant que son cadet ne se laisse vraiment gagner par la colère.

- Mais il n'est pas faux que vous – qu'il pourrait m'être… utile, dit-il très certainement à contre cœur.

Et, avec lui, c'était déjà un aveu inestimable.

- Inutile de sourire de cette façon parce que vous pensez avoir pu imposer votre volonté. Cela ne sera que provisoire.

- Si ça peut vous aider alors ça me convient tout à fait.

Qu'il était difficile de faire accepter quoi que ce soit à cet homme ! Pourtant, malgré son expression agacée, le jeune sorcier avait compris qu'il s'était enfin fait à la logique de ce raisonnement. Et, dans le fond, il était bien un vampire à présent, non ? Alors ça ne devait sans doute pas le déranger autant qu'il le laissait croire. Enfin, s'il oubliait que son côté humain en ressentait toujours de la culpabilité et un certain mépris de lui-même…

- Ce point étant réglé, reprit le maître des potions ne s'attardant pas sur sa « défaite », je dois vous parler de la potion que vous prendrez. Bien qu'elle permette de supporter les morsures, dans une certaine mesure, elle n'est qu'un dérivé de celle que vous avez consommée mardi matin. Et elle en a presque les mêmes caractéristiques.

- Donc, toujours pas de potion de sommeil, termina-t-il à sa place.

Il s'était un peu attendu à cette conclusion mais, après la nuit paisible qu'il venait de passer, cela lui semblait de moindre importance. Après tout, si sa simple présence pouvait permettre qu'il ne cauchemarde plus, son inconscient se déciderait bien, de lui-même, à comprendre que la fin de cette guerre lui apportait bien plus que ce qu'il avait perdu. Et qu'il avait tout fait pour rester juste et fort dans ses choix.

- Bien. Tout ceci étant à présent clair, je vais vous reconduire à Poudlard.

Harry retint le « déjà ? » qui allait franchir ses lèvres. Le serpentard ne semblait pas trop satisfait de la conclusion à laquelle ils étaient arrivés mais tentait vraisemblablement de se faire à l'idée.

L'homme se leva et il en fit de même.

Après s'être débarbouillé rapidement dans la salle de bain, il rejoint son aîné dans le salon.

- Une chose encore, reprit Rogue en le retenant par l'épaule alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte. Nous ne nous reverrons pas avant dimanche soir. J'ai des choses à régler et vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces.

- Mais je ne…

- Ce point n'est pas discutable. Ce n'est pas en dormant quelques heures par nuit que vous récupérerez de six mois de cavale. De plus, vous m'avez dit vous-même que vous aviez un dîner chez les Weasley ce samedi. Et ne me regardez pas de cette façon, je vous au déjà dit que je n'y assisterai pas. Nous pouvons y aller à présent.

L'homme en noir, affichant un léger rictus, passa le premier suivi par un gryffondor pour le moins contrarié. Et il eut beau exposer nombre d'arguments, le plus âgé se tint à sa décision. Malheureusement, bien qu'il pouvait encore s'opposer au fait que l'ancien professeur ne voulait pas le voir « s'évanouir dans ses bras » à la moindre goutte de sang qu'il lui prendrait « à cause d'une trop grande faiblesse », le survivant ne pouvait rien contre la prudence dont il voulait faire preuve dans la consommation de deux potions différentes, bien qu'aux effets très semblables, dans des délais si rapprochés.

- Trois soirs, très bien, céda-t-il. Mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire marche arrière entre temps ou à tout simplement disparaître !

Le maître des potions lui jeta un regard dédaigneux tout en continuant d'avancer dans la neige.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche, Potter, répondit-il avec un sérieux certain. Je vous ai fait la promesse d'accepter votre compagnie durant un mois et j'ai bien l'intention de m'y tenir. Vous n'avez donc pas à vous inquiéter, termina-t-il en redevenant légèrement sarcastique.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche à affirmer. Mais vous savez très bien que ce ne serait pas la première fois que vous n'accorderiez que peu de crédit à mes paroles et que vous décideriez vous-même du chemin à suivre.

Ils continuèrent à marcher dans un lourd silence pour finalement se retrouver à quelques pas du château.

- Cela n'arrivera pas cette fois, Harry, lui affirma finalement Rogue en fixant ses yeux noirs sur les siens un court instant.

Il se retourna pour le quitter mais le jeune sorcier le retint par le bras.

- Attendez.

Le serpentard leva vers lui un regard interrogateur auquel il ne répondit qu'en ôtant ses lunettes, en franchissant la distance entre leur deux corps et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry chercha à approfondir le baiser et, étonnamment, il ne l'en empêcha pas. Le plus âgé sembla même simplement répondre à son souhait en le laissant diriger cet échange.

Harry ne se détacha de lui que lorsqu'il fut à bout de souffle, les joues un peu rougies par le froid et l'émotion.

Séparés l'un de l'autre, le survivant observait à présent le visage anguleux, presque semblable à du marbre, sous la pâle lueur de la lune amplifiée par son reflet sur la neige.

- Vous devriez éviter ce genre geste.

- Pourquoi ? Je voulais juste savoir si…

Il eut un très léger sourire.

- J'aime vous embrasser, vous savez. Au moins, je ne l'oublierai pas.

- Que diable essayez-vous de dire ? dit son compagnon en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas très important. Mais merci de ne pas m'avoir repoussé, sourit le gryffondor que ce fait rendait plus heureux que certaines vérités y étant liées qui l'attristaient.

Après tout, ce ne serait plus tout à fait pareil une fois qu'il serait à nouveau sous l'emprise du vampire. Une part de lui, de sa volonté, de ses désirs, de ses sentiments, se transformerait à nouveau, il verrait les choses autrement.

- Vous n'avez pas oublié ce que je vous ai dit, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Rogue qui n'arrivait sans doute pas tout à fait à comprendre ce que cachait son comportement.

- Oh ! Ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai bien compris que vous ne ressentez peut-être pas la même chose pour moi que ce que je ressens pour vous, dit-il en gardant enfoui en lui la petite pointe de douleur qui se réveillait à nouveau dès qu'il y pensait. Mais, au niveau physique du moins, je suis certain que je ne vous laisse pas indifférent.

L'homme souleva un sourcil et Harry s'empêcha de penser qu'il était ouvertement en train de le « draguer » pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la gêne qu'il commençait à ressentir.

- Et, avec un peu de persévérance de ma part, je suis certain que je pourrai vous aider à prendre conscience de vos sentiments, finit-il bravement mais aussi dans l'espoir d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

- Encore vos certitudes de gryffondor d'un optimisme insensé, j'imagine, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Bien qu'écouter vos brillantes analyses pourrait être certainement très divertissant pour certains, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de vous laisser, termina-t-il, son ton ne se voulant cependant pas méprisant.

- Bonne journée à vous aussi Severus, rit-il.

Le maître des potions, qui avait déjà repris sa route et lui faisait dos, leva juste un instant sa main en signe de salutation et continua son chemin dans l'épais manteau de neige qui recouvrait le sol.

Harry se rappela un instant de son réveil, un peu plus tôt, et sourit avec un rien de mélancolie. Mais il n'avait pas de doute sur ce fait, après tout, sacrifier une partie de son être pour rester auprès de cet homme n'était pas un si grand prix à payer.

_A suivre…_

_Un chapitre plus doux donc... (quoi, qui a dit le calme avant la tempête ? XD)  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ! _

_La suite vous intéresse toujours ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !_

_A la prochaine !  
_


	16. Chapitre 15 : Rupture

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic son l'entière propriété de JK Rowling_

_Note : post tome 6 - __Slash Severus /__Harry__ - Sujet principal déjà traité par d'autres auteurs mais que j'aime beaucoup même si je m'en tire sûrement avec beaucoup moins de dextérité..._

_wOw  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je ne m'attendais pas en avoir autant sur ce petit chapitre ! (J'espère juste avoir bien répondu à tout le monde... Merciiiii !)  
J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue (-.-") et que vous aimerez ce chapitre :')_

_Bonne lecture ! _

**« Sacrifices et sacrifiés »**

_Chapitre 15 : Rupture_

Harry passa sa journée à tenter de « reprendre des forces » mais il se révéla que, pour un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, il était particulièrement en forme. Il commençait même à s'ennuyer.

Bien sûr, profiter de quelques heures de vol au-dessus de Poudlard ou parler avec Hagrid avait été plus qu'agréable. Mais il en avait tout simplement assez de passer le reste de son temps libre à réfléchir. Si on lui avait posé la question, le sorcier aurait tout simplement dit que ces derniers jours plongé dans ses pensées avaient été plus que suffisants pour toute une vie…

Somme toute, ça manquait beaucoup d'objectivité. Néanmoins, il fallait aussi dire qu'il était allé jusqu'à relire quelques-uns des cours qu'Hermione avait eu la _gentillesse_ de placer dans ses appartements pour la rentrée prochaine. Mais, en vérité, outre le fait de rêvasser sur son ancien professeur, il essayait d'oublier qu'il avait encore quelque chose d'important à régler.

Plutôt quelqu'un à aller voir, à vrai dire.

Il reconnaissait même, de mauvais gré, que Rogue avait raison sur un point : ces trois jours loin de lui n'auraient rien d'inutile. Tout d'abord parce que c'était enfin l'occasion pour lui de donner à ses proches l'attention qu'ils méritaient – et ce n'était pas parce que Ron et Hermione étaient loin durant quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas du temps à rattraper avec ses autres proches.

Et puis aussi parce qu'il se devait de se montrer honnête avec Ginny.

Pour être sincère, il s'en voulait même d'être allé si « loin » dans sa relation avec le vampire avant d'avoir mis les choses au clair avec la rousse. Il s'était tout simplement montré lâche et il n'y avait rien qui le rendait plus coupable à l'heure actuelle.

C'est ainsi qu'après une nuit moins agitée qu'il ne l'aurait pensé – finir par adhérer à la pensée générale, qu'il avait agi comme il le fallait pour sauver sa vie et celle des autres, _**et**_songer plus que de raison à Rogue avait semblait-il eu un certain impact sur son mental – il se retrouva, le vendredi matin, au Terrier, à demander à Ginny s'ils pouvaient parler.

Le survivant n'attendit que quelques minutes, en terminant le chocolat chaud que Molly Weasley avait insisté pour lui préparer, avant que la jeune élève de Poudlard ne fasse son apparition dans la salle à manger. Elle essaya d'esquisser un sourire en le saluant mais il ne resta en place que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne parvienne qu'à garder une expression, qu'elle devait sans doute espérer, neutre mais qui cachait mal sa tristesse.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'un sourire crispé était resté sur son visage.

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants dans un silence inconfortable avant que la réapparition de la maîtresse de maison ne la fasse se décider à l'inviter à discuter dans sa chambre.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et lui indiqua une place à ses côtés.

- Alors, Harry, qu'avais-tu à me dire qui ne puisse pas attendre demain soir ? finit-elle par demander visiblement nerveuse.

La jeune femme avait été plus courageuse que lui pour briser ce dérangeant silence.

Il se força à la regarder dans les yeux, il lui devait au moins ça.

- Ginny, je…

Il se racla la gorge en espérant parvenir à donner plus d'assurance à sa voix. Le survivant vit la main de la rousse se détacher un instant des draps mais elle se figea et, quelqu'ait pu être le mouvement qu'elle avait souhaité faire, elle y renonça.

Par égard pour elle, il fallait vraiment qu'il cesse d'hésiter.

- Je tiens beaucoup à toi, ça, ça ne changera jamais, se décida-t-il. Mais pas – plus de la manière dont je m'imaginais que c'était le cas. Je… j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se refusa à détourner le regard ; pour ne pas lui avoir dit les choses clairement dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, il méritait tous les reproches qu'elle pourrait lui faire. Cependant, la cadette des Weasley soupira simplement et fuit ses yeux d'elle-même.

- C'était bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé comprendre. Je te connais bien, tu sais, Harry ?

Un sourire mélancolique s'était formé sur ses traits et lui-même avait mal de savoir qu'il était responsable d'une telle expression sur son visage.

A bien y réfléchir – et lui aussi la connaissait bien finalement – il n'était pas très étonnant qu'elle l'ait deviné. Le gryffondor savait aussi qu'elle resterait forte devant lui, c'était sans doute aussi cette force qui l'avait attiré vers elle.

- Je suis désolé, ne put-il pourtant s'empêcher d'ajouter.

- Je sais. Mais il me faudra sans doute un certain temps pour m'y faire malgré tout.

Et cette fois toute sa tristesse se marquait sur ses traits.

- J'y… j'y croyais, tu sais ? reprit-elle, un léger tremblement dans la voix. J'étais certaine que nous pourrions surmonter cela, que malgré la guerre nous y arriverions.

Elle remit quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et releva la tête.

- Je suppose que nous n'étions tout simplement pas destinés à vivre ensemble, finit-elle avec un sourire faussement détaché.

Harry le lui rendit, mal à l'aise.

- Sans doute. Tu sais Ginny, si ma présence au souper de demain te…

- Allons, tu sais parfaitement que tu as ta place dans notre famille. Et ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes… plus ensemble, que cela changera.

Quand bien même, et malgré le ton un peu réprobateur que la rousse employait, l'idée de lui imposer sa présence alors qu'elle risquait d'en souffrir lui était plus que dérangeante.

Elle croisa son regard et son expression sembla soudain factice.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Harry, tu me connais, je continuerai à avancer. Et tu sais aussi que je n'aimerais pas te voir malheureux par ma faute.

Le sorcier se dit qu'il en était de même pour lui mais que, malheureusement, pour elle, il était déjà trop tard.

- Oui, je sais. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de formidable.

La dernière des Weasley lui répondit par un vague sourire puis se leva.

Il comprit qu'il était temps qu'il prenne congé. Arrivé au pas de la porte de sa chambre, elle attrapa sa main entre les siennes sans pour autant lui renvoyer le regard surpris qu'il lui lança.

- Elle a beaucoup de chance. La personne que tu aimes à vraiment beaucoup de chance. Et j'espère qu'elle saura te rendre heureuse.

Elle le relâcha.

- Au revoir, Harry, souffla-t-elle en se détournant de lui.

- A bientôt.

Le gryffondor ne suivit qu'un instant ses mouvements de ses yeux avant que la porte de sa chambre ne se referme sur lui.

- Merci, Ginny. Merci pour tout, murmura-t-il si bas qu'il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas.

Le survivant observa la porte close quelques secondes encore avant de quitter les lieux en saluant distraitement Molly Weasley qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'observer d'un air inquiet.

Il utilisa la poudre de cheminette et retourna au château.

Ce jour-là, cependant, à Poudlard, il ne quitta pas sa chambre de la journée.

Leur séparation avait eu beau être sans éclats et colère, Harry ne s'en sentait pas moins coupable envers celle qu'il avait vraiment aimée durant un temps. Il savait qu'il l'avait fait souffrir et, aussi égoïste que pouvait être cette pensée, il espérait qu'il n'aurait jamais à ressentir la douleur qui devait en ce moment habiter Ginny.

-----

Son malaise fut cependant moins présent qu'il l'aurait cru lorsqu'il se retrouva, le samedi soir, au Terrier. L'ambiance festive de la demeure familiale eut le don d'alléger la tension qui existait entre Harry et la rousse. Elle-même sembla d'ailleurs se laisser porter par l'atmosphère.

La soirée se déroula, pour tous, dans une joie qu'ils n'avaient pas connue depuis longtemps. Bien que, l'absence du vampire n'en resta pas moins un peu décevante aux yeux du jeune sorcier.

Si ce n'était cela, toute la famille Weasley profita de ce dîner avec beaucoup de plaisir et ses deux meilleurs amis ne firent pas exception. Ron, lui-même, alors qu'il leur avait confié sa séparation avec sa petite sœur, était aussi réjoui qu'il pouvait l'être – quelques jours passés au calme avec sa petite amie et les plats de Molly Weasley ne devaient pas y être tout à fait étrangers…

Ainsi donc, le survivant put une nouvelle fois réaliser à quel point ces combats n'avaient pas été inutiles et ce fût ce soir-là qu'il accepta, définitivement, l'idée qu'il ne s'était pas trompé dans ses choix.

-----

- Vous devriez songer à relier votre réseau de cheminette à celui de Poudlard, déclara-t-il en avançant bon gré mal gré dans la neige épaisse.

Pour un début de soirée, le vent était particulièrement vif et, en dépit de son écharpe et de sa lourde cape, il grelottait de froid. Le maître des potions, bien sûr, n'avait pas ce problème puisqu'il avançait, toujours aussi droit, vers la petite maison maintenant familière.

- J'y penserai, dit l'homme avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

C'était ainsi depuis qu'il était venu le chercher au château. L'atmosphère restait lourde malgré ses efforts.

Rogue semblait à la fois nerveux et impatient, pas franchement ravi non plus. Le gryffondor était même certain, qu'à cet instant même, l'idée de faire marche arrière devait tourner dans son esprit. Mais sa simple présence en ces lieux prouvait qu'il n'allait plus le fuir.

Il ouvrit la porte et céda le passage à son cadet qui se réjouit de la douce chaleur qui se dégageait du feu ouvert. Il laissa tomber sa cape puis son écharpe et se rapprocha de la cheminée, passant distraitement une main dans ses cheveux humides pour en faire disparaître les derniers flocons de neige.

Après être revenu plusieurs fois dans ce salon, il pouvait maintenant dire que, loin d'une ambiance austère, les couleurs sombres du mobilier contrastant avec l'éclat du feu et de l'éclairage donnaient une chaleur certaine à la pièce.

Grisé par l'agréable sensation de sentir les flammes redonner vie à ses membres, Harry observa distraitement son aîné et il fut légèrement surpris par l'intensité du regard fixé sur lui. Il lui adressa un petit sourire. Le simple fait d'être en sa présence le faisait se sentir à sa place.

Rogue se détourna ; il fronça les sourcils.

La situation avait de quoi rendre mal à l'aise, certes, mais le gryffondor aurait pourtant pensé être le plus nerveux des deux.

- Peut-on commencer ? s'entendit-il demander.

L'ancien professeur lui jeta à nouveau un regard puis acquiesça simplement avant de se diriger vers son laboratoire.

Le survivant le suivit des yeux et sentit la légère angoisse qu'il avait refoulée le gagner. Il avait beau s'être fait à l'idée qu'il se préparait à abandonner une partie de lui-même, des craintes bien plus terre à terre ne l'avaient jamais tout à fait quitté. Peur que le vampire perde son contrôle. Peur que la douleur lancinante qu'il avait ressentie à la toute première morsure ne soit à nouveau présente.

Harry secoua la tête dans l'espoir de se vider l'esprit. Il devait penser à autre chose. A l'agréable sensation qui en suivrait, à Severus qui le serrerait contre lui…

Le jeune sorcier ferma les yeux et se concentrait sur ces moments particuliers lorsque la voix du plus âgé le ramena à la réalité.

- Tenez.

L'homme lui faisait face et lui tendait une potion à l'aspect orangé voire cuivré. Il paraissait impassible mais pourtant ses iris rougissants le trahissaient.

Plus que l'excitation de la bête en lui, le survivant espéra que du désir, de l'envie et, peut-être même, quelque chose de plus profond poussaient son aîné à rester devant lui.

Il prit la toute petite fiole – s'étonnant du léger tremblement qui le parcourait – et offrit un sourire un peu crispé à son vis-à-vis.

Non, malgré son appréhension, lui non plus n'allait pas faire marche arrière.

Harry but le breuvage et rendit son contenant à son propriétaire.

Un instant, il eut la sensation de gagner en puissance et en force, ses veines semblant presque irradier d'une nouvelle chaleur puis cela s'estompa et il sourit plus franchement au serpentard. Ce dernier, par contre, semblait encore un peu plus tendu qu'un instant auparavant.

Il hésitait encore, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce, même si ses yeux ne fixaient déjà plus les siens alors qu'il faisait disparaître la fiole vide dans l'une des poches de sa robe. Sa jugulaire, voilà ce dont il ne parvenait plus à détacher le regard. Le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher d'en frissonner – le sentiment d'être une proie devant son chasseur ne s'était toujours pas totalement effacé.

Il n'en avait pas moins décidé d'accepter l'homme dans son entièreté et n'hésita donc que peu à amorcer ce qui devait suivre.

Harry prit l'une de ses mains entre les siennes, inclina légèrement la tête et l'amena jusqu'à la veine de sa gorge. Les doigts froids restèrent quelques secondes à l'endroit où les battements de son cœur se répercutaient à un rythme rapide puis glissèrent d'eux-mêmes, lentement, vers son épaule, se faufilant à peine sous le vêtement, avant de s'y accrocher. Le vampire se rapprocha de son corps et se pencha doucement vers lui, ses lèvres effleurant d'abord la naissance de sa mâchoire avant de descendre vers le lieu que ses phalanges avaient caressé un instant plus tôt.

Les longs cheveux noirs qui effleuraient son visage avaient encore gardé la fraîcheur de l'extérieur, tout comme ses robes et sa peau trop blanche, mais Harry se sentait trop fébrile pour trouver cela désagréable. Le souffle qui effleurait sa nuque était quant à lui tiède et mesuré.

Le vampire posa un léger baiser sur sa carotide puis son bras vint enserrer sa taille et ses canines s'enfoncèrent profondément dans sa chair.

Un gémissement échappa au jeune homme.

Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tant la douleur fut fulgurante, et l'envie de le repousser de toutes ses forces fût un instant supérieure à tout autre.

Cependant, dès que le maître des potions commença à avaler de longues et profondes gorgées, celle-ci fit place à une sensation étrange puis tout simplement délicieuse. Le gryffondor entendait et sentait son sang lui échapper et ainsi, d'une certaine façon, il avait l'impression de ne plus former qu'un avec la créature. Ses doigts près de sa clavicule, sa pomme d'Adam vibrant à chaque gorgée un peu au-dessus de la sienne, son cœur au rythme puissant, son corps se réchauffant par cet échange… Il avait une conscience aiguë de leur position et de sa présence _**si forte **_à ses côtés.

A cet instant, il était persuadé qu'aucune autre sensation ne pouvait équivaloir celle-ci.

Lorsqu'une douce torpeur fût toutefois sur le point de s'emparer totalement de lui, Severus s'arrêta de lui-même et laissa sa langue recueillir les dernières gouttes de liquide carmin sur sa peau.

-… tellement… bon…, l'entendit-il soupirer d'une voix pratiquement inaudible, comme s'il n'avait su retenir son aveu.

L'expression du jeune sorcier se fit un peu plus réjouie qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il n'avait pas l'esprit très clair mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait adoré ça – et cela dépassait de loin son souvenir, et peut-être plus encore de réaliser que le vampire en avait ressenti un effet similaire ; l'idée même qu'il jouait à un jeu dangereux et que cela n'avait rien de « sain » resta cloisonnée dans un recoin éloigné de son esprit.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait réellement une occasion de savourer à ce point le lien pouvant naître entre un vampire et sa proie et, plus loin encore, de goûter au plaisir simple d'être dans les bras de Severus en sachant que cela allait plus loin qu'un unique désir de protection.

Les minutes s'écoulaient et pourtant le plus âgé ne le relâchait pas, sa main était toujours accrochée à sa nuque et l'autre caressait distraitement son épaule. Il avait, semblait-il tout autant que lui, le désir de prolonger l'instant.

Les effets de la morsure s'atténuant, Harry avait ainsi l'occasion d'apprécier différemment la sensation de ses doigts sur sa peau, de ses cheveux effleurant sa joue ou de son corps contre le sien. Il se retenait presque de chercher à accentuer leur contact, il avait envie de…

- Vous désirez plus que cela de moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudain le serpentard au creux de son oreille.

Il se sentit rougir tant parce qu'il avait deviné sa pensée que parce que sa voix avait pris une intonation terriblement séductrice.

Sans attendre sa réponse, la main qui était jusque là restée sur sa nuque se glissa sous les couches de vêtements et frôla le bas de son dos. Harry sentit sa respiration se bloquer au moment où ses lèvres tièdes se posèrent à nouveau sur sa peau pour descendre jusqu'à la naissance de son épaule. Il appréciait la sensation et se rendait à peine compte que ses canines égratignaient par moment sa peau avant que la langue ne passe sur les petites blessures.

Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment, le gryffondor se retrouva torse nu, les mains blanches posées de part et d'autre de ses hanches.

Et il sentait toujours ses dents contre sa peau.

Il réagit enfin lorsque ses doigts fins descendirent encore légèrement _**et**_ qu'il fut persuadé que le vampire allait le mordre une_seconde_ fois.

- Nous devrions peut-être, tenta-t-il tandis que les phalanges pâles flattaient son nombril, peut-être… en rester là…

Il essaya de se dégager de ses attentions en douceur, voire même avec un certain manque de conviction dans ses gestes.

- Je crois, répondit la créature en raffermissant cependant sa prise sur son corps, que je ne peux plus nier que votre sang à décidément un étrange effet sur mes sens. Laissez-moi… encore un peu…

La voix était charmeuse, envoûtante ; même si quelque chose en lui lui disait de résister, cette voix et ces mains qui caressaient son corps lui arrachaient des frissons de bien-être. Il avait envie de se laisser aller.

Pour le mettre encore un peu plus en confiance, le vampire vint sceller un instant ses lèvres aux siennes. Le goût de son propre sang dans sa bouche le dérangea.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il rencontra une seconde son regard rubis, Harry se sentit véritablement sombrer.

Mais un souvenir ressurgit.

La toute première fois où Rogue s'était jeté sur lui ; ce jour-là, il était certain qu'il avait vraiment perdu le contrôle. Comme à présent, l'homme n'était plus tout à fait lui-même, tandis qu'il avait plongé vers sa gorge et maintenait à nouveau fermement sa nuque.

Alors que ses canines effleuraient une fois de plus ses premières profondes blessures, le gryffondor se sentit soudain gagner par la panique. Ce n'était pas normal ; l'ancien professeur s'était voulu le plus prudent possible jusqu'ici et, à présent, il paraissait simplement suivre son instinct.

Il ne devait pas le laisser faire, c'était la pensée qui venait clairement de s'imposer à lui.

Harry fit un pas en arrière mais toute retraite lui fût interdite par la jambe qui se plaça entre les siennes et la main qui emprisonna sa nuque avec plus de force.

Il commençait à trembler de sentir les canines froides toujours posées contre sa peau et, surtout, d'entendre le souffle rapide contre son oreille. Le survivant avait réellement l'impression de se retrouver à la merci d'une bête affamée. L'image était effrayante lorsqu'il songeait à tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Et la culpabilité qui naissait en lui, en comprenant qu'il ne parvenait pas à totalement accepter cette nature, n'était pas suffisante pour étouffer la peur qui le gagnait.

- Lâchez-moi, dit le jeune homme en tentant de garder un peu d'assurance dans sa voix.

Du coin de l'œil, le gryffondor ne put voir qu'un léger rictus se former sur le visage pâle ; il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Il essaya de se débattre et il fût certain de voir le sourire prédateur s'accentuer sur les traits du vampire. Sa crainte se transformait en terreur et Harry prenait pleinement conscience de sa vulnérabilité. Il était dans les bras d'une créature infiniment plus forte que lui, sa baguette perdue dans ses robes hors de sa portée et la partie humaine de Rogue semblait définitivement avoir cédé la place à son côté sauvage.

- Lâchez-moi, Rogue. Lâchez-moi immédiatement ! Lâch-

Harry sentit les mots se bloquer dans sa gorge tandis que les dents aiguës plongeaient en lui.

Cette fois, il n'avait plus mal. Non, simplement, il sentait ses forces le quitter terriblement vite, à chaque gorgée de sang tirée impatiemment hors de son corps. Trop vite, le jeune sorcier ne parvint plus à se tenir sur ses jambes et il se sentit glisser à genoux, maintenu par le plus âgé qui l'accompagna au sol.

Les sensations si uniques étaient toujours présentes, il entendait avec une étonnante acuité le crépitement du feu de bois tout comme le vent soufflant à l'extérieur, son corps à moitié nu se fondait contre les robes noires avec langueur et la texture du tissu, de la peau du visage d'albâtre, des cheveux soyeux, lui était douce et agréable.

Mais il se sentait faible. Soumis. Et, si une part de son esprit l'acceptait, une autre se rebellait contre cette morsure supplémentaire qu'il avait refusée – derrière le bien-être se cachait toujours la peur de ne plus pouvoir se libérer de cette étreinte.

Néanmoins, Rogue ralentit petit à petit son rythme et Harry se sentit lentement délivré. Ce n'avait plus rien de commun avec les précédents échanges où les sensations se dissipaient de manières abruptes, comme si la peur latente d'en faire trop était toujours présente. Et le gryffondor eut même la surprise de sentir plus de force dans son corps qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé – la potion, sans aucun doute.

Une fois de plus, son appétit assouvi, l'homme ne bougea pas. Il paraissait plus calme, toutefois.

Harry s'en voulut presque d'avoir paniqué si facilement, même si l'expérience continuait à lui laisser un arrière goût désagréable.

- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, déclara le maître des potions.

Aucun d'eux ne chercha à changer de position mais le survivant prit la parole à son tour.

- Au contraire, et je suis toujours décidé à rester. Vous ne…

Le plus jeune essayait de trouver un argument suffisant pour appuyer ses mots. Cela était d'autant plus difficile qu'une part de lui refusait obstinément d'avoir à renouveler cette expérience. Mais était-il vraiment de ceux qui abandonnaient leurs objectifs dès qu'un événement se déroulait différemment de ce qu'ils l'auraient espéré ? Non, bien sûr que non.

- Vous ne vous étiez pas… nourri de mon sang depuis longtemps. C'est… compréhensible, j'imagine.

Il y eut un silence inconfortable.

Malgré tout, lorsque l'homme était lui-même… Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se voile la face, cette partie là **aussi** était une facette de son ancien professeur. Mais, aussi vrai qu'il avait vraiment sentit la peur s'insinuer en lui quelques minutes plutôt, il appréciait de sentir ses bras autour de son corps... quand bien même ils auraient été capables de le broyer.

Harry se dit, juste un instant, que sa réaction aurait dû être bien différente, qu'il aurait dû s'indigner de la façon dont il venait d'agir.

Le gryffondor s'écarta un peu pour observer son aîné qui lui rendit son regard.

Pourquoi aurait-il donc cherché à s'éloigner d'un homme aussi beau et attirant ? (Beau ? Etait-ce le terme qu'il aurait dû employer ? Pourquoi cela lui semblait-il soudain si déplacé et réel à la fois ?)

Non, vraiment, ce qu'il venait de se produire n'avait pas tant d'importance que cela.

Le maître des potions fronça un instant les sourcils puis revint à une expression neutre.

- Pouvez-vous vous lever ?

- Oui, je crois, acquiesça son cadet.

Harry essaya de se remettre sur ses jambes mais il vacilla ; le vampire passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Sa main était tiède sur son ventre nu.

Il ne sut s'empêcher de rougir en prenant conscience de sa tenue. Si le serpentard le remarqua, il n'en laissa rien paraître et il l'aida simplement à s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils. Il l'abandonna pour pénétrer dans son laboratoire puis revint en récupérant les vêtements de son invité au passage qu'il posa sur le bras du fauteuil. Rogue ouvrit ensuite le petit pot qu'il avait entre ses mains et appliqua le baume cicatrisant sur les petites morsures présentes dans le cou du jeune homme.

L'ancien professeur faisait tout cela dans le silence, ne relevant pas le regard plus que nécessaire vers Harry. L'atmosphère était assez lourde mais le gryffondor se laissait distraire par les mouvements du plus âgé, ses doigts sur sa peau, ses yeux redevenus aussi noirs qu'il les avait toujours connus. S'il n'avait pas craint de le voir s'éloigner de lui en agissant de la sorte, le survivant se serait volontiers laissé guider par son envie d'effleurer la peau pâle et de glisser ses doigts dans les fins cheveux noirs…

Au bout de longues minutes, le jeune sorcier remarqua finalement que Rogue avait terminé sa tâche et le fixait avec attention.

- Votre regard est différent.

Le serpentard semblait perplexe, comme-ci il cherchait lui-même à définir ce qu'il voulait exprimer dans ces mots. Il secoua finalement la tête en fermant les paupières.

- Je suppose que cela n'est pas très important. Par contre, j'aimerai que vous répondiez à ma question. Est-ce qu'en vous mordant, je vous ai… fait mal ?

Harry se souvint de la douleur lancinante qu'il avait ressentie au premier instant et ne retint que très difficilement une grimace.

- Un peu, avoua-t-il.

Rogue ne laissa apparaître aucune réaction face à cet aveu et continua.

- Et comment vous sentez-vous, à présent ?

- Mmh… Un peu faible mais j'ai l'esprit clair.

Enfin, aussi clair qu'il pouvait être après deux morsures de vampire successives, songea-t-il.

- La potion est donc tout aussi efficace que je l'avais prévue, murmura l'homme pour lui-même.

L'ancien professeur se redressa et agita sa baguette pour faire venir à eux un plateau où l'attendait déjà un repas.

- Je préfère éviter d'amputer le monde sorcier de son héros alors mangez ceci, déclara-t-il, avec un peu de dédain, en le lui posant sur les genoux après lui avoir donné le temps de se rhabiller.

Harry sentait que, malgré toutes les préparations du plus vieux, il n'était toujours pas satisfait et restait encore sur la défensive. Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus pour apporter de la « normalité » à cette situation ? Rien, sans doute. Il faudrait simplement encore un peu de temps pour que Severus Rogue accepte cet étrange marché.

Il préféra garder pour lui ses questions dont il craignait un peu les réponses, sur leurs futures rencontres, sur le fait que la douleur serait constamment présentes ou non, ou, même, s'il aurait toujours besoin d'une telle quantité de sang pour se rassasier. Il mangea simplement, appréciant le regard qu'il sentait fixer sur lui sans en être gêné. Finalement, il se sentait tout simplement bien.

- Il vous reste une semaine avant que les cours ne reprennent à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry sourit légèrement à l'idée que l'homme avait été le premier à entamer la conversation, et qu'il avait apparemment décidé de rester dans son fauteuil au lieu d'aller s'enfermer dans son laboratoire.

- Oui, et nous serons intégrés à la septième année en cours, répondit-il après avoir avalé la dernière bouchée de son repas puis en revoyant d'un sort le plateau sur la table au fond de la pièce.

Le gryffondor releva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis qui l'observait d'un air pensif. Il ne savait combien de fois il se l'était répété mais, décidément, il aimait ces yeux noirs.

- Et vous avez, je suppose, l'intention de revenir ici le plus souvent qu'il vous le sera permis, n'est-ce pas ? continua Rogue sans paraître se réjouir à outre mesure à cette idée.

- Eh bien, aussi souvent que vous l'accepterez, acquiesça-t-il avec un peu plus de prudence.

- Je vois. Je risque très certainement de regretter ce que je vais vous proposer mais je ne vois guère plus approprié pour convaincre Minerva de vous laisser venir me voir.

Le maître des potions soupira. Qu'il n'appréciait pas cette idée était visiblement plus qu'un euphémisme. Et Harry commençait à croire que lui, au contraire, aimerait beaucoup la proposition qu'il allait lui faire.

- Si cela vous convient, je vous servirai donc de professeur particulier durant le mois à venir. En vous aidant à rattraper votre retard dans certaines matières, il sera au moins certain que ces rencontres ne seront pas totalement une perte de temps.

Peut-être pas tant que cela, finalement. Que cet homme redevienne son professeur pendant un temps n'aurait certainement pas été la première chose qu'il aurait espéré. Même si leurs relations s'amélioraient, le souvenir des classes de potions avec « le bâtard graisseux » était loin de s'être effacé de sa mémoire. Et la façon dont il justifiait cette offre ne lui plaisait pas vraiment non plus. C'était pour apprendre à mieux le connaître – et accessoirement lui servir de pseudo-calice – que le survivant recherchait sa compagnie et non pour ses… qualités (quoiqu'il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il connaissait parfaitement les sujets qu'il enseignait) d'enseignant.

- Ne vous sentez pas oblig-

Rogue se renfrogna avant qu'il n'ait achevé sa phrase, son regard s'assombrissant légèrement.

- Si vous avez une façon plus plausible de faire passer la chose devant la communauté sorcière, je vous en prie, je vous écoute, Monsieur Potter. Je doute fort que cet « échange » que vous m'avez proposé soit du goût de vos pairs. Quand bien même vous êtes majeur, et ma situation restant assez… particulière, je doute que même votre cher Lupin ne cautionne un tel acte. Vous ne restez, après tout, qu'un jeune sorcier trop naïf sous le joug d'un vampire n'ayant pas moins de deux fois votre âge, termina-t-il dans un grognement irrité.

Son ton s'était fait assez froid et coupant mais Rogue ne venait pas moins de soulever là un aspect de la chose qui, jusque là, ne lui était pas apparu si clairement.

Le gryffondor baissa les yeux qui étaient restés sur le visage sombre de son aîné. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention, dans l'immédiat, de révéler ses arrangements à d'autres que Ron et Hermione mais il se demandait à présent, avec un peu plus de sérieux, ce qu'il se produirait si la directrice l'apprenait. N'avait-elle pas déjà donné une certaine liberté à Rogue alors qu'il aurait dû rester quelques temps encore sous surveillance ? Et si le monde sorcier… ou même simplement le ministère était mis au courant, est-ce que... ?

- Scrimgeour n'aurait pas le droit de tenter quelque chose contre vous, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ex-mangemort lui répondit dans un rictus sarcastique.

- Et de quel droit pourrait-on empêcher le ministre de la magie de défendre les intérêts de Celui-qui-a-survécu face à la bête que je suis ? Allons, réveillez-vous, Potter, continua-t-il devant le jeune sorcier qui pâlissait à vue d'œil, je vous l'ai plus d'une fois répété, je suis un _vampire,_ la considération à laquelle j'ai droit est à peine plus élevée que celle accordée à un moldu ! Alors, quels scrupules pensez-vous que ces hommes et ces femmes auront à « protéger » leur héros contre moi ?

Le serpentard paraissait de plus en plus en colère, révélant par ses mots qu'il était loin d'y songer pour la première fois.

- S'ils devaient le découvrir, je leur expliquerai, affirma Harry avec toute la détermination dont il était capable.

Loin de rassurer l'homme qui lui faisait face, celui-ci ricana.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant. Peu importe vos exploits, vous ne serez pas jugé autrement.

- Je ne suis pas un e-

- Si, vous l'êtes, le coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois. Vous avez agi sur un caprice, sans même songer aux conséquences.

La paix qu'il avait ressentie quelques instants plutôt encore s'était totalement dissipée, Ses mots le rendait furieux. Peut-être, effectivement, n'avait-il pas songé suffisamment à _cette_ partie du problème mais il n'avait certainement pas agi sans réfléchir, et certainement pas pour un désir futile.

- C'est faux. Je savais très bien à quoi je m'engageais, reprit Harry en maîtrisant encore sa voix mais sans parvenir à s'empêcher de serrer les dents.

Rogue plissa les yeux puis lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

- Vraiment ? Alors, dîtes-moi, Potter, pensez-vous avoir prévu de réagir de cette façon lorsque je vous ai forcé à me laisser boire une seconde fois votre sang ? Est-ce dans votre nature de justifier mes actes les plus brutaux par de vagues excuses ? Je vous ai observé et cela est très clair à présent : depuis que je vous ai mordu ce soir, j'ai acquis un puissant ascendant sur vous. Et je sais parfaitement que vous n'êtes pas du genre à accepter une telle domination de votre plein gré. Osez maintenant, Monsieur Potter, osez donc ne serait-ce qu'une fois m'affirmer que vous aviez conscience de vos actes !

- J'ai toujours su à quoi je m'exposais ! explosa violemment le gryffondor en se levant sans plus vaciller. Mais je l'ai fait pour VOUS ! Même si je devais perdre certaines facultés à agir objectivement, je savais parfaitement que vous en aviez besoin… !

Il vit la colère qui s'était peinte sur les traits de Rogue s'évanouir et il se rendit soudain compte de son aveu. Cette fois, il lui avait sans doute donné l'un des meilleurs arguments pour qu'il le rejette pour de bon. Se sacrifier pour lui. Lui mettre sur les épaules une nouvelle dette, en quelque sorte. C'était très certainement la façon la plus sûre d'obtenir son mépris.

Harry baissa la tête et se réinstalla dans le fauteuil, remontant ses genoux contre son torse et les entourant de ses bras.

- Je l'ai fait pour moi, aussi. Parce que je voulais vous voir aller mieux, parce que je n'avais pas envie que vous disparaissiez. Parce que, aussi insensé que vous paraît cette pensée, je vous aime.

Il laissa son front reposer contre ses bras attendant, la mort dans l'âme, que le maître des potions quitte les lieux ou le chasse de rage.

De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées et, pourtant, le plus âgé n'avait entamé aucun geste de départ. Néanmoins, le jeune sorcier ne put se décider à relever la tête avant que Rogue n'ouvre enfin la bouche.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû.

Le visage était froid, bien que toujours sublimé par sa nature vampirique, et il ne pouvait, comme trop souvent, y lire aucune de ses émotions. Le survivant aurait, cependant, à cet instant, tout donné pour connaître les pensées qu'il masquait.

- Pour que les choses soient claires, reprit le serpentard d'un ton toujours aussi neutre, je vais mettre les choses au point une fois pour toutes. Je serai votre professeur et boirai votre sang durant un mois, vous viendrez me voir aussi souvent que vous le désirerez ou que l'on vous le permettra. Si vous tenez à ce que nous discutions ou à dormir à mes côtés, je vous l'accorderai. Mais, dans un mois à dater du jour où vous l'avez demandé, notre accord prendra fin. Et je partirai.

_A suivre…_

_Ah ! C'est tellement bien de terminer un chapitre de cette façon XD  
En tous cas, je trouve certains passages de ce chapitre très moyens... (Je ne suis vraiment pas certaine d'avoir bien géré la séparation entre Harry et Ginny pour quelle ne soit pas trop dure mais pas trop légère non plus... :'S)  
Mais j'espère que ça vous a plu malgré tout :°)  
Comme toujours j'attends vos avis !_

_ Ps : Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissées sur "Anciennes blessures" j'y répondrai dans peu de temps, promis !_

_Et bonnes fêtes à tous ! _


	17. Chapitre 16 : Doutes

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic sont l__'__entière propriété de JK Rowling_

_Note : post tome 6 - __Slash Severus /__Harry__ - Sujet principal déjà traité par d'autres auteurs mais que j'aime beaucoup même si je m'en tire sûrement avec beaucoup moins de dextérité..._

_..._

_..._

_'suis désolée :x_

_Je sais que ça fait presque huit mois... mais quand l'inspiration vous quitte, c'est pas évident... En plus, je ne prends pas le temps de répondre aux reviews cette fois-ci :'(  
Gomeeeeen...  
Mais sachez que je les ai souvent relues et qu'elles m'ont donnés beaucoup de motivations pour écrire ce chapitre :'D_

_J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire cette suite :)_

Pour ceux qui aurait totalement oublié cette fic, voici un **résumé** des chapitres précédents :

Harry se fait capturé par Bellatrix au cours d'un long affrontement avant de se retrouver prisonnier de Voldemort en compagnie de Rogue, finalement resté l'espion qu'il était censé être.

Mais après avoir découvert que le mage noir avait fait de lui un vampire, et avoir servi de plat de résistance plus où moins contre sa volonté, notre survivant se retrouve manipulé par le maître des potions pour qu'il puisse achever sa mission. Voldemort est vaincu par un simple expelliarmus (et rappelez-vous que cette partie a été écrite des mois avant la sortie du tome 7 é.è). McGonagall offre, suite à cela, et en présence des autres membres de l'Ordre, la possibilité au trio de reprendre les cours pour les cinq mois restant. Durant la même réunion, l'ex-mangemort est déclaré innocent après avoir prouvé sa loyauté par quelques souvenirs dans une pensine.

Dans un même temps, après cet emprisonnement qui lui a permis d'en connaître un peu plus sur l'homme, notre gryffondor se découvre bien vite des sentiments pour le vampire et choisi de tenter sa chance.

Après quelques discussions houleuses et de violentes colères, la découverte d'une dépendance plus ou moins partagée à la morsure pour l'un et au sang pour l'autre, nos deux héros parviennent à un accord : à condition que notre survivant boive une potion qui lui redonne une vue réelle sur sa nature, Rogue accepte de rester aux alentours de Poudlard pendant un mois et de tolérer sa présence dans sa nouvelle demeure.

Remus apparait alors à son tour une journée à peine après leur arrangement. Il demande à Harry de donner une chance à Severus car il connaît sa nouvelle nature et semble croire que le jeune sorcier serait capable de lui apporter l'aide qui lui fait actuellement défaut. Il lui confie également une pensine et les souvenirs de Rogue ; leur rencontre permet à l'ancien attrapeur d'en connaître un peu plus sur les raisons de l'humeur profondément lunatique de l'homme, dont la principale serait une difficulté d'adaptation à son être vampirique.

Harry se décide à avouer ses sentiments au maître des potions et à lui demande par la même occasion une autre potion : un breuvage capable de lui faire supporter les morsures. Malgré les protestations de l'aîné – découvrant par la même occasion de nouvelles informations sur les sentiments de l'homme, le gryffondor atteint son but. Le lendemain matin, un réveil marquant dans ses bras le convainc que sa place est aux côtés de Rogue quoiqu'il doive donner pour y rester.

Après s'être décidé à rompre avec Ginny – sur les conseils d'un Ron encore irrité de son nouvel amour pour le « bâtard graisseux » - et avoir profité d'un opulent dîner de victoire au Terrier, il revient enfin dans la demeure du vampire. Mais, après une soirée s'étant déroulée de manière pas aussi agréable que l'avait espéré Harry, Rogue lui rappelle durement qu'à la fin de leur accord il compte, plus que jamais, se sortir de cette situation précaire et partir loin de lui…

Et maintenant, la suite ! Bonne lecture :)

**« Sacrifices et sacrifiés »**

_Chapitre 16 : Doutes _

Il se pencha sur lui d'une façon qui lui était maintenant familière et, dans l'instant qui suivit, le vampire se nourrissait de son sang, calmement, effaçant la douleur première de la morsure par le doux contentement qui l'enveloppait à chaque fois. Lorsqu'il se laissait emporter par cet état, il finissait par espérer que la créature choisisse de ne jamais le relâcher. Il lui semblait qu'aucune autre sensation ne pourrait égaler celle-ci. Il en oubliait presque qu'après chaque morsure, cet acte lui paraissait de plus en plus dérangeant.

La main logée sur sa nuque le relâcha en même temps que Rogue cessa de boire et, sans que le survivant ne puisse profiter plus longtemps de la proximité de son corps maintenant réchauffé, l'homme s'éloigna de lui sans un regard.

Le maître des potions lui laissait quelques minutes pour se remettre avant d'entamer la suite de ses révisions – ce soir, ils s'attaquaient à la métamorphose.

Et, comme depuis près d'une semaine maintenant, Harry observa quelques instant la forme mouvante de son aîné avec un peu d'amertume et un certain nombre de doutes mais, une fois de plus, il ne parvint pas à trouver les mots qu'il voulait réellement lui adresser.

Le gryffondor se contenta de le rejoindre à la table où s'étalaient déjà de nombreux livres et préféra porter son attention au cours que l'ancien professeur s'était engagé à lui donner.

Au moins, à défaut de trouver des solutions à certains de ses propres problèmes, il serait au moins prêt pour la rentrée imminente.

--

Il aurait dû se sentir heureux, là, sortant de son premier cours de sortilèges de l'année, entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis, tandis que Ron se plaignait déjà de la longueur du cours et que la brune lui lançait des paroles réprobatrices.

Et c'était le cas.

Dans une certaine mesure.

Tout allait vraiment bien, plus aucune menace ne pesait sur sa vie, il était à l'abri de la presse entre les murs du château et il pouvait voir les gens autour de lui évoluer dans un certain bonheur. Alors, non, il n'aurait pas dû avoir de raison de se plaindre.

Sauf lorsqu'il songeait à tout ce qui le liait à Rogue.

Ils avaient dû transformer la réalité pour que la directrice accepte leur arrangement et il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise avec l'idée d'en dire plus à ses amis, pas plus qu'avec celle de leur mentir.

Mais l'homme tenait sa promesse, durant toute la semaine qui avait précédé, il l'avait accueilli chez lui tous les deux jours – c'était finalement le rythme qu'ils avaient choisi pour les morsures. Et, chaque fois, le vampire commençait par se rassasier de son sang, sans que ne reparaisse plus la brutalité du premier soir, avant qu'il ne l'aide pour ses cours, et cela se passait assez calmement. Il fallait aussi préciser que le survivant était parvenu à repousser la remise à niveau en potions jusqu'à la rentrée et que, dans les matières qu'il lui avait enseignées jusque-là, Harry avait su se montrer assez compétent.

D'un point de vue relationnel, les choses n'allaient pas si mal non plus.

Bien que le serpentard ne parlait pas beaucoup en dehors de leurs heures de révisions, il n'était guère plus désagréable que dans ses récentes habitudes, assez froid lorsque ses amis traversaient un sujet, sarcastique lorsque venait le tour de la presse. Et, même, parfois, amusé lorsque le jeune sorcier laissait échapper des paroles qui exprimaient, de manières assez naïves, ses pensées et qu'il tentait désespérément de se rattraper, souvent sans résultats très probants. Beaucoup trop souvent, également, ces mots dévoilant la façon dont il percevait le vampire… et, dans ces cas-là, les silences pesants refaisaient leur apparition.

Enfin, s'il fallait parler des gestes que Rogue avait envers lui… on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient toujours assez limités. Il y avait la morsure, bien évidemment, mais le maître des potions évitait dorénavant de le garder plus que nécessaire dans ses bras – ce qui, à chaque fois, le laissait un peu triste et contrarié – et, malgré que le plus vieux acceptait lorsqu'il le lui demandait, ses nuits endormi à ses côtés ne lui avaient plus jamais semblé aussi paisibles que celle où il s'était réveillé dans ses bras. D'ailleurs, le survivant n'avait plus jamais eu l'occasion de retrouver son corps serré contre le sien au réveil, à sa plus grande déception.

Finalement, depuis ce soir où il lui avait réaffirmé qu'il partirait dès son engagement arrivé à son terme, l'homme semblait s'être intimé de ne plus suivre ses instincts de créature de la nuit, plus de brusquerie ou de douceur exagérée dans ses gestes, plus de longs regards teintés d'une certaine avidité, plus rien qui ne pouvait laisser deviner qu'une quelconque relation spéciale s'était établie entre eux – si ce n'était l'éternelle morsure. Il se montrait civil et patient – dans les limites de son tempérament, cela allait sans dire.

Et Harry ne parvenait plus à faire le premier pas. C'était là l'origine de son malaise, qui l'empêchait de profiter de ces instants avec ses amis, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous trois vers la grande salle pour le souper.

Le soir où avait eu lieu leur fameuse mise au point, il n'avait pas été capable de trouver les mots qui convenaient à la situation. Après tout, c'était lui-même qui avait proposé au plus âgé cette limite à leur arrangement. Alors, il n'avait pas protesté. Il avait fixé le vampire quelques instants puis il s'était enfoncé dans ses pensées sans plus tenir compte du lieu où il se trouvait.

Le gryffondor avait vraiment eu le sentiment, à ce moment-là, d'être le gamin que le plus vieux décrivait, naïf, frivole, trop sûr de lui et même un peu égoïste. Et il s'était laissé porter par sa réflexion durant de longues minutes pour finalement voir le maître des potions le quitter pour s'enfermer dans son laboratoire. Il avait vraiment voulu le retenir, mais il s'était abstenu.

Et depuis lors, ce léger malaise persistait en lui. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qu'il adviendrait de Rogue si leur situation était découverte, mais force était qu'il devait admettre qu'il ne serait effectivement pas évident d'y faire face si cela se produisait. Ces affirmations qu'avait faites le maître des potions à propos de son influence sur son comportement après ses morsures n'avaient plus jamais traversé leurs conversations non plus, et il préférait lui-même ne plus trop y penser. S'il trouvait l'homme étrangement fascinant, à certains moments, et qu'il était peut-être plus enclin à lui céder qu'auparavant, Harry était persuadé qu'il n'en avait pas pour autant perdu son libre-arbitre.

D'ailleurs, il avait bien l'intention de réagir face à cette situation – même s'il ne savait pas encore comment.

Il soupira. La potion avait peut-être permis de réduire une part de l'accoutumance qu'il prenait aux morsures, tout en lui permettant de les supporter, mais ses sentiments ne lui permettait pas d'oublier l'ancien professeur un seul instant… et il doutait fort que la réciproque soit vraie. Quoique, il pouvait peut-être se conforter avec l'idée que le vampire continuait d'être dépendant de son sang. Mais non, cette idée là était particulièrement égoïste, en vérité le gryffondor ne souhaitait pas que Rogue soit enchainé à lui de force – même si c'était la réalité présente.

- Pourquoi a-t-il donc fallu que tout devienne si compliqué ? marmonna-t-il en s'installant à la grande table des rouge et or.

- Tu as dit quelque chose, Harry ? interrogea la brune qui venait de s'installer en face de lui tandis que Ron s'attaquait déjà à son repas.

- Hn. Ce n'est rien. Je pensais juste à… à lui.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un air entendu ; il vit que Ron, à sa droite, s'immobilisa un instant mais ce dernier ne dit finalement rien et continua son repas.

- Tu vas le voir ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? reprit pourtant Hermione.

- Oui, et nous devons commencer la révision du programme de potions, répondit-il avec une grimace. Si mes connaissances s'avèrent assez correctes dans les autres matières qu'il m'enseigne, je doute vraiment qu'il accepte mieux qu'avant mon niveau médiocre en potions.

- Si tu n'avais pas choisi d'aller réviser ça avec _lui,_ tu n'aurais pas à t'en inquiéter, marmonna le roux après avoir vidé son verre de jus de citrouille.

La préfète fronça légèrement les sourcils mais préféra ne pas relever sa remarque.

- Allons, Harry, souviens-toi qu'avec Slughorn tu avais…

- J'avais _son_ cahier, Hermione. C'était différent.

- Eh bien, peut-être, continua-t-elle un peu moins sûre d'elle, mais ne nous as-tu pas dit toi-même qu'il se montrait plus patient avec toi ces derniers jours ? Tu l'as bien rejoint dimanche soir pour étudier sortilèges, non ? Et tu nous as toi-même dit que tout c'était bien passé ! Je suis certaine qu'en deux jours à peine il ne peut pas être…

- …redevenu le bâtard graisseux qu'il a toujours été ? proposa le roux sans les regarder.

- Ron ! s'irrita la jeune femme.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux, dont celle de Ginny – elle se détourna dès qu'elle croisa le regard du survivant.

- Quoi ? s'énerva à son tour son petit ami. Même s'il est depuis longtemps dans notre camp – ça au moins je veux bien le lui reconnaitre, il nous a toujours traités comme des moins que rien ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas dire ce que je pense de lui !

Il y eut un long silence pour une partie de la tablée des gryffondors puis Ron se leva sans plus de cérémonie et quitta la grande salle. Ses deux amis en firent immédiatement de même et partirent à sa suite.

- Ron, attends, appela la brune alors qu'il se dirigeait rapidement vers leur dortoir.

Il ne s'arrêta pas mais Harry posa une main sur le bras de la plus petite pour qu'ils se contentent de le suivre en silence.

Finalement, ils passèrent tous trois le portrait de la Grosse Dame et s'installèrent dans l'un des canapés de la salle vide où le jeune homme avait décidé de se murer dans le silence.

- Je ne te demande pas de l'apprécier, déclara finalement le survivant.

- 'manquerait plus que ça, grogna l'autre garçon.

- Mais j'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance lorsque je vous dis qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il semble l'être.

- Je te signale que c'est TOI qui étais en train de te plaindre à l'idée d'avoir un cours de potion avec lui ! répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

- Je ne me… Non, en fait, je parlais un peu du même genre de peur que tu peux avoir quand tu dois avouer à Hermione que tu as échoué à un test après que vous ayez bossé sur la matière toute la nuit, finit-il d'un air légèrement moqueur.

« - Enfin, avec la notion 'Rogue' et 'vampire' en plus », continua-t-il néanmoins pour lui-même.

- Hé ! Je n'ai jamais eu peur de…

Le regard du roux se tourna un instant vers sa petite amie et il n'acheva pas sa phrase.

- Très bien, Harry. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour aimer un jour ce type, bougonna encore son meilleur ami.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en demande pas tant, lui sourit-il.

Il y eut un silence un peu plus confortable, même Hermione avait un sourire satisfait, avant que Ron ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

- Dis… Tu comptes vraiment passer une soirée sur deux chez lui ?

Harry fronça les sourcils puis se tourna vers la brune qui fixait le plus jeune fils des Weasley d'un air attendri. Il revint à son meilleur ami dont les oreilles avaient considérablement rougies.

Alors, c'était en partie à cause de cela ? Il était, en quelque sorte,… jaloux du temps qu'il passait avec Rogue ? Il était vrai qu'il les avait vus moins souvent qu'il n'aurait été normal durant les deux semaines qui avaient précédé cette rentrée mais… C'était vraiment ça ? Bon, il ne devait pas oublier non plus que Ron n'appréciait pas du tout le maître des potions mais il était prêt à tolérer sa relation avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Une expression un peu plus réjouie se peignit sur les traits du brun tandis qu'il lui semblait que le sentiment d'amitié qu'il lui portait à cet instant n'avait que rarement été aussi fort.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien l'intention de coaché l'équipe de quidditch avec toi aussi souvent que possible, lui offrit-il simplement comme réponse. C'est notre dernière année et, même si nous ne pouvons pas réintégrer l'équipe, je compte bien profiter de ces derniers mois !

Ron lui offrit un sourire soulagé bien qu'encore un peu voilé, leur heurt précédent pas totalement oublié.

- J'y compte bien, dit-il avec un peu plus de son enthousiasme habituel. Avec des entraineurs tels que nous Gryffondor ne pourra _que_ remporter la coupe cette année encore… bien loin devant ces satanés serpentards !

- N'oubliez pas que nous devons avant tout rattraper notre retard dans les cours du premier semestre, les remit bien vite à l'ordre leur préfète.

Et c'est d'une même voix, la même grimace plaquée sur le visage, s'échangeant juste un regard familier – et lourd de sens, qu'ils protestèrent.

- Hermione !

--

Il avançait calmement dans les couloirs silencieux, un sac sur l'épaule, l'esprit tourné vers celui qu'il allait retrouver dans peu de temps. Et il ne savait pas si sa nervosité l'emportait sur son impatience de le revoir ou non. Hermione avait bien essayé de le rassurer – lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'écart de Ron pendant quelques instants - mais ça ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé.

Harry prononça le mot de passe lorsqu'il arriva à la porte qu'il devait emprunter et elle s'ouvrit sur les anciens appartements de Rogue, ceux de l'époque où il enseignait encore dans cette école ; il la verrouilla derrière lui. Les lieux avaient été méticuleusement vidés mais la particularité de l'endroit n'était plus due – aujourd'hui - qu'à sa cheminée reliée à celle de la maison actuelle du maître des potions. C'était assez discret comme stratagème et la directrice l'avait elle-même reconnu – et Harry ne pouvait pas se plaindre du fait que son aîné ait enfin décidé de relier sa demeure au réseau de la poudre de cheminette de Poudlard.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta finalement devant la cheminée, poudre en main, et soupira.

Rogue ne s'était pas trompé sur un point en particulier. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il avait lui-même pensé avant d'accepter la potion de l'ex-mangemort, le plus âgé n'avait un réel pouvoir – vampirique, si l'on pouvait dire - sur lui que durant les quelques heures qui suivaient la morsure, puis celui-ci s'estompait. D'ailleurs, à cet instant, il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre un homme un peu trop pâle pour être humain, pas des plus chaleureux et vraisemblablement dangereux. Et qui ne manquerait pas de perdre son sang froid lorsque le gryffondor allait commencer à détruire « ses précieux ingrédients » par sa « totale incompétence ».

Harry inspira longuement puis expira - toujours dans le but de rester calme.

Il avait beau se répéter que l'homme avait un peu changé depuis ses jeunes années d'adolescence, ça ne l'aidait pas. Surtout que, comme il avait eu l'occasion de le remarquer depuis cette semaine écoulée à consommer sa potion, il commençait à ressentir une très légère sensation de manque ; à l'opposé, c'était aussi sur la fin du second jour qu'il reprenait conscience si clairement du fait qu'il aimait _vraiment_ le vampire, qu'il se mettait à espérer voir son regard s'adoucir pour lui, qu'il désirait réellement le revoir pour son côté humain – et non pas pour sa forme surnaturelle.

L'ancien attrapeur se passa finalement une main dans les cheveux avant d'exécuter les gestes connus et d'avancer d'un pas résolu dans l'âtre.

- Demeure de Severus Rogue !

Un instant plus tard, il se retenait aux pierres de la cheminée pour ne pas trébucher maladroitement. Décidément, c'était pratique mais il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à ce genre de déplacement.

- … traverser vos conversations ! Donne autant de conseils que tu le souhaites, mais n'ose pas prétendre me connaître, Lupin ! Et, à l'avenir, je te serai gré d'oublier jusqu'à mon existence lorsque tu décides de t'épancher sur l'épaule de cet imbécile de Potter !

- Je suis désolé que tu le prennes ainsi Severus. Et je peux t'assurer que je n'ai rien prétendu savoir à ton sujet qu'il n'avait pas déjà deviné, ou ne tarderait pas à le faire. J'ai pensé qu'il…

- Pensé ? entendit-il Rogue ricaner. C'est bien ça votre problème, à vous les gryffondors, vous _pensez_ que vous avez le devoir de vous mêler des affaires des autres… Eh bien, je vais te faciliter la tâche : garde tes soi-disant bonnes intentions pour ceux qui te les demandent et laisse-moi en paix.

Il y eut un plus long silence durant lequel Harry ne sut pas s'il devait se manifester ou non. Il était clairement mal à l'aise mais en même temps curieux d'en comprendre un peu plus sur cette bribe de conversation. Lui était toujours dans le salon et les deux autres étaient apparemment dans le laboratoire de potions, la porte très légèrement entrouverte.

- Très bien, Severus. Merci pour la potion, et je te remercie également pour avoir accepté d'aider Harry pour ses cours. Je sais qu'avec toi il s'investira pour-

- Lupin.

La voix était clairement menaçante cette fois et un plus long silence encore s'étala entre les deux hommes.

Harry s'imaginait tout autant le regard de suie de Rogue que la pointe d'incompréhension certainement marquée en cet instant sur les traits de Remus malgré son léger sourire d'excuse.

Le loup-garou se détourna comme pour prendre congé et son regard croisa celui du jeune homme par l'embrasure de la porte ; il lui accorda un petit clin d'œil avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son hôte. Le survivant était presque certain d'avoir vu un petit éclat de malice passer dans ses yeux après la surprise qui s'était un instant marquée sur ses traits.

- Tu sais, Severus, en parlant avec Harry, j'ai clairement vu qu'il avait à présent beaucoup d'estime pour toi et il est…

- Stop. Je ne sais pas ce que tu tentes de faire, ni de quels nobles… sentiments à mon égard tu cherches à affubler Potter mais, au risque de te décevoir, il n'est très certainement pas un gryffondor aussi… pur que tu le penses. Et, à mon humble avis – il pouvait clairement entendre le rictus dans sa voix, sachant que je n'ai passé « que » six années à lui enseigner et plus encore à le protéger malgré moi, je suis mieux placé que _toi_ pour me faire une opinion sur ce gosse.

Le gosse en question, bien qu'il ne voyait qu'une partie du dos de Remus, était presque certain que le lycan s'était raidi durant son discours ; Harry quant à lui s'était clairement tendu face à la façon dont le vampire parlait de lui, et peut-être même était-il un peu en colère.

- Concernant la potion Tue-Loup, je transférerai dorénavant les quantités adéquates à Pompom. Je te serai maintenant gré de quitter ma demeure, Lupin.

Le survivant le vit simplement hocher la tête avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte du laboratoire et ne prenne poliment congé de son hôte.

- Bonsoir, Harry, le salua-t-il d'un petit sourire contrit en le dépassant.

Le loup-garou avait apparemment essayé, d'après ce qu'il en avait compris, d'intercéder en sa faveur auprès du serpentard mais ça n'avait visiblement pas été très concluant…

- A bientôt, Remus, répondit-il simplement d'un air légèrement désolé pour lui.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers le laboratoire, juste après que l'ancien maraudeur ait quitté la demeure, Harry n'eut que l'occasion de voir le dos de son hôte avant que sa voix grave ne s'élève.

- Puisque vous êtes là, préparez vos affaires de sortilèges, que je vérifie si ces révisions ont été suffisantes. Nous pourrons ensuite… tenter cette remise à niveau en potions.

Le gryffondor grimaça légèrement. La soirée commençait d'une façon _parfaite_. Non seulement l'homme était de mauvaise humeur mais, en plus, à son ton sarcastique, il était parfaitement clair qu'il n'accordait toujours que peu de crédit à ses capacités en potions. Pour couronner le tout, Harry était un peu vexé par le fait que Rogue n'avait guère semblait lui reconnaître de qualité durant sa conversation avec Remus. Il avait vraiment crû qu'il avait pour lui plus de respect que cela ! Et le dernier maraudeur était un de ceux qui s'inquiétait le plus pour le maître des potions et il ne cherchait même pas à remarquer ses efforts ! Non, vraiment, il était en colère et…

Le survivant fit volte-face, déposa son sac sur une chaise pour sortir ses livres et ouvrit son cours de sortilèges.

Il n'allait pas craquer maintenant, pas comme ça. Pas alors qu'il n'était pas celui qui devait réellement comprendre et arbitrer les conflits entre le loup-garou et le vampire.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il eut un rictus amusé à cette idée.

Il revint cependant bien vite à sa réflexion, décidant une fois pour toute que Rogue était le seul à pouvoir faire le premier pas envers son ancien condisciple et qu'il n'était définitivement pas de son devoir de l'y forcer. Et Harry devait aussi essayer de ne pas céder à la colère pour des choses aussi futiles – oui, bon, il relativisait un peu les choses mais il en avait besoin pour s'en convaincre – que la manière dont le serpentard choisissait de le dépeindre devant les autres…

- Quel sortilège était au programme aujourd'hui ?

La voix froide derrière le fit presque lever les yeux au ciel. Avait-il _vraiment_ besoin d'être si peu agréable ?

- Le sortilège de désillusion, répondit-il un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Bien. Montrez-moi ce que vous pouvez faire.

Harry retint un soupir et s'écarta légèrement pour laisser approcher son aîné et lui permettre une meilleure vue sur le sort qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer, baguette déjà à la main, sur les quelques livres qu'il avait sortis. Il agita sa baguette exactement comme Flitwick leur avait enseigné quelques heures plus tôt et incanta. Dans l'instant, la table sembla libérée de toute charge et rien ne pouvait plus laisser deviner que ses cours y étaient encore ; il l'avait mieux réussi encore que dans la classe de sortilèges.

- Passable, marmonna Rogue en s'approchant de la table.

Passable ? Son sort était parfait !

Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément avant de les rouvrir sur Rogue qui examinait toujours son travail. Bien, il allait prendre en compte que le sorcier avait plus d'expérience que lui et qu'il avait une vision de vampire – ce qui devait certainement aider à voir les 'éventuels' défauts de cette incantation. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps aussi que le survivant avait vraiment envie de lui jeter un regard noir… sauf qu'à le voir de si près, cette idée se battait avec celle de se rapprocher encore un peu pour sentir son corps solide contre le sien.

Le maître des potions, visiblement inconscient de ses pensées, s'écarta et lui jeta un vague coup d'œil avant de se diriger à nouveau vers son laboratoire.

- Prenez vos livres de potions. Je doute que deux soirées soient suffisantes à faire entrer dans votre crâne ce qu'on attend d'un élève de septième année mais j'aimerais au moins éviter que vous vous retrouviez à l'infirmerie pour « un stupide incident » dès votre première semaine de reprise à Poudlard.

- Trop aimable de votre part, grogna-t-il en levant le sort de désillusion et en ramassant les livres dont il avait besoin avant de le rejoindre dans son laboratoire.

Le vampire ne lui avait pas jeté plus de regards que nécessaire jusque-là mais, lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, sa voix se fit plus sérieuse qu'ennuyée et ses yeux se fixèrent sur les siens.

- La potion que nous allons étudier aujourd'hui est une de celles parfois demandées aux ASPICS. Elle demande concentration et rigueur – plus encore que beaucoup de ses consœurs. Elle regroupe également nombre d'ingrédients régulièrement utilisés au cours de la septième année. Il s'agit de la potion de régénération sanguine.

Harry acquiesça malgré l'appréhension qu'il commençait à ressentir, il avait le pressentiment que ce 'cours' serait particulièrement difficile pour lui. Cela faisait après tout presque un an qu'il n'avait plus touché à ce domaine si ce n'était qu'à travers de récentes lectures. Il commençait presque à regretter d'avoir laissé toute cette partie du travail à Hermione pendant leur quête des horcruxes…

- Eh bien ? Qu'attendez-vous ? Tous les ingrédients sont là et la marche à suivre est ici, continua-t-il en lui désignant un parchemin. D'éventuelles explications complémentaires peuvent également être trouvées au chapitre deux de ce livre, dit-il encore en désignant celui à la couverture noire qui se trouvait au-dessus de sa pile, et au cinquième de celui-ci, finit-il en indiquant le plus lourd de ceux qu'il avait posés sur la table.

- B…Bien, je vais commencer alors.

Le gryffondor se déplaça pour se retrouver face au chaudron et exécuta les premiers gestes rudimentaires de toutes potions : remplissage correct du chaudron, réglage adéquat de la température et quelques autres encore.

L'homme observait en silence, à un mètre de lui tout au plus et il ne savait pas s'il se sentait plus soulagé qu'il ne lui adresse aucun commentaire que mal à l'aise d'être scruté avec autant d'attention, alors qu'il sentait bien que ses gestes manquaient d'assurance dans ce genre de situation – et plus particulièrement face à une potion qu'il n'avait jamais faite. Mais, lorsqu'il commença à travailler les premières plantes, Rogue revint bien vite à ses vieilles habitudes sans pourtant bouger de sa place.

- Il me semblait avoir indiqué clairement que la potion nécessitait de _fines tranches_ de cette plante et non d'effroyables lambeaux. Recommencez.

Sans un mot, Harry mit son premier travail de côté et recommença.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard – après une dizaine d'autres remarques plus ou moins justifiées, le serpentard intervenait à nouveau.

- Versez cette essence en une fois ! Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué de lire un simple parchemin !

Les muscles des bras du jeune homme se contractèrent un instant avant qu'il n'agisse comme le vieux bâtard lui demandait. Il allait la verser en une fois – et pour une fois qu'une chose était indiquée _clairement_ sur ce foutu parchemin, il avait au moins crû qu'il ne récolterait par une nouvelle de ces remarques qui l'irritaient de plus en plus fortement – mais il n'avait tout simplement pas été assez rapide au goût du plus âgé.

- Je ne vous ai pas non plus demandé de littéralement _jeter_ cette précieuse essence dans ce chaudron, Potter ! tempêta-t-il avant même que la dernière goutte ne quitte le fond de la fiole.

Le verre claqua violement contre la surface de travail alors que le survivant abandonnait définitivement sa potion des yeux pour lancer un regard noir à la chauve-souris qui lui faisait face.

- Arrêtez ça ! Si vous avez une réelle raison de me faire des reproches, alors dîtes-le simplement. Mais si vous vous contentez de reporter sur moi une colère destinée à quelqu'un d'autre alors… alors mieux vaut que je quitte cet endroit immédiatement !

La dernière phrase avait franchi ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte ; il n'était qu'à moitié sûr de la regretter.

Cependant, quoiqu'ait pu vouloir répliquer Rogue, il semblait évident qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre dans l'immédiat, en attestaient ses lèvres durement pincées et son regard furieux.

- Très bien, alors je m'en vais.

Harry referma ses livres et les prit sous son bras. Il passa à côté de l'ex-mangemort en lui jetant un regard irrité – il n'en récolta rien d'autre qu'une expression un peu plus agressive - avant de récupérer son sac dans la pièce principale.

Il aimait le maître des potions, sur cela il n'avait aucun doute, mais ses sauts d'humeur – justifiés ou non – commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Et, avant qu'il ne fasse ou dise lui-même quelque chose de stupide, il préférait laisser le plus vieux se calmer.

Le jeune homme était déjà face à la cheminée, poudre en main, lorsqu'il sentit un frôlement de robe derrière lui. Instinctivement, il fit volte-face rapidement et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Et ce n'est qu'après s'être rendu compte de son action qu'il comprit que le vampire (il _savait_ pourtant que c'était Rogue, son allié) lui avait fait ressentir un violent frisson de peur.

L'expression de l'ancien professeur ne laissait toutefois pas deviner qu'il avait une moindre idée du cheminement de ses pensées, pas plus qu'elle ne permettait de savoir s'il avait été d'une quelconque manière blessé par sa réaction : il ne montrait toujours que ce visage plein de colère.

Ses yeux étaient noirs et menaçants mais il s'était malgré tout contenté de lui faire face, les bras croisés et une grimace de dégoût plaqué sur son visage. Vraiment, il haïssait cette expression.

- Ma 'colère', Potter, commença-t-il d'un ton doucereux, résulte de votre si profonde incompétence. Vous ne faîtes aucun effort. Et vous vous reposez toujours sur les autres parce que vous n'êtes qu'un incapable et que vous avez si pitoyablement besoin d'attirer l'attention sur vous, termina l'homme en noir les dents serrées.

C'était une blague. Encore un peu et il se serait cru à un de ces exécrables cours de potions de ses premières années à Poudlard.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant pour les rouvrir et fixer le plus âgé d'un air froid.

- Une telle… mauvaise foi, cracha-t-il. Ce que vous dîtes est tellement ridicule. Et comme il semble que vous ne soyez plus capable ce soir de me parler sans m'insulter, je vais partir avant d'entrer dans votre jeu, grogna-t-il en se tournant à nouveau pour lancer la poudre dans le feu.

- Vous avez parlé avec Lupin, affirma Rogue d'un ton ferme.

Surpris par le soudain changement de sujet, le gryffondor interrompit son geste mais ne se retourna pas.

- Je vous l'ai dit, le jour même où nous nous sommes parlé.

- Et vous lui avez dit.

A cette seconde affirmation, le rouge et or se décida enfin à le regarder et fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Ne faites pas comme-ci vous ne saviez pas de quoi je parle ! claqua à nouveau le maître des potions.

- Mais _je ne sais pas_ de quoi vous parlez !

Rogue semblait à bout de patience mais il se contenta pourtant de le fixer et de lui répondre froidement.

- Vous lui avez confié les absurdes sentiments que vous pensez ressentir à mon égard. Vous lui avez parlé de ma 'dépendance'. Et je ne sais quelle autre stupidité encore pour qu'il choisisse de me prendre en pitié ! A combien d'autres d'imbéciles avez-vous parlé, Potter ? A qui encore vous êtes-vous plaint du 'bâtard irascible' que je suis et à quel point avez-vous décidé de me ridiculiser ?

Le serpentard n'était plus qu'à un pas de lui, bien qu'ils ne se touchaient pas encore, et il fulminait. Et ses yeux étaient toujours noirs, bien qu'il lui semblait que ses iris étaient par moment cerclés de rouge.

Harry avait peur. Non pas cette peur semblable à celle qu'il avait ressenti face à Voldemort, ou même celle lui serrant la gorge au sein de ses plus terribles cauchemars. Juste une peur 'naturelle', en quelque sorte, parce qu'il faisait face à un vampire et que la sensation qui lui nouait l'estomac lui intimait de fuir, loin, d'échapper au danger. Mais il s'empêcha de reculer et se maintint fermement sur ses jambes.

Rogue. C'était Rogue. Pas un prédateur sanguinaire qui en voulait à sa vie. Et il l'aimait. Et il était en colère.

- Je ne lui ai rien dit de tel ! Et je n'ai confié mes sentiments qu'à Hermione et à Ron ! Comment pouvez-vous encore dire des choses pareilles après tout ce que je vous ai avoué ? Je ne suis pas responsable de vos problèmes avec Remus ! Et je n'y peux rien non plus si vous prenez comme une attaque le fait que certaines personnes s'inquiètent pour vous !

- _S'inquiètent_ ? Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous êtes aussi naïf ! Lupin n'est qu'un sale loup manipulateur qui ne cherche qu'à donner l'impression de compatir aux malheurs d'autrui pour mieux se servir de vous ! Il vous a dit ce qu'il imagine qu'a été ma vie durant ces six derniers mois, n'est-ce pas ? Ah ! Je reconnais bien là votre cher lycanthrope ! Il agit exactement comme lorsqu'il était préfet, regardant de haut ceux qui lui paraissent pitoyables et n'intervenant que lorsqu'il peut en tirer bénéfice ! Et, sur ce point, vous n'auriez pas pu plus lui ressembler, termina-t-il avec écœurement.

- Je me sers de vous ? Non mais, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, ma parole ! Qui, malgré les conséquences, affirme auprès de ses amis que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, de meilleur que ce qu'ils croient ? Qui supporte votre comportement lunatique et ne cherche qu'à trouver des solutions qui pourraient vous convenir ? Et qui est celui qui sert de _garde-manger_ à un vampire, hein ?

Il avait pratiquement hurlé les derniers mots tellement il était blessé par les paroles injustes du plus âgé.

Le survivant en avait marre. Il avait espéré, malgré le cours de potions, passer une soirée agréable avec l'homme, oublier que dans peu de temps il allait malgré tout le laisser et profiter simplement de sa présence. Mais, là, c'était trop. Il ne savait pas vraiment quel genre de conversation il avait pu avoir avec Remus toutefois cette simple visite du loup-garou n'excusait pas tout. Harry était peut-être encore jeune, ne savait pas grand-chose des relations amoureuses mais il se montrait honnête avec le serpentard et il n'en récoltait que la colère… d'un gamin. Oui, c'était ça, Rogue agissait comme un gosse qui se croyait d'office dans son bon droit et qui n'était finalement pas souvent capable de régler les problèmes difficiles calmement.

Et, pour une fois, il allait laisser le gamin bouder dans son coin !

Le maître des potions était furieux, il le voyait bien, mais ça lui était égal, pour lui la conversation était terminée.

Harry jeta la poudre dans la cheminée et rentra à Poudlard sans un regard en arrière.

Il sortit prestement de l'âtre – évitant pour une fois de trébucher – et leva sa baguette pour déverrouiller la porte dès qu'il ne s'en trouva plus qu'à quelques pas.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lancer le sort, une main blanche arrêta son bras.

Comme il détestait se faire surprendre de cette manière car, bien sûr, il avait tressailli (de peur) au contact.

- Vous êtes d'une telle hypocrisie, Potter, déclara Rogue en le forçant - pas violemment mais fermement – à lui faire face. Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé, c'est pour vous que vous cherchez des solutions, pour vous seul. Pour satisfaire vos désirs.

Le survivant essaya de se dégager de sa prise mais ce fût en pure perte. Mais cette fois, il était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser troubler par ses affirmations. Certes, il y avait un peu d'égoïsme dans ses demandes mais ça ne se limitait définitivement pas à ça !

- Très bien. Je vais vous dire ce que vous voulez entendre ! Je suis égoïste. Et j'agis de la sorte en espérant voir mes souhaits se réaliser, vous avez raison. Mais, contrairement à ce que vous sous-entendez, je ne considère pas que j'agis de la sorte pour que vous me deviez quelque chose, ni pour vous en donner l'impression. Et vous semblez continuer à ne pas vouloir entendre, ou croire, ce que je vous dis depuis deux semaines. Je n'essaie _pas_ de vous ridiculiser, de vous manipuler, de profiter de votre nature vampirique ou je ne sais quoi d'autre !

Il reprit son souffle et continua plus calmement ; le serpentard se contenta de revenir à une expression plus neutre.

- Vous savez ce que je désire réellement ? Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

Devant son manque de réaction – ou plutôt son mutisme, il se força à continuer, même s'il avait bien conscience du fait qu'il lui donnait une nouvelle fois des armes pour le blesser.

- Puisque vous ne voulez pas prendre la peine de lire entre les lignes, je vais vous le dire une fois pour toute. Ce que je souhaite c'est que vous cessiez de souffrir, que vous acceptiez ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui et que vous vouliez bien faire confiance à certaines personnes même… même si ce n'est pas à moi. Et, oui, je serais heureux si de vous-même vous vouliez passer du temps avec moi. Non, je n'aime pas l'idée de ses morsures, pas plus qu'une part de ce qu'elles provoquent en moi, mais je ne me soustrairai pas à notre arrangement tant que je sais que cela est capable de vous soulager. Parce que… parce que, même si vous ne voulez pas accepter cette idée, c'est de cette façon que je vous aime.

Le maître des potions le relâcha ; une grande part de tension était retombée. Peut-être sa franchise avait-elle cette fois été suffisante. Peut-être Rogue se rendait-il compte – enfin – que ses accusations manquaient gravement d'objectivité. Et finalement allait-il accepter qu'il était sincère dans ses sentiments.

- Et vous ? questionna pourtant encore Harry, sentant une certaine tristesse l'envahir. Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ? Avez-vous décidé de tout faire pour que je vous haïsse ? De ne même pas m'accorder le peu de jours qui restent de notre arrangement ? Etes-vous donc trop lâche pour tenir une simple promesse ?

- Je ne suis pas lâche, Potter. Je tiens ma parole. Mais je vais partir comme je l'ai dit. Vos souhaits sont peu susceptibles de s'accomplir un jour.

Harry n'aurait pas su dire s'il l'avait réellement cru mais au moins il semblait avoir accepté de lui donner le bénéfice du doute.

-Et sachez que Remus Lupin n'obtiendra jamais ce rôle de 'personne de confiance' que vous pourriez vouloir lui faire endosser à mon égard. Oubliez tout ce qu'il a pu vous dire à propos de moi et de ma condition, il ne sait absolument rien. Nous allons continuer en essayant de mettre de côté cet épisode malheureux, puisque vous tenez tant que cela à vous 'sacrifier' pour moi, finit-il sur un ton sarcastique bien que peu agressif.

- Je vous ai di que ce n'est pas… !

- Oui, bien sûr, je sais.

Son ton s'était fait plus apaisant un instant, en même temps qu'il avait posé une main sur son épaule pour qu'il ne s'énerve plus.

Rogue sembla cependant faire un grand effort sur lui-même avant de poser une nouvelle question.

- Voulez-vous… revenir à ma demeure à présent ?

- Je ne… je ne crois pas que ce serait une très bonne idée… Mieux vaut que je lise les chapitres que vous m'avez conseillés sur la potion de régénération sanguine pour que je sois un peu plus au point lorsque nous nous reverrons. J'ai… j'ai besoin de lire tout ça au calme.

Il n'y avait pas eu d'excuses de sa part pour son comportement, et Harry comprenait bien qu'il allait simplement devoir pardonner et passer au-delà. Pour l'heure, il n'était toutefois pas prêt à prendre le risque de se battre à nouveau avec lui, certains de ses reproches lui laissaient encore un désagréable goût d'amertume.

- Je vois, fût la réponse brève de l'homme.

Et il était pratiquement certain que le ton sonnait légèrement déçu bien que le regard n'exprimait toujours qu'aussi peu de chose. Mais le gryffondor se contenta de lui adresser un léger sourire.

- Bonne nuit, alors.

Il se retourna et leva à nouveau sa baguette mais s'arrêta une fois de plus lorsqu'il se sentit attirer contre le torse du plus âgé. Etrangement, l'étreinte lui paraissait plus aimante que n'importe quel geste qu'il avait eu envers lui depuis près d'une semaine. Il rougit légèrement malgré lui.

- Vous avez oublié quelque chose, lui murmura Rogue à l'oreille.

Que… ? Ah oui. Bien sûr. La morsure. Cette satanée morsure. A cet instant, il aurait pourtant donné beaucoup pour que cela ne reste qu'une simple étreinte…

Une part de lui lui soufflait également que si Rogue s'était finalement calmé ce n'était que pour cela, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il soupira.

- Hn. Très bien, allez-y.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il sentit les cheveux fins effleurer doucement son oreille gauche alors que le vampire se penchait pour s'abreuver. Son souffle caressa un instant sa nuque avant que les crocs ne se plantent dans sa gorge. Le survivant s'accrocha fermement aux bras qui l'enlaçaient durant l'instant où il retint son gémissement de douleur. Ca faisait mal. Ca faisait toujours mal.

Il serra un peu plus fort les bras froids ; c'était plus long que d'habitude.

Enfin, la douleur reflua et la douce euphorie l'enveloppa. Le gryffondor sentait sa propre poitrine se soulever au même rythme que Rogue buvait son sang. L'étreinte du vampire se resserrait également sans pour autant être douloureuse. Harry remarqua que les mains blanches se déplaçaient sur son corps, caressantes, enivrantes, mais sans qu'il n'en comprenne vraiment la raison elles se figèrent soudain pour simplement le garder contre le torse ferme.

La morsure le rendait toujours un peu confus pourtant, morsure après morsure, il prenait conscience que son esprit parvenait à rester plus clair pendant l'échange. Et, malgré le fait qu'il aurait parfois préféré qu'elles n'aient pas lieu, il savait parfaitement que c'étaient là pratiquement ses seules occasions de se retrouver si proche du maître des potions. Alors le survivant gardait à l'esprit d'essayer d'en tirer le meilleur souvenir possible. Comme en se concentrant sur son cœur et celui du buveur de sang qui finissaient par s'accorder au même rythme, en remarquant de simples détails comme la hausse de température progressive de la peau du visage niché dans son cou, ou de son souffle, et simplement en se réjouissant du fait d'être enlacé par celui qu'il aimait d'une manière qui aurait pu être qualifiée d'amoureuse… si cela n'avait pas été typiquement propre aux vampires.

Harry leva sa main gauche pour caresser tendrement les longs cheveux noirs. Si Rogue n'éprouvait rien à son égard, rien n'empêchait pourtant le plus jeune de manifester la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour lui par de si simples gestes. Parce que, en dépit de toutes les confrontations difficiles qu'ils avaient eues – et qu'ils auraient malheureusement sans doute encore, ses sentiments étaient toujours aussi présents.

Les canines semblèrent s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa chair et il gémit de bien être, sentant son corps se réchauffer perceptiblement. Mais à peine s'en rendit-il compte que l'homme s'écarta de sa gorge. S'était-il aperçu que le plaisir qu'il ressentait s'était accru durant les dernières secondes ?

Le maître des potions lui laissa un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour qu'il puisse récupérer son souffle avant de briser l'étreinte.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et fit un pas en avant mais il vacilla dangereusement et fût retenu par les épaules avant de réellement chuter.

- Allez-y doucement, lui murmura son aîné dans son dos. Vous me paraissez plus faible que… d'habitude.

- Hn. Ce n'est rien. Il faut juste… juste que je reste comme ça quelques secondes.

Le gryffondor se sentait effectivement plus mal que d'en temps normal, il avait la tête qui tournait et il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir marcher droit tant l'espace semblait instable autour de lui.

Un petit moment. Il lui fallait juste un petit moment pour qu'il reprenne contenance et fasse bonne figure. Il n'avait pas envie que Rogue ressente la moindre culpabilité à l'avoir mordu… avec un peu plus de passion que durant la semaine écoulée ? Non, il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il regrette cela.

- Potter, vous retrouver encore dans des situations qui vous rendent aussi vulnérable ne vous touche pas ? N'êtes-vous pas en colère de savoir que votre faiblesse actuelle vous rend impuissant face à n'importe quelle action que je voudrais entreprendre ?

La voix de Rogue était calme, sérieuse et concernée – ce qui n'arrivait pas tous les jours.

- Je vous fais suffisamment confiance pour que cela n'ait pas beaucoup d'importance, vous savez. Et je ne crois pas me tromper en pensant de cette manière. Oh ! Je sais, vous allez encore dire que je suis trop naïf et tout ça. Vous avez peut-être raison mais je n'y peux pas grand-chose je crois. Je ne souhaite d'ailleurs pas penser différemment.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel le maître des potions ne sembla pas réagir. Le survivant s'apprêtait à se tourner vers lui lorsque la réponse arriva, étonnamment naturelle.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit des paroles semblables un jour. Décidément, les gryffondors sont vraiment tous des idiots.

Harry discerna sans mal la note affectueuse dans cette phrase ; il avait vraiment dû avoir beaucoup de considération pour le vieil homme, peut-être l'avait-il même aimé comme un fils aime son père.

Le survivant prit soudain conscience que c'était la première fois que le serpentard mentionnait l'ancien directeur depuis leur victoire finale contre Voldemort. Le fait qu'il en ait parlé si librement lui donnait l'impression d'avoir eu droit, à son tour, à une petite marque de confiance toute particulière, inconsciente ou non, qui persuadait Harry d'avoir définitivement obtenu – au moins – une petite place dans la vie de Rogue. Il se sentait aussi légèrement coupable d'avoir pensé que l'homme s'était uniquement calmé pour pouvoir le mordre que par réelle considération pour lui.

- Etes-vous à nouveau capable de tenir sur vos jambes ? questionna finalement le plus âgé souhaitant visiblement ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Bien que je sois ici, il ne m'est normalement pas autorisé de pénétrer dans l'école sans l'accord formel de la nouvelle directrice, termina-t-il d'un ton ennuyé.

- Oh. Je comprends. Je vais vous laisser retourner chez vous. Et je vais bien maintenant, je vais pouvoir rentrer à la tour de Gryffondor.

- Dans ce cas, passez une bonne soirée, Monsieur Potter. Nous nous reverrons jeudi.

Il le relâcha et Harry, qui était cette fois plus stable sur ses jambes, se retourna pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit à son tour avant de le voir disparaître dans la cheminée.

Le jeune homme se retrouva finalement à arpenter les couloirs sombres, cape d'invisibilité sur les épaules. Bien que McGonagall lui ait donné l'autorisation de s'y trouver après le couvre-feu, il ne tenait pas à rencontrer d'éventuels dissidents qui ne manqueraient pas de lui poser des questions sur sa présence à ce si bas niveau du château.

Harry marchait assez lentement, se sentant encore affaibli, et le temps lui parût long avant qu'il n'atteigne enfin le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle sortit de son sommeil, assez mécontente d'être dérangée à une heure aussi tardive, avant de finalement accepter de le laisser passer. Arrivé dans le dortoir, et veillant à ne pas réveiller ses camarades, il rangea ses affaires, utilisa la crème maintenant familière sur la morsure puis s'écroula dans son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller.

La soirée avait été tout sauf reposante, et il était toujours aussi perdu quant à connaître les véritables sentiments du serpentard à son égard.

Il avait parfois l'impression que ce dernier le méprisait et qu'il pensait vraiment chaque mot dur qu'il lui adressait. A d'autres moments, comme durant certains de leurs cours, le maître des potions agissait réellement comme-ci il le laissait parfaitement indifférent. Mais, de temps en temps, les barrières du plus âgé paraissaient disparaître d'elles-mêmes comme ce matin où il s'était réveillé dans ses bras – ce souvenir là n'allait certainement jamais le quitter – ou encore, ici-même, lorsqu'il avait mentionné l'ancien directeur sans difficulté devant lui.

Harry enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller.

Y avait-il seulement la moindre chance que Rogue ressente un jour des sentiments semblables aux siens ?

Le vampire aimait son sang. Et l'homme semblait garder envers lui un certain devoir de protection. Peut-être même existait-il réellement une part de ce respect dont Remus avait parlé.

Mais le maître des potions ressentait-il de l'attrait pour lui, un homme également ? Ou n'était-ce pas une façon erronée de considérer les choses alors que les vampires ne faisaient pas de réelle différence entre les genres ?

Et Rogue pouvait changer si vite d'humeur en sa présence… Pourquoi, s'il ne pouvait pas le supporter, avait-il accepté sa compagnie ? Par pitié ? Pour ne pas blessé trop profondément ses sentiments ? Pour son sang ? Ou parce qu'il avait envie de sa présence lui aussi ?

Harry voulait encore trouver tellement de réponses.

Dans quelques heures débuterait le troisième jour de reprise des cours, un mercredi, et le quinzième jour de leur accord. La moitié du temps dont il disposait serait déjà écoulée. Et le départ de Rogue semblait inévitable.

_A suivre…_

Hmm, oui vous aurez des réponses sur la réaction violente de Severus envers Remus... mais pas tout de suite, et je ne peux pas vous en dire beaucoup plus sans laisser échapper de précieuses informations à ce sujet :3

_Hum, hum. Sinon, la bonne nouvelle c'est que le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit (reste plus que la relecture) et est pre_s_que aussi long que celui-ci :p  
La mauvaise... c'est que la suite de la suite (...) n'est même pas encore entamée... et je me demande s'il ne vaudrait mieux pas que__ le chapitre 18 sois __déjà bien avancé__ avant de poster le 17, histoire de ne quand même plus vous faire poiroter aussi longtemps entre deux publications...sachant que mes autres fics Harry Potter sont encore plus en stand-by que celle-ci... Enfin, bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends vos remarques avec impatience (donnez-moi de l'énergie pour que mes doigts ne quittent plus mon clavier XD)._

_A la prochaine !_


	18. Chapitre 17 : Contrecoups

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic sont l__'__entière propriété de JK Rowling_

_Note : post tome 6_

_Salut :D  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me soulage un peu de savoir que quelques personnes continuent encore à me suivre malgré ma longue absence (malgré que je ne m'étonne pas d'avoir perdu nombre de mes lecteurs :'/)  
En revenant publier sur ce site, j'ai découvert un truc génial, le "Reader Traffic" ! Ca nous donne à nous, auteurs, l'occasion de connaître la provenance des visiteurs sur nos fics/chapitres, et j'avoue que j'ai été étonnée de me rendre compte de la diversité des origines o.O  
Rien que sur le chapitre précédent j'ai eu droit à pas moins de douze pays différents wOw  
Dans l'ordre du plus grand nombre de visiteurs (et non visites) : la France, le Canada, la Belgique (Ô Mère Patrie... XD), la Suisse, l'Italie, les USA, l'Espagne et la Réunion + des pays d'où ne proviennent qu'un seul visiteur (et j'aimerai beaucoup que ceux-ci se manifestent :p) comme la Martinique, la Guadeloupe, la Russie et le Japon (O.O) !_

_Arf, ok, j'arrête mon blabla inutile (mais j'aimerais beaucoup savoir d'où vous venez chers lecteurs qui osaient si généreusement me laisser des reviews :3), et je vous laisse lire le nouveau chapitre :')_

_Bonne lecture !_

**« Sacrifices et sacrifiés »**

_Chapitre 17 : __Contrecoups_

-…rry ! Harry ! Réveille-toi, vieux, on va être en retard au cours de Chourave !

Le brun se retourna dans son lit en grognant. La voix de Ron avait-elle toujours été aussi insupportable toutes ces fois où il avait dû le tirer du lit ? Sans doute, mais pour une fois il avait tout simplement décidé de l'ignorer ; il voulait encore dormir un peu.

Il se rappelait s'être réveillé en sueur et le cœur battant de peur en plein milieu de la nuit – preuve que ses cauchemars n'avaient pas encore tout à fait décidé de l'abandonner. Et il se sentait épuisé.

- Harry ! reprit la voix du roux alors que la lumière l'atteint au visage au moment où Ron commençait à s'impatienter et tirait son rideau.

- Ron… Va au déjeuner sans moi, je vais dormir encore un peu, grommela-t-il.

- Le déjeuner est déjà passé. Et on va être en retard ! Je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction d'Hermione si les gryffondors perdent déjà des points dès le troisième jour de cours par notre faute. Alors… lève-toi !

Des fois, il regrettait sérieusement que ses amis aient décidés de se mettre ensemble. Hermione pouvait vraiment avoir une mauvaise influence…

Harry sentit sa couverture lui échapper et se força à ouvrir les yeux avec l'envie de lancer un mauvais sort à l'inconscient qui avait osé le priver de la moitié de la chaleur de son lit.

Qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Ah oui, le déjeuner était passé et…

Le survivant se redressa d'un coup et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant que le monde arrête de tourner autour de lui.

- Dépêche-toi ! J'ai pris ton sac et je t'attends en bas, le pressa son meilleur ami.

Il n'avait de toute évidence pas envie de se retrouver à gérer leur chère Hermione s'ils arrivaient vraiment en retard, sinon Ron n'aurait sans doute pas l'air si pressé, et un peu en colère aussi.

Autant pour lui. Harry, malgré un bon mal de crâne, se sentait d'humeur généreuse et allait éviter que la brune ait des raisons de leur en vouloir.

- Ok, j'arrive tout de suite, répondit finalement le jeune homme en mettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Ron acquiesça avec un certain soulagement puis quitta le dortoir en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le survivant se prépara rapidement – enfin aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait avec le vertige permanent qui semblait avoir décidé d'occuper son corps.

Ils couraient tous les deux vers les serres lorsque Ron se décida finalement à lui faire la remarque qui – il en était presque certain – devait trotter dans son cerveau depuis un moment.

- Franchement, commença-t-il malgré la course, si tu n'étais pas resté jusqu'à des heures impossibles avec _lui_, ce genre de plan ne nous arriverait pas.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien. Il pouvait bien lui reprocher tout ce qu'il voulait, il avait parfaitement vu que son lit était vide la nuit dernière – Ron devait encore être sorti en douce avec Hermione, sans aucun doute. Et le roux n'avait visiblement pas remarqué que lui était _déjà_ _là_ lorsqu'il avait enfin décidé d'aller se coucher. Leur course lui demandait cependant bien trop d'énergie pour qu'il choisisse de relever la remarque.

Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la serre, la porte se referma derrière eux et Chourave posait sur eux un regard désapprobateur.

- Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley. Asseyez-vous, vous arrivez juste à temps.

Ce qui – il l'avait bien compris – signifiait qu'une minute de plus et elle n'aurait pas hésité à leur retirer des points.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers Hermione qui leur jeta un regard exaspéré avant d'écouter studieusement le professeur de botanique qui entamait son cours.

Bien qu'il avait encore un peu de mal à récupérer son souffle, et qu'il avait l'impression qu'un marteau-piqueur s'était logé dans sa tête, Harry suivit son exemple en silence.

--

- Harry ?

- Hmm ?

Ils quittaient tous les trois les serres et Hermione l'observait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Juste un peu mal à la tête.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus, ne semblant pas vraiment convaincue.

- Tout s'est bien passé hier soir ?

Certes, il s'était attendu à la question mais, puisqu'il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de penser à la manière dont s'était passé la veille, il ne savait pas tout à fait comment lui répondre. Et puis, malgré son silence, Ron semblait tout aussi attentif que la jeune femme à ce qu'il allait dire.

- Eh bien, en fait… Quand je suis arrivé, Remus était déjà là. Il nous a quittés assez vite mais le reste de la soirée a été assez tendu… En fin de compte, je suis rentré assez tôt au château.

Le roux eut un rictus agacé, comme ci il avait d'ore et déjà décidé que « tendu » était plus qu'un euphémisme, et Hermione lui jeta un regard compatissant.

- Assez tôt d'ailleurs pour voir que Ron n'était pas encore de retour dans notre dortoir, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu parce qu'il était légèrement contrarié par le rictus du rouquin.

Ses deux amis prirent une jolie teinte rosée et Harry étouffa un ricanement.

- Et quelle potion avez-vous commencé à étudier ? demanda soudain Hermione avec son habituelle regard intéressé, comme quant elle avait une chance d'approfondir ses connaissances.

Evidemment, il était aussi clair qu'elle cherchait à diriger la conversation dans un autre sens.

- La potion de régénération sanguine, marmonna-t-il.

Le souvenir de ce premier 'cours' lui était assez désagréable. Il se rappela soudain la manière dont il avait tout abandonné et se demanda s'il avait même songé à atteindre le feu sous le chaudron… mais Rogue devait très certainement l'avoir fait avant de le rejoindre.

- C'est une potion difficile mais assez appropriée, déclara la brune en s'arrêtant.

Ron lui lança un regard désespéré. Lorsque la préfète prenait ce ton, ils pouvaient être certains qu'elle était partie pour développer le sujet durant de longues minutes.

- Saviez-vous que les huit dixièmes de ses ingrédients sont utilisés dans la plupart des potions au programme de la septième ? Par exemple, la…

Harry l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Il avait dit au maître des potions qu'il en apprendrait un peu plus sur cette décoction pour leur prochaine leçon mais il n'avait pas eu la force d'ouvrir ses livres lorsqu'il était revenu à son dortoir. Et si son mal de tête était encore aussi persistant après le souper, il se demandait vraiment comment il allait faire pour se concentrer sur ces bouquins.

- …mione, tu sais que le cours de Binns est sur le point de commencer ?

- Oh. Bien sûr, dépêchons-nous, s'excusa-t-elle en reprenant sa marche. Mais j'ai tellement hâte d'avoir notre prochain cours de potions ! Chaque matière est vraiment beaucoup plus intéressante cette année. D'ailleurs…

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagé d'avoir raté les cinq premiers mois de cours, lui souffla Ron. Et je ne pourrai jamais comprendre comment elle peut être aussi enthousiaste pour ce genre de matière.

- Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, soupira-t-il.

Après tout, ils allaient avoir leur premier cours d'histoire de la magie et Hermione leur citait déjà les points qu'elle espérait voir aborder… des fois il se demandait vraiment comment elle parvenait à se passionner pour tant de choses.

--

- T'as l'air d'un zombie.

- Hn.

- C'est vrai que tu m'as l'air vraiment fatigué aujourd'hui. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ?

Harry avait la tête qui tournait et aurait très bien pu s'arrêter en plein milieu du couloir pour faire un somme. Mais il avait faim aussi et il lui semblait bien plus sensé de mettre un pied devant l'autre pour se rendre à la grande salle.

- Pourtant, après les deux heures d'histoire de la magie, je pensais que t'aurais récupéré.

Parce que, oui, dès qu'il s'était assis sur son siège, l'ancien attrapeur n'était pas parvenu à lutter plus de quelques minutes contre le sommeil.

Hermione avait levé les yeux au ciel.

- Si c'est pour dormir en cours, autant qu'il aille voir directement Madame Pomfresh.

- T'as une de ces têtes, se moqua un peu son meilleur ami. On pourrait presque croire que Rogue t'a vampirisé.

Il releva soudain la tête sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Grave erreur. La brune le fixait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ca… ça va aller. Je n'ai pas envie de _déjà_ devoir aller à l'infirmerie. Ca va passer, il faut juste que je mange un peu j'imagine.

Hermione le regarda d'un air peu convaincu mais acquiesça.

- C'est vrai qu'on ne t'a pas vu au déjeuner ce matin…

Quelque chose sembla soudain lui revenir en mémoire.

- Et tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé non plus au souper d'hier !

Elle lança un regard de reproche à son petit ami. Oui, ils avaient rapidement quitté la grande salle pour essayer de le calmer.

- Quoi ? demanda le roux avant de rouler les yeux. Bon, ok, désolé. Ca te va ?

- Pas la peine, lui assura Harry, je ne vais pas tomber malade parce que j'ai manqué deux repas, insista-t-il comme ci il n'y avait pas idée plus absurde.

- Bah, on ne sait jamais.

Ron avait marmonné avec un petit air coupable. Il était difficile d'oublier toute l'importance qu'il accordait à pouvoir manger à sa faim lorsqu'il en avait besoin.

- Bon, alors raison de plus pour se dépêcher d'aller dîner, on doit être en forme pour l'entraînement de ce soir ! se reprit rapidement l'ancien gardien.

Harry lui accorda un sourire tout aussi enthousiaste que le sien et ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la grands salle. Il entendit néanmoins derrière lui la brune soupirer.

- Si seulement ils pouvaient être aussi motivés pour les cours…

--

Il avait froid.

Certes, ils se trouvaient en hiver, sur le terrain de quidditch. Mais la fin d'après-midi était douce avec les rayons du soleil encore chauds qui inondaient l'herbe. Et il était chaudement habillé aussi.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler, et il avait toujours aussi mal à la tête.

Ca ne faisait que vingt minutes qu'ils coachaient leur équipe. Ron n'apprécierait certainement pas s'il lui déclarait qu'il l'abandonnait déjà.

En plus, il avait une assez bonne idée de la raison qui le faisait se sentir si mal. Hermione avait eu raison, il n'avait pas mangé assez mais, surtout, malgré cela, Rogue avait consommé autant de son sang que d'habitude – si ce n'était plus. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour récupérer.

Voilà qu'il s'apprêtait déjà à faire faux bond à son meilleur ami alors qu'il avait dit que ça ne lui arriverait pas.

Harry s'assit sur les gradins pour observer leur équipe. Il y avait des joueurs doués, comme Ginny - à qui il avait eu du mal d'adresser plus que quelques mots depuis le début de l'entraînement. Mais leur attrapeur ne semblait pas très à l'aise à sa place et leur gardien manquait d'entraînement. C'était entre-autre pourquoi ils avaient pu battre Poufsouffle mais n'avait obtenu qu'une égalité contre Serdaigle. Ils n'étaient donc pas vraiment prêts à affronter Serpentard en avril…

Il ferma les yeux tout en frottant vigoureusement ses bras avec ses mains. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, et il s'était promis de ne plus jamais oublier un dîner avant de se rendre chez Rogue.

- …ry, Harry !

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Ron debout en face de lui.

- Rentre au dortoir.

- Pardon ?

- On a fait le tour de l'équipe et je crois que je pourrai me débrouiller pour ce soir. Mais si tu restes plus longtemps ici, je crois que je vais devoir moi-même te conduire à l'infirmerie.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je vais très bien, assura-t-il en se levant.

Il vacilla et le roux le rattrapa par l'épaule.

- Effectivement, tu vas très bien. A part que tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes et que tu as les lèvres aussi bleus que si t'étais un fantôme, tu es en pleine forme, ricana-t-il. Allez, j'suis sérieux, finit-il d'un ton inquiet. T'as vraiment besoin de te reposer.

L'insistance qu'il voyait dans les yeux bleus finit par le convaincre.

- Ok. Désolé de te laisser.

- T'inquiète, on aura encore bien le temps de les mettre au point d'ici avril. Et pour l'instant, j'aimerais éviter d'arriver pratiquement en retard à chacun de nos cours du matin ou sinon Hermione va finir par nous tuer, fit-il dans une grimace. Alors va te coucher, je viendrai te chercher pour le souper.

Le survivant lui accorda un sourire désolé et se dirigea lentement vers son dortoir. Il traversa la salle commune des gryffondors, se sentant assez vaseux, et s'effondra sur son lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait.

--

Ron, comme promis, était venu le chercher pour le souper et le brun avait encore eu du mal à émerger. Il avait pris une longue douche avant de les rejoindre parce qu'il s'était réveillé en sueur, comme-ci son sommeil avait été peuplé de cauchemars. Il ne se rappelait cependant absolument pas du genre de rêve qu'il avait pu faire.

Et maintenant, il était de retour dans le dortoir.

Harry avait assuré ses amis qu'il se sentait mieux mais qu'il avait besoin d'encore un peu de sommeil et, dès qu'il avait eu fini ses devoirs, il était remonté dans son lit.

Les deux livres de potions étaient ouverts sur ses genoux et il avait pratiquement fini le dernier chapitre. Et il pouvait dire que cela avait été laborieux car, contrairement à ce qu'il leur avait dit, le survivant ne se sentait pas du tout mieux. Il avait très certainement bâclé la moitié de ses devoirs et il consacrait ses dernières forces à cette satanée potion.

La dernière phrase lue et assimilée – du moins, autant qu'il pouvait le faire dans son état, le gryffondor referma ses livres dans un soupir.

Tout ça à cause de cette foutue morsure (et un peu par la faute de son étourderie aussi…).

S'il parvenait à retenir Rogue avant la date de son départ, il devrait peut-être passer sa vie entière à nourrir le vampire, et il ne savait pas s'il se sentait prêt à ça. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit un jour, qu'il acceptait cet acte car boire du sang était aussi vital pour le maître des potions que pour lui manger de la nourriture – et il en avait une belle preuve aujourd'hui, la situation commençait déjà à lui peser.

Mais que pouvait-il faire pour y échapper ? Devenir un vampire à son tour ? Il aimait trop la lumière du jour, et sa vie actuelle, pour même y songer. Etre son calice alors ? Il l'était déjà, en quelque sorte, mais Harry savait parfaitement que s'il le devenait _vraiment_ il perdrait une trop grande partie de lui-même et serait définitivement soumis au plus âgé. Beaucoup plus encore que lors des morsures occasionnelles qui avaient eu lieu avant qu'il ne prenne une quelconque potion. Les avantages, comme l'absence de souffrance ou de malaise à la morsure, n'étaient pas suffisants pour en contrebalancer tous les inconvénients.

Non, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était s'y habituer. Tolérer cette douleur lorsque les dents s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, et surtout ne plus oublier un repas parce qu'il avait compris que cela accentuait la souffrance. Tenter de garder enfermé dans un coin de son esprit que le vampire était une créature dangereuse et qu'il était complètement sans défense lorsque ses canines étaient en lui. S'il l'aimait autant qu'il le pensait, il allait bien être capable d'y arriver. Il n'y avait de toute façon pas d'autre alternative acceptable.

--

- Je continue à dire qu'il aurait dû aller à l'infirmerie.

- Tu pourras pas le forcer, tu sais.

- Eh bien, j'aurais dû essayer !

- Je suis toujours là et je vous entends, vous savez ? marmonna Harry en essayant d'échapper au brouillard qui l'entourait.

- Alors, écoute-nous et va voir Madame Pomfresh ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu as de la fièvre ! Tu n'es pas en état d'aller…

Elle baissa d'un ton et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle et, comme personne ne leur prêtait attention dans la salle commune, elle continua.

- Tu n'es pas en état d'aller le voir.

- Sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec Hermione, ajouta Ron.

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, ce n'est qu'une petite fièvre. J'ai déjà eu bien pire que ça, et je ne vais pas courir à l'infirmerie pour le moindre mal, cassa Harry d'un ton ferme.

Il vit l'inquiétude passer dans les yeux chocolat et il s'en voulut pour sa brusquerie. A ses côtés, Ron l'observait avec mécontentement.

- Désolé, je sais que vous vous inquiétez mais ce n'est vraiment rien. Et puis, Rogue est un maître des potions, il n'y a pas mieux que lui pour me donner de quoi aller mieux, mit-il en avant.

La brune sembla étudier son argument et puis hocha finalement la tête en signe de défaite.

- A condition bien sûr qu'il ne t'empoisonne pas à la place.

- Ron ! s'indigna-t-elle en lui frappant l'arrière de la tête.

- Eh ! Je ne faisais que plaisanter ! C'était une blague, juste une blague !

Harry sourit en essayant de suivre tant bien que mal la nouvelle conversation de ses amis. Il avait passé toute la journée du jeudi à se concentrer sur ses cours mais sa fièvre avait augmenté au fur et à mesure et, si ce n'était pour les repas, dès la fin des cours, il avait passé son temps dans son lit. Toutefois, bien qu'il en avait émis l'idée, il n'avait pas l'intention de demander quoi que ce soit à Rogue. Ce n'était qu'une petite fièvre et, en quelques jours, ça passerait. Il n'était pas toujours nécessaire de recourir à la magie et il n'était pas contre les méthodes moldues, surtout quant ça pouvait lui éviter de passer pour un imbécile incapable d'écouter le moindre conseil.

Et puis, il avait une potion à faire ce soir ; il n'allait pas laisser un stupide coup de froid l'empêcher de montrer qu'il n'était pas aussi incompétent en potions que son ancien professeur le prétendait.

Lorsqu'il les quitta enfin pour rejoindre la demeure de Rogue, le gryffondor ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux mais il était déterminé. Il était aussi impatient de voir le plus âgé. Peu importait comment s'était déroulée leur dernière rencontre, l'homme lui avait manqué, il avait envie d'entendre sa voix, de sentir sa présence autour de lui.

Au moment où il arriva chez Rogue, il s'étendit lamentablement au sol parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se retenir à la cheminée. Il grogna et se leva rapidement tout en vacillant encore dangereusement. Le maître des potions n'avait pas pu manquer son arrivée en fanfare – malgré toutes ses prières pour que ce soit le cas.

Etonnement, Merlin avait semblé être à l'écoute ce soir-là car le salon était vide.

- Monsieur Potter ? Venez me rejoindre dans le laboratoire, nous allons commencer la potion dans un instant.

La voix de Rogue lui était effectivement parvenue de la petite pièce en question et son ton avait été assez neutre. Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de se concentrer pour paraître le plus naturel qu'il le pouvait tout comme pour garder l'esprit aussi clair que possible.

Il pénétra dans le laboratoire et observa le profil de l'homme, heureux d'être à nouveau en sa présence malgré sa nervosité et la difficulté qu'il éprouvait à ignorer son état. Lorsqu'il le vit se tourner vers lui, Harry évita son regard. Et, en dépit du fait que le serpentard ne faisait plus un mouvement, il garda le regard fixé sur le plan de travail feignant de ne pas sentir les yeux qui ne le quittaient pas tout en examinant les ingrédients.

- Très bien, Monsieur Potter, je vous laisse vous mettre au travail, déclara finalement Rogue après ce trop long silence.

Harry acquiesça sans chercher à voir l'expression du plus âgé et s'attela à la tâche.

Il remarqua seulement après avoir travaillé quelques minutes que la pièce paraissait légèrement différente par rapport à la dernière fois où il l'avait vue. C'était quelque chose avec les murs, le plan de travail et… Il ne savait pas vraiment en fait mais ça lui donnait une drôle d'impression…

Il manqua de s'écorcher le doigt en réduisant une racine en fines lamelles parce que son regard s'attarda plus que nécessaire sur ces détails. Harry essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa tâche. Sa fièvre le rendait déjà plus maladroit, il n'avait pas besoin d'en plus laisser son esprit dériver si facilement.

Le jeune sorcier travailla longtemps de cette façon, essayant de ne pas commettre d'erreur en se référant aussi souvent que possible à ses notes et ses livres, se forçant à mettre plus d'assurance dans ses gestes lorsqu'il sentait qu'il perdait un peu prise et, étonnamment, en ne récoltant pas une seule remarque de Rogue.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut accompli la dernière opération, le feu éteint, qu'il osa lever ses yeux vers le vampire.

Son visage était indéchiffrable. Il n'aurait pas su dire s'il était satisfait ou non, il se contentait simplement de le fixer de ses iris profondément noirs. Harry baissa les yeux, un peu mal à l'aise. Les choses ne semblaient jamais pouvoir être claires entre eux.

Revenant à sa potion, le gryffondor l'observa d'un œil critique. Elle était trop foncée, il le savait, mais elle semblait néanmoins passable. Son effet serait sans aucun doute plus lent et moins efficace mais elle n'empoisonnerait personne, au moins ce n'était pas un échec aussi cuisant qu'il avait pu en connaître. Et il pouvait dire qu'il en était soulagé, il y avait mis toute son énergie – d'ailleurs, il avait déjà hâte de retrouver son lit – et était satisfait de ne pas y avoir totalement perdu son temps.

- Bien, au moins cette fois vous n'avez pas fait exploser votre chaudron, s'éleva soudain la voix du serpentard à ses côtés. Il y a mieux mais c'est tolérable.

Harry avait tressailli lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que l'homme en sombres robes parlait au-dessus de son épaule. Il n'avait tout simplement pas pris conscience qu'il s'était déjà déplacé à ses côtés. Et, si cela était possible, il avait eu l'impression que son corps avait encore pris quelques degrés – malgré la fièvre – lorsque son souffle avait effleuré sa tempe. Il dût même se retenir solidement au plan de travail pour supporter le nouveau vertige que cela entraîna.

Avoir Rogue si proche de lui n'arrangeait visiblement pas les choses car il se sentait encore plus désorienté qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

Il fallait qu'il retourne dans son lit, à Poudlard, avant de se laisser tenter par le simple fait de se reposer contre la poitrine de l'homme à quelques centimètres de lui et de ne plus s'en détacher.

- Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, répondit finalement le plus jeune d'un ton distrait.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne lui propose de le laisser pour la soirée, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire une telle chose avant de…

- Voulez-vous… boire maintenant ?

Il entendit un profond soupir dans son dos.

- Potter, croyez-vous vraiment que je sois assez stupide pour ne pas avoir remarqué votre état ?

Le ton sonnait fatigué ; il était inutile de nier.

- Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une légère fièvre, et j'irai voir madame Pomfresh dès que je serai de retour au château. Alors vous…

- Si vous comptiez réellement aller voir Poppy, vous l'auriez déjà fait. Maintenant, certes, votre condition n'est pas si dramatique puisque vous avez su arriver au bout de cette potion, toutefois je ne vous laisserai certainement pas quitter cette demeure dans un tel état.

Même si sa voix était calme, il pouvait sentir une légère colère dans son ton.

Malheureusement, loin de s'en sentir réconforté, Harry fût blessé par la note péremptoire qui y était présente. Il était parfaitement capable de prendre soin de lui-même et il n'appréciait pas l'idée d'obéir aux _ ordres_ de Rogue.

- Je retourne à Poudlard, affirma le survivant en faisant mine de quitter le giron de son aîné.

Au premier pas il vacilla puis il se retrouva, un instant plus tard, dans les bras du serpentard. Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, l'homme le portait déjà jusqu'à sa chambre habituelle.

- Ne songez même pas à quitter cette chambre, le prévint-il. Cette fois, je ne vous laisserai pas n'en faire qu'à votre tête ! Et s'il faut que je vous jette un sort pour que vous restiez tranquille, soyez sûr que je n'aurai aucun remords à le faire.

Le maître des potions le fixait d'un regard noir et menaçant alors qu'il le portait comme s'il n'était pas plus lourd qu'un fétu de paille. Mais Harry lui renvoya simplement son regard.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à rester ici ! protesta-t-il. Si vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous nourrir ce soir, je vais m'en aller. Lâchez-moi !

- N'y comptez pas, Monsieur Potter. Maintenant calmez-vous ou je ne me contenterai plus de mots pour que vous acceptiez d'agir comme vous le devez.

- Je…

Mais finalement, il renonça à continuer à protester, chaque fois qu'il parlait sa tête lui semblait plus douloureuse. Harry laissa sa tête retomber contre la poitrine du plus âgé. Même s'il se sentait bien reposant ainsi contre le torse froid, il avait l'impression d'avoir plus chaud encore que quelques instants auparavant.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre familière et Rogue le glissa sous les draps froids ; il se sentit autant soulagé par leur fraîcheur qu'il fut déçu de perdre les bras du maître des potions.

- Je reviens dans un instant.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et soupira de frustration. Il lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être capable de se prendre en charge lui-même, il en était presque certain. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas écouté ses amis et qu'il n'avait pas pu mettre sa fierté de côté pour aller voir Pomfresh…

Comment, dans ces circonstances, pouvait-il se targuer d'être un adulte responsable ?

Certes, il avait vaincu Voldemort mais cet argument n'était assurément pas suffisant pour son aîné. Se comporter comme un gamin ne pouvait entraîner que d'être traité comme un gamin. Et ça ne l'aiderait pas à prouver à Rogue qu'il était suffisamment mature pour prendre des décisions réfléchies le concernant. Ron ne s'en plaindrait sûrement pas. Hermione le lui reprocherait-elle ? Et Remus serait déçu, non ? Pourquoi… ? En tous cas, le ministère serait soulagé…

Le gryffondor ne sut pas vraiment quand il perdit le fil de ses pensées confuses mais, lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Rogue était penché sur lui et lui parlait.

- …tter. Monsieur Potter. Réveillez-vous.

- Hmm… ?

- Buvez ceci, l'incita-t-il en pressant le bord d'une fiole contre ses lèvres tout en lui soulevant légèrement la tête.

Il avala le liquide amer avec une grimace de dégoût puis l'homme lui présenta une seconde potion qu'il consomma avec encore plus de réticence.

- C'est infect…, s'entendit-il dire.

Le survivant crût que l'autre avez marmonné quelque chose mais la seule réaction qu'il eut lorsque Rogue se décida à s'éloigner ce fut d'attraper son bras.

- Restez.

Le serpentard se contenta de le fixer, impassible. Il sembla un instant qu'un fin cercle rouge entourait les iris noirs toutefois, lorsque sa vue se stabilisa, Harry vit qu'il n'en était rien, les yeux étaient toujours profondément noirs.

Il tint le poignet fin – malgré la stature de l'homme – aussi longtemps qu'il en eut la force avant que sa main ne l'abandonne d'elle-même. Après tout, le jeune sorcier en demandait sûrement trop. Ils s'étaient à peine parlé depuis leur dernière rencontre, et cette dernière s'était achevée sur un désagréable affrontement – dont, soit dit en passant, il n'en comprenait toujours pas vraiment l'origine. Et en plus il forçait le maître des potions à jouer les gardes-malades…

Harry passa une main fatiguée dans ses propres cheveux en désordre avant de fermer les yeux et de se retourner sur le côté.

Peu importait les raisons pour lesquelles il aimait Rogue – les élans de douceur et de gentillesse inattendus qu'il se permettait de dévoiler à l'occasion, la pertinence de certains de ses propos et son intelligence, quelques-uns de ses comportements enflammés, ses yeux ou encore l'aura particulière qui l'entourait… si son aîné ne voulait pas de lui, il lui semblait de plus en plus improbable d'espérer le garder à ses côtés.

Il sentit soudain le lit s'affaisser sous un poids et son dos fut étroitement calé contre le corps de l'homme, le bras l'ayant rapproché s'enroulant fermement autour de sa taille.

Les battements de son cœur eurent besoin d'un certain temps pour reprendre un rythme raisonnable et, sa première surprise passée, Harry clôt à nouveau ses paupières qui s'étaient ouvertes sous le coup de l'étonnement. Un léger sourire flotta sur son visage alors qu'il se laissait emporter par le sommeil.

Peut-être qu'après tout il restait plus d'espoir qu'il ne le croyait.

--

Il ouvrit les yeux sur l'obscurité.

Harry n'aurait pas su dire si l'aube était proche mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir dormi plus de trois ou quatre. Bien qu'il ne se sentait plus aussi épuisé que lorsqu'il s'était allongé dans ce lit. D'ailleurs, sa fièvre semblait s'être également dissipée ; les potions étaient toujours aussi efficaces

Il bougea légèrement et referma les yeux. Le gryffondor avait un sommeil paisible lorsqu'il était enveloppé par les bras de Rogue. Enfin, Severus. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il n'avait plus pensé à lui en tant que 'Severus' ces derniers temps… Peut-être était-ce simplement parce que l'homme lui-même avait agi de manière distante avec lui. Peut-être… Mais ce n'était pas très important.

L'étreinte maintenue autour de lui le grisait et bientôt Harry se retrouva dans un demi-sommeil agréable. Il bougeait encore légèrement pour être au plus près possible de son aîné lorsqu'il sentit les longues jambes se replier légèrement derrière les siennes, amenant son dos plus franchement contre la poitrine du plus âgé.

Le survivant ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. L'avait-il réveillé ?

Il resta immobile un instant et sentit le bras autour de sa taille se desserrer tandis que la main tiède de sa propre chaleur s'animait sur son ventre en de légère caresse. Il se tendit sous le contact inattendu.

A présent, Harry était pleinement réveillé. Et il savait qu'il en était de même pour le maître des potions car sa respiration était plus irrégulière contre sa nuque.

Il sentit d'abord les cheveux fins contre sa peau puis les lèvres froides dériver sur sa gorge, effleurant juste, y laissant de temps à autre des baisers fantômes. Et Harry se sentait frissonner sous ce doux contact. Rogue remonta jusqu'à enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux pour quelques secondes puis sa main suréleva légèrement sa tête alors que l'autre rapprochait plus solidement son corps du sien.

Avant qu'il n'ait même pu y songer, les crocs pénétraient sa chair.

Le jeune homme ressentit à nouveau cette douleur familière d'un similaire à celle qu'il connaissait avant sa fièvre. Et puis le vampire but, lentement, très lentement. C'était étrange, pas désagréable pour autant, juste semblable à quelque chose qu'il semblait déjà avoir survolé parfois… Lentement, si lentement. Il sentait la chaleur l'envahir, au même rythme que son sang lui échappait, se répandant dans chaque partie de son corps.

C'était intolérable. C'était délicieux.

Peu à peu le vampire but avec plus d'empressement ; Harry entendait à peine sa propre respiration qui était devenue lourde et rauque tant la sensation était enivrante. Et Rogue le serrait étroitement, bien que pas au point de lui faire mal, comme-ci il aurait aimé absorber son corps même, le dévorer entièrement.

Mais le gryffondor avait confiance, il ne lui ferait pas de mal. C'était presque comme-ci cette pensée, ou cette certitude, venait du maître des potions lui-même et qu'elle l'enveloppait entièrement. A l'inverse de toutes les fois précédentes, aucune peur n'émanait plus de son aîné.

La créature se nourrissait de son sang comme-ci elle était affamée, mais en gorgées courtes et rapides maintenant, semblant consommer ce liquide avec parcimonie malgré sa faim. Et Harry continuait à sentir monter les sensations en lui, violentes, étourdissantes, il aurait même juré que son front était perlé de gouttes transparentes tant son corps et son esprit semblaient répondre au rythme qui lui était imposé.

Il sentait l'excitation du vampire dans chaque fibre de son être, ravageuse, animale mais, d'une certaine manière indéfinissable, humaine également. Pourtant, alors qu'il ne faisait que lui prendre son sang, Harry avait l'impression que ses veines se remplissaient toujours plus de cette chaleur épaisse et fluide à la fois.

Les canines acérées quittèrent soudainement leur place, et il gémit sous la perte, avant de se replanter durement dans les premières marques alors que le vampire mordait plus profondément. Il n'y eut aucune douleur, juste un incroyable plaisir qui s'intensifia au-delà de toute attente lorsque Rogue aspira son sang sans réserves pour deux puissantes gorgées, et dans un cri intense il se sentit plonger vers l'inconscience.

--

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, Harry était presque certain qu'il ne lui restait tout au plus qu'une heure avant de devoir retourner à Poudlard.

Ce n'était pas comme la première fois où… Il rougit fortement lorsque ce qu'il s'était produit plutôt dans la nuit lui revint en mémoire.

Il avait… Ils avaient… Certes, une version très « vampirique » de la chose mais il avait assez d'imagination pour… Rhaaa… Il ne savait même pas comment définir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le gryffondor était, cette fois, certain que l'homme dormait encore puisque sa respiration était lente et régulière. Et ça tombait très bien puisqu'il sentait les questions affluer à un rythme effrayant dans son esprit.

Un fait qui était clair était qu'il se sentait en parfaite forme, pas plus désorienté qu'après une morsure… « normale » dans des conditions adéquates. Ce qui signifiait que le maître des potions avait su ce qu'il faisait – du moins, dans une certaine mesure.

Peut-être devait-il prendre le problème d'une autre façon.

Rogue avait réduit les contacts durant son abreuvement au strict minimum durant près de dix jours. Alors pourquoi avait-il soudain rendu cet échange si… sensuel ? Il n'était même pas certain d'utiliser le bon mot pour le décrire.

Harry laissa son esprit analyser les évènements quelques secondes.

Mais oui ! Bien sûr, quel imbécile il avait été…

Il avait demandé au serpentard de rester avec lui et, dans sa fièvre, il n'avait plus du tout pensé qu'il ne s'était pas nourri à cause de son état.Ca ne lui disait pourtant pas s'il avait vraiment voulu aller jusque-là, avait réellement eu une idée de ce qu'il faisait, s'il n'avait été guidé que par la faim ou seulement par son instinct de créature de la nuit.

Le survivant avait aimé, ça il ne pouvait pas le nier. Ca n'avait plus rien eu de commun avec ce souvenir pas très agréable où il l'avait mordu à deux reprises mais où il avait profondément ressenti la bestialité de l'acte. Et, cette fois, il s'était abandonné à lui non par inconscience mais par confiance.

Cependant, ce n'était pas tout à fait le problème.

Si Rogue n'avait pas fait ça de sa propre volonté, il s'imaginait facilement que leur relation allait encore se compliquer. Et il y avait de nombreuses choses qui pourraient se produire. Que le vampire choisisse de le fuir autant qu'il le pouvait, qu'il se montre exécrable et irritable au possible ou, pire encore, qu'il disparaisse sans laisser de trace à la première occasion.

Pourtant… Pourtant si, au contraire, cela avait été voulu, ça ne devait certainement pas être le genre de contact qu'il se permettait d'avoir avec la première personne venue. Parce que, après tout, il était parfaitement capable de donner aux morsures un aspect plus formel – s'il pouvait dire cela de cette façon. Et ça pouvait donc signifier que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, au-delà d'une simple proie un peu particulière, il était devenu un peu spécial à ses yeux…

Le gryffondor se força cependant à garder les pieds sur terre. Tout cela n'était qu'hypothèses. Ce qui l'était moins, par contre, c'était que le maître des potions avait, une nouvelle fois, choisi de prendre soin de lui lorsqu'il avait vu son état. Il aurait très bien pu le renvoyer à Poudlard et, même s'il n'était pas allé voir Pomfresh, il n'aurait eu besoin que de quelques jours pour se rétablir.

Harry ignora cette fois tout bonnement la petite voix traîtresse qui lui soufflait que seul son sang avait poussé son aîné à agir de la sorte. Il était persuadé que son désir de protection, au moins, n'était pas factice. Et que cela était une réaction toujours totalement humaine de sa part.

Il prit sa baguette posée sur ses robes juste sur la commode qui lui faisait face – malgré le manque de clarté, il se doutait qu'elle était là puisqu'il avait vu confusément Rogue l'y déposer avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

Le survivant souffla un faible sort pour connaître l'heure – et effectivement, il lui restait un peu plus de quarante minutes avant qu'il ne doive retourner au château – puis en murmura un second. Et se retourna avec précaution vers le dormeur.

Malgré la faible lumière, il pouvait voir son expression paisible et détendue.

Une chose attira vite son attention sur son visage et Harry ne sut retenir une grimace reflétant son malaise. Il y avait encore un fin filet de sang qui descendait de sa lèvre vers son menton. L'image n'était pas agréable. Même s'il s'agissait de son sang, d'une certaine façon, il trouvait ça malsain… Mais, en dépit de tout, cela – et son profond sommeil - ne prouvait-il pas que cette façon de se nourrir l'avait rassasié et satisfait ?

Harry approcha ses doigts de son visage pour effacer la trace rouge encore légèrement humide.

L'homme n'était pas sans charme, surtout lorsque le sang qu'il avait bu lui rendait une apparence plus humaine. Sa proximité lui laissait voir ce que certains, et même lui avant, auraient pu appeler des défauts de physionomie. Et ceux-ci étaient adoucis par sa nature vampirique. Pour la première fois, tout en ayant l'esprit clair, ces traits ne réveillèrent aucune peur en lui et il ne parvint plus à y trouver aucune laideur. Chaque courbe avait sa logique et avait la capacité de se mouvoir pour offrir tant d'expressions qu'il connaissait ou découvrirait…

Le gryffondor laissa ses doigts errer sur sa peau tiède, appréciant sa texture si particulière, cherchant à mémoriser chaque particularité de ce visage et, conscient de ce qu'il faisait, sa main sur sa joue, il se pencha pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres fines. Elles étaient soyeuses sous ses propres lèvres, dociles également puisque Severus dormait encore.

Harry s'éloigna à regret au bout de quelques secondes, il n'avait pas le droit de profiter de cette façon de son sommeil. Toutefois, en se détachant de lui, il entendit un soupir échapper au maître des potions, et il ne put résister à l'envie de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

Le survivant revint goûter les douces lèvres et elles lui répondirent avec la même lenteur. L'homme devait sans doute commencer à se réveiller mais Harry ne souhaitait plus s'écarter et perdre à nouveau ces agréables sensations. Avec le même calme, il fit se rejoindre leur langue et apprécia simplement le baiser.

C'était assez différent des fois précédentes. Bien qu'une des mains du plus âgé s'était accrochée à sa nuque pour le maintenir contre lui, le baiser n'était pas empressé et seulement empli de désir comme cela s'était déjà produit après leurs premières retrouvailles à Poudlard. Pas plus qu'il ne semblait juste chercher à lui plaire ou à le rassurer comme dans les cachots de Voldemort. Et il n'y avait aucune trace du léger désespoir ou du renoncement qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé sous la lune glacée de l'hiver en croyant – à tort - qu'il perdrait une partie de lui-même en se livrant de cette façon au vampire. Non, leur baiser était partagé, tendre, aimant.

Harry se détacha de lui un instant pour reprendre sa respiration, et juste le temps de voir les yeux noirs s'ouvrir une seconde, avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du maître des potions. Ce dernier y répondit à nouveau avec la même envie tout en le serrant un peu plus contre lui. En effleurant ses dents, la langue du jeune homme se blessa légèrement contre ses canines mais le goût de son propre sang dans sa bouche ne le dérangea pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru. De plus, le serpentard ne sembla pas s'en troubler – même si toute trace en disparut rapidement de leur échange – et ils poursuivirent cette danse si purement humaine sans le moindre inconfort.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes avant que finalement Harry ne pose son front contre le sien, les yeux fermés, pour reprendre son souffle. Il pouvait entendre la respiration rapide de son aîné, bien qu'il se demanda vaguement si ce n'était pas en contradiction avec la rumeur qui prétendait que les vampires n'avaient pas besoin de respirer…

Le survivant crût percevoir un faible murmure.

- … que je pourrais m'habituer à ce genre de réveil…

Il ouvrit les yeux se demandant s'il avait rêvé ces mots. Mais le maître des potions choisit de détourner le regard en se redressant contre les oreillers. Harry continua à l'observer bien qu'il avait refermé les yeux et avait légèrement penché la tête en arrière.

Un sourire se forma malgré lui sur ses lèvres. L'idée qu'il pouvait finir par arrêter de regretter chaque pas qu'il faisait vers lui était assez réconfortante.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? questionna finalement son aîné après qu'il l'ait fixé durant de longues minutes.

On aurait presque pu croire qu'il ne s'était rien produit tant le regard qu'il accepta enfin de poser sur le plus jeune semblait neutre. Enfin, peut-être pas tout à fait. Il semblait plus chaleureux qu'à bien d'autres moments.

- Rien. Hmm. En fait, si. Ce que… la manière dont vous m'avez… mordu… C'était… Vous aviez le contrôle de vous-même à ce moment-là ?

Harry n'avait même pas pensé poser cette question mais, dans la faible clarté qu'avait produit son précédent sort, assis de cette façon aux côtés de Rogue, l'interrogation lui avait semblé soudain plus légitime et moins gênante qu'à tout autre endroit et tout autre temps. Le plus âgé ne répondit pas immédiatement mais, si la chambre n'avait pas été si sombre, il aurait juré que les joues du sorcier avaient pris quelques couleurs supplémentaires.

- … Oui, j'ai agis de ma propre volonté. Et… je m'en excuse, ajouta-t-il, à la plus grande surprise du survivant, et semblant faire un grand effort pour ne pas détourner le regard.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

- Ce n'était pas… correct, le coupa le vampire.

- Mais enfin, protesta Harry, vous avez trouvé un moyen de vous rassasier sans me faire de mal, je ne vois pas en quoi cela mérite des excuses !

- Avez-vous _réellement_ besoin que je vous explique dans quelle… catégorie ce genre d'acte peut-être classé ?

Cette fois ce fut au tour du gryffondor de rougir fortement. Alors il ne s'était pas fait d'idées sur la chose, c'était vraiment plus qu'une simple morsure.

- Je suppose à votre réaction que ce n'en sera pas la peine.

Il était déjà prêt à se lever, comme-ci la conversation était close, mais Harry le retint en plaçant une main sur son épaule et en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Rogue leva sa main droite puis la laissa retomber sur le lit.

- Qu'y a-t-il encore, Monsieur Potter ? soupira-t-il.

- Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème.

- Pardon ?

- Eh bien, vous vous nourrissez à votre faim et nous en sortons tous les deux satisfaits. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas continuer de cette manière.

Il s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit le regard horrifié du plus âgé. Et c'était vraiment les mots justes car il pouvait sentir que ce n'était pas de la simple indignation ou d'autres sentiments de la sorte.

- Je ne vais pas continuer à... à profiter de vous de cette façon ! claqua-t-il soudain.

- Profiter de… Vous revenez encore avec ça ? Ca n'a rien eu d'un sacrifice pour moi ! Je vous dis que j'ai _aimé_ ça ! répliqua le survivant avec frustration.

- Bien sûr que vous avez aimé ! La morsure d'un vampire procure toujours un certain plaisir factice à sa victime ! s'irrita-t-il en retour.

- Vous ne…

Il prit une grande inspiration pour répondre avec plus de calme.

- Vous ne comprenez pas. Je vous dis que j'ai _réellement_ aimé cela. C'était à un niveau différent, et pas aussi particulier, que quand nous nous sommes… embrassés, c'est vrai, marmonna-t-il en essayant de ne pas rougir de nouveau. Mais, je n'ai rien senti de désagréable, vous comprenez ? Je veux dire, poursuit-il alors que Rogue fronçait les sourcils, que je n'avais pas… peur comme avec les morsures précédentes, s'avoua-t-il à lui-même en même temps qu'à l'autre homme.

L'expression du plus vieux était maintenant clairement inquiète.

- Non pas que c'était si horrible que ça, se rattrapa-t-il rapidement. C''est juste… juste qu'elles ont tendances à me rendre mal à l'aise et me donnent parfois l'impression d'être vide-

- Par Merlin, Potter, pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous rien dit ?

Et son ton sonnait cette fois alarmé.

- Je crois que je m'exprime mal, essaya-t-il de le rassurer, ce n'est aussi insupportable que vous semblez le croire. Ce ne sont que de vagues sentiments parce que de toute façon j'en ressors généralement un peu confus. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important…

Harry se rendait compte qu'il n'avait vraiment pas abordé le sujet de la bonne façon mais, maintenant qu'il y était, mieux valait qu'il aille au bout de sa pensée.

- Cette nuit c'était vraiment différent. Je n'ai à aucun moment eu l'impression d'être une proie, je me suis simplement senti entier. C'était… bien, acheva-t-il.

Et il préféra garder pour lui-même que sentir le réel bien-être du vampire en même temps que le sien avait rendu l'instant plus unique encore.

- C'était bien, répéta le maître des potions comme-ci la conclusion le laissait perplexe.

Le gryffondor hocha la tête sans rien ajouter de plus. Il devait sans doute le laisser méditer sur tout cela.

Au bout de quelques instants, Severus saisit sa baguette d'un air distrait pour réactiver un éclairage normal dans la chambre. Après son premier mouvement, il eut besoin d'un second pour parvenir au bon résultat. Harry fronça les sourcils sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Après un troisième mouvement, l'heure actuelle flottait doucement au-dessus de leur tête. Il lui restait un petit quart d'heure.

Comme le survivant n'avait pas envie de le forcer à prendre une décision qu'il ne voulait pas, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner au château. Il s'avança vers le maître des potions, l'embrassa – et y obtint une légère réponse – puis se leva du lit pour aller récupérer ses affaires.

Son aîné se contenta de le suivre du regard et Harry le salua d'un petit sourire.

- A samedi soir. Bonne journée.

Il était déjà dans le salon, prêt à lancer la poudre de cheminette lorsque la réponse lui vint.

- Bonne journée, …Harry.

Et il quitta sa demeure, secrètement ravi que leurs baisers échangés, les instants qu'il avait réellement le plus apprécié de toute cette visite nocturne, n'avaient pas soulevé la moindre protestation chez l'homme et qu'il ne semblait pas, d'ailleurs, en éprouver le moindre regret.

_A suivre…_

_Mmh... voilà une avancée capable de résoudre bien des problèmes, ne ?  
En tous cas, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous a plu :)  
_

_J'ai laissé traîner certains indices sur le comportement un peu... spécial de Rogue à plusieurs endroits de la fic mais je suppose qu'ils sont trop minimes pour que vous puissiez découvrir la cause principal de ses accès de colère... enfin, la réponse (plus complète que précédemment) arrivera dans le prochain chapitre ! Bien que je ne sache pas exactement quand j'aurai fini de l'écrire :'S  
En attendant, deux chapitres de "Si longtemps" sont déjà prêt et ne devrait plus tarder à être postés :')  
(Je n'oublie pas mes autres fics mais je préfère continuer à laisser mijoter tout ça pour en sortir des suites correctes... - et n'oubliez pas, si vous êtes auteur, de jeter un oeil sur le second défi que j'ai posté :p)  
Bon, et il faudrait aussi que je lise la suite de toutes ces fics que je n'ai même pas encore pris l_e _temps de lire (et dire que certaines ont même été achevées durant ce temps-là... :'x) Mais en faisant ça j'aurai bien moins de temps pour écrire... cruel dilemme..._

_(...) 'suis trop bavardre aujourd'hui moi xD_

_Allez, j'espère que vous avez passez un bon moment et à la prochaine !_


	19. Chapitre 18 : Orage

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic sont l'entière propriété de JK Rowling_

_Note : post tome 6 __- Slash Severus /__Harry__ - Sujet principal déjà traité par d'autres auteurs mais que j'aime beaucoup même si je m'en tire sûrement avec beaucoup moins de dextérité..._

_Merci énormément pour vos reviews :°) (et aussi à Zmesmiiiile à qui je n'ai pas su répondre !)  
Et bonne lecture !_

**« Sacrifices et sacrifiés »**

_Chapitre 1__8 : Orage_

Il était dans la salle commune des gryffondors, rangeant rapidement ses dernières affaires, avant de pouvoir rejoindre ses deux amis qui l'attendaient pour qu'ils partent ensemble à Pré-au-lard, lorsque Dean l'arrêta en posant joyeusement une main sur son épaule.

- Alors, vieux, en route pour voir ta nouvelle petite amie ? demanda-t-il avec amusement.

Cependant, avant qu'ils ne puissent avoir un échange banal et qu'il ne lui rétorque avec un rictus que lui au moins avec quelqu'un, son regard se posa sur Ginny qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux et n'avait pas pu manquer les mots du garçon au teint foncé.

- Non, grommela-t-il. J'ai rendez-vous avec Remus Lupin, formula-t-il un peu plus fort.

Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle se détourna rapidement et prit ses livres avant de quitter la salle.

- Non, mais vraiment, Dean Thomas, tu ne pouvais pas être plus stupide encore que cela ? sonna rapidement la voix d'Hermione dès qu'elle s'approcha à grands pas du garçon.

Même elle avait entendu, et Ron qui fronçait les sourcils derrière la préfète ne semblait pas faire exception. En somme, la moitié de la salle avait sans doute entendu la réflexion de Dean ; la plupart était au courant qu'ils avaient rompu.

-'pensais pas à mal, s'excusa rapidement le jeune sorcier.

La brune lui lança un regard fortement réprobateur et il sembla s'affaisser sous lui.

Seamus vint néanmoins à son secours en le tirant par le bras.

- Toi, t'as _vraiment_ besoin de te trouver quelqu'un. Tu deviens un peu plus bête chaque jour qui passe et, si ça continue, plus personne ne voudra de toi !

- Eh ! protesta Dean tout en se laissant entraîner hors de la salle. C'est pas parce que tu sors avec Lavande que…

Et le blond disparût avec son ami derrière le portait de la Grosse Dame alors que Neville les suivait en jetant un regard d'excuse au trio.

- Ginny est partie, souffla Harry dépité.

Il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir à ce point. Même si parfois il avait l'impression de la retrouver aussi enjouée que dans ses souvenirs, il y avait aussi des moments où elle était plus fragile en sa présence.

- Peut-être…, commença Hermione.

- Elle doit juste rester seule un petit moment, affirma le roux. Vous la connaissez, elle est solide et forte. C'est une Weasley après tout.

Il se détourna pour les attendre près du grand portrait mais ils ne manquèrent pourtant pas son grognement.

- Crétin de Dean…

--

Pré-au-lard était calme, ne grouillant que d'un peu plus de personnes qu'avant la chute de Voldemort. Et pour ça, encore une fois, ils devaient en remercier la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Elle avait suffisamment clairement fait comprendre à Scrimgeour que ses élèves n'avaient pas besoin d'une invasion de curieux, ou de journalistes, dans le seul lieu où ils pouvaient profiter le plus simplement de leur week-end. Harry ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle avait fait mais ça avait fonctionné : depuis leur arrivée au Trois Balais, seuls un photographe était venu à sa rencontre et quatre sorciers assez communs avaient remercié le trio.

Ron et Hermione étaient finalement allés de leur propre côté, pour passer la fin d'après-midi en amoureux, et le survivant était maintenant attablé avec Remus Lupin, qui lui avait donné rendez-vous dans le pub la veille par simple hibou.

La pluie tombait violemment à l'extérieur depuis une petite demi-heure, le tonnerre grondant au loin, et l'ambiance chaleureuse n'y était que plus agréable. Ils en étaient à leurs secondes bièraubeurres et des sujets aussi variés que les cours, le succès grandissant de la boutique des jumeaux Weasley ou les quelques rares attaques de mangemorts encore en liberté, avaient traversé leur conversation. Ils n'avaient cependant qu'à peine fait référence au cours de DCFM car Harry avait vite détourné la discussion. Le professeur actuel semblait avoir des capacités appréciables mais là n'était pas vraiment le problème. Le jeune sorcier s'était montré compétent durant cette première leçon… et pourtant quelque chose l'avait dérangé… Il avait presque eu l'impression de ne pas y avoir mis toute l'énergie qu'il aurait pu… même s'il s'était étrangement senti au maximum de ses capacités. C'était assez confus pour lui et, bien qu'il en avait touché un mot à ses deux meilleurs amis, il avait préféré éviter d'inquiéter Remus avec cela.

La dernière matière qu'ils avaient abordée, bien que vaguement, concernait Tonks - et Harry avait difficilement caché son sourire devant les rougissements occasionnels du loup-garou. Si Hermione avait été là, elle aurait sans doute considéré ça comme « mignon », ou tout autre terme assez typiquement féminin, mais le jeune sorcier, lui, trouvait juste ça un peu amusant de voir l'homme un peu maladroit avec ce sujet. Il ne comprit pourtant jamais comment ils avaient pu passer de la jeune femme à Rogue.

- Je crois que je préfère apprendre à le connaître par moi-même, et découvrir ce qui le mine de la même façon.

Le jeune gryffondor lui avait répondu avec sincérité, c'était ce qu'il voulait, et il n'avait pas laissé son ami lui faire part de ce qu'il avait appelé sa récente « découverte » sur le maître des potions.

- Es-tu certain que c'est ce que tu veux, Harry ? Même s'il est possible qu'il choisisse de ne pas t'en parler et que le savoir pourrait faciliter votre future entente ? insista un Remus perplexe.

- Oui, certain, affirma-t-il en étouffant la curiosité à qui il ne laisserait cette fois pas de place.

Le survivant se rappelait encore trop bien de la manière dont le vampire lui avait reproché d'avoir prêté attention aux paroles de l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Même s'il avait une entière confiance en Remus, l'ex-espion s'était visiblement senti trahi, entre autres choses. Rien que pour ne plus voir le même genre de sentiments dans les yeux noirs, il était prêt à ne pas prêter attention aux paroles du Maraudeur. Même s'il risquait encore de se compliquer la vie, il n'était plus à ça prêt.

Le loup-garou se perdit dans ses pensées et Harry observa d'un air distrait les personnes qui entraient et sortaient du pub. Plusieurs d'entre elles étaient emmitouflées dans leur cape, capuche sur la tête, pour aller affronter le temps peu clément. Quelques-unes s'en débarrassaient en entrant avec un air fatigué sur le visage, d'autres – l'identité parfois totalement cachée dans l'ombre de leur vêtement, parfois un peu révélée - s'asseyaient quelques minutes au bar avant de repartir.

- J'imagine que je peux comprendre, et c'est tout à ton honneur, reprit finalement Remus avec un léger sourire. Toutefois, Harry, bien que cela ne me regarde pas vraiment… s'est-il produit quelque chose de particulier mardi, après que je vous aie laissé ?

- Vous voulez dire, après que vous ayez laissé Rogue dans une humeur noire ? dit-il s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher et en grognant légèrement.

Mais, quant il vit les yeux du sorcier s'assombrir de regret, il s'excusa rapidement.

- Enfin… Désolé, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais c'est vrai que la soirée n'a pas vraiment était génial ce jour-là, avoua-t-il toujours un peu coupable d'avoir était plus brusque avec le lycan.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sans doute en partie responsable de cela et ce serait plutôt à moi de te faire des excuses, lui répondit l'homme d'un air compréhensif. Et à Severus aussi, j'imagine ; je ne devrais sans doute pas me mêler de sa vie comme je le fais.

Le survivant se sentit un peu mal à l'aise au sourire contrit de son aîné et, sur le coup, il en voulut même au serpentard pour être aussi borné lorsqu'il s'agissait de « Lupin » - alors que lui s'inquiétait _vraiment_ pour lui. Et puis, certaines paroles de Rogue lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Bien qu'il savait qu'il allait s'avancer sur un terrain glissant, l'élève de Poudlard posa la question qui lui semblait la plus pertinente en cet instant.

- Est-ce qu'il y aurait une raison particulière, et valable j'entends, pour que Rogue continue à vous en vouloir ? Je veux dire, à part l'épisode de… la cabane hurlante, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

- M'en vouloir ? répéta le loup-garou, étonné. C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Qu'il m'en voulait pour une raison précise ?

- Eh bien, pas exactement, marmonna-t-il en essayant de se souvenir des mots pleins de fureurs qu'ils avaient échangés ce soir-là. Il semblait croire que vous cherchiez à le manipuler ou que vous n'agissiez que lorsque cela vous arrangeait, enfin, quelque chose comme ça, je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il voulait dire…

Harry n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir à répéter ces paroles insultantes devant son aîné mais, en même temps, il imaginait mal le vampire se décider à lui fournir ce genre de réponse.

- Je vois. C'est assez… inattendu, je dois dire.

Mais malgré le très léger sourire qu'il y avait sur les lèvres du sorcier, il semblait vexé ou blessé.

- Il est vrai que dans notre jeunesse j'aurais pu faire d'autres choix. Ne pas intervenir uniquement lorsque Sirius et ton père risquaient d'en pâtir. Ou, peu après, ne pas choisir de devenir beaucoup plus agréable avec lui uniquement par peur qu'il ne révèle mon secret. Mais je pensais… je croyais qu'il avait su passer au-delà de ces erreurs de jeunesse.

L'homme soupira d'un air défait. Et Harry compris, qu'une fois de plus, le maître des potions ne s'était appuyé pratiquement que sur leur passé commun à Poudlard pour juger Remus. Bien qu'il y avait sans doute dû y avoir un élément déclencheur particulier à sa soudaine colère…

- Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû lui demander de me fournir à nouveau la potion Tue-Loup et me la procurer directement chez quelqu'un d'autre. Ma présence est loin de t'aider à le voir sous un meilleur jour. Et je n'ose imaginer de quelle manière il pense que je vais utiliser…

Les mots suivants furent cependant perdus pour le survivant dont le regard venait de s'accrocher à des yeux noirs fixés sur lui.

- Harry ? Quelque chose ne…

Remus s'était à son tour tourné vers le bar que son cadet fixait et devait certainement voir la même chose que lui. Severus Rogue, le visage en partie caché sous sa capuche, les observait tous les deux d'un regard neutre. Toutefois, le maître des potions fit rapidement volte-face et traversa la salle d'un pas vif pour quitter les Trois Balais.

Le survivant continua à observer la porte durant de longues secondes puis se releva d'un bond.

- Désolé Remus, je dois y aller.

Il entendit le loup-garou l'appeler mais il souhaita simplement qu'il lui pardonne et se lança sur les traces du vampire.

Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas aimé ce qu'il avait vu dans le regard sombre. Il avait reflété une colère sourde comme-ci il l'avait tout simplement trahi. Mais bon sang, il ne faisait que _parler_ avec le lycan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait ? Qu'ils complotaient un terrible plan contre lui ?

…

Le pire, c'est que cela aurait tout à fait pu être le genre de l'homme.

Harry soupira de frustration en ne voyant personne susceptible de ressembler à Rogue marcher sous la pluie torrentielle. Il enleva distraitement ses lunettes pour les ensorceler, de manière à ce que sa vue ne soit plus dérangée par toute cette eau, puis les remit sur son nez. Il n'avait pas le choix, décida-t-il, en se dirigeant vers sa demeure, il finirait bien par le retrouver.

Le gryffondor avança rapidement, cherchant à distinguer la silhouette familière dans ses alentours, commençant seulement à se demander à quoi aller le mener une telle précipitation à le rejoindre. Il ne se voyait pas lui présenter des excuses pour être seulement resté quelques heures en la compagnie de Remus, ça aurait été ridicule.

Ouais. De toute façon, il préférait le rejoindre au plutôt et ne pas lui laisser le temps de trouver des excuses pour le repousser à nouveau, pas alors que l'avenir de leur relation avait enfin une chance de s'éclaircir.

- …findo !

- Expelliarmus !

- Ah ah ! Pathétique, Rogue, vraiment pathétique ! Endoloris !

Harry avait couru vers les formes se battant sous la pluie dès qu'il avait entendu les cris mais, lorsqu'il arriva à portée et lança son premier expelliarmus, Rogue se tordait déjà sous l'Impardonnable. Bien qu'il ne désarma pas le responsable, il réussit à briser le sort qui avait déjà duré plusieurs dizaines de secondes.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'homme recroquevillé au sol en évitant, tant bien que mal, les maléfices qu'on lui lançait ; le maître des potions se releva de lui-même alors qu'il était encore à quelques mètres de lui, lui jeta un vague coup d'œil, puis pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur leurs assaillants.

Ils étaient cinq, à moitié cachés sous leurs capuches, et il aurait pu jurer que la femme aux cheveux court, qui se trouvait au centre de la petite troupe, faisait partie de ceux qui l'avaient regardé se tordre aux pieds de Voldemort. Des mangemorts en fuite, c'était presque trop prévisible pour qu'il s'en étonne.

De nouveaux sorts fusèrent vers eux. Harry se protégea d'un bouclier avant de riposter ; Rogue fit de même. Le sort du survivant assomma l'un des mangemorts et l'Expelliarmus du serpentard… secoua à peine la baguette de sa cible.

- Expelliarmus ! tenta encore le maître des potions.

Mais l'effet fut identique, si ce n'était moins efficace encore. De nouveaux ricanements s'élevèrent dans les rangs de leurs ennemis.

- Tout ça n'était qu'une chance insensée ! cria soudain la femme au visage familier. Comment un homme pas plus doué qu'un cracmol et un gamin à peine capable de nous faire face auraient pu vaincre notre maître autrement ?

Elle s'adressait tant à eux qu'à ses compagnons, comme pour augmenter leur combativité.

- Le vœu du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait pas mort, et c'est à nous de veiller à son accomplissement !

Comme si cette phrase avait été un puissant ordre, les quatre mangemorts restant se jetèrent sur eux.

- Tss !

Dans un mouvement rageur, Rogue desserra sa prise sur sa baguette et la laissa tomber au sol. La seconde qui suivit, l'ancien espion les affrontait au corps à corps. Presque trop rapide pour que le gryffondor puisse suivre ses mouvements, laissant stagner dans l'air des traînées d'eau à son passage, il réduit au silence tous leurs adversaires.

Vampire. C'était un vampire et il avait tendance à oublier l'étendue de la force de ces créatures. C'en était effrayant. Cette vivacité, cette puissance, cela n'avait plus rien d'humain. En fait, Rogue aurait _vraiment_ été capable de le briser comme une brindille. Et être témoin d'un tel étalage de pouvoir réveillait le sentiment de peur qu'il avait parfois en sa présence.

Pas humain. Pas humain, répétait une sombre partie de sa conscience.

Les yeux noirs le fixaient, lui et non les corps étendus au sol, et peut-être depuis de longues secondes. Et il se sentait presque honteux des pensées qui avaient traversé son esprit. Mais, lorsqu'il voulut dire quelque chose, c'est la voix de Remus qui l'arrêta.

Il tourna son visage vers les hommes qui courraient vers eux et remarqua une petite dizaine de sorciers qui approchaient, sans doute alarmés par les cris de la petite bataille qui avait eu lieu un peu avant la sortie du village.

- Harry ! Harry, que s'est-il passé ? le questionna un loup-garou inquiet, la voix forte pour se faire entendre malgré le crépitement de la pluie, et balayant rapidement la scène du regard.

- Des mangemorts. Une attaque contre Rogue et…

Lorsqu'il chercha l'homme pâle de ses yeux, il ne le vit que s'éloigner du lieu d'un pas soutenu.

- C'est pas vrai, grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il commençait à avoir une vague idée de ce qui n'allait pas avec lui et, cela, en plus du reste, poussait visiblement Rogue à vouloir refaire marche arrière avec lui. C'était ça, ou bien l'ancien maraudeur lui était devenu insupportable au point qu'il ne pouvait même plus tolérer sa présence.

- Nous allons contacter le Ministère, annonça justement le sorcier s'en paraître lui en vouloir de ne plus lui avoir prêté attention. Tu peux aller rejoindre Severus, je préviendrai tes amis.

Le lycan lui offrit un sourire apaisant et le plus jeune lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

- Merci. Je suis désolé de ne pas-

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, je suis heureux de voir que tu te soucies de Severus alors que rien ne t'y obligeais. Je préfère le savoir avec toi que seul dans sa demeure en une telle période et en de telles circonstances.

Le survivant eut un sourire contrit puis prit congé pour se remettre sur les traces de Rogue.

Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans sa situation avec le loup-garou lorsqu'il songeait au jour où il lui parlerait de ses sentiments pour l'ancien espion. Harry espérait sérieusement qu'il ne se sentirait pas coupable de l'avoir, en quelque sorte, « poussé » dans les bras du vampire… Parce qu'il doutait sérieusement que c'était ce genre de rapprochement qu'il cherchait à encourager.

Le jeune homme atteint assez rapidement la demeure connue. La porte n'était pas fermée, puisqu'il était visiblement attendu, et il n'hésita pas à entrer avec aplomb.

Le maître des potions était debout prêt de la cheminée dont le feu était allumé, sa robe humide et un peu boueuse abandonnée au pied de l'un des fauteuils, et s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette.

Il releva les yeux vers son cadet. Plus tout à fait noir, les yeux. Encore marqués de cet étrange halo rougeâtre qui n'existait pas dans les premiers jours de leurs retrouvailles.

C'était ça. Harry venait de comprendre, ou du moins pensait comprendre. C'était encore une preuve de plus. Et même les détails qui l'avaient gêné l'autre jour, dans le laboratoire, prenaient un sens nouveau à présent.

Le survivant s'approcha de son aîné ; ce dernier lui tendit une serviette.

- Si vous êtes capable de vous souvenir d'utiliser l'Impervius sur vos lunettes, vous auriez au moins pu songer à le formuler sur vos vêtements et votre peau, dit-il presque d'un ton fatigué, bien qu'il sonnait aussi un peu sarcastique.

Il allait lui répliquer, avec un peu d'embarras et d'agacement, qu'il aurait pu faire pareil sur lui-même au lieu de se laisser tremper par la pluie mais se ravisa. Son cas n'était pas tout à fait identique au sien.

- Vous savez qu'il y a des cercles rouges autour de vos iris ? demanda-t-il à la place, en prenant l'essui qu'il lui tendait.

Rogue parût surpris mais choisit de se détourner simplement, comme-ci la question n'avait pas d'importance et qu'il avait plus intéressant à faire que de s'y attarder.

- Vous essayez de cacher les signes de votre soif sous un sort de dissimulation. Pourquoi ?

Il jura voir son dos se tendre sous la chemise sombre mais une réponse froide, et pas le moins du monde hésitante, lui parvint.

- J'étais fatigué que vous trembliez de peur chaque fois que vous croisiez ces yeux sanglants. Et j'ai estimé que cette solution nous serait bénéfique à tous les deux, termina-t-il d'un ton sans répliques.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ! protesta-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet avec un peu plus de brusquerie qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Mais au moins le sorcier s'était à nouveau retourné vers lui… même s'il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier l'éclair menaçant qui était passé sur le visage de marbre après qu'il l'ait obligé à le relâcher.

- Je ne _peux _pas ? Et de quel droit, Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous m'interdire quoi que ce soit ? Mes prouesses inhumaines ne vous font-elles pas assez peur pour qu'en plus vous vouliez savoir à quels moments je recommence à roder autour de vous comme un prédateur ?

- Je n'ai pas-

- Oh, non, n'osez pas nier ! s'irrita-t-il en se penchant vers lui. J'ai suffisamment souvent remarqué vos sursauts à mon approche, je vous ai assez vu craindre ma force surhumaine, et j'ai eu, encore une fois, un bel aperçu de ce fait il y a quelques minutes à peine à Pré-au-lard ! Je vous fais peur, Potter, c'est la réalité !

- Parfois, c'est vrai, puisque vous tenez à tous prix à ce que je vous le dise ! s'emporta le gryffondor devant la façon dont l'homme s'était décrit lui-même. Mais vous me faisiez peur lorsque je n'étais qu'un gamin de première année aussi, continua-t-il en se refusant à se laisser dominer par sa colère. Et j'étais terrifié devant Remus lorsqu'il s'est transformé en loup-garou mais je le considère pourtant comme faisant partie de ma famille-

- N'osez même pas me comparez à ce monstre, prévint-il d'un ton bas.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, durant lequel ils s'affrontèrent du regard, le maître des potions sombre et Harry irrité par le fait qu'il insulte encore le lycan.

- C'est parce qu'il a découvert quelque chose que vous gardiez pour vous que votre rancune envers lui s'est à ce point amplifiée dernièrement ? Et, non, il ne m'a rien révélé à ce sujet, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, ajouta-t-il en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

Il n'obtint pas pour autant de réponse et le silence s'étira à nouveau entre eux.

Le survivant finit par soupirer et laissa les traits de son visage se détendre. Ils étaient vraiment trop têtus, tant l'un que l'autre, mais s'était en se calmant, et en essayant de faire preuve d'un peu de maturité, qu'il avait su faire refluer les colères de Rogue jusqu'à présent.

- Ce que je voulais dire en affirmant que vous ne deviez pas utiliser ce sort sur votre visage…

Il vit un muscle de sa mâchoire se tendre et continua rapidement.

-… c'est que ce n'est pas honnête par rapport à notre accord. Vous ne me laissez pas une réelle chance de vous connaître en me cachant une part de vous-même.

- Je ne crois pas me souvenir que cet arrangement impliquait même le fait que je montre toute sorte d'amabilité envers vous, contra-t-il avec morgue. Pas plus qu'il ne comportait d'obligation de vous confier toute chose qui concernait ma vie, mes choix ou _toute part de moi-même_, finit-il d'un ton dur.

- Ce que vous pouvez être borné, marmonna le gryffondor entre ses dents.

Avant, cependant, de le laisser répliquer, et de prendre le risque que tout ceci se termine en échanges stériles, il reprit la parole.

- J'étais là, vous savez, j'ai assisté et participé à cette bataille à Pré-au-lard.

Et cela eu le don d'imposer le silence à Rogue. Il était certain que ce qu'il avait deviné ne devait pas être très éloigné de la vérité.

- Alors… Si je vous dis ce que je pense avoir compris, et que cela est assez proche de la réalité, accepterez-vous enfin de m'expliquer clairement pourquoi, en plus de tous les arguments que vous avez déjà mis en avant, bien sûr, vous continuez à être si lunatique et à me repousser presque directement chaque fois que nous avons une chance de nous rapprocher ?

Harry observa attentivement le serpentard qui avait repris son masque d'impassibilité au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Il ne semblait plus en colère, presque comme-ci il avait su que ce moment aller finir par arriver et qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix qu'y faire face. Ou bien que tout ça lui était complètement égal.

Finalement, il eut droit à un hochement de tête sec, qu'il prit pour une réponse positive, et Harry formula enfin sa supposition de ce qui semblait être l'une des bases du malaise de Severus Rogue depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les cachots de Voldemort.

_A suivre…_

_Ah ben oui, je m'arrête là...  
Bon, ça ne me semble pas trop difficile de deviner ce que notre cher survivant va dire (quoique, étant l'auteur, on oublie parfois que ce n'est pas toujours aussi simple pour les lecteurs :x), reste maintenant à savoir s'il aura raison... :p  
Enfin, dans peu de chapitres (2 ou 3) l'histoire va arriver à un nouveau tournant... et je prie pour parvenir à ce point avant que la reprise des cours ne soit trop envahissante (-.-" je le sens assez mal avec cette foutue année de stages et de TFE... U.U) _

_Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il vous aura donné envie de connaître la suite :')_

_Je rappelle aussi, pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas déjà, que j'ai entamé un nouveau Harry/Severus dans un genre beaucoup plus sombre. Le titre est "**Brisé**" et le lien vers le site où je la poste se trouve à la fin de mon profil ;)_

_Sur ce, je souhaite bon courage à ceux qui doivent bosser leurs examens de repêchage, ou qui travaillent, et une bonne fin de congé aux autres, à la prochaine !_


	20. Chapitre 19 : Magie

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic sont l'entière propriété de JK Rowling_

_Note : post tome 6 __- Slash Severus /__Harry__ - Sujet principal déjà traité par d'autres auteurs mais que j'aime beaucoup même si je m'en tire sûrement avec beaucoup moins de dextérité..._

_Hum. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus posté de chapitre et que cette histoire ne doit sans doute plus vous laisser beaucoup de souvenirs... Enfin, pour vous remettre un peu dans le bain, je vous renvoie au (petit) résumé se trouvant au début du chapitre 16 : 'Doutes' et à la lecture des trois chapitres qui suivent... (se souvenir au moins du chapitre précédent pourra largement aider à la compréhension de celui-ci ^^")_

_En tous cas, encore un grand merci pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre :D (certains d'entre-vous voyaient déjà un peu ce qui se tramait mais j'espère que ce chapitre réussira un peu à vous surprendre malgré tout :p)  
_

_Sur ce je souhaite à ceux que cette histoire intéresse encore une très bonne lecture !  
_

**« Sacrifices et sacrifiés »**

_Chapitre 1__9 : Magie_

- Vous avez perdu beaucoup de votre magie en devenant un vampire. Et vous continuez à la perdre.

Harry n'était pas heureux de formuler cette conclusion ; ça lui paraissait encore plus horrible à dire qu'à penser. Il espérait qu'il ait tort, mais il y avait peu de chance que ce soit le cas. Pas lorsqu'il reliait ses observations : le laboratoire encore taché de marques de potions (son chaudron avait bien dû exploser finalement), la difficulté à redonner un éclairage correct à une simple chambre, l'Impervius qu'il ne s'était pas jeté sur lui-même, l'échec de ses Expelliarmus ou encore le manque d'efficacité du sort de dissimulation.

Tout cela était trop criant après qu'il l'ait vu renoncer à sa baguette pour vaincre les mangemorts à sa seule force de créature de la nuit.

Rogue l'observa en silence, des gouttelettes d'eau brillant encore sur ses cheveux humides, puis détourna les yeux d'un air ennuyé.

- Vous aviez accepté de-

- Je vais y venir, Monsieur Potter. Calmez-vous et asseyez vous, c'est plus compliqué que vous ne l'imaginez.

Harry retint un soupir. Bon, c'était peut-être vrai qu'il avait besoin d'un peu se calmer mais personne n'aurait pu lui en vouloir d'être nerveux après avoir découvert que Rogue, un si puissant sorcier, était en passe de devenir un cracmol ! Le survivant se morigéna de déjà tirer des conclusions sans que le maître des potions n'ait rien confirmé.

Il ôta sa cape trempée et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils bleu foncé installés devant la cheminée ; le vampire s'approcha du feu mais resta debout, ne permettant à Harry de ne plus voir à présent que son profil. Finalement, les yeux rivés sur les flammes, Rogue commença à parler.

- Le vampirisme, bien qu'il s'agisse là d'une comparaison assez simpliste, pourrait être considéré comme une infection dont on ne peut se défaire. L'être qui est atteint est, en quelque sorte, parasité… et, contre la volonté de l'être infecté, le corps est forcé à évoluer. Le sang empoisonné coulant dans les veines d'une créature choisie pour devenir un vampire peut gagner ou perdre cette lutte. De cette façon, tout être apparenté aux canidés ne deviendra jamais un vampire, son propre sang réagissant de manière violente à la domination imposée par un sang vampirique. Alors qu'un humain, au contraire, est parfaitement « compatible » avec ce sang. D'une certaine manière, on peut dire que le sang humain est faible.

Le maître des potions s'arrêta un instant néanmoins Harry ne dit rien. Son discours semblait s'écouler comme-ci il se préparait depuis longtemps à lui expliquer cela. Et puis, en dépit de son regard fixé sur les flammes dansant dans l'âtre et de sa voix calme et posée, ses mains étaient fortement serrées dans son dos comme-ci il tentait de réprimer de la colère ou une certaine angoisse.

- Chaque organe, chaque muscle se voit transformé pour répondre aux capacités du vampire et acquérir les caractéristiques d'une nouvelle race. Les moldus perdent ainsi leur capacité à vivre à la lumière du jour et, selon toute vraisemblance, les sorciers sont privés de leur magie et ce dès les premiers jours suivant leur transformation.

Alors, il avait eu raison ; il aurait préféré avoir tort. Privé de magie, dès les premiers jours… Le gryffondor fronça les sourcils.

- Cela fait pourtant plus de six mois, s'étonna le survivant.

Rogue lui jeta un vague regard. Ses yeux étaient clairs, mélange d'or et de pourpre ; le sort de dissimulation était brisé. Le jeune sorcier s'y était attendu alors il ne montra pas le moindre trouble. Mais finalement, le serpentard s'éloigna de la cheminée et vint s'asseoir sur le second fauteuil, calant son dos contre le dossier, restant droit et rigide, les yeux à nouveau dirigés vers les flammes.

- J'ai perdu mon pouvoir, durant les quelques mois qui ont précédé la défaite du seigneur des ténèbres. Et puis, j'ai puisé dans les vôtres.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes avant que le survivant réalise vraiment ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Durant ces quelques instants, Harry nota seulement que les doigts de son aîné s'enfonçaient dans les bras de son fauteuil comme des griffes acérées et que son visage était devenu aussi immobile que le marbre.

Puis Harry se souvint de sa frustration durant les derniers cours de DCFM, quant il se sentait incapable d'être au maximum de son potentiel ; il avait détesté ça. Le souvenir de sa faiblesse durant ces deux longues journées, qui l'avait même forcé à abandonné Ron en plein entraînement, lui revint également en mémoire et il comprit qu'il avait été erroné de croire que seule son alimentation avait été en cause.

Finalement, il devait bien sacrifier quelque chose pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas une part de sa capacité à raisonner, comme il l'avait cru un temps, non, c'était une partie de sa magie.

Lui donner son sang ce n'était vraiment pas difficile lorsqu'il y pensait. Il y avait de la douleur, certes, mais il y avait aussi du plaisir. Et il n'y avait pas réellement de sentiment de perte.

Perdre une part de sa volonté ? Il n'en avait pratiquement pas conscience lorsque cela lui arrivait et le malaise qu'il en ressentait n'était pas si grand finalement.

Mais sa magie ?

Cela avait toujours fait partie de lui, même lorsqu'il n'en avait pas encore eu conscience. Et, par ces précédents incidents, il avait pu ressentir à quel point elle était importante pour lui. Un moldu aurait sans doute pu comparer ces pertes, par exemple, à l'incapacité soudaine d'écrire ou de lire alors qu'il _savait_ qu'il aurait dû en être capable. Ou encore d'être condamné pendant un temps à marcher lentement alors qu'il aurait dû pouvoir courir et en éprouver une profonde exaltation.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de beaucoup y penser pour imaginer que d'autres manifestations – peut-être plus angoissantes encore – du vol de sa magie pourraient avoir lieu dans le futur.

Harry frissonna un instant malgré la chaleur du feu. Il remarqua que le vampire détourna le regard au moment où il leva les yeux vers lui.

Comment Rogue devait-il se sentir alors que lui était condamné à vivre sans sa magie ?

Soudain, il se sentit mal à l'aise. Toutes les personnes que le maître des potions connaissait devaient sans doute être des sorciers. Des personnes qui accomplissaient le plus basic des sorts d'un simple mouvement de baguette alors que lui n'en était plus capable. Etait-ce ça qui se cachait sous ses accès de colère ? Une certaine jalousie envers ceux qui n'éprouvaient aucune difficulté à faire ce que lui était aujourd'hui pratiquement incapable de faire ? Même Remus, alors qu'il pouvait être considéré comme un hybride entre deux races, restait un puissant sorcier. Et pouvait-il seulement imaginer sa douleur à la perte de sa magie alors que lui se sentait déjà très inconfortable à la simple idée de céder une _part_ de sa magie ?

Harry se passa une main sur le visage tout en fermant les yeux.

C'était l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? L'heure de franchir le dernier mur qui les séparait. Après, ce ne serait plus que les obstacles quotidiens de toute relation qui resteraient à surmonter.

- Vous n'avez aucune certitude sur les effets que cela peut avoir sur ma magie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudain le gryffondor réalisant que, si ça avait été le cas, il se serait sans doute montré moins réticent à en parler.

- Non.

Et l'homme fixait toujours le feu.

Donc, depuis tout ce temps, le survivant l'avait presque forcé à se montrer imprudent. Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour l'éloigner de lui, il s'était montré borné et l'avait sans doute poussé à aller à l'encontre d'une part de ses convictions. Car, si l'on voulait diaboliser un peu leur relation, il n'était pas difficile de considérer que le vampire lui volait ses pouvoirs comme Voldemort se servait de ceux de ses serviteurs par sa marque. Et, là, ça devenait même trop malsain pour lui.

Pourtant, cela n'était pas la réalité. Il était peut-être un peu en colère qu'il ne lui ait pas avoué ça plutôt mais il pouvait un peu comprendre qu'il n'était pas ravi de dévoiler ses faiblesses. Rogue avait pourtant essayé de le prévenir, en dépit du conflit que cette situation devait sans nul doute provoquer en lui. Le jeune sorcier avait cependant continué à lui donner son sang, dans la plupart des cas, de sa propre volonté. Et il continuerait à le faire.

Harry releva brusquement la tête.

Il avait déjà décidé. Il était prêt à avancer sur une route semée d'incertitudes pour rester avec le maître des potions. Il se sentait anxieux à cette idée, et avait même un peu peur. Mais il continuait constamment à penser à comment devait se sentir son aîné dans cette situation, il s'inquiétait pour lui.

- Je n'étais pas loin, dit finalement Harry avec un léger sourire.

Le regard ambré se fixa sur lui.

- Maintenant, je peux mieux comprendre, continua-t-il.

Bien sûr, si le problème de sa magie était un point important expliquant les comportements du serpentard, il n'oubliait pas qu'il était loin d'être le seul. Il pouvait y en avoir tellement d'autres, que le vampire lui avait révélé ou qu'il devinait, comme l'aspect morale de cette situation, le fait qu'il n'acceptait pas tout à fait sa nouvelle nature ou, encore, tout simplement, leur fort caractère à chacun.

- Bien. Il temps pour vous je crois de rentrer au château, dit Rogue en se levant avec une expression fermé sur le visage. Je me chargerai de vous faire renvoyer toutes les affaires que vous avez pu laisser dans cette demeure.

Le gryffondor cligna des yeux. Il le vit se diriger rapidement vers son laboratoire, interdit.

- Mes… Quoi ? lâcha-t-il enfin, stupéfait.

Cela eut au moins le don de figer le maître des potions en plein centre de la pièce.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, précisa Harry en détachant bien chaque syllabe comme-ci ses mots pourraient mieux être compris par l'homme de cette façon.

Le serpentard ne fit pas un mouvement ; le survivant se leva.

- Vous n'avez pas réellement cru que cela serait suffisant à me faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il un peu froissé.

- Cela aurait dû être suffisant, lui vint la voix de son aîné.

Et son obstination à ne pas le regarder en face commençait un peu à l'agacer.

- Eh bien, cela ne l'est pas, et je doute que quelque chose le soit ! affirma-t-il en se plantant devant lui.

Le vampire devant lequel il se tenait semblait vraiment affamé.

- N'avez-vous donc rien écouté de ce que je vous ai dit ?

Le ton se voulait irrité mais cela ne s'accordait pas avec l'intensité de son regard.

- Je me nourris de votre magie.

Les mains pâles se posèrent sur ses épaules avec douceur.

- Votre magie, Potter !

Le ton monta et la prise se resserra légèrement mais se desserra moins d'une seconde plus tard.

- Est-ce sans conséquences pour vous ? N'en ressentez-vous pas le moindre manque ? N'êtes-vous pas en colère ?

L'une de ses mains froides remonta jusqu'à sa gorge puis elle se posa sur sa joue.

- Je n'aime pas ça. Et je vous en veux certainement un peu de ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt.

Les fins doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux encore légèrement humides.

- Alors, pourquoi ne partez-vous pas ? demanda encore Rogue en agrippant son cuir chevelu et en tirant légèrement sa tête en arrière.

Le survivant se contenta de l'observer. Il connaissait déjà sa réponse, il ne voulait simplement pas l'accepter.

- Il ne devrait pas y avoir autant de confiance dans vos yeux, murmura le vampire, cela pourrait un jour vous être fatal.

Néanmoins, Harry ne trembla pas. Il avait des incertitudes quant à l'avenir mais il ne doutait plus de ses sentiments. Chaque nouvel affrontement, chaque nouvelle révélation, n'avait été là que pour lui prouver qu'il n'allait pas abandonner. Il avait parfois peur, c'était un instinct naturel pour un humain de craindre un vampire, mais pas en ce moment. Et il était certain qu'il était important que, en cet instant, Severus Rogue prenne conscience qu'Harry Potter n'éprouvait aucune crainte à lui faire face, qu'il ne le considérait pas comme une dangereuse créature de la nuit ou un sorcier déchu. Mais qu'il était son égal.

Harry ne sourit pas en prononçant les paroles qui suivirent mais parla avec toute la détermination dont il était capable.

- Alors, je serai celui qui fera en sorte que vous continuiez à mériter cette confiance.

Il ne sut jamais vraiment pourquoi – peut-être son regard ou quelque chose dans son ton et son attitude calme – mais, après l'avoir étudié durant de longues secondes, le maître des potions clôt ses paupières, comme un signe d'acceptation, et laissa son visage s'enfouir dans son cou.

Harry ne tressaillit qu'à peine sous la douleur provoquée par les crocs enfoncés dans sa chair. Puis le vampire commença à s'abreuver, lentement comme l'avant-veille, laissant son cœur lui envoyer à son rythme le sang qu'il réclamait. C'était, réalisa-t-il, comme une sorte de préliminaire, un temps d'adaptation et l'occasion de sentir monter lentement les sensations.

Le survivant était, à ce stade, encore très conscient. Il pouvait apprécier la main qui se réchauffait toujours accrochée à son cuir chevelu, sentir les longues mèches encore humides, elles-aussi, se coller contre sa peau et son bras contre le bas de son dos venant doucement l'enserrer.

Puis le rythme changea. L'étreinte se resserra. Et il put entendre plus distinctement chaque gorgée avalée par le serpentard. L'impatience du vampire grandissait et Harry plaça l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque pour l'encourager à se laisser aller. La chaleur familière l'envahissait et il aurait sans doute eu des difficultés à se tenir sur ses jambes si son aîné ne le maintenait pas si solidement contre lui.

Les canines semblèrent meurtrir davantage ses chairs et il gémit un très bref instant de douleur. Cependant, le plaisir reprit rapidement sa place. Il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine et sa respiration s'accélérer.

Contrairement à la dernière morsure, toutefois, après ce qui sembla être de longues minutes durant lesquels le vampire s'acharnait à faire sortir son cœur de sa poitrine d'une très agréable manière, le rythme décru. Harry pût sentir sa faim être peu à peu assouvie. Il eut également l'impression, lorsque chacune de ses gorgées devint de plus en plus espacée, qu'il se sentait lui-même comblé et non vide comme-ci on lui avait ravi une partie de lui-même.

Au moment où les crocs furent extraits de sa gorge, il eut, pour la première fois, le sentiment d'un véritable échange. Non pas que, deux jours plutôt, lorsqu'il s'était abreuvé d'une façon similaire, l'expérience n'avait pas été agréable. Mais, cette fois, il n'était pas tombé dans l'inconscience et il pouvait mieux comprendre ce qui venait de vivre.

Rogue était lui-même. Il n'hésitait plus. On pouvait dire, d'une certaine façon, qu'il n'agissait plus comme quelqu'un qui avait peur qu'on le prive de son repas à tout instant (même si ce n'était pas très flatteur pour lui…).

Et puis, cette étreinte… Le maître des potions ne semblait pas plus que lui prêt à le lâcher. Peut-être en espérait-il déjà trop pour l'heure mais il se sentait aimé. C'était vraiment très agréable.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment. Un peu incertain, le gryffondor finit néanmoins par caresser les longs cheveux noirs et par exercer une petite pression sur sa nuque pour qu'il redresse la tête. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, émeraude contre charbon. Rogue ne fit aucun geste et se contenta de l'observer, comme en attente. Alors, lentement, Harry laissa ses doigts glisser sur sa tempe, sa pommette puis sur ses lèvres fines et douces. Il s'appuya légèrement contre son corps pour se surélever et son aîné pencha lentement la tête vers l'avant, ne pouvant être – cette fois – que parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Et ils s'embrassèrent.

Les vampires semblaient être des créatures très tactiles et il doutait fortement que ce genre de contact ne soit pas agréable pour Rogue. Ainsi, étrangement persuadé que ce baiser ne prendrait fin que lorsqu'ils seraient tous deux satisfaits, le survivant prit son temps. Il goûta d'abord la peau pâle dans un chaste baiser avant de mordiller légèrement les lèvres. Cela paru amuser le maître des potions car il lui sembla que ses lèvres se courbèrent légèrement. Puis cela devint moins enfantin lorsque le serpentard prit l'initiative de faire se rejoindre leur langue. Ils essayaient mutuellement de diriger ce baiser devenu vorace lorsque trois coups vifs furent frappés contre la porte d'entrée.

Ils se figèrent tous les deux.

Trois nouveaux coups résonnèrent dans la pièce. Rogue le relâcha et Harry remonta prestement son col.

Pendant que le jeune sorcier essayait de redresser ses vêtements et d'aplatir ses cheveux pour avoir l'air moins débraillé, il vit son aîné fixer la porte un instant et pencher légèrement la tête comme-ci il était à l'affut de quelque chose.

- Ce sont vos amis Granger et Weasley, déclara-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce qu'eux deux, parmi tous, pouvaient bien faire devant cette porte ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Juste au moment où les choses évoluaient si bien avec Rogue…

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais le gryffondor secoua légèrement la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

Lorsqu'un nouveau coup retentit à la porte, le vampire se retrouva en un instant devant elle et l'ouvrit d'un mouvement brusque. Face à eux se tenait une Hermione qui semblait assez agitée mais dont le poing était encore suspendu dans l'air et un Ron passablement gêné.

Pas déroutée pour plus d'un instant, la brune prit la parole.

- Bonsoir Monsieur. Nous nous demandions si vous vous portiez tous les deux bien après ce qu'il s'est produit à Pré-au-lard.

- Nous allons bien, informa Rogue d'un ton froid et semblant presque sur le point de refermer la porte.

L'ancienne préfète le devança et tira Ron avec elle à l'intérieur de la demeure.

Rogue souleva un sourcil à son audace mais, comme cela n'échappa pas au survivant, lança un regard assassin à son dos. Peut-être n'était-il, après tout, pas le seul à être frustré par la façon dont ils avaient été interrompus.

- Pourrions-nous utiliser votre cheminée pour retourner à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle poliment. Ce n'est que sous cette condition qu'on nous a laissé venir ici, précisa-t-elle.

Le maître des potions la fixa avec un regard perçant mais elle continua de n'afficher qu'un sourire (faussement ?) contrit.

- Attendez un instant, je reviens, décida finalement leur ancien professeur.

Hermione se tourna alors vers le survivant et lui offrit un sourire. Puis, à sa plus grande surprise, elle posa sur lui le genre de regard qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle essayait de trouver une réponse à un problème extrêmement difficile. Il eut l'envie soudaine de redresser davantage son col même s'il était presque certain qu'il était parfaitement en place. Puis, semblant insatisfaite de ce qu'elle avait trouvé, elle laissa son regard errer sur la pièce.

C'était quoi, ça ?

- Eh Harry.

Il se tourna vers le roux qui paraissait légèrement embarrassé et jetait des regards désapprobateurs à sa petite amie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Après tout, il lui semblait clair que c'était la faute de la jeune femme s'ils étaient tous les deux là en ce moment.

- Désolé, répondit-il à moitié fautif mais également sur la défensive. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il lui prend ces derniers jours… Elle me pose des questions bizarres sur toi ces derniers temps comme 'comme va Harry à son réveil ?' ou encore 'tu ne vois rien de bizarre sur son corps parfois ?'. Non mais, franchement, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Ron regarda un instant la brune avec un regard noir puis revint à son meilleur ami, dépité.

- Et elle fait une fixation sur Rogue. Elle a posé des questions à mes parents sur ce qu'ils connaissaient de lui, à certains de ses anciens élèves et même à Remus tout à l'heure !

- Monsieur ? Est-ce vous qui avez choisi de supprimer toutes les fenêtres de cette pièce ?

- Et voilà qu'elle recommence avec ses questions bizarres, se lamenta le roux à ses côtés.

A demander ce genre de choses, ce n'était plus des doutes que devait avoir Hermione mais des certitudes.

Harry fit une légère grimace ; il n'allait plus pouvoir lui cacher cela longtemps.

- En effet, Miss Granger, c'est une volonté de ma part. Tenez, voici la poudre de cheminette, dit-il toujours aussi impassible en lui tendant le pot de poudre.

Elle l'accepta avec un sourire satisfait.

- Monsieur Potter ? Vous devriez sans doute rentrer avec vos amis. Cela rassurera sans doute davantage Miss Granger.

La concerné eut la décence de rougir devant le regard assassin du survivant.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit réellement nécessaire, grogna presque Harry.

Le maître des potions et lui échangèrent un long regard. Peut-être que c'était nécessaire finalement. Il ne savait pas vraiment si cette intrusion l'avait mis en colère ou non mais l'homme voulait visiblement qu'il suive ses amis. A bien y réfléchir, il ne serait pas inutile de s'assurer qu'Hermione n'allait pas crier sa probable découverte sur tous les toits.

- Je vous reverrai lundi soir, Monsieur Potter.

Harry acquiesça et laissa ses deux amis partirent les premiers.

- Vous ne regrettez pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda pourtant Harry une dernière fois avant de suivre ses amis.

Rogue l'observa de ses yeux noirs pendant quelques secondes. Sa question avait été vague et, connaissant l'homme, il aurait pu lui donner bien des réponses différentes. Pourtant, celle qui lui donna fut aussi brève que claire.

- Non.

-----

Lorsqu'il sortit de la cheminée dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres d'Harry. Malgré que l'instant particulier qu'ils avaient partagé ait été interrompu par ses meilleurs amis, sa réponse n'avait pas souffert d'hésitations.

Cependant, ce sourire se fana légèrement en voyant le regard suspicieux de la brune et le léger froncement de sourcils de Ron.

- Bon, maintenant que nous sommes là, nous pouvons aller souper, j'imagine, proposa-t-il un peu mal à l'aise sous leur observation.

- Excellente idée ! s'enthousiasma le roux chez qui toute tension sembla disparaître.

Ils se faufilèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs jusqu'à gagner la Grande Salle. A la vue de l'afflux encore constant d'élèves, le repas ne devait pas avoir commencé depuis bien longtemps.

Le jeune sorcier laissa Ron avancer vers leur table et retint un instant Hermione en arrière. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de la voir poser mille et une questions sur sa relation avec le maître des potions (et d'ailleurs, il doutait fort qu'elle approuve leur arrangement) mais il avait besoin d'être assuré d'une chose.

- Si tu soupçonnais Rogue de quoi que ce soit, tu m'en informerais le premier, n'est-ce pas ?

La brune étudia son visage avec attention. Puis elle sourit légèrement.

- Oui, tu serais le premier informé.

Elle laissa ses yeux se diriger vers Ron puis revint soudainement au survivant, un regard un peu embarrassé sur le visage.

- Lorsque nous sommes arrivés tout à l'heure… ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh, non, en effet, murmura-t-il un peu gêné à son tour.

- J'imagine comme il doit être difficile de nouer des liens avec une personne comme Rogue. Je suis vraiment désolée, Harry, dit-elle, sincère.

Pas autant que moi, pensa-t-il avec encore quelques regrets.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est oublié, la rassura-t-il en voyant son inquiétude grandir, comme-ci elle craignait vraiment d'avoir perturbé leur relation.

- Tu en es certain ? Votre relation ne semble pas toujours des plus simples alors…

- Oui, oui, je t'assure, ça va bien mieux pour nous maintenant.

Oui, ça allait beaucoup mieux et ça n'irait qu'en s'améliorant car, à présent, Harry avait toutes les cartes en main pour apprendre à connaître et comprendre Severus Rogue.

_A suivre…_

_Mmh... le vingtième chapitre promet un certain tournant dans l'histoire et je sens que je vais prendre beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire :)_

_En attendant, j'attends toujours vos avis sur ce chapitre (en espérant que j'aie pu rester dans le ton de cette fic malgré les nombreux mois d'abandon :x) !  
_

_Sur ce, à la prochaine ;')_

_(Ps : dans un style un peu différent, et si certains sont intéressés, j'ai publié un one-shot sur la première série de Star Trek sur ce site :p)  
_


	21. Chapitre 20 : Vampire

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic sont l'entière propriété de JK Rowling_

_Note : post tome 6 __- Slash Severus /__Harry__ - Sujet principal déjà traité par d'autres auteurs mais que j'aime beaucoup même si je m'en tire sûrement avec beaucoup moins de dextérité..._  


_Alors... J'ai bien conscience que je ressors cette histoire d'outre-tombe après tout ce temps et je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente !  
J'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans le fandom Star Trek, puis pas mal de temps à lire du Sherlock et The Avengers... sans lire beaucoup de Harry Potter ces derniers mois... __De plus, toute cette fic comporte plein de petits détails/erreurs qui me dérangent _et qui m'ont parfois découragés d'écrire la suite... d'où, je l'avoue, je suis très incertaine à propos de ce chapitre, les idées que je voulais y voir y sont mais, ayant commencé cette fanfiction il y a plusieurs années, j'ai quelques craintes concernant le style et la perte de maîtrise du caractère des personnages x_x

_J'espère cependant que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même, et je vous recommande d'au moins relire les autres chapitres en diagonale avant de vous lancer dans celui-ci (même moi, j'ai dû faire cette relecture pour ne pas faire n'importe quoi avec ce chapitre xD)_

_Enfin, le plus important, un grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews - même des mois après ; c'est en les relisant qui j'ai trouvé assez de courage pour me lancer dans ce nouveau chapitre ! (Et désolée pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu personnellement, j'ai un peu perdu le compte ;_;)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_

**« Sacrifices et sacrifiés »**

_Chapitre 20: Vampire_

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine que l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard avait eu lieu. Il avait revu le maître des potions quatre fois depuis lors, quatre fois où ils avaient peu parlé. Quatre fois où Rogue avait simplement semblé profiter de sa présence comme lui de la sienne même lorsqu'ils étaient chacun concentrés sur leurs propres tâches. Quatre fois où le vampire s'était rassasié en ne lui laissant qu'un très vague sentiment de malaise, très loin de ce qu'il avait ressenti les premières fois. Quatre nuits à dormir paisiblement dans ses bras.

Et quelques baisers échangés, plus ou moins chastes, et visiblement autant désirés par le serpentard que par lui-même.

Harry était heureux, tout simplement, il n'y avait pas de meilleur mot pour définir son état. Enfin, heureux mais également impatient. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il n'avait plus revu Rogue et il n'avait qu'une hâte : voir ce long jeudi arriver à sa fin pour le rejoindre.

Quelque part en lui, une voix lui soufflait que ce n'était pas sain. La guerre était terminée, il aurait dû davantage penser à ses projets d'avenir, à tous ces rêves qui lui avaient rempli la tête tout au long de ces dernières années. Et non pas désirer rester à ce point aux côtés d'un homme plutôt taiseux et facilement irritable. Pas plus que de repousser le plus loin possible de son esprit le fait qu'il se laissait vider de sa magie et de son sang par un vampire.

Parfois, il était brièvement traversé par le sentiment qu'il avait vraiment perdu une part de son libre-arbitre depuis ce premier jour où le serpentard l'avait mordu. Et puis, il se souvenait de la potion et le doute s'effaçait pour le laisser avec la connaissance que c'était ses propres sentiments qui lui faisaient suivre cette voie. Même si les circonstances étaient bien différentes, il acceptait à présent son besoin d'être aux côtés de Severus Rogue au même titre que la fascination qu'il avait eu durant longtemps pour Ginny.

Certaines choses n'était tout simplement pas destinées à être expliquées.

Hermione Granger le comprenait sûrement, elle aimait Ron, mais elle semblait avoir fait une telle fixation sur le cas Harry Potter qu'il était évident que le survivant ne pourrait pas se contenter de cette explication.

Oui, il était parfaitement heureux et satisfait de sa situation avant qu'Hermione ne débarque dans son dortoir, comme une tornade, au moment où il quittait la salle de bain commune. En une fraction de seconde, avant même qu'il n'ait pu laisser échapper un son ou songer à enfiler son t-shirt, la jeune femme lui saisit les poignets et les tourna vers elle pour les scruter attentivement.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que… !

Elle l'ignora royalement et relâcha ses bras avant de lui saisir les épaules.

- Ah ! Je le savais ! s'écria-t-elle, triomphante, en se penchant vers lui.

Confondu, les mains tièdes toujours sur sa peau nue, Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Euh… Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Hermione Granger dans le dortoir des garçons ? Encore heureux qu'il était exceptionnellement seul à cette heure ou… Le gryffondor fronça légèrement les sourcils puis fit une grimace lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau mais, cette fois, un ton plus haut.

- C'est _lui_ qui t'as fait ça, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne voulais pas y croire ! Il faut immédiatement avertir la Directrice !

Et elle lui saisit à nouveau le poignet pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Stupéfié, il se laissa faire durant les premiers mètres. Puis il s'arrêta net et se campa fermement sur sa position.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ? Il n'y a pas une minute à –

- J'aimerais moi savoir ce que _tu_ crois faire exactement.

Elle fit vaciller son regard irrité, et inquiet, entre ses yeux et sa gorge. Le survivant se dégagea de sa prise, peut-être d'un geste un peu trop brusque.

- _Il_ t'a _mordu_. Tu sais très bien ce que je vais faire, ce qu'_on doit _faire.

Harry soupira et enfila le t-shirt qu'il avait encore entre les mains.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il, même s'il savait que ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose, tout en posant ses lunettes sur son nez.

La préfète lui jeta un regard furieux mais légèrement paniqué. Elle parla à nouveau mais d'un ton beaucoup plus bas.

- _Rogue_ t'as mordu. C'est un _vampire_ ! Et tu es visiblement sous son contrôle sinon tu ne –

- Non.

Un éclat de confusion naquit dans ses yeux. Harry quant à lui était légèrement en colère et passablement gêné. Il aurait dû comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas très net lorsque tous ses camarades de chambre avaient trouvé un prétexte pour le laisser seul en cette fin d'après-midi. Surtout avec Ron et son soudain besoin de faire des devoirs qu'ils n'avaient pas à rendre avant la semaine suivante. La fin de la semaine suivante.

Dans ces circonstances, évidemment, il avait fallu qu'il se montre imprudent, oubliant une partie de ses vêtements sur son lit. Dont son t-shirt et son pull qui masquaient toujours efficacement ces marques sur son cou. Marques qui ne disparaissaient jamais totalement malgré le baume à cause de la régularité des morsures.

Vue la manière dont Hermione lui tournait autour ces derniers jours, il aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'elle mette tout en œuvre pour arriver à ses fins.

- Non ? Harry, je ne suis pas idiote ! Je sais parfaitement reconnaître une morsure de vampire quand j'en vois une. Tout comme les symptômes de la victime, même si tu vas un peu trop bien à vrai dire, marmonna-t-elle.

Le gryffondor roula des yeux. Ce qui sembla donner un second souffle à la brune.

- Et toutes mes observations sur Rogue concordent, c'est un vampire !

- Hermione ! grinça-t-il à son éclat de voix. D'accord, c'est un vampire mais pas la peine de mettre toute l'école au courant. Et puis, McGonagall le sait déjà alors inutile de t'inquiéter à ce sujet.

Cela eu au moins le don de la priver de ses mots durant quelques instants. Juste assez pour qu'il aille s'asseoir sur son lit et qu'elle le rejoigne. Harry avait déjà pris le temps de songer à ce qu'il lui dirait lorsqu'elle découvrirait la vérité mais il commençait à se demander s'il parviendrait à vraiment se montrer convaincant. La jeune femme reprit rapidement ses esprits.

- Bien. Elle sait. Mais je ne le croirai pas si tu me dis qu'elle est au courant de ce qu'il te fait, décida-t-elle.

Il y avait pourtant un éclair de doute au milieu de sa colère-inquiétude-panique-peur.

- Non, en effet, elle ne sait rien à propos de cette partie, confirma-t-il en passa distraitement sa main sur son cou. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, ajouta-t-il rapidement en la voyant prête à se lever. Je ne suis pas sous son contrôle.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, posant une main sur l'une des siennes. Lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau, sa voix prit un ton plus doux.

- Harry, c'est la seule explication possible. Tu sais très bien que les vampires sont connus pour leur pouvoir d'hypnose. Et ça fait des _semaines_, Harry ! Tu n'aurais pas pu accepter ça si tu étais totalement maître de tes décisions.

Et c'était maintenant de la pitié qu'il voyait dans son regard. Cela l'agaça un peu.

- C'était _ma_ décision, Hermione. Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer mais je ne cours aucun danger.

Il choisit consciemment de taire le fait que Rogue se nourrissait de sa magie.

- Ce n'est pas possible, Harry, j'ai suffisamment étudié le sujet pour savoir que…

Elle s'empourpra légèrement.

- … les morsures de ces créatures, même si elles ne sont pas douloureuses, sont mauvaises. Tu ne ressens pas la douleur, tu peux même en éprouver… du plaisir… mais ce n'est qu'une supercherie pour que tu te soumettes sans te défendre. Et l'on va même jusqu'à parler de _dépendance_, dans certains cas. Non, il faut en informer la Directrice.

Elle fit un geste pour se lever mais le rouge et or posa sa main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

- Ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai mal. Rogue a créé une potion –

- … pour que tu aies mal ? termina-t-elle presque effarée.

- Non ! Enfin, si. Mais…

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en grognant.

- Il ne voulait pas. La première morsure a eu lieu avant qu'on ne se débarrasse de Voldemort. Et il n'a pas exactement eu beaucoup de temps pour en découvrir plus sur sa nature, tu vois ? Alors, il m'a donné une potion pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de dépendance. Et il allait partir. Mais c'était trop tard.

Il vit passer un éclair de frayeur dans les yeux de la jeune femme et se corrigea.

- Pas à cause qu'il est un vampire mais parce que j'étais déjà… J'éprouvais déjà de l'affection pour lui, pour l'homme… Et je lui ai demandé d'essayer de faire une autre potion parce que, oui, j'ai été un moment sous son 'charme' mais, lorsque j'ai retrouvé mes esprits, je l'ai vu et j'ai deviné qu'il en avait besoin même s'il refusait de l'admettre et… et…

Et il s'arrêta, parce son discours lui semblait maintenant décousu et incompréhensible. Hermione fronçait les sourcils et il réalisa qu'il n'était pas capable de tout lui expliquer pour l'instant. Lui-même n'avait pas encore démêlé tous ces évènements les uns des autres.

- Ecoute, je ne peux pas encore t'en dire beaucoup mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

- Hermione. Tu l'as dit toi-même, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais bien. Je ne hante pas les couloirs comme un zombie, je peux toujours faire ces acrobaties que tu appelles stupides sur mon balai et je n'ai même jamais eu de si bons résultats en potion et métamorphose, termina-t-il avec un sourire plutôt satisfait.

Elle l'étudia de longues secondes, les yeux plissés.

- J'admets que tes résultats sont plutôt acceptables, dit-elle, finalement, avec lenteur.

Elle continua de l'observer, toujours avec une certaine suspicion marquée sur son visage.

- Tu me dis de ne pas m'inquiéter… mais y a-t-il au moins quelqu'un d'autre qui est au courant de cet… arrangement… entre toi et Rogue ?

- …Non.

La brune plissa davantage les yeux.

- Jusqu'à ce week-end, déclara-t-il soudainement.

- Pardon ?

- Je t'expliquerai tout ça en détail… dimanche ? J'essaierai même de le convaincre de mettre une ou deux personnes au courant si ça peut te rassurer, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de qui pouvait enter dans la catégorie des gens à qui le maître des potions accepterait d'en parler mais il verrait ça plus tard. Pas ce soir, ce soir il mettrait ça dans un coin de son esprit et profiterait encore un peu de cette paix qu'il y avait entre Rogue et lui. Le lendemain. Ou peut-être en début de week-end. En attendant, son amie ne semblait toujours pas convaincue.

- Ce ne sont que quelques jours, Hermione. Et encore une fois, comme tu l'as dit, les choses se passent ainsi depuis des semaines, quelques jours de plus n'y changeront rien. Ainsi, je pourrai te donner tous les détails nécessaires pour que tu puisses te faire une opinion claire sur le sujet.

Elle le fixa encore longuement et puis leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça, c'est complètement irresponsable de ma part, soupira-t-elle. Juste trois jours et tu me dis tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir ?

- Oui. Et si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler…

Elle lui jeta un regard comme s'il venait vraiment de dire quelque chose de stupide. Elle roula des yeux comme il attendait toujours sa réponse.

- Bien sûr, laisse-moi y penser, je vais le dire à Ron histoire qu'il aille jeter quelques impardonnables à Rogue ou ne décide d'aller incendier sa maison.

Harry fit une grimace. Elle secoua la tête.

- Parfois, je me demande vraiment pour qui tu me prends.

Hermione se leva d'un mouvement vif puis se tourna vers lui.

- Tu vas encore le voir ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça face à son regard scrutateur qui avait tendance à dévier vers son col, là où se cachaient les marques des crocs.

- Juste… soit prudent, d'accord ? fit-elle avec un sourire incertain.

Il lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis, tour ira bien.

La jeune femme secoua légèrement la tête et il crût l'entendre marmonner quelque chose ressemblant à _' comme si je n'allais pas m'inquiéter en sachant que tu vas volontairement dans l'antre d'un vampire '_ avant qu'elle ne quitte le dortoir.

Harry laissa sa tête retomber sur son oreiller en soupirant.

Oui, il était heureux. Mais aussi dans une situation précaire où un faux-pas pourrait s'avérer relativement dangereux pour le serpentard. Il avait bien conscience qu'il n'était pas celui qui risquait le plus gros dans cette histoire, face au Ministère ou au reste de la communauté sorcière.

La situation n'avait rien d'idéale. Pourtant, il avait réussi à la gérer. Hermione était Hermione. Et il lui faisait confiance. Puis, peu importait qui finirait par être au courant de leur situation, il ne laisserait pas Rogue en pâtir.

Harry ferma les yeux. Malgré toute sa détermination, il se sentait soudain terriblement fatigué. N'avait-il pas assez lutté ?

HPSR

Le maître des potions referma son livre lorsqu'il sortit de la cheminée. Pour une fois, remarqua-t-il, il ne portait pas ses robes noires mais un simple ensemble dont la chemise n'était pas boutonnée jusqu'au col. Harry lui offrit un léger sourire d'excuse ; l'homme se contenta de l'observer d'un regard neutre tandis qu'il posait ses affaires et se débarrassait de sa cape.

Il était tard, plus tard qu'il n'aurait dû l'être, et le gryffondor le regrettait aussi. Mais après s'être extirpé des griffes d'Hermione, qui avait tenté de lui faire avaler un repas deux fois plus important que ce qu'il consommait habituellement (et il soupçonnait aussi que c'était une tentative pour l'éloigner le plus longtemps possible du vampire), Ron et lui avaient dû faire face à une crise au sein de leur équipe de Quidditch : lancer un recrutement d'urgence pour un nouveau joueur après que leur gardien se soit retiré (Pomfresh n'était pas tendre lorsqu'on se blessait gravement par imprudence). D'où son retard. Et son manque d'envie total de se lancer dans une nouvelle leçon. Mais connaissant Rogue…

- Voici un nouveau stock de potions pour vous.

Il leva les yeux vers son aîné qui se trouvait déjà devant lui et lui tendait un coffre en bois relativement large. Ses iris étaient noirs avec une fine pellicule rouge les recouvrant, rien d'inhabituel.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils en observant le contenu. Avec un stock pareil, il tiendrait au moins une année entière. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intriguait. Il sortit l'une des fioles du coffre et l'examina.

- Elles sont jaunes.

- Brillante observation, Potter.

Il s'empêcha de pousser un soupir ennuyé.

- Non, ce que je veux dire : elles sont jaunes alors que normalement elles devraient être orangées avec un reflet cuivré.

Et celles-ci s'approchaient plus du jaune citron recouvert d'un voile doré qui lui était semblable à une potion bien connue.

Il releva les yeux vers le maître des potions et vit que le coin de ses lèvres s'incurver à peine vers le haut. Quelque chose sembla vaciller dans son regard mais disparu presque immédiatement.

- J'y ai apporté des… améliorations. Vous pouvez désormais consommer vos potions de sommeil. Mais je vous conseille toujours de vous en passer si vous le pouvez.

Harry lui sourit en réponse. C'était plutôt prévenant de sa part.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment reparlé de sujets sensibles depuis l'attaque à Pré-Au-Lard. Ni de la magie dont il se nourrissait, ni de ses cauchemars (mais en dehors de certaines nuits agitées, il se souvenait de moins en moins souvent de leurs contenus), ni de ces caresses et ces baisers encore assez innocents qu'ils échangeaient depuis ces dix derniers jours, ni des sentiments de Rogue ou des siens. C'était presque comme s'ils étaient liés par un accord tacite de ne pas s'aventurer sur ces routes pour le moment et de profiter de cette période plutôt confortable de calme.

- Et pour la fiole qu'il me reste ?

- Vous pouvez vous en débarrasser, elle ne sera plus utile, dit-il en se détournant et en emportant le coffre pour le déposer près des affaires du jeune homme assez rapidement.

Ah oui. Il était en retard. Il était temps qu'ils se mettent à cette leçon s'ils ne voulaient pas terminer aux aurores.

Avant qu'il ne fasse un geste, le serpentard se trouvait cependant déjà à nouveau à ses côtés, une main posée sur son poignet.

- Potter.

Plus de 'Harry' depuis assez longtemps, se dit-il distraitement. Mais il ne l'appelait plus Severus non plus. Cela reviendrait plus tard, lorsque ce serait le bon moment. Il lui porta toutefois immédiatement son attention, essayant de ne pas trop se laisser distraire par les doigts froids sur sa peau.

Rouges. Ses yeux étaient à présent d'un rubis sanglant.

Sur l'instant, le survivant fut légèrement surpris. En dépit de sa demande, le vampire s'était toujours efforcé jusqu'à aujourd'hui de masquer tous signes de sa faim tant que cela lui était possible et, pourtant, à ce moment-même, il semblait parfaitement maître de lui.

- Laissons de côté vos cours pour ce soir, voulez-vous ? continua-t-il d'une voix plus douce, définitivement plus séductrice.

- … Sans problèmes, dit-il un peu déstabilisé.

Harry sentait qu'une légère chaleur s'était répandue sur ses joues. C'était bien la première foi qu'il le voyait déployer ses qualités de vampires (mais s'agissait-il vraiment de cela ?) en gardant visiblement tout son contrôle naturel. Ce qui signifiait clairement qu'il était en train de répondre à ces avances qu'il avait faites depuis…

Rogue leva son poignet en se penchant légèrement pour le porter à ses lèvres, sans lâcher son regard. Une caresse de la chair tendre, un bref passage de sa langue humide. Harry frissonna. Le vampire sourit brièvement puis dévoila ses crocs. Il ne recula pas. C'était trop hypnotique, cette lenteur, le bref éclat de l'ivoire sous le mouvement des flammes du foyer.

Et ça n'avait pas vraiment un côté angoissant et ça effaçait un peu de son côté surnaturel, ce comportement ; ça semblait plus être une séduction toute humaine (ou pas loin en tous cas), quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas attendu de Rogue à ce stade et qu'il accueillait plutôt avec plaisir, même s'il se sentait soudain beaucoup plus jeune et inexpérimenté.

Les canines se plantèrent dans son poignet et il ferma les yeux en laissant échapper un bref gémissement de douleur. Il les ouvrit presque aussitôt pour découvrir que son aîné l'observait toujours de ce même regard intense et buvait, lentement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et ça paraissait moins être dû à la morsure qu'à leur position, Rogue l'observant et se laissant observer tandis qu'il s'abreuvait.

Trois courtes gorgées, quatre peut-être, et il s'écarta à peine pour refermer partiellement les plaies d'un sort informulé. Il lécha ses lèvres rougies et les posa un instant sur les articulations de ses doigts. Le geste, étonnamment tendre, le sortit de sa transe et il se sentit rougir davantage.

- Vous… Est-ce que vous…

Mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait demander et son bafouillage sembla amuser Rogue au lieu de l'irriter. Il lui ôta ses lunettes avec précaution. Puis il le tira légèrement vers lui, une main se glissant derrière sa nuque tandis qu'il enfermait ses doigts dans l'autre, et _mordilla_ son oreille, ce qui lui fit lâcher un hoquet de surprise, et couvrit presque totalement la douleur momentanée dans son lobe, avant que le vampire ne suce doucement la petite blessure.

La respiration du jeune homme était rapide et il tremblait un peu à la sensation inhabituelle mais définitivement bienvenue. Il étouffa un bruit de déception lorsque les lèvres relâchèrent la peau fragile et il sentit le rictus s'élargir contre sa joue ; son cœur manqua un battement.

Harry était absolument figé mais fébrile à l'idée de ce qui viendrait ensuite. Parce que le maître des potions ne se laissait pas uniquement guider par la créature en lui et sa faim, parce qu'il avait un comportement joueur mais pas agressif, parce qu'il ne savait pas jusqu'où ça irait et jusqu'où il était prêt à aller mais ça paraissait étonnamment bien, pas teinté par un puissant manque de contrôle et d'obscurs besoins ou une attirance factice. Parce qu'il avait pour la première fois depuis longtemps l'impression de faire face à Severus Rogue, l'homme qui l'avait protégé dans l'ombre jusqu'au bout, et non pas deux entités séparées qui ne parviendraient jamais à se concilier au sein d'un même corps.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse pleinement baigner dans cette réalisation presque écrasante, Rogue l'embrassait. Mais pas d'un baiser empressé ou dû purement à l'excitation d'une morsure, non, quelque chose de différent. Une douce pression sur ses lèvres, un tracé lent, humide et tiède, puis la sensation fantôme de ses dents avant que sa lèvre inférieure ne soit capturée par les siennes, goûtant, taquinant, l'emprisonnant, jusqu'à ce qu'il y réponde avec presque autant de méthode.

Les longs doigts remontèrent de quelques centimètres et se perdirent dans ses cheveux ; quelques instants plus tard, ils tiraient gentiment sur les mèches sombres pour qu'il penche un peu la tête en arrière. Le gryffondor trouva confusément prise sur la chemise noire, quelque part au niveau des côtes de sa silhouette longiforme, et le baiser s'approfondit, la langue agile se faufilant sans résistance de sa part. Le maître des potions focalisa immédiatement son attention sur son palais, léchant avec application la surface sensible, et le plus jeune retint son gémissement mais ne put rien faire pour le trémor qui traversa son corps. Il fallut de longues secondes à Harry pour qu'il réponde au baiser plus franchement et qu'il se décide, à son tour, à explorer la bouche de son aîné.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le baiser plusieurs fois rompu, les langues s'enlaçaient, se battaient, se caressaient. Un bref grognement de surprise échappa au gryffondor lorsqu'une canine plongea à peine dans sa langue. Il ne ressentit la douleur qu'une seconde avant qu'elle ne soit remplacée par un doux picotement.

Les doigts resserrèrent leur prise sur son cuir chevelu et la main qui enserrait la sienne le libéra et serpenta autour de sa taille pour le serrer fermement contre lui. Une vague de chaleur plus intense se répandit dans son corps et il enfouit sa main libérée dans les cheveux noirs.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, il était haletant mais tellement intoxiqué par le plaisir qu'il ressentait qu'il rejoint rapidement les lèvres fines et voraces. Ses pensées étaient confuses et uniquement tournées vers le maître des potions, à tel point qu'il ne remarqua qu'il l'entraînait vers la chambre que lorsque son dos toucha la porte. Il eut une très brève hésitation puis s'arrangea pour l'ouvrir et se laissa guider jusqu'au lit. Rogue le suivit dans sa chute jusqu'à ce que ses omoplates ne touchent les draps et le recouvrit de son corps, le piégeant sous lui, l'embrassant toujours.

Et il n'alla pas plus loin. Captura même son poignet lorsqu'il tenta de glisser sa main sous sa chemise. Harry n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps ils s'embrassaient mais l'appréhension encore présente quelques moments plus tôt se transformait lentement en légère frustration. Chaque effleurement rendait ses nerfs plus sensibles, chaque mouvement de l'homme au-dessus de lui le rendait plus fébrile. Lorsqu'il commença à se tordre sous lui, le vampire relâcha abruptement ses lèvres et mordit sa jugulaire d'un geste vif.

Un râle de douleur et de surprise monta de sa gorge mais le rythme des battements de son cœur accéléra encore. La prise sur son poignet s'intensifia et les doigts fins s'enfoncèrent dans son épaule. Il aurait des marques mais ça n'aurait pas pu avoir moins d'importance à ce moment précis.

Et le rituel, familier mais toujours un peu différent, commença.

Cette fois, c'est le bruit du sang coulant dans sa gorge, chacune des déglutitions de Rogue, qui sembla le plus résonner dans ses oreilles et faire frémir son corps, sa pomme d'Adam bougeant contre sa peau. Mais, comme les précédentes occurrences de cette soirée, la morsure ne dura pas longtemps, et les lèvres maintenant chaudes remontèrent lentement vers sa mâchoire, y déposant de légers baisers.

Finalement, le maître des potions se redressa pour le fixer du regard. Tout aussi rouge. Il avait toujours faim. Mais testait-il ses limites ? Ou cherchait-il plutôt à rendre tout cela le plus agréable possible ?

- Nous n'irons pas plus loin.

Harry le fixa un instant sans comprendre, sa cage thoracique se levant et s'abaissant encore de manière irrégulière, puis il cligna des paupières et enfin fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'est la première fois qu'on se retrouve dans un lit ensemble.

Il s'empêcha de grimacer face à sa répartie peut-être trop directe.

- Je veux dire, ça fait déjà…

Le gryffondor essaya de reprendre davantage ses esprits, comptant les jours passés depuis leur retour à Poudlard mais le vampire se pencha à nouveau et mordilla la peau sous sa mâchoire sans toutefois percer la chair.

- Vous n'appréciez pas cela ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bas et plutôt séducteur.

- … Si, je n'ai pas dit le contraire.

Il sentit son sourire et le train de ses pensées fut à nouveau déraillé, il en oublia même que Rogue s'était tendu un instant avant de se pencher sur lui ou qu'il avait l'impression furtive qu'il aurait dû se souvenir de quelque chose en particulier une seconde plus tôt. Les lèvres descendirent lentement de l'autre côté de sa gorge et il sentit la pointe des crocs qui l'effleuraient déjà. Harry enveloppa le vampire dans une étreinte pour le presser contre lui et les crocs s'enfoncèrent à nouveau. Cette fois, il buvait abondamment et Harry se laissa emporter.

Dans un coin éloigné de son esprit, une voix lui soufflait toujours que ça n'allait pas, qu'il ne devrait pas finir par trouver si agréable de se faire littéralement dévoré par cette créature. N'avait-il pas trouvé cela angoissant, dangereux et insensé durant des jours et des jours ? Ne haïssait-il pas de se sentir si vulnérable ? Et avait-il oublié que c'était non seulement son sang mais aussi sa magie qu'il lui volait ?

Cependant, même dans ce recoin si sombre de son esprit, les arguments qui le poussaient à ce moment-même à presser plus fortement sur les cheveux noirs pour approfondir la morsure, ces arguments gardaient tout leur poids.

« J'ai confiance en lui. »

« Je suis prêt à faire ces sacrifices. »

_« Je l'aime. »_

Ainsi se continua cette nuit.

Cette morsure ne fut pas la dernière. Ils n'échangèrent pas beaucoup de mots supplémentaires. Et ils s'embrassèrent, longuement.

Si Harry remarqua que les morsures devenaient plus voraces et les baisers de Rogue, non, Severus, devenaient plus désespérés au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait, il ne s'en sentit que plus désiré. L'homme avait besoin de lui.

Une morsure, finalement, sembla durer une éternité (là, juste au creux de sa gorge, là où il le mordait le plus souvent), le jeune sorcier ne tint plus et se laissa mollement reposer contre les draps. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et, malgré l'écrasante fatigue, il ne ressentait pas le moindre inconfort. La vague impression d'être vidé (de sa magie ?) ne le touchait pas vraiment et il commença à dériver malgré lui vers le sommeil.

Il ouvrit toutefois les yeux lorsqu'une main (quelques minutes plus tard ?) glissa sous sa nuque et lui releva la tête. Il but docilement la potion jaune qui atteint ses lèvres.

- Je n'ai jamais goûté un sang aussi… délectable que le vôtre, dit le vampire d'une voix rauque mais douce.

Harry ne parvenait pas vraiment à déchiffrer son expression. Etait-ce une pointe de regret ? Ou de l'embarras ?

- Ni rencontré un jeune homme aussi idiot que vous.

Mais il y avait clairement de l'affection dans ce regard noir, dans ces gestes tendres et dans ce murmure. Le gryffondor sourit et ferma les yeux. Il sentit le corps de Severus se positionner contre lui et ses bras le ramener contre son torse.

HPSR

Un frisson le traversant, il serra plus fermement les draps autour de lui. Il se retourna, groggy, puis grogna en sentant quelque chose sous lui. Il se battit un instant avec les draps et tira sur – le parchemin ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux et, sous la faible lumière artificielle, constata que son compagnon n'y était plus. Il se frotta les yeux, repéra ses lunettes et sa baguette sur la table de nuit, à côté d'un petit livre, et prit les premières.

- Severus ? appela-t-il doucement.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse et jeta un vague coup d'œil au parchemin entre ses doigts.

Il eut cependant beau le lire trois fois, les mots refusèrent de s'imprimer dans son esprit.

_« Vous trouverez un cahier d'instructions et d'informations concernant le vampirisme et les potions y étant lié aux côtés de votre baguette. Faites-en bon usage. Ou ignorez-le, si vous êtes assez irresponsable pour faire cela, vos actions ne me concernent plus outre-mesure. _

_Le mois est écoulé ; j'ai tenu ma promesse. »_

_A suivre…_

_Ah ! Depuis le temps que je voulais en arriver là ! Maintenant, je peux dire qu'il ne reste plus que trois ou quatre chapitres et j'espère pouvoir les écrire rapidement.  
En tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre était passable même si je n'avais plus rien écrit depuis presque un an... Personnellement, il y a plusieurs passages qui ne me plaisent pas autant que je l'aurais voulu mais, rien que pour la conclusion, j'en suis contente x)_

_Par contre, j'ai remarqué que les séparations entre les différentes parties dans les chapitres ont disparues (ainsi que quelques point-virgules ?) donc je vais essayer de faire une révision de cette fanfiction dès que possible (et supprimer le maximum de fautes et erreurs aussi)._

_Voilà, voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et à bientôt j'espère !  
_


	22. Chapitre 21 : Départ

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic sont l'entière propriété de JK Rowling_

_Note : Post tome 6 - ____Slash Severus /__Harry__ - Sujet principal déjà traité par d'autres auteurs mais que j'aime beaucoup même si je m'en tire sûrement avec beaucoup moins de dextérité..._  


_____Un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un review sur le chapitre précédent ! (Reviews auxquelles je répondrai dès que ce chapitre sera posté :p)  
Il semblerait que l'intervention d'Hermione dans le chapitre précédent ait récolté quelques réactions mais, que voulez-vous, elle est essaie d'être une amie responsable x)_

_Bref, chapitre plus court cette fois mais au moins posté bien plus tôt ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**« Sacrifices et sacrifiés »**

_Chapitre 21: Départ_

Il était parti.

Lorsqu'il avait lu ces mots, il avait refusé d'y croire.

Il s'était juste levé et était rentré à Poudlard, laissant livre et potions derrière lui. Puis, le soir, ce vendredi soir, Harry était revenu et avait fait le tour de la demeure, son esprit embrumé par un épais brouillard.

Une partie des affaires de S- de Rogue avait disparu, le reste avait été abandonné derrière lui.

Et il avait réalisé. Et il avait explosé de colère, des éclats de sa magie pourtant affaiblie se réverbérant tout autour de lui, désorganisant le mobilier, fendant le bois, brisant le moindre contenant en verre.

A présent, il était assis au centre de la pièce principale, abattu, les poings enfouis dans ses cheveux, les dents serrées.

Pourquoi ?

Tout semblait aller si bien. Ils avaient résolu tellement de problèmes. S'était-il totalement trompé sur son compte ? Est-ce que tout n'avait été que manipulation de la part de Rogue ? Juste pour se distraire et l'humilier ? Ou pour se servir de lui ? Le temps où son contrôle semblait toujours sur le point de lui échapper paraissait bien loin. L'avait-il juste utilisé pour ses expérimentations ?

Il frappa soudain son poing au sol avec fureur.

Comment osait-il ?

Toute sa vie, les gens autour de lui avaient pris des décisions à sa place, des décisions importantes, et cette fois il avait enfin fait un choix, _un choix essentiel_ ! Et le serpentard lui avait volé cette liberté, il avait décidé seul de partir de cette façon, sans lui laisser la moindre possibilité pour tenter de le retenir…

Harry fixa un point quelconque sur le mur durant longtemps, essayant d'empêcher le voile de rage recouvrant ses pensées de se dissiper.

Si seulement cela pouvait être aussi simple.

Le maître des potions avait tenu sa promesse. Lui en devait-il vraiment davantage ? N'était-il pas celui qui ne pouvait se débarrasser de l'idée que s'associer à un vampire de cette façon était une aberration ? Rogue avait-il pris cette décision en pensant que c'était pour son bien ? Considérait-il cet acte comme un sacrifice ? Est-ce qu'au final l'homme ressentait quand même de l'affection pour lui ou bien tout cela avait-il été son imagination ? Toutes ces morsures, l'homme s'était appliqué à résorber leur marque avec magie et baume… ça devait bien signifier quelque chose, non ? Qu'avait ressenti Severus Rogue en le quittant ? Du soulagement et de la satisfaction ? Du regret ? Rien d'autre que de l'indifférence ?

La réponse, la vérité, devait se trouver au milieu de toutes ces interrogations.

Cela ne changeait absolument rien au fait que lui, Harry Potter, à cet instant même, avait terriblement mal.

HPSR

Si ses amis s'inquiétèrent, ou tentèrent de l'interroger, le gryffondor n'en garda aucun souvenir.

Et lorsque la pensée lui effleura l'esprit, il parla presque immédiatement. Juste quelques mots, le lendemain soir de son départ, pour qu'ils sachent que Rogue n'était plus là.

Ce serait plus facile ainsi, se persuada-t-il, ils lui laisseraient de l'espace et les risques seraient moins grands qu'ils ne provoquent sans le vouloir cette colère qui bouillait toujours en lui. Il n'était vraiment pas certain de ce qu'il était capable de supporter à présent.

Ron se montra prudent à cette nouvelle, essaya de le faire sourire, sans grand succès, mais il lui fût reconnaissant pour sa réaction.

Le survivant parla également à Hermione, comme il le lui avait promis, juste le matin qui suivit. Toutefois, il ne lui en dit pas vraiment davantage sur Rogue. Il lui révéla leur accord (un mois, ça lui semblait maintenant si court…) et lui donna le livre.

Le fin livre qu'il avait feuilleté rapidement et refermé presque immédiatement en s'apercevant qu'il ne s'agissait bien que d'informations. Rien de vraiment personnel. Hermione en ferait un meilleur usage, et s'assurerait qu'il sache toute chose qui lui semblerait cruciale.

Elle l'écouta calmement, s'essaya à quelques mots de réconfort puis lui rappela qu'elle serait toujours présente si jamais il avait besoin d'elle.

C'était bien suffisant.

Quelques jours furent ce qu'il lui fallut pour émerger de son état de colère-confusion-désespoir et se décider à se mettre à la recherche du vampire.

HPSR

- Bien sûr. Il m'a informé de son départ il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Ne vous en avait-il pas averti ?

La directrice l'observait avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard, calmement installée derrière son bureau de dirigeant de Poudlard. Harry afficha un faible sourire et hocha doucement la tête.

- Il… Il m'avait prévenu. Mais j'espérais… Vous a-t-il dit où il comptait se rendre ?

Son expression sembla s'attrister légèrement et elle croisa les mains devant elle, dans un geste qui lui rappela étrangement Dumbledore.

- Severus… a toujours été quelqu'un de très secret, que ce soit en tant qu'élève ou en tant que professeur. Je crains que ce trait n'ait été que davantage renforcé par sa nouvelle nature.

Elle fit une brève pause puis continua.

- Après que vous vous soyez associés pour défaire Voldemort, et suite à vos demandes respectives, j'ai supposé que vous vous étiez tous les deux décidés à commencer à mutuellement vous accorder une certaine confiance, n'est-ce pas le cas ?

Le survivant avala sa salive et hocha à nouveau la tête.

Il y aurait eu tellement de choses à dire à ce sujet, tellement de doutes à émettre, tellement de vérités à révéler. Mais rien de tout cela n'était pour les oreilles de McGonagall. Même si une infime partie de lui bouillonnait avec l'envie de lui dire que ce mois n'avait en rien ressemblé à ce qu'elle imaginait, que Rogue était une créature dangereuse et à laquelle on ne devait surtout pas accorder sa confiance.

Il remercia la directrice et sortit d'un pas raide en évitant les yeux qui continuaient à l'étudier alors qu'il se levait et quittait le bureau.

Comment avait-elle pu accepter tout cela ?

Son pas s'accéléra et la colère s'insinua dans ses veines comme le venin mortel d'un serpent.

Elle était complètement inconsciente pour avoir protégé un vampire ainsi. Et maintenant ce prédateur s'était envolé dans la nature ! Un vampire assoiffé de sang et… et…

Harry desserra lentement les poings, inspira et expira profondément.

Non, ce n'était certainement pas la faute de McGonagall. Rogue avait mérité cette liberté. Et, malgré ses doutes, après ce mois écoulé, ce qu'il lui avait dit et la façon dont il avait agi, il n'arrivait définitivement pas à s'imaginer le maître des potions en tueur fou et sanguinaire.

C'était de la frustration.

Sa meilleure piste finissait déjà sur un cul de sac.

Mais il était hors de question qu'il abandonne.

HPSR

Le survivant avait fouillé (l'ancienne ?) demeure de Rogue de fond en comble sans résultats.

Il avait longuement hésité mais il avait fini par envoyer un hibou à Remus pour lui dire que le serpentard était parti et avait préféré ne rien lui dire à propos de sa destination. Est-ce qu'il avait la moindre idée d'où il avait pu se rendre, demandait-il. Non, bien sûr, la réponse était qu'il n'en savait rien et qu'il espérait qu'il n'était pas trop déçu par son départ. Harry avait fermé les yeux un long moment après avoir lu le parchemin puis, en désespoir de cause, avait saisi encre et plume et envoyé quelques missives. A différents membres de la famille Weasley, à plusieurs personnes rencontrées durant sa scolarité et durant leur chasse aux horcruxes, et à qui il pouvait, si non pas accorder toute confiance, au moins un minimum se fier. Toutes avec le même objectif : tenter de débusquer Rogue.

Il hanta finalement à sa manière Pré-Au-Lard, Chemin de Traverse et Allée des Embrumes, sans l'approbation de qui que ce soit et pas toujours de la façon la plus prudente.

Lorsqu'au bout d'un mois et deux semaines cela n'aboutit à rien, il interrompit brutalement cette frénésie de recherches et s'arrêta pour réfléchir.

HPSR

Harry, seul dans son dortoir, observait les résultats de ses derniers cours d'un air morose.

Ce n'était pas si mal. Pas au niveau des premières semaines de reprise mais raisonnable en sachant qu'il n'y accordait pas toute l'attention qu'il aurait dû depuis un bout de temps. Des irrégularités durant les jours qui avaient suivi le départ de Rogue. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était dû aux morsures ou à son état d'esprit. Un peu des deux, sans doute. De toute façon, à présent, c'était à nouveau en DCFM où il obtenait les meilleurs résultats.

Le gryffondor mit tout ça de côté et s'allongea sur son lit, le dos de ses mains contre ses yeux.

Presque deux mois.

Sans ce visage pâle, cette voix profonde, ces yeux noirs et parfois étrangement rougeâtres. Sans ces bouts de conversation étonnamment posés. Sans ce regard parfois fier, moqueur ou presque affectueux. Sans sa présence rassurante et irremplaçable. Cela lui semblait une éternité. Ses remarques sarcastiques, son ton sec et leurs prises de bec en venaient même presque à lui manquer.

Au début, au tout début, après leur victoire (ou déjà dans les geôles ?), il était passé par tant de sentiments et de sensations. De la reconnaissance, du regret, de l'affection, de la colère, de la surprise, de la confusion, du désir, du doute, de la gêne, de la curiosité, de l'impatience, de l'euphorie, de l'inquiétude, de la joie… et sans doute bien d'autres. Mais rien de semblable à un véritable dégoût ou de la haine.

Si Rogue n'avait pas été un vampire à ce moment-là, les choses se seraient sans doute passées différemment. Harry croyait fermement qu'il y aurait eu une certaine attirance mais pas de cette nature. Rien de, eh bien, pour le dire simplement, rien de sexuel ou amoureux.

Le maître des potions aurait eu d'autres priorités comme retrouver une place et un certain statut au sein du monde sorcier. Même s'il ne pouvait rien affirmer avec une absolue certitude du côté de l'homme, il était certain que leur vision des choses aurait été bien différente. Le gryffondor n'aurait pas pu se le représenter comme une sorte d'être intemporel ou être charmé par cet aspect un peu surnaturel qu'avaient pris ses traits humains. Son aîné aurait pu ne trouver absolument rien de désirable en lui et aurait refusé de montrer la moindre faiblesse devant lui.

Alors, oui, il avait ses certitudes. Il y avait des choses sur lesquelles Rogue n'avait _pas pu_ le tromper et d'autres à propos desquelles lui-même n'avait pas pu faire erreur.

Il était… moins en colère.

Peu importait comment on la retournait, la situation ne pourrait jamais être idéale pour personne. Severus Rogue était un vampire et Harry Potter était amoureux, rien ne changerait cela. Il n'y avait pas de solution parfaite mais il pouvait penser à plus d'une alternative gérable. Et ce départ n'en était pas une !

Il inspira profondément.

Du temps, c'était certainement ce dont l'ancien professeur avait besoin. Il était presque littéralement passé d'un maître à l'autre (et il s'excusa mentalement auprès de Dumbledore pour cette comparaison) tout au long de sa vie et, lorsqu'il s'en libérait enfin, c'était pour être partiellement maîtrisé par sa soif et peut-être même, d'une certaine façon, par Harry. Cela pouvait se comprendre qu'il ait besoin de temps. Rogue ne vieillirait plus et Harry était jeune, quelques mois ou quelques années…

Son estomac et son cœur se serrèrent en songeant qu'il pourrait ne plus le revoir avant si longtemps, ou bien peut-être même ne plus jamais le revoir.

Et il n'était même pas uniquement question de lui. Le survivant s'inquiétait également. N'avait-il pas un attrait particulier pour son sang ? Et sa magie ? Finalement, ce n'était pas si important qu'il lui en emprunte, il n'avait plus de Voldemort à affronter. Et l'idée d'un Rogue cracmol, même avec sa nature de vampire, ne lui plaisait pas.

Mais pouvait-il vraiment savoir ce qui était le mieux pour l'homme ? Peut-être lui trouvait-il même au contraire trop d'excuses.

Il se retourna et se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même.

Peu importe, se dit-il, si ma vision de lui est faussée. Je tiens à lui, je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, même si cela signifie…

Et alors, il réalisa qu'il avait pris une décision, une vraie décision.

Il… lâchait prise ? Non. Pas exactement. Il n'abandonnait pas, pas vraiment. Il allait continuer à avancer. Trouver des solutions. Lui prouver, où qu'il soit, qu'il était ressorti grandi de son temps avec lui, qu'il était suffisamment fort et le deviendrait encore plus pour pouvoir être à ses côtés. S'assurer qu'il pourrait même être assez fort pour eux deux si c'était nécessaire.

Et lui donner du temps. Quoique pas trop non plus.

Mais avant de pouvoir se tenir à ces résolutions, il avait encore une dernière direction dans laquelle chercher, une dernière chose à tenter.

_A suivre…_

_Je ne pouvais définitivement pas voir ce passage se dérouler autrement ._.  
La bonne nouvelle, c'est que comme ce chapitre est court, cela rallonge la fic encore d'un ou deux chapitre supplémentaire. La seconde bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai déjà une bonne idée de ce qui composera le chapitre suivant. La troisième bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai enfin une vision assez précise de la fin et la dernière bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'aime ma fin (enfin, ça, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour moi XD)_

_Au final, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, même si c'est simplement pour me dire que vous avez apprécié, ce sont vos reviews qui m'encouragent à poster le plus rapidement possible !  
_


	23. Chapitre 22 : Meurtres

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic sont l'entière propriété de JK Rowling_

_Note : Post tome 6 - ____Slash Severus /__Harry__ - Sujet principal déjà traité par d'autres auteurs mais que j'aime beaucoup même si je m'en tire sûrement avec beaucoup moins de dextérité..._

_____Encore un énorme merci à ceux qui continuent à me laisser des reviews malgré les (grands) écarts de publication entre les chapitres !_

_____Voici un chapitre pas bien plus long que le précédent (c'est l'occasion donc d'aller relire les derniers chapitres xD) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

_____J'ai également mis quelques dates pour vous aider à vous repérer avec le chapitre précédent._

_____Bonne lecture !_

**« Sacrifices et sacrifiés »**

_Chapitre 22: Meurtres_

_-Poudlard, hiver 1998, un mois après le départ de Rogue-_

- Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, vieux ? Dépêche-toi de te préparer, l'entraînement commence dans cinq minutes !

Le survivant leva brièvement le regard vers le rouquin qui s'agitait autour de son lit puis reposa les yeux sur son parchemin.

- Je ne viens pas aujourd'hui. J'ai des choses à faire.

Il replia la lettre (une autre réponse négative) puis en ouvrit une nouvelle.

- Autre chose à faire ?

Au ton irrité de Ron, il releva la tête, agacé.

- C'est la quatrième fois que tu manques l'entraînement en quinze jours. La _quatrième fois_, Harry ! Rogue est parti et c'est comme si tu étais encore moins disponible qu'avant. Nous sommes les entraîneurs de Gryffondor, je te rappelle, et je t'croyais au moins aussi motivé qu'moi dans cette histoire ! Ca ne t'intéresse plus, ou quoi ?

Les dents serrées, Harry roula en boule le parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses mains, l'enfonça dans sa poche et se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie du dortoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Ron, il n'y a pas que le Quidditch dans la vie, jeta-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Il vit le visage de l'autre Gryffondor s'empourprer et il accéléra le pas pour descendre dans la salle commune. Ron le suivit rapidement, balai à la main.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ca fait plus d'un mois que l'autre bâtard graisseux a foutu le camp, un mois ! Tu pourrais au moins essayer de faire un effort pour… A moins que ce soit ça ? Il est revenu ? Et c'est pour ça que tu disparais si souvent ?

Il l'étudiait avec suspicion et colère. Mais Harry n'en avait cure. Il voyait rouge. Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement le laisser tranquille ? Il ne lui avait rien demandé et surtout pas d'insulter Rogue devant lui ou de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Non, il n'est pas revenu, grinça-t-il. Mais au moins lui a du talent pour faire ce qu'il aime. Néanmoins, je suis certain que même avec tes médiocres capacités, tu t'en sortiras très bien sans moi avec l'équipe de Quidditch.

Il grimaça intérieurement à peine eut-il fini de parler, parce qu'il savait que son ami avait longtemps eu tendance à douter de ses compétences pour ce sport mais il ne s'en excusa pourtant pas. Le survivant vit son visage se déformer de fureur, cachant mal la façon dont cette remarque l'avait blessé, et il le vit entamer un geste vers lui. Hermione apparut à ses côtés et attrapa fermement le bras de son petit ami.

- Ca suffit, vous deux !

Elle leur lança à chacun un regard noir, quoique un peu plus appuyé en direction du brun.

- Vous avez de la chance que la salle commune soit presque vide à cette heure mais vous avez quand même fait fuir les quelques premières années qui y étudiaient studieusement, fit-elle d'un ton désapprobateur.

La salle aurait pu être remplie à craquer que ça n'aurait pas fait la moindre différence pour Harry, il voulait juste que Ron ne se mêle pas de ses affaires.

- Je m'en vais, déclara-t-il en leur tournant le dos.

- Harry ! Ron s'inquiète simplement pour toi, on s'inquiète tous les deux pour toi. Tu vas je ne sais où depuis des jours et tu prêtes à moitié attention à tes cours-

- Oh oui, bien sûr, mes notes baissent, c'est logique que tu t'inquiètes. C'est les cours après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de plus important ? Nan mais sérieusement, allez vous occuper de vos bouquins et de votre Quidditch ou, je ne sais pas moi, allez roucouler dans votre coin, et fichez-moi la paix !

En quelques enjambées, il passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame, ignora ses protestations lorsqu'il referma violemment l'entrée derrière lui et s'éloigna de l'antre des Gryffondors d'un pas pressé.

Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas comprendre que Rogue était important pour lui ? Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à écouter leurs babillages et leurs plaintes.

Il devait le retrouver.

Les missives n'avaient encore donné aucun résultat.

Ce soir, il irait surveiller l'Allée des Embrumes.

HPSR

_-Poudlard, 1998, deux mois après le départ de Rogue-_

Harry se souvenait vaguement de s'être excusé quelques jours après son éclat contre Hermione et Ron, si simplement amorcé par un entraînement de Quidditch, trois semaines auparavant. Cela n'avait pas été la première fois qu'il s'était montré désagréable avec ses amis depuis le départ du maître des potions et, malheureusement, pas la dernière non plus.

Et, pourtant, ils lui avaient laissé de l'espace et l'avaient finalement peu questionné. Mais il y avait eu tant de colère et de frustration en lui ces dernières semaines… En fin de compte, un certain malaise s'était installé entre eux, chargé d'appréhension et de prudence. Cela n'avait rien de très agréable.

Malgré un départ plutôt chaotique, ils n'avaient jamais été plus soudés que durant leur chasse aux horcruxes. Même sa rupture avec Ginny n'avait pas apporté une telle ombre sur leur amitié. Et maintenant qu'il refaisait surface, Harry prenait conscience qu'il en était le plus grand responsable, qu'il n'avait cessé de les repousser au lieu de les laisser lui offrir une chance de l'aider. Il allait changer cela.

S'ils l'acceptaient encore.

HPSR

C'était un pas supplémentaire dans la bonne direction.

Pas forcément le pas qu'il espérait le plus mais quelque chose quand même.

Ses amis n'avaient pas su l'aider, ils ne voyaient pas que faire d'autre. Il s'en était un peu douté avant de leur demander ; il avait déjà fait tout ce qui était raisonnable – et même au-delà – pour retrouver le maître des potions. Alors, oui, qu'ils puissent lui apporter une solution ou non, parler avec ses amis était important. Pour combler le fossé qui avait commencé à se creuser entre eux.

Pour reprendre sa route.

Pour atteindre les objectifs qu'il se fixait à présent.

Pour revoir Rogue.

HPSR

_-Poudlard, printemps 1998-_

Ron se dirigea en râlant vers les gradins et rejoint Hermione qui observait par moments leur entraînement.

- « Trop basique comme technique. » Mais bien sûr… Môssieur est capable de faire la Feinte de Wronski alors il se prend pour l'expert suprême !

- Même moi qui ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça à votre jeu, je vois que son idée offre plus de possibilités, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Et puis, il s'est basé sur _ton_ idée pour en arriver là, et je suis certaine qu'il te l'a dit, le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Ca n'empêche qu'il prend tout ça un peu trop au sérieux, bougonna le roux.

La jeune femme observa quelques minutes leur ami au centre du terrain, qui donnait ses directives d'une voix forte tandis que les jeunes joueurs volaient sur leur balai, tout en jetant parfois un regard vers Ron.

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est bien qu'il soit comme ça ?

- Euh, non.

- Ron, ne fait pas l'idiot, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Il ne s'investissait plus vraiment dans rien et il était toujours extrêmement prudent autour de nous ces dernières semaines, comme si un mot aurait pu le faire exploser. Et regarde-le maintenant. Il est au moins aussi impatient que toi pour ce match et il n'hésite pas à te faire face quand il a quelque chose à te dire sans être sur les nerfs pour autant.

Son expression devint plus neutre, il leva les yeux vers Harry et l'observa d'un air pensif. Puis Ron se tourna vers Hermione et ils partagèrent un sourire.

Ils savaient tous deux que la présence, ou l'absence, de Rogue continueraient à avoir un impact sur la vie de leur ami, et sur la leur si Harry reprenait un jour ses recherches ou qu'ils se rencontraient à nouveau. Mais, en toute honnêteté, ils savaient aussi qu'ils seraient là pour le soutenir en toutes circonstances et ils étaient heureux que leur trio soit reformé.

HPSR

_« Attaque de vampire à Pré-au-Lard !_

_Pour la quatrième fois en trois mois, le corps de l'un de nos estimés concitoyens a été découvert, drainé de son sang, par une patrouille d'Aurors._

_Mais que fait donc le Ministère ? »_

_-Ministère de la Magie, Septembre 2000-_

Harry replia la Gazette du Sorcier sans prendre la peine de lire la suite de l'article et soupira de frustration. Il avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler, dès la première attaque. Il ne pouvait après tout rien y faire, et ça ne le concernait pas. Il n'était _pas encore_ Auror. Et ces morts violentes ne pouvaient pas être imputées à R-

Non.

Définitivement, non.

Il n'allait pas se laisser entraîner sur cette voie. De plus, il avait promis à Hermione et à Ron. Et, surtout, il débutait sa troisième année de formation en tant que futur Auror et les écarts qu'il avait pu se permettre à Poudlard, avec la menace de Voldemort, ne pourraient pas trouver de justifications valables s'il devait les reproduire.

Puis, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Ce n'était pas… _lui_.

- …ry… Harry !

Il leva les yeux vers Ron qui tenait maintenant la Gazette entre ses mains. Une expression ennuyée se peint sur les traits du survivant malgré lui. Ron leva une main devant lui, la même expression s'affichant sur le visage.

- Je n'ai rien dit, ok ? Juste… N'oublie pas que même si tu fais parfois des plans stupides, tu peux être certain de devoir me compter dedans.

Harry sourit et secoua la tête.

- Et puis Hermione ne me pardonnerait pas si je te laissais livré à ton sort, se justifia-t-il en bougonnant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron. Aucune chasse au vampire dans mes projets de la semaine.

- Je l'espère bien, marmonna-t-il en poursuivant son déjeuner.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas lui, ajouta-t-il après coup.

Le roux l'évalua un instant du regard mais ne dit rien de plus.

HPSR

Deux ans et demi.

Cela n'était pas toujours facile mais il avançait en même temps que le monde autour de lui.

En passe de devenir un Auror, tout comme Ron. Soutenant Hermione qui avait déjà trouvé sa place au sein du Ministère de la Magie et donnait son maximum, dans le but de grimper les échelons, afin d'y apporter le meilleur d'elle-même. Habitant seul dans un appartement du chemin de Traverse, par commodité et parce que c'était un lieu toujours plein de vie et de magie. Restant en contact avec ses amis de Poudlard, et Remus qui y avait retrouvé une place. Jouant même au Quidditch dans une petite équipe amateur (et ce, en dépit des dizaines de hiboux qu'il avait reçus), juste pour ce sentiment de liberté qu'il avait toujours sur un balai.

Sa vie était confortable et plutôt heureuse (malgré les quelques incursions qu'y faisait la presse sorcière), il se donnait du mal pour devenir Auror et vivait de bons moments avec les Weasley, ses anciens et ses nouveaux amis. Toutefois…

…Deux ans et demi quand même.

Il n'était plus aussi à vif que durant les premiers mois, se disait même quelques fois qu'il pourrait se plaire à vivre comme cela, sans rien de plus,… néanmoins, il y pensait toujours, il s'inquiétait toujours.

Il lui manquait toujours.

Leur rapprochement avait manqué de naturel, avait eu lieu à une période trouble et avait baigné dans quelques-uns des aspects les plus sombres du monde sorcier. Et pourtant, même après ces deux années, avec le recul, il n'y voyait pas une erreur. Certaines de ses actions et de celles du maître des potions avaient sans conteste étaient impulsives (mais c'était dans leur caractère, après tout), et puis ? Malgré d'autres rencontres, il n'y avait toujours vraiment que lui qui l'intéressait.

Harry glissa les mains dans les poches de sa robe sombre, brodée de l'écusson distinctif des apprentis Auror, avançant parmi les nuées de sorciers après son escale au Chaudron Baveur. Le ciel était clair pour une soirée de septembre, les étoiles brillant loin au-dessus des têtes des habitants de Londres, et la brise douce. Il se sentait l'âme vagabonde ce soir.

Bien qu'il essayait de ne pas y penser, l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier lui revenait toujours en tête. Un peu plutôt dans la journée, il l'avait lu. Pour ne pas dire décortiqué jusqu'au moindre détail. Comme il l'avait fait avec chaque article sur le sujet paru ces derniers mois. C'était plus fort que lui. Deux ans et demi, sans le moindre bruit de sa part, c'était long. Et la seule fois, après tant de mois d'attente, où il était fait mention de vampire, c'était pour cette sordide série de meurtres.

Il grimaça et pressa le pas avant de s'arrêter sur une petite place, laissant son regard se perdre dans les étoiles, s'amusant distraitement à tenter d'y discerner quelques constellations.

Il en était à présent venu à se poser plus fréquemment la question. Était-il même encore…

Le survivant serra les poings et les dents.

Malgré ses sentiments, il avait de plus en plus souvent l'impression de courir après un mirage, de se baser sur un rêve étrange qui n'avait finalement duré qu'un instant de sa vie. A de rares occasions, il lui arrivait même de songer, durant une brève seconde, que cela n'avait rien de commun avec ce qu'il imaginait, qu'il s'était fait une vision idyllique de cette situation et du vampire en son centre. Il avait gardé beaucoup de choses pour lui, et n'avait guère l'intention d'en parler un jour ; se pouvait-il qu'il se soit totalement trompé ?

Mais le doute ne durait jamais plus que cet instant.

Le maître des potions n'avait rien de parfait. Il se trouvait dans ces nuances de gris qui parfois devenaient si sombres que vous les distinguiez à peine des ténèbres et qui, à d'autres moments, pouvaient apparaître si claires que vous en oubliez les imperfections. Et il lui en voulait toujours un peu pour son départ. Et il était un vampire. Et il l'aimait.

- Et ce n'est pas en pensant cent fois la même chose que tu le reverras plus vite, se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Qu'à cela ne tienne s'il ne pouvait rien faire pour sa curiosité morbide et qu'il finissait toujours par éplucher chacun des articles qu'il découvrait sur ces attaques de vampire, il ne s'en mêlerait pas. Ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Harry déambula un temps encore, profitant du temps clément de ces premiers jours d'automne, laissant ses pensées disparates se perdre dans l'observation des astres célestes.

Mais Harry Potter ne maîtrisait vraisemblablement toujours pas son destin, se dit-il un peu plus tard, car ce n'est pas lui qui tenta de débusquer le meurtrier si recherché ces derniers mois mais bien le meurtre qui vint à lui.

Dans le calme caractéristique du début de nuit sur le Chemin de Traverse, un cri étouffé le dévia de sa route et il se retrouva face à une scène à laquelle il s'attendait presque, horriblement clichée pour le simple moldu féru de cinéma. Là, dans une allée sombre, une silhouette élancée et cachée dans l'ombre se tenait au-dessus d'un corps affalé et immobile.

Mais ce n'était pas Rogue.

N'est-ce pas ?

HPSR

La scène sembla rester figée durant quelques instants.

Soudain, le vampire fit un mouvement si vif que le survivant eu à peine le temps de saisir et lever sa baguette. L'homme tenait déjà son bras dans une poigne ferme lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le cœur battant sous la poussée d'adrénaline, Harry ne parvint pas à émettre le moindre son lorsqu'il vit les yeux rouges se détachant dans l'obscurité.

Yeux rouges, peau pâle, cheveux noirs. Odeur de potions.

Rogue.

Ici.

Avec cette nouvelle victime.

Il ne tenta pas de reculer mais son incrédulité, qui surpassait à cet instant tout autre sentiment, dû se marquer sur son visage car l'homme eu un léger rictus mauvais et parla.

- Toujours aussi prompt à croire que vos conclusions sont les plus justes, à ce que je vois, Potter.

Il cligna des yeux, complètement submergé par la familiarité de son expression, la profondeur de sa voix, sa présence, ici, devant lui, enfin.

Le vampire le relâcha et fit un pas en arrière.

- Il est encore temps de lui trouver un médicomage, dit-il en jetant un vague coup d'œil à l'homme affalé contre le mur mais revenant presque immédiatement l'observer d'un air impassible.

Un médicomage ? Alors…

- Et pas encore débarrassé de cette lenteur de Gryffondor qui vous caractérise, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de dédain.

Il se reprit enfin, grognant presque en se disant que, décidément, il lui était toujours bien difficile de se montrer à son avantage devant Severus Rogue. Ignorant son choc, sa joie, son doute et sa brève hésitation, il s'agenouilla auprès du sorcier inconscient.

- Ne partez pas. Je veux vous parler, dit-il sans se détourner, et avec une retenue qui le surprit presque lui-même.

Evidemment, lorsqu'il se fût assuré que l'homme, aux traces de morsures bien visibles, était toujours en vie, Rogue avait disparu.

_A suivre…_

_Bon, j'avoue que j'ai pas mal hésité à mettre la partie consacrée à Ron et Hermione, il m'a fallu un bon moment pour me décider à donner cette forme au chapitre et encore un peu et je ne vous postais qu'un chapitre de mille mots... Au final, il m'a semblé quand même être une bonne idée de vous donner un aperçu de l'évolution de notre survivant de cette façon... reste à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^_

_Quand à la suite, eh bien, elle est déjà entamée et, passant maintenant de longues heures dans les trains, je devrais pouvoir y avancer un peu plus vite... ;)_

_A très bientôt j'espère !_

**_EDIT : Le chapitre suivant est fini et n'a plus qu'à être taper sur PC, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner le courage de le retranscrire au plus vite :p_**


	24. Chapitre 23 : Exécution

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic sont l'entière propriété de JK Rowling_

___Note : Post tome 6 - ____Slash Severus /__Harry__ - Sujet principal déjà traité par d'autres auteurs mais que j'aime beaucoup même si je m'en tire sûrement avec beaucoup moins de dextérité..._

_______Nouveau chapitre, déjà ! Encore une fois, un très grand merci aux quelques personnes qui me laissent des reviews, autant les inscrits ffnet que ceux à qui je ne sais pas répondre, ça me motive, ça me motive ^^_

_______J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)_

**« Sacrifices et sacrifiés »**

_Chapitre 23 : Exécution_

Harry était furieux.

Non, plutôt frustré. Dépité. Triste ?

A quoi bon essayer de mettre des mots sur ces sentiments ? Il avait retrouvé le serpentard, juste quelques instants, pour le voir disparaître à nouveau presque immédiatement. Il n'était pas heureux.

Bien sûr, il était content pour la victime, arrivée à temps à Sainte Mangouste, qui avait eu la vie sauve, et savoir que Rogue était en vie le soulageait plus encore qu'il aurait pu penser cela possible. Mais il était parti, encore.

- Vous n'êtes pas un lâche, alors pourquoi agissez-vous de cette façon avec moi ? ne pût-il s'empêcher de demander avec hargne aux ruelles vides du Chemin de Traverse.

- Parce que rien ne m'oblige à être à vos petits soins, Potter, Merlin m'en garde.

Harry fit volte-face si rapidement qu'il vacilla un instant et resta planté sur place, ses robes touchant presque les siennes. Le vampire fit un pas en arrière et croisa les bras. Il avait tout du spectre, sa peau trop pâle et la lueur de ses yeux rehaussée par l'éclat de la lune.

- Eh bien ? Vous désiriez me parler. Je suis là, ne me faîtes pas perdre mon temps.

- Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez l'éternité devant vous, marmonna le survivant avec humeur.

Les yeux rouges le dévisagèrent puis l'homme fit demi-tour pour commencer à s'éloigner.

- Eh ! Attendez !

Il fit un geste pour lui saisir l'épaule mais le maître des potions se déroba et lui jeta seulement un vague coup d'œil ; il s'immobilisa, toutefois. Harry ne testa pas deux fois sa patience.

- D'accord. Pas la peine de tergiverser. Vous ne l'avez pas touché, l'homme que j'ai conduit à Sainte Mangouste. Au passage, il n'a pas encore repris conscience, on lui a pris trop de sang. Mais vos yeux sont toujours très rouges. Limite incandescents. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un hasard ? Vous l'avez trouvé comme ça ou vous avez interrompu son assaillant ?

Parce que, oui, la première surprise passée, le gryffondor avait quand même repris ses esprits.

- Le Ministère manque de pistes, vous savez, toute information pourrait leur être utile, ajouta-t-il.

Malgré sa 'politique' de non-intervention, Harry s'était bien évidemment renseigné sur l'affaire, et un apprenti Auror pouvait déjà en découvrir beaucoup sur les cas traités au sein de son département. Pourtant, honnêtement, à cet instant, il n'aurait pas su dire s'il demandait plus cela pour faciliter la résolution de l'affaire ou pour prouver à Rogue qu'il avait gagné en maturité.

Le maître des potions le jaugea, l'expression neutre.

- Je la chasse, la créature qui perpétue ces attaques. Elle n'est pas jeune mais gourmande. Une ancienne sorcière. Puissante lorsqu'elle était encore humaine. Capable de recharger sa magie en dévorant la population sorcière. Dangereuse. Mais redoutant d'affronter ceux de sa race. Elle donne bien plus de crédit aux vampires, aussi jeunes soient-ils, qu'aux sorciers. Elle m'évite. C'est pourquoi ses attaques sont si sporadiques.

Il prit quelques secondes pour digérer l'information, étonnamment précise et claire, et si simplement divulguée.

- Vous la chassez seul, n'est-ce pas ? Le Ministère –

- Ignore toujours mon état et je compte bien qu'il en reste ainsi.

- Je pourrais vous aider.

- Vous ? Vous savez déjà à peine vous défendre contre moi, contra-t-il d'un ton emprunt de supériorité.

- Je suis apprenti Auror, j'ai de la ressource. Et puis, vous pourriez m'apprendre, persista-t-il.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard de longues secondes puis Harry croisa les bras, prenant la même posture que son vis-à-vis.

- Elle utilise la magie. Presque cinq victimes en trois mois, ça doit lui laisser une bonne réserve, non ? Vous l'avez empêché d'achever sa dernière victime. Elle doit en avoir assez de vous avoir sur les talons. Vous savez, malgré les mystères qui planent sur la communauté vampirique, le Bureau des Aurors à quand même certaines statistiques et, pour une quelconque raison, il est très rare d'y compter des sorciers. Sachant cela, et quoi que vous décidiez, vous pouvez être certain que je ferai tout pour qu'elle n'ait pas la moindre chance de vous éliminer.

Le temps d'un clignement de paupières, Rogue était sur lui, le plaquant contre une façade, la main enserrant sa gorge, le regard mauvais.

- Vous vous croyez malin, Potter, susurra-t-il, mais qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait de prendre de vous la magie nécessaire à l'affronter et de vous laisser dans un état tel que vous deviez rester alité des jours à Sainte Mangouste, mmh ?

- Vous connaissez les effets d'une telle morsure sur moi si je ne bois pas votre potion, murmura-t-il.

Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres du vampire, dévoilant à peine ses crocs. Harry sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer mais il parla avant que son aîné ne puisse en dire davantage.

- Mais vous vous souvenez de cette dernière fiole dont vous m'aviez dit de me débarrasser ? Il me reste de cette potion dans ma poche.

De cette potion orangée qui permettait de surmonter les morsures et pas de celle jaunâtre qu'il avait laissée au survivant, simplement pour s'assurer que l'absence de ces mêmes morsures ne serait pas difficile à supporter. Car il avait su lire entre les lignes du petit carnet qu'il lui avait donné contrairement à Hermione qui n'avait saisi que le sens premier de ses recommandations. Cela faisait maintenant des mois qu'il la gardait sur lui, juste au cas où.

Rogue desserra finalement sa prise, un éclat d'incertitude traversant son regard rougeâtre.

- A défaut de pouvoir vous apporter mon aide en personne, j'imagine que partager ma magie avec vous pourrait déjà vous donner une chance supplémentaire, ajouta-t-il pour préciser sa pensée.

Le maître des potions le relâcha et le dévisagea, les lèvres pincées (de fines et douces lèvres, lui rappela son esprit avec sollicitude). Il remarqua également que son regard dévia un instant vers sa jugulaire qui battait furieusement alors qu'il reprenait quelques bouffées d'oxygène.

- Vous auriez dû passer à autre chose, je vous ai laissé bien assez de temps pour cela, déclara-t-il enfin avec raideur, comprenant parfaitement toutes les significations de ses paroles.

Allaient-ils vraiment parler de cela maintenant ? Harry n'attendait que ça, surtout que cette bataille de volonté et sa proximité réchauffait son sang dans tous les bons sens du terme. Mais ce n'était pas le moment le plus opportun. Cette femme, ce vampire et comment il (ils) allait l'arrêter était un problème plus urgent.

Le gryffondor sourit simplement.

- Nous devrions aller chez moi, nous y serions plus à l'aise pour discuter de nos plans.

L'ancien professeur recula de quelques pas et jeta un vague coup d'œil autour d'eux. Harry en fût un peu dépité mais l'envie de glisser ses doigts dans le rideau de cheveux noirs s'en trouva quelque peu estompée.

- Non, pas ce soir. Demain soir.

- Vous connaissez mon adresse ? C'est –

- Non. Et je n'ai pas besoin de la connaître. Rejoignez-moi à vingt-trois heures, dans le Londres moldu, à King's Cross.

Rogue se détourna et, en quelques secondes, il se fondit dans l'obscurité et disparut de sa vue. Le jeune homme soupira et s'appuya plus lourdement contre le mur.

Il avait faim, c'était évident. Et tout aussi évident était le fait que son sang le tentait encore.

Un frisson le traversa et il rit légèrement. Il désirait toujours Severus Rogue. Et ce dernier le prenait plus au sérieux qu'avant. Et il était vraiment de retour.

Harry Potter, seul visiteur à cette heure du Chemin de Traverse, rit à nouveau, incapable d'exprimer autrement son bonheur.

HPSR

Le lendemain, ce n'est que sur le coup de midi qu'il retrouva ses amis, Ron et lui ne suivant pas toutes les mêmes spécialisations de leur formation.

La nouvelle de son 'exploit' s'était déjà répandue depuis l'édition du matin de la Gazette du Sorcier. A vrai dire, il commençait à être un peu agacé de recevoir des félicitations, de vive-voix et par hibou, pour voir simplement amené un homme à Sainte Mangouste. Bien sûr, il pouvait comprendre que certains y voient une sorte de première victoire contre le vampire mais ce n'était pas lui mais Rogue qu'il fallait féliciter, et ses collègues Aurors qu'il fallait encourager. D'ailleurs, cela lui avait coûté quelques regards peu amènes depuis le début de la journée.

- Alors, vieux, qu'est-ce que ça fait de revenir sur le devant de la scène ? claironna Ron en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule puis en s'asseyant devant lui, accompagné de leur amie.

- Ah non, pas toi aussi, Ron… ! Je n'ai rien demandé dans cette histoire, je suis juste tombé sur ce type par hasard. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je fasse d'autre, le laisser agoniser là ?

Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec surprise et Harry soupira.

- Désolé, ça commence juste un peu à me taper sur les nerfs.

Hermione sourit et secoua légèrement la tête.

- En attendant, ils ont au moins raison sur une chose : tu lui as sauvé la vie.

Il lui rendit un peu de son sourire mais répondit néanmoins.

- Non, en fait, ils se trompent même sur ça. C'est Rogue qui l'a sauvé, ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas. Et c'est sans doute lui aussi qui se chargera d'arrêter celle qui est responsable de tout ça.

Pas la peine de parler de son rôle éventuel, c'était bien un petit secret qu'il pouvait garder avec le maître des potions pour l'instant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il serait seul pour affronter le danger.

- Lui ? Celle ? dirent ses amis presque d'une même voix.

- D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est une ancienne sorcière changée en vampire.

Ils le fixèrent avec attention, attendant toute information qu'il pourrait leur donner, semblant se préparer au pire, sans doute tant au sujet du vampire que de 'la' vampire. Ron paraissait même un peu vert (il avait été plutôt perturbé lorsqu'Hermione lui avait révélé la vérité à propos de l'ancien professeur).

- Nous avons juste parlé, ok ? Vous savez qu'il ne peut pas venir ici en personne à cause de sa… situation, et je ne peux moi-même rien révéler qui pourrait lui porter préjudice. Mais l'affaire arrive à son terme, il a même pu l'empêcher de terminer cette fois.

Ils l'observèrent tous deux avec une pointe de suspicion dans le regard et Harry leur offrit un sourire des plus innocents. Ce n'était pas bien grave qu'il extrapolait un peu sur base de ce qu'il savait, et ça restait parfaitement vrai qu'il ferait tout pour qu'il n'y ait pas une victime de plus maintenant qu'il savait que Rogue y était mêlé.

- Bien, décréta Ron. Alors ? Il va rester cette fois ?

HPSR

Ron et l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Hermione lui avait fait une remarque sur son manque de sensibilité mais elle avait été attentive à sa réponse. Réponse qui avait été, eh bien, qu'il l'espérait. Et qui leur avait sans doute rappelé très clairement son attachement à cet homme. Il était chanceux, songeait-il, qu'ils aient finalement pu arriver à un point où ses amis ne considéraient plus sa situation avec pitié ou désapprobation mais avec une certaine forme de soutien, peu importe leurs réticences.

Quoi qu'il en fût, à cet instant, il était peut-être dans son intérêt de s'inspirer des manières directes du roux parce que le silence commençait à être pesant. Le fait qu'ils se trouvent en territoire moldu devait y jouer une part.

Sans doute par prudence, Rogue l'avait entraîné dans un petit café, non loin de King's Cross. Le long manteau noir qu'il portait, et n'avait pas ôté, n'attirait pas spécialement l'attention et les jeans du survivant le rendaient assez commun dans la foule. Ils étaient en terrain neutre, attablés dans un coin sombre du café, un verre d'eau devant chacun d'eux, et Harry en avait assez d'attendre que l'homme aux yeux noirs se décide à parler et à quitter des yeux les autres clients. En dehors de salutations sommaires, ils n'avaient guère échangés de mots jusqu'à présent.

- Alors ? Quel est votre plan ? Vous reste-t-il encore de la magie ? Allez-vous me donner des pistes pour l'affronter ?

Son compagnon sembla revenir à lui au son de sa voix et focalisa son attention sur lui.

- Nous devons le faire ce soir.

- Oh. Hum. Ok… Mais ce n'est pas un peu prématuré ? Nous aurons à peine le temps de nous préparer…

Le maître des potions fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Elle va à nouveau se nourrir cette nuit. Je suis parvenu à employer la legimencie sur elle hier, durant un bref instant. J'imagine que notre nature vampirique doit influencer son fonctionnement puisque je suis certain de pouvoir la traquer grâce à cela. Ce soir, du moins. Ce sera sans doute ma meilleure chance. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de la laisser passer. Si vous ne vous sentez pas à la hauteur, rentrez chez vous et laissez moi suivre mes plans, termina-t-il d'un ton froid.

Le jeune homme grimaça intérieurement mais ne se laissa pas troubler. Il avait toujours dû savoir s'adapter aux plans de dernières minutes et, de plus, il possédait aujourd'hui les réflexes d'un apprenti Auror pour l'épauler.

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Alors, dîtes-moi, quels sorts puis-je utiliser efficacement ? Je sais qu'Incendio fonctionnera toujours s'il est assez puissant… et peut-être Ligature ?

- Si les chaînes sont assez solides, cela pourra en effet l'entraver durant quelques secondes. Un Petrificus Totalus pourrait fonctionner un instant mais je ne compterais pas trop sur ce sort. Les sorts de confusion et de désillusion sont à exclure.

- Le principal problème reste sa vitesse, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact. Un sort que vous avez peut-être rencontré dans le labyrinthe à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pourrait cependant nous être utile…

- Ah ! Vous parlez de celui qui inverse le haut et le bas ?

- En effet. Il s'agit de la brume anti-gravité. Si vous parvenez à l'incanter, cela pourrait peut-être la ralentir et la désorienter assez longtemps…

HPSR

- Pourquoi faut-il que je joue l'appât ? murmura-t-il, peu enthousiaste. Ne pouvez-vous pas tout simplement la provoquer pour qu'elle se dévoile ? Je suis certain que vous y parviendrez très bien, même avec un vampire.

Rogue, de retour dans ses robes, lui jeta un regard agacé alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers la zone où il prévoyait sa chasse, en plein cœur du Chemin de Traverse.

- Elle a faim. Elle donnera bien davantage la priorité à une nouvelle proie qu'à un affrontement.

- Vous aussi. Vous avez faim, je veux dire.

Parce que ses iris n'étaient plus noirs mais bien rougeoyants.

Son aîné ignora toutefois son commentaire.

- Souvenez-vous, dès que je vous donne le signal, vous lancez les sorts de brume anti-gravité selon le schéma convenu et vous vous préparez vous défendre.

Le gryffondor refit vaguement le mouvement correct avec son poignet et hocha la tête.

Harry se sentait légèrement fébrile. Il n'avait plus combattu à ses côtés depuis une certaine attaque à Pré-au-Lard. A dire vrai, c'était le dernier combat auquel il avait prit part, depuis lors tout n'avait qu'était que simulation pour son apprentissage pour aller vers sa nomination au poste d'Auror. Il n'était pourtant pas inquiet, pas avec cet homme à ses côtés.

Et il souriait même presque parce qu'il lui faisait confiance, que malgré quelques signes d'insatisfaction (c'était Rogue, après tout), il le considérait comme son allié et s'était laissé convaincre non pas au terme de longue suppliques mais par quelques arguments sensés. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait déjà changé dans la manière dont il le voyait même s'il ne parvenait pas à définir exactement quoi. Et, peut-être (peut-être), que cela serait suffisant pour qu'il reste cette fois.

Rien ne servait toutefois de brûler les étapes, ils avaient un vampire à arrêter.

Le maître des potions se figea soudain et attrapa son bras. Il fit un mouvement vers une place découverte à une dizaine de mètres d'eux et Harry acquiesça.

C'était le moment.

Il inspira profondément mais resta sur place en sentant les doigts de Rogue caresser son bras et ses cheveux effleurer sa joue.

- Je serai extrêmement déçu si cette petite escarmouche suffisait à venir à bout de vous, Potter, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Il sentit un croc toucher brièvement son lobe et ses cheveux se dressèrent délicieusement sur sa nuque. Le survivant dût avancer de plusieurs mètres avant d'être capable de relâcher son souffle et d'être à nouveau totalement maître de lui. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule mais le plus âgé avait déjà disparu. Il se sourit à lui-même puis se concentra sur la place.

Ils ne durent pas attendre longtemps.

Harry était peut-être en position depuis cinq minutes, juste le temps de boire à la petite fontaine et de feindre d'observer les étoiles, qu'il vit le signal, le tissu recouvrant le bocal de flammes bleues disparaissant et lui permettant de repérer rapidement la lumière au loin. D'un mouvement de poignet, la baguette à moitié cachée dans ses robes, il lança le sort. Le premier échoua mais le second et les suivants tinrent bon puis la place se couvrit du brouillard magique diffus qui masqua la brume anti-gravité.

A peine eut-il fini qu'il sentit une main légère, étrangère, sur son épaule.

- Incendio !

La femme aux longs cheveux roux et à la sombre robe verte l'esquiva.

Elle était grande, pâle et délicate. Elle aurait pu être belle si ses crocs ne saillaient pas autant de sa bouche.

- Tiens, tiens, quelle proie de choix ce soir, le célèbre Harry Potter en personne…

Sa voix était douce et mélodique en dépit de son rictus menaçant. Harry sentit une sueur froide couler dans son dos. Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais ressentit le danger avec une telle acuité. _Cela _était un vampire, une créature qui ne voyait rien d'autre en lui que son casse-croute du moment.

Il lança immédiatement et instinctivement le premier sort qui lui vint aux lèvres.

- Petrificus Totalus !

Elle se figea un quart de seconde mais, le temps d'un battement de cœur, elle le tenait déjà et le soulevait par la gorge, ses ongles s'enfonçant si profondément dans sa chair qu'il senti des plaies s'ouvrir. Il se retrouva au sol avant d'interpréter la scène se déroulant devant lui et de comprendre que Rogue et leur adversaire s'échangeaient des coups surpuissants.

Le gryffondor était un peu sonné et avait du mal à suivre la vitesse des échanges. Cependant, il réalisa rapidement qu'elle avait commencé à utiliser sa magie en voyant les lacérations et les robes carbonisées par endroit du maître des potions.

Le survivant se concentra et lança Ligature, invoquant les plus solides chaînes qu'il pouvait. Leur combat rapproché ne lui laissant de toute façon pas d'autres choix. Il dût s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises mais, au moment où elle s'apprêter à lancer un énième sort sur l'autre vampire, les chaînes emprisonnèrent enfin ses chevilles et son attention se porta immédiatement sur Harry dont elle avait jusque-là ignoré les vaines tentatives. Elle eut un terrible sourire, lui lança un sort qu'il n'évita qu'en partie, qui lui charcuta le dessus de l'épaule et lui fit retenir un cri, et avec quelques efforts, mais peu quand même, elle libéra sa première cheville dans la seconde qui suit.

- Maintenant ! cria Rogue.

Et il comprit immédiatement.

- Incendio ! lança-t-il avec toute la puissance dont il était capable, ignorant la douleur.

Elle l'évita de peu sans perdre son rictus. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle vacille, semblant incapable de garder son équilibre, piégée, et que le serpentard lui tranche la gorge d'un seul geste, une main saisissant sa tignasse rousse et l'autre serrant un poignard à la lame argentée. Le sang éclaboussa ses robes et peignit sa main et ses joues de rouges alors que le corps séparé de sa tête s'écrasait au sol.

Le souffle court et affaibli par la quantité de magie dépensée sur l'espace de quelques minutes, Harry dût s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de parvenir à lancer l'incantation pour désactiver l'ensemble de la brume anti-gravité, qui enfin de compte avait joué un rôle crucial dans leur victoire. Une fois fait, il arriva aussi rapidement qu'il le put aux côtés de son aîné.

- Brûlez-là, dit-il en laissa la tête retomber à côté du corps et permettant à la chevelure flamboyante de s'imbiber de sang.

Il hocha la tête et, malgré les relents pesant dégagés par le liquide sombre, il lança l'Incendio qui atteint enfin sa cible et la consuma jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien. La scène aurait sans doute révulsé plus d'un sorcier, lui n'y voyait qu'un faible écho de ce dont il avait pu être témoin durant la guerre.

Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Rogue et observa les blessures sur son visage qui se refermaient déjà, sa peau et ses vêtements maculés de la substance pourpre.

- Venez chez moi. Vous avez besoin de vous changer. J'habite à…

Il prit enfin le temps d'examiner le quartier dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il était toujours un peu perturbé de voir à quel point le Chemin de Traverse prenait un aspect différent sous la lumière lunaire.

- A deux minutes d'ici, en fait, termina-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

L'affrontement, bien que bref, avait été rude et violent, et il n'aspirait plus qu'à retrouver son appartement et à soigner son épaule dont la blessure semblait superficielle tout en restant douloureuse… mais il ne voulait pas encore se séparer du maître des potions.

- Ce ne serait… pas très sage.

Il fixa son poignard puis le rangea finalement sous ses robes, ne jetant qu'un coup d'œil très rapide vers l'épaule sanglante.

Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas en rester là, plus maintenant. Pas avec la façon dont le serpentard l'avait observé depuis sa réapparition en dépit de ses réponses froides et distantes. Pas après ce bref instant où il s'était laissé guider par ses instincts et lui avait chuchoté quelques mots à l'oreille. Pas après avoir vu, à l'instant même, cette pointe de regret et d'hésitation dans son regard. Il n'imaginait rien. Quoi que Rogue ait vécu durant ces deux ans, il désirait vraiment, lui aussi, passer un peu plus de temps à ses côtés.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Mes sentiments pour vous n'on pas changés. Et je sais parfaitement à quoi je m'expose.

- Non, vous ne le savez pas vraiment, répliqua-t-il visiblement plus las qu'autre chose. J'ai découvert plus d'un fait au sujet des vampires, ces deux dernières années, qui vous perturberaient. Nous sommes capables de bassesses qui défieraient votre imagination. Nous sommes de bien dangereuses créatures.

- Les vampires ? Je veux bien le croire. Vous ? Vous êtes bien plus que cela.

Rogue se mit à le fixer avec une telle intensité qu'il en détourna presque les yeux.

Et puis, il sourit.

Pas d'un air moqueur ou supérieur, pas un grand sourire non plus, mais une expression qui atteignit ses yeux et – osait-il le penser ? – chargée d'affection.

Il leva la main qui n'avait pas tenu le poignard jusqu'à sa joue et la caressa.

- N'est-ce pas nous qui sommes censés vous charmer, vous, faibles humains ?

Harry sentit le sang lui monter au visage et le sourire devint un brin carnassier. Il effleura ses lèvres de son pouce puis acheva la caresse.

- Puisque vous m'invitez si gracieusement, je vous suis, Monsieur Potter.

Enfin.

Enfin il le voyait s'adoucir. Se laisser toucher par ses mots. Et peut-être plier devant ses désirs au lieu de les sacrifier face à ses doutes.

Enfin, il en était à présent persuadé, ils allaient mettre fin à cette valse-hésitation qui semblait caractériser leur relation depuis trop longtemps.

En silence, ils se mirent en route.

_A suivre…  
_

_L'affrontement entre nos héros et cette furie rousse était court mais qu'est-ce que ça m'a plu de l'écrire ! x)_

_Sinon... eh bien, le chapitre suivant est entamé et la fin est très proche puisqu'il ne reste à priori plus que deux chapitres (ou 1 chapitre et un épilogue)... et après il sera temps que je m'attaque à "Si longtemps"... ^^_

Bref, j'espère que vous passez toujours de bons moments en lisant cette histoire et à bientôt !

_**Bonus : Teaser du prochain chapitre**  
_

_« - Ce n'est que parce que vous en avez décidé ainsi. Vous pourriez avoir bien davantage, et vous le savez._

_- Mais mes désirs n'ont pas changé, et resteront sans doute toujours les mêmes._

_- C'est regrettable. »_


	25. Chapitre 24 : Liens

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic sont l'entière propriété de JK Rowling_

_Note : Post tome 6 - ____Slash Severus /__Harry__ - Sujet principal déjà traité par d'autres auteurs mais que j'aime beaucoup même si je m'en tire sûrement avec beaucoup moins de dextérité..._

_____Rien de mieux qu'un petit pont pour enfin finir un chapitre de fanfiction !  
Encore une fois, un grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews (j'y répond d'ailleurs dès que ce chapitre est posté !), ça me fait plaisir que cette histoire ne soit pas complétement oubliée et encore appréciée après tout ce temps :)_

_____Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**« Sacrifices et sacrifiés »**

_Chapitre 24 : Liens_

_"Vous êtes bien plus que cela."_

Rien de bien grandiloquent, de simples mots qui lui étaient venus naturellement aux lèvres. Et, pourtant, ils avaient semblait-il réussi à toucher Rogue. Alors qu'au temps de Poudlard, toutes ses belles déclarations, aussi sincères qu'elles aient pu être, ne paraissaient généralement ne récolter que colère, incrédulité ou dédain.

Etait-ce lui qui avait suffisamment gagné en maturité pour que ses mots puissent avoir un tel impact ou bien était-ce le temps qu'ils avaient passé loin l'un de l'autre qui avait mené le maître des potions à finalement écouter, croire et accepter ses paroles ?

Harry enfila une chemise claire et quitta sa salle de bain, envahi par une certaine anticipation. Le vampire l'attendait patiemment, ses robes abandonnées au profit de ses chemise et pantalon noirs que le gryffondor avait rafraichi et remis à neuf d'un coup de baguette. Il se tenait debout, près de la fenêtre, observant les rues vides, du haut du second étage où se trouvait son appartement, peut-être perdu dans ses pensées.

Il n'avait pas changé du tout, se prit-il à songer. Deux ans, ce n'était finalement rien. Mais Rogue était exactement le même. Pas même une ride de plus au coin des yeux ou de la bouche, un maintien toujours aussi droit, une chevelure d'un profond noir corbeau qui n'avait pas poussé du moindre centimètre. Et c'est à cela qu'il ressemblerait pour l'éternité, il garderait ce teint trop pâle, ce nez un peu trop proéminent, ces dents pas tout à fait blanches et ces yeux qui vacilleraient toujours entre ébène et carmin.

Si son côté vampirique l'avait séduit, tout au début, lorsque les premières morsures lui embrumaient l'esprit, il avait par la suite vite compris qu'il était parfaitement satisfait par sa physionomie. Il n'aurait pas pu s'imaginer le serpentard différemment, aucun autre aspect n'aurait pu mieux convenir à sa personnalité, son intelligence et ses talents. Et il était loin de penser cela pour la première fois.

- Votre vie est... paisible, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Rogue en tournant lentement la tête dans sa direction.

Il étudia les yeux rouges, qui ne révélaient rien de ses pensées, puis acquiesça en souriant.

- Plutôt, oui. C'est assez agréable de se dire que la guerre est derrière nous et que le quotidien est consacré à préserver la paix.

Il fit une pause et son sourire s'effaça un peu.

- Mes amis sont toujours là, à mes côtés, mais c'est une vie bien solitaire aussi, par moments.

Le maître des potions garda une expression neutre et fixa à nouveau l'obscurité extérieure.

- Ce n'est que parce que vous en avez décidé ainsi. Vous pourriez avoir bien davantage, et vous le savez.

- Mais mes désirs n'ont pas changé, et resteront sans doute toujours les mêmes.

- C'est regrettable.

Le silence les enveloppa et Harry se dirigea finalement vers le canapé.

Tout était entre les mains du vampire, à présent. Depuis son retour, il avait mis en avant tout ce qu'il était prêt à donner, que ce soit par des regards, des sous-entendus, des gestes, des actes ou des paroles.

Il fit un peu jouer les muscles de son épaule et retint une grimace. Il allait devoir s'appliquer davantage durant les leçons de médicomagie. Les marques des ongles qui avaient percé sa chair avaient disparues et la fine cicatrice blanche sur son épaule était à peine visible mais il y gardait une certaine raideur et ressentait une douleur diffuse lorsqu'il faisait un mouvement un peu trop brusque. Si Rogue s'en était chargé, il aurait pu faire un meilleur travail.

S'il avait encore possédé assez de magie pour cela.

Après tout, il avait été celui qui avait dû lui fournir les flammes bleues pour leur signal alors qu'en première année déjà Hermione était capable d'en produire. Flammes que son aîné aurait pu employer contre ce vampire dont il ignorait le nom. Et pourtant, en le voyant combattre, il avait deviné qu'utiliser de tels pouvoirs n'était plus naturel pour lui. Si le recours à la magie était instinctif pour un sorcier, le maître des potions semblait avoir perdu cette habitude au profit de sa foi en sa rapidité de mouvement et l'emploi de la force brute. Il avait utilisé la legimencie, certes, mais cette capacité nécessitait, à son avis, bien davantage de technique et de connaissances que de pouvoir. Et peut-être avait-il bien 'stocké' un brin de magie spécialement réservé à ce genre d'acte. Mais, autrement, il était vraisemblable qu'il ne soit plus loin du cracmol à l'heure actuelle. L'idée l'attristait mais il s'était visiblement adapté à sa nature, au contraire de ce qu'avait pu craindre Remus.

De longues minutes passèrent ainsi, laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées, avant que le maître des potions vienne s'asseoir à ses côtés, gardant le dos droit, ne posant pas les yeux sur lui.

- Vous auriez pu dépérir, sans cette potion, dit-il finalement.

Il vit son regard se fixer sur ses mains croisées sur ses jambes.

- Les autres... D'autres vampires, d'origine moldue, lorsqu'ils jettent leur dévolu sur un humain, le consument jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste, au mieux, qu'une coquille vide. Assouvissement de l'esprit, épuisement du corps, dévotion sans limite, l'humain est piégé et rien ne peut le libérer. Même dans le cas très improbable où un vampire voudrait rendre sa dignité à la personne qu'il convoite, il n'y parviendrait pas. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible.

Le survivant vit sa mâchoire se tendre avant qu'il ne continue et il lui sembla que son regard dévia un instant vers son avant-bras.

- C'est de l'esclavage pur et simple mais sans le moindre espoir de libération.

Harry ne fût pas vraiment étonné d'entendre la conclusion qu'il lui exposa ensuite, il y avait déjà songé à l'époque.

- Il n'est pas impossible que le mécanisme de dépendance s'était déjà mis en place au moment où vous avez pris pour la première fois la potion. Et rien ne garantit, pas plus que dans le passé, sa totale efficacité. Peut-être ne fait-elle que retarder l'inévitable. Il serait stupide de refuser d'admettre que tout ceci reste du domaine de l'expérimentation.

Il y eut un bref silence, et il était sur le point de lui dire que ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, lorsque Rogue le devança.

- Je vous... présente mes excuses, dit-il avec raideur et sans jamais lever les yeux vers lui.

Le survivant ne s'était tellement pas attendu à cela qu'il en resta muet d'étonnement. Puis une pensée douloureuse surgit. Si c'était pour cela qu'il - Après tout c'était Rogue et - et -

- Est-ce que - Vous n'êtes pas revenu que pour ça. N'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas - Ce n'était pas -

Le maître des potions ne le regardait toujours pas et Harry, malgré le calme avec lequel il avait pris la situation jusqu'ici, se décomposait. Il clignait rapidement des paupières, avait l'impression que la douleur dans son épaule s'accentuait et que son coeur se serrait. Si l'homme partait maintenant, il était certain que ce serait un départ définitif. Et des excuses ? Quoi de plus déterminant ? Non. Non, non, non...

Le serpentard fit finalement un bruit agacé.

- Je me demande si je ferais mieux de vous considérer comme un jeune homme extrêmement stupide et naïf ou comme un sorcier insensé. Vous n'avez eu aucune confiance en moi durant des années et étiez toujours prêt à me croire capable des plus sombres desseins. Et maintenant ? Vous semblez vous imaginer que j'ai la noblesse de coeur écoeurante d'un gryffondor ! J'ai un jour volontairement pris la marque noire ; je suis un vampire et j'ai tué hommes, femmes et enfants juste parce que j'avais soif ! Et vous pensez sérieusement que la seule raison pour laquelle je serais ici en ce moment même serait de simples excuses ? N'en avez vous pas assez de me prendre pour ce que je ne suis pas ?

Sincèrement, oui, il le pensait capable de cela. Ce n'était en rien naïf. Bien des actions passées le prouvaient meilleur que l'image qu'il s'efforçait de se donner. Même si sa nature vampirique avait tendance à déposer un voile plus lourd encore sur celles-ci.

Toujours en était-il qu'à présent Rogue était debout face à lui et le fusillait du regard. En colère. Mais, en fin de compte, peut-être pas réellement contre son cadet puisqu'il se rasseyait déjà, laissant sa tête retomber en arrière et fermant les yeux, son emportement paraissant presque oublié.

- Je ne peux rien faire, murmura-t-il. Je ne peux rien y faire, répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Le maître des potions ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et les garda fixés sur le plafond. Son expression crispée semblait tout aussi bien révéler son visible sentiment d'impuissance que ses mots. Son masque se craquelait. Il était maintenant au moins clair qu'il souffrait de cette situation.

Et Harry ne pouvait qu'écouter et attendre la conclusion. Laisser voix, une fois de plus, aux pensées qui tournaient dans son esprit alors qu'il paraissait décidé à partager honnêtement ce qu'il ressentait n'était sans doute pas le meilleur des choix. Peu importait qu'il ait envie de s'insurger contre ses mots ou qu'ils le blessent. Et c'est exactement ce que firent les paroles qui suivirent.

- J'ai longtemps pensé que ma fin viendrait avec celle du - avec celle de Voldemort. Et, d'une certaine façon, c'est ce qui s'est produit. Mais, même ainsi, je suis toujours enchaîné. Entravé et incapable de me défaire de vous.

Et c'est le dépit ainsi qu'un fond de tristesse et de lassitude présents dans cette déclaration qui touchèrent le plus Harry et lui firent serrer les dents. Il lui était d'autant plus difficile d'étouffer la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à l'éclat de joie ténu qui avait surgi à son aveu.

- A cause de mon sang. Ou ma magie, dit-il, gardant malgré tout les pieds sur Terre et trop conscient de cette réalité prédominante au sein de laquelle avait toujours évolué leur relation.

Le serpentard se redressa pour l'observer puis leva sa main, fit une brève pause, comme s'il hésitait à terminer son geste, lui ôta ses lunettes, puis laissa son index courir sur son visage, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, sa joue, son menton, ses lèvres.

- Si seulement il n'y avait que cela.

Le sorcier déglutit et un coin de la bouche de son compagnon s'incurva légèrement vers le haut.

- Cela serait tellement plus simple si vous me repoussiez, si vous me craigniez et tentiez de me fuir. Mais vous devez toujours vous démarquer, n'est-ce pas ? Agir et réagir de la manière qui complique toujours le plus mes choix. Vous étiez bien plus gérable lorsque vous n'étiez qu'un sale gamin impertinent.

Il n'y avait pas de venin dans sa voix. Ses doigts étaient descendus jusqu'à sa gorge, massant un instant une zone où les ongles de leur précédent adversaire avait fait couler le sang mais qui maintenant ne révélait que peau intacte, et reposaient à présent contre sa jugulaire. Les iris rougeâtres semblaient presque pulser au même rythme que ses propres battements de cœur rapides. Harry sourit légèrement, appréciant la douce caresse de ses doigts, qui ne contrastait finalement que peu avec le poids de ses mots. Prudence, calme, précision.

Le vampire se pencha vers lui et ne fixa plus que ses yeux.

- Je ne vous ferai pas de promesse. Et je ne resterai pas constamment à vos côtés. Quitte à être enchaîné, je me targuerai au moins de pouvoir choisir la longueur de ma chaîne. Si cela n'est pas suffisant pour vous, arrêtez-moi maintenant. Car je ne vous permettrai pas de revenir sur votre décision par la suite, je le crains.

Les crocs se dévoilèrent un instant, comme pour donner plus d'impact au ton possessif qu'avait pris sa voix.

Ses mots paraissaient durs de premier abord mais, avec ce qu'il connaissait de Rogue, il savait qu'ils sous-entendaient beaucoup, ils lui offraient enfin cette myriade de possibilités qu'il avait tant espéré avoir. Oh, il était conscient que son absence lui était difficile, qu'il ne lui serait pas vraiment agréable de vivre dans l'attente lorsqu'il partirait (il avait déjà vécu cela) mais, quoi qu'il dise, _**c'était**_ une promesse, celle de toujours revenir. Et c'était bien plus que ce qu'il s'était imaginé pouvoir recevoir de sa part. Un tel serment, c'était…

- OK.

L'ancien professeur roula presque des yeux et secoua légèrement la tête.

- Vraiment, Monsieur Potter ? Je m'émerveillerai toujours de votre éloquence.

Le survivant fronça un peu les sourcils à son tour.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais _encore_ me lancer dans de grandes déclarations, vous savez déjà très bien ce que je pense. Vous ne vous attendiez quand même pas sérieusement à ce que je vous dise non ? Et pourquoi toujours 'Monsieur Potter' ? J'ai un prénom, vous savez.

- Que je me juge libre d'employer, ou non, à ma convenance.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis ferma les paupières et se pencha en avant, laissant son front se reposer contre celui de Rogue. Il soupira.

- Merci. Merci d'être revenu.

La main qui avait migré sur sa nuque resserra sa prise et les lèvres fines caressèrent les siennes. Chastement d'abord, de simples pressions de la chair tendre contre la sienne. Puis avec davantage de nuances, un mordillement un instant, un toucher du bout de la langue, sa lèvre emprisonnée entre les siennes, son étreinte sur sa nuque s'affermissant. Et bientôt, ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, langues dansant, caressant palais et gencives, cherchant tous deux parfois à dominer et à d'autres moments se laissant guider par l'autre.

C'était simple, instinctif, et plus grand chose n'avait d'importance. Doute, absence, vampire, rien de tout cela ne comptait. Rogue se donnait à lui, en son âme et conscience, tout comme lui-même l'avait déjà fait des mois plus tôt. Seulement, cette fois, ils avançaient tous deux dans la même direction, et c'était ce que cette étreinte célébrait.

Il enfouit sa main dans les longs cheveux noirs et, un moment plus tard, son compagnon le faisait basculer vers l'arrière, ne réveillant qu'à peine le tiraillement dans son épaule. Le baiser se rompit et le survivant exposa sa gorge, observant à nouveau les yeux grenat.

- La potion, rappela-t-il.

Le serpentard avait le regard brillant et paraissait bien décidé à prendre tout ce qu'il lui offrait.

- Ce ne sera pas utile, pas pour le moment, répondit-il, le laissant confus.

- Vous avez soif.

- Pas au point de faire passer l'envie de vous mordre avant toute autre.

Tout en l'observant, le vampire déboutonna lentement la chemise de son cadet et, la première surprise passée, Harry sourit puis l'embrassa à nouveau.

Rogue n'en parlerait sans doute pas plus, ne s'épancherait pas sur ses sentiments à son égard et contenterait d'agir, de lui montrer et de lui offrir une chance de comprendre. Comme en mettant pour un temps sa nature vampirique de côté pour s'exprimer une nuit comme un humain.

Cette nuit-là, cette discussion et ces aveux, peut-être même plus que les ébats qui s'en suivirent, réalisa-t-il plus tard, marquée par sentiments, découverte et une pointe de maladresse, apaisa Harry comme rien ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Et, bien des instants après le premier baiser échangé, lorsqu'il laissa paresseusement son nez se nicher contre la nuque familière, enveloppé dans son étreinte, il fut persuadé qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait jamais vraiment regretter d'en être arrivé à ces décisions, quoi que deviendrait leur relation dans l'avenir. Parce que, pour tout ce qu'ils avaient abandonné et perdu, aucune récompense n'aurait pu être mieux appropriée que ces sentiments de confort et de plénitude à simplement pouvoir se blottir contre le corps solide de l'autre, en sachant que cela n'aurait rien d'éphémère.

HPSR

Il se glissa hors du lit et se concentra plusieurs secondes pour lancer ses sorts, ne faisant pas grand cas de la fraîcheur de la nuit et du plancher froid sous ses pieds nus. Au bout de quelques instants, la pièce fût plongée dans l'obscurité totale, les fenêtres à présent parfaitement opaques repoussant la clarté diffuse de la lune.

- Lumos, souffla-t-il.

Et il attrapa un t-shirt puis se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain, n'y resta qu'un bref moment, avant de rejoindre le salon.

Rogue était là. Bien sûr, il ne dormait pas.

Le survivant le contempla du pas de la porte, un sourire sur les lèvres, n'en revenant pas encore tout à fait d'avoir l'homme là, sur son canapé, chemise ouverte, un bras posé sur le dossier, visiblement détendu, et les yeux perdus dans sa lecture. Il s'approcha et fût un peu amusé de découvrir que, évidemment, de tous les livres de sa bibliothèque (pas plus d'une vingtaine de livres mais quand même), son choix s'était porté sur le seul livre de potions qu'il possédait.

Son aîné leva brièvement son regard rougeoyant vers luis lorsqu'il s'installa à ses côtés puis replongea dans sa lecture.

- La chambre est prête pour vous accueillir dès que vous en aurez besoin.

Le serpentard lui prêta attention un peu plus longtemps puis hocha la tête d'un mouvement sec. Et retourna à nouveau à son livre. Harry devinait pourquoi.

Il laissa pourtant ses pensées se diriger vers d'autres choses. Comme sa réticence à le quitter dans quelques heures pour poursuivre sa formation. Les réminiscences de ce qu'avait été leur première réelle nuit ensemble. Leur futur, qui ne s'annonçait pas vraiment linéaire, qui semblait enfin plus tangible. Et puis cette autre chose également qui ne pouvait pas quitter son esprit et était clairement au centre des pensées du vampire à cet instant même.

Parce que c'était ce dont parlait ce livre.

De potions. De cette potion. Dont un flacon était abandonné dans sa robe. Et des dizaines d'autres patientaient dans une caisse, avec cette couleur aux éclats cuivrés et non jaunes comme à leur état originel.

Rogue ferma le livre et l'observa d'un air sceptique. Puis il sembla réaliser quelque chose et acquiesça.

- Ah. Granger, bien sûr.

- Non, répliqua immédiatement le gryffondor, pas vraiment surpris par cette conclusion, et suffisamment satisfait par ses résultats pour ne pas en prendre ombrage.

Oui, c'était du brassage de potion de haut niveau ; oui, c'était bien ses gribouillis qui se trouvaient dans toutes les marges de l'épais bouquin ; oui, ces pages manuscrites à la plume étaient bien une retranscription de tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur le sujet. Oui, il avait attendu son retour et n'avait jamais cessé de chercher des solutions pour que ce point particulier de leur vie soit plus facile à gérer.

- Cela restera douloureux.

- Ce n'était pas le côté le plus important de mes recherches, vous le savez.

- Ces variations sont… plutôt ingénieuses, déclara-t-il finalement, presque avec une pointe d'hésitation, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu lui-même à prononcer ces mots.

Il caressa distraitement la couverture du livre.

- Je ne m'étonne pas que vous leur ayez donné ces goûts excentriques de… bièreaubeurre et de confiseries de chez Honeydukes, continua-t-il avec un certain dédain. Bien qu'il ait dû vous falloir user de persévérance pour changer la saveur de cette potion en particulier. Prolongement de l'efficacité, augmentation de l'effet régénérant, réduction de la perte de magie… Vous vous êtes cependant surpassé en imaginant ce garde-fou. A condition qu'il fonctionne, bien entendu.

- Mais, en théorie, c'est correct, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'admets que cela paraît vraisemblable.

Une bouffée de fierté le traversa en voyant validé ainsi le fruit de ses recherches et il ne put empêcher un énorme sourire de se peindre sur son visage. Certes, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que les résultats seraient aussi positifs qu'il l'espérait mais l'approbation de Rogue (Severus), et plus encore dans ce domaine précis, était déjà une récompense en soit.

- Un répulsif. Vous vous montrez plus prudent que ce que je vous en aurais crû capable.

Son expression était plutôt neutre et il n'était pas certain d'y percevoir une pointe d'admiration surprise ou une émotion plus négative.

- Une précaution, simplement. Et qui, comme vous l'avez souligné, pourrait être un échec.

Le vampire afficha un bref rictus qui ne sembla être adressé qu'à lui-même puis lui demanda d'apporter l'une de ces nouvelles potions. Harry s'exécuta.

Le procédé mis en place était plutôt simpliste. Si tout se passait selon ses prévisions, si un jour il devait consommer plus de sang que de raison, celui-ci deviendrait un liquide assez infecte pour ses papilles. Pas qu'il était parvenu à faire muter son sang d'une quelconque façon, bien sûr, il ne s'agirait que d'une sorte d'illusion, créée par un enchevêtrement de sorts lancés sur les bons ingrédients, d'un dosage assez adéquat et d'une multitude de diverses interventions durant le brassage. Et, de façon assez étonnante, c'était une information plutôt incongrue sur les loups-garous qui lui avait donné une des clés principales pour en arriver là.

Cependant, tous ces détails, il les avait déjà retranscrits et il laisserait le soin au serpentard de les décortiquer si l'envie lui en prenait. Pour l'heure, toutefois, l'homme semblait bien assez content en observant, goûtant et en analysant l'odeur de la potion qu'il lui avait tendue. Enfin, ses yeux cherchèrent les siens pour ne plus les lâcher et il lui tendit la fiole ouverte. Le jeune sorcier l'accepta et la but en deux gorgées. A ce stade, plus de mots n'étaient vraiment nécessaires.

Il eut l'impression d'être un brin audacieux en le rejoignant sur le canapé, presque assis sur ses cuisses, et posant une main sur son torse. Rogue (Severus) ne l'accueillit qu'avec un sourcil légèrement haussé et un sourire en coin. Harry le recouvrit d'un baiser chaste puis se redressa et lui présenta sa nuque. Il vit du coin de l'œil l'expression vorace qui s'afficha sur son visage mais ne trembla pas pour autant. Il ne s'y ferait sans doute jamais tout à fait. Et alors ? Ce n'était certainement pas suffisant pour lui donner l'envie de se détourner de Severus Rogue.

Il sentit la langue humide glisser sur sa peau, la main se perdre dans ses cheveux et lui pencher la tête un peu en arrière, puis la pointe des canines effleurer puis s'enfoncer. Oh, oui, de la douleur, il y en avait. Un sentiment diffus d'impuissance également ; c'était une reddition.

Pourtant, le vampire l'enveloppait, le soutenait, le protégeait dans un étrange équilibre entre fermeté et douceur. En dépit du nombre de mois qui les séparaient de quand cela s'était pour la dernière fois produit, rien n'était précipité, il s'abreuvait en de longues et profondes gorgées, une main lui caressant le dos, comme pour l'apaiser.

En se concentrant sur le corps sous lui, ses mains, la texture de ses cheveux contre sa peau… Oui, cette morsure n'était vraiment rien.

Il ne réalisa d'ailleurs qu'avec un petit temps de retard que les crocs s'étaient enfin rétractés et que son compagnon se contentait désormais de mordiller et embrasser sa gorge. Il était un peu étourdi, rien de très handicapant. Rien qui ne l'empêcha de l'embrasser lorsque les lèvres fines rejoignirent les siennes.

De longues caresses. La langue passant sur les cavités encore suintantes. Un coup de baguette et un sort murmuré un peu plus tard. Une nouvelle étreinte intime dans le secret de sa chambre. Quelques mots légers échangés. Un soupir exaspéré. Un sourire. Et l'aube pointant derrière les fenêtres scellées.

Un nouveau jour, parmi tant d'autres à venir, qui ne seraient pas toujours aussi faciles, qui seraient parfois emprunt de gravité ou même de colère. Un nouveau jour à construire leur vie et leur relation sans chercher à les rendre parfaites mais simplement en tirant le meilleur de ce qu'ils étaient à présent.

Non pas un vampire et sa proie.

Juste deux hommes qui connaissaient mieux que personne le sens du mot sacrifice et pourraient enfin se montrer un peu égoïste. Penser à eux-mêmes. Et à la personne pour qui, depuis longtemps déjà, ils avaient décidé de tout sacrifier.

_A suivre…_

_Et voilà, dernier chapitre, enfin, et il ne reste plus qu'un épilogue ;)_

_Ce n'est peut-être pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, et personnellement je trouve qu'il y a du bon et du moins bon dans ce chapitre, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de beaucoup aimer les dernières phrases x)_

_A bientôt je l'espère pour la fin de cette histoire :D_


	26. Epilogue

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic sont l'entière propriété de JK Rowling_

_Note : Post tome 6 - Slash Severus /Harry - Sujet principal déjà traité par d'autres auteurs mais que j'aime beaucoup même si je m'en tire sûrement avec beaucoup moins de dextérité..._

_Voilà, le chapitre précédent était posté hier... et me voilà déjà avec l'épilogue x)_  
_La raison : même si je n'en ai reçues que quelques-unes, les reviews postées sur le dernier chapitre m'ont fait énormément plaisir et m'ont donné une grosse envie d'écrire cette dernière partie quitte à y consacrer ma journée... :p_

_Alors, pour la dernière fois sur cette fanfiction, un très grand merci pour vos reviews et encouragements, et j'espère que cette conclusion vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture :)  
_

**« Sacrifices et sacrifiés »**

_Epilogue_

_-2004-_

- Toujours atteint de ce fameux complexe du héros, à ce que je vois, Potter.

Ses doigts appuyèrent un peu plus fort sur sa cicatrice encore rougie, cette ligne striée d'une dizaine de centimètres s'étendant entre sa hanche et ses côtes. Harry s'écarta et lui jeta un regard irrité puis enfila sa chemise.

Le vampire avait pénétré sans un bruit dans la salle de bain, de retour finalement après sept longues semaines d'absence. Bien que le survivant fût heureux et soulagé de le voir, cette introduction l'agaçait. Son ton était bien trop proche de celui de ses jeunes années à Poudlard et la pression qu'il avait exercée sur sa récente blessure avait été excessive à dessein, afin qu'il en ressente bien la douleur. Il était épuisé et d'une humeur plutôt mauvaise après qu'on lui ait annoncé que la lame enchantée qui avait tranché sa peau (rien qu'une longue estafilade, juste une blessure superficielle) rendait la médicomagie inefficace. La cicatrice, il s'en fichait. Mais la douleur persistante qui ne pourrait s'apaiser qu'un jour ou deux plus tard, en dépit des potions, le mettait sur les nerfs.

- C'est mon travail, répliqua-t-il en s'enfonçant dans leur chambre, bien décidé à prendre le repos qu'il méritait.

- Tu aurais pu éviter la lame, assena-t-il, le saisissant par le poignet pour qu'il lui fasse face.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Non, je n'aurais pas pu.

- Cette fille n'en serait pas morte.

Bien sûr, il avait lu son rapport qui devait encore traîner dans le salon.

- Cette jeune sorcière aurait eu cette cicatrice alors qu'elle n'est qu'une innocente qui s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, contra-t-il les dents serrées. C'est **mon** job de les protéger.

Il resserra sa prise sur son poignet à lui en faire mal mais le survivant ne broncha pas et le dévisagea du regard.

- Tu n'étais pas en service. Tu étais seul.

- Et ce malade avait déjà décapité un vieux sorcier avec son sabre.

- Ne refait plus jamais cela.

L'homme relâcha abruptement son poignet et se détourna, traversant rapidement les pièces. Harry lui emboîtait le pas une seconde plus tard, une fureur sourde grondant en lui.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Severus se tourna vers lui à trois pas de la porte d'entrée, une expression ennuyée peinte sur ses traits.

- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

- Je ferai ce que je dois faire, comme je l'ai toujours fait !

- Non, Potter. Tu m'obéiras !

L'Auror serra les poings tentant vainement de maîtriser sa colère.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Que je vais suivre bien sagement tes ordres pour faire plaisir à ton petit égo ? Je ne suis certainement pas une gentille _marionnette_ que Môssieur le petit vampire peut s'amuser à manipuler à sa guise ! Si c'est ce que tu cherches, un gentil petit esclave à ta botte qui te sert de réserve de sang, tu ferais mieux d'aller le chercher ailleurs !

Un éclat d'incrédulité s'afficha un instant sur son visage. Puis il se mit à rire, d'un rire sinistre et sans joie. Il s'éteignit assez vite cependant.

- Puisque tu y tiens, dit-il, finalement, avec condescendance.

Et il ouvrit la porte et en franchit le seuil sans un regard en arrière, ni pour Harry, ni pour ses amis figés de l'autre côté.

Le survivant ferma les yeux quelques secondes, inspira et expira lentement, puis sourit légèrement à Hermione et Ron.

- Entrez, entrez. Et désolé pour… ça.

Ses amis l'observèrent avec prudence puis la jeune femme parla finalement.

- Nous pouvons repasser plus tard, Harry. Nous venions juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Si tu ne-

- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Au contraire, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir. Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois, ce n'est pas grave, ça passera.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière.

Ron hocha la tête et entraîna sa compagne à l'intérieur.

- Alors, qu'ont dit les médicomages ? Et ce sale type, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait en liberté sur le Chemin de Traverse ? questionna presque immédiatement le roux.

Et il lui répondit, d'abord un peu sur la défensive, puis avec plus de naturel, la conversation ponctuée par les éclats de stupéfaction ravis de Ron au récit de son petit exploit (car ce criminel _était_ un sorcier puissant), les quelques remontrances d'Hermione (oui, en effet, il aurait pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de prudence) et quelques remarques légères qui rendirent l'atmosphère tout simplement agréable.

Lorsque la soirée s'acheva, Harry était de meilleure humeur. Ils n'avaient pas parlé du vampire. Ses amis acceptaient la situation mais, selon son désir, ne se mêlaient que peu de cette partie de sa vie. Généralement, lorsqu'ils croisaient Severus, ils se montraient polis, et Hermione partageait même avec lui des bouts de conversations. Mais qu'ils acceptent ne signifiait pas forcément qu'ils approuvent. Et la vie avec Severus Rogue était parfois bien assez compliqué comme cela sans qu'il n'essaie de faire que tout ce petit monde (sans parler des Weasley, Remus et d'autres plus récentes amitiés) parvienne à s'entendre, alors que la plupart ne savait même rien de sa nature et que quelques-uns seulement étaient conscients qu'il entretenait une relation avec lui.

Il laissa sa tête retomber contre les oreillers et soupira.

Severus reviendrait sans doute dans une semaine ou deux. C'était ainsi que cela s'était passé les trois autres fois. Ils n'avaient que rarement ce genre d'affrontement mais ça arrivait.

Un trop plein de frustration, de l'inquiétude, un sentiment d'impuissance trop prononcé. C'était ce qui avait déclenché tout cela cette fois.

Harry s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su arrêter ce sorcier désaxé avant qu'il n'ait fait sa première victime alors qu'il l'avait _vu_ sortir son sabre, il avait senti sa magie hostile et il avait simplement été trop lent. Puis sa blessure le faisait souffrir. Et ce corps baignant dans son sang lui avait rappelé de désagréables souvenirs de guerre.

Et Severus… Severus avait eu peur pour lui. Pauvre façon d'exprimer ses sentiments, comme toujours, mais c'était bien digne de l'abominable maître des potions après tout. A la façon dont son regard s'était attardé sur la nouvelle cicatrice, et puis à la manière dont il avait réagi un peu plus tard à ses paroles pleines de fureur, il se demandait même s'il n'avait pas, pendant une brève seconde, songé à lui donner son sang, juste pour faire disparaître cette marque, pour le protéger aussi, peut-être même pour le rendre plus fort. Chose tout à fait impossible à envisager s'ils ne voulaient pas, justement, qu'il devienne une simple marionnette entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient, aucun d'eux, et Harry le savait très bien.

Des mots cruels, ils en échangeaient parfois et ils ne s'excusaient par la suite que rarement en paroles. Quoiqu'ils puissent désirer, ils avaient chacun un caractère trop fort pour qu'il n'y ait jamais de friction. Harry supportait toujours aussi mal qu'avant qu'on essaie de le priver de ses choix et son aîné, nature vampirique ou non, aimait par trop avoir prise sur son environnement, quitte à se montrer désagréablement obtus.

Le survivant se retourna sur son côté, à l'opposé de sa récente blessure, et ferma obstinément les yeux. Qu'il boude dans son coin si ça l'amusait. Il n'était _pas_ en tort. Même s'il aurait pu se montrer un peu moins agressif.

Il laissa échapper un souffle frustré.

Severus lui manquait.

Deux jours plus tard, le vampire se glissa dans leur lit, un peu avant l'aube, et l'enserra dans une étreinte ferme qu'il ne relâcha pas jusqu'au matin.

HPSR

_-2006-_

Le sorcier lança la fiole puis jeta un sort.

Il aurait vraiment préféré qu'il s'agisse d'une potion et pas de cette satanée science moldue. Oh, il aimait la science. Mais pas lorsqu'un sorcier un peu plus puissant que la norme décidait que les 'arts moldus' étaient fascinants et méritaient d'être associés aux pouvoirs du monde de la magie. _Cela_ ne fonctionnait pas et n'était pas fait pour être mêlé. Apparemment ses quelques fidèles, sorciers et moldus, ne l'avaient pas encore compris en dépit de tous ces échecs. Le seul résultat 'positif' imaginable, en tombant par hasard sur un assemblage d'ingrédients qui auraient pu créer une potion, était-

Harry fut violemment repoussé en arrière lorsque son bouclier explosa et qu'une ombre se jeta sur lui. Il eut pour premier réflexe de se débattre puis reconnut son assaillant. Etendu là, sur lui, en plein soleil d'été. Fumant.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, observa rapidement la scène et repéra Ron qui justement venait de se rendre compte de sa situation. Il lui lança un sourire moqueur une fois sa surprise passée. Le survivant leva les yeux au ciel, s'assura une dernière fois que les autres Aurors semblaient avoir repris la situation (les disciples agités et plutôt offensifs) en main et fit un vague geste vers le roux avant de transplaner avec son compagnon.

Magie et science. Yep. Grosse (très grosse) explosion. Au moins, ils n'auraient plus à s'inquiéter de ce gourou en puissance.

Arrivé dans son salon, toujours allongé, il repoussa légèrement Severus pour voir son visage. Brûlé cruellement par le soleil. Et sa main posée sur son dos baignait dans le liquide rouge, sans doute dû au fait que l'homme lui avait servi physiquement de bouclier pour le protéger du souffle de l'explosion.

Le serpentard fit une grimace en ouvrant les paupières. Visiblement, même ça était douloureux. Il était vraiment dans un sale état.

- Bonjour.

L'homme fit un bruit qui ressembla suspicieusement à un reniflement et sa peau craquelée se détendit légèrement autour du coin de ses lèvres qui se recourbaient en un sourire amusé et exaspéré. Il cligna une fois des paupières puis révéla ses crocs.

Harry laissa échapper un éclat de rire puis appuya précautionneusement sur sa nuque jusqu'à ce que ses dents touchent sa chair. Elles s'y enfoncèrent comme dans du beurre et le vampire commença à se nourrir.

- C'était… ah… stupide de… ta part…, parvint-il à dire entre deux inspirations rapides.

Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre et le gryffondor se laissa distraire par la sensation un peu perturbante de la peau se régénérant alors même qu'elle reposait contre sa mâchoire. C'était très chaud, ça vibrait, rampait, tremblait. C'était plutôt déconcertant.

Il but plus que d'habitude et, lorsqu'il s'écarta enfin, Harry décida que le sol était assez confortable pour qu'il y reste un moment de plus. Juste le temps que le monde arrête de vaciller de cette façon, du moins.

- Que de reconnaissance pour celui qui t'a empêché de passer une semaine enfermé à Sainte-Mangouste, murmura le vampire, le visage à nouveau pâle et lisse.

- …isqué pas m'vie… moi, parvint-il difficilement à articuler.

Il se sentit soulevé et eut un instant d'étonnement face à la facilité avec laquelle Severus parvenait à le porter malgré sa taille et son poids raisonnables.

_Ah. Vampire. Juste._

La manière décousue dont se formaient ses pensées lui fit quand même saisir sa situation et il balbutia un mot.

- M'vais ?

- Infecte. Félicitations, Potter.

Il afficha un instant un sourire ridiculement grand. _Il avait bien réussi cette potion !_ Puis plongea dans l'inconscience.

HPSR

_-Printemps 2008-_

Potions, potions, potions !

Comment avait-il pu se laisser convaincre d'étudier à nouveau cette matière dix ans après être sorti de Poudlard ?

Ah, oui, un certain serpentard avait parlé en termes un peu trop élogieux de sa (seule et unique) potion si expertement brassée. Bon, il y avait aussi le fait que Severus Rogue était un maître en la matière et que, depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus se servir librement de la magie, les parties les plus élaborées de cet art lui manquaient. Et même s'il avait fait sa demande par des moyens détournés et une tentative à moitié réussie d'utiliser la flatterie, il lui avait demandé. Il lui avait fallu, eh bien, quelques années mais il s'était finalement tourné vers Harry pour une chose qui était si importante à ses yeux.

Le survivant se replongea avec un peu plus d'assiduité dans son étude. Après tout, il avait su développer un certain goût pour quelques-uns de ses aspects au cours de ses recherches. Et il travaillait toujours par intermittence sur l'amélioration de 'sa' potion. Il ne se lançait certes pas dans cette matière avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'il l'aurait fait pour le Quidditch ou la DCFM mais il y avait définitivement pire que les potions. Comme l'arithmancie, ou la divination.

Et au moins cette cave dont il ne s'était jamais servi aurait maintenant son utilité. Oui, la cave, définitivement une bonne idée. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas d'autre pièce de libre dans cette petite maison. Il avait les moyens d'emménager dans un lieu plus grand mais l'endroit lui plaisait. A la périphérie de Londres. Et choisi en s'assurant au préalable que Severus appréciait assez la petite demeure.

'Leur' maison. Car le maître des potions s'absentait de moins en moins souvent. Ses errances étaient plus courtes également. Et, ils n'en parlaient pas (presque comme s'ils avaient conclu un accord silencieux à ce sujet) mais il soupçonnait que, depuis un certain temps maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin d'autre sang que du sien, que sa soif était donc devenu moins grande.

Harry leva ses yeux de sa lecture, se redressa sur sa chaise et observa l'homme qui se tenait au centre du salon, expérimentant une fois de plus sur les limites offertes par sa baguette. La flamme mauve vacilla, se dupliqua puis retrouva son unicité, enveloppa le cube flottant au-dessus de sa main gauche, prit une teinte verdâtre puis disparut en une volute de fumée. Le cube de plomb opaque s'était changé en un cylindre de verre solide aux reflets noirâtres et traversé par un courant doré. Voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller en matière de transfiguration semblait être la façon dont il avait décidé de mesurer son pouvoir ce soir.

Il se laissa distraire un peu plus longtemps pas le mouvement de ses mains puis s'attarda plus longuement sur sa physionomie. Physiquement, il ne changeait vraiment pas. Mais en tant que vampire, il évoluait, sans aucun doute. Il était plus rapide et plus fort que dix ans plus tôt, il buvait (apparemment) moins de sang, il résistait mieux aux rayons du soleil… bien qu'il aurait pu facilement se passer de cette dernière information. Voir la peau craquelée et brûlée, le sang suintant et bouillonnant… était un spectacle auquel il avait assisté plus souvent qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

En somme, il devenait plus résistant, devenait un peu plus immuable et avançait un peu plus loin sur la route de l'éternité (du moins était-ce la croyance que les sorciers avaient en ce qui concernait ces créatures) chaque jour qui passait. Tandis que lui changeait, récoltait des cicatrices et allait vers ce même destin qui attendait moldus et sorciers. Peut-être vivrait-il cent ou deux cents ans, et après ?

Il ne suivrait pas Severus dans son immortalité, de cela il était certain.

Il replongea dans son livre, repoussant ces pensées parasites. Cela ne faisait que dix ans et il tentait déjà de voir dix fois, vingt fois plus loin. C'était absurde. Son aîné n'était pas indestructible. Et pour tous les instants paisibles de leur vie, ils n'hésitaient jamais, ni l'un ni l'autre, à se jeter dans la bataille lorsque c'était nécessaire. Il sourit en lisant son livre. Peut-être même qu'un incident de potion serait leur démise. Quoique, à choisir, il préfèrerait plutôt périr la baguette au poing, pour une bonne cause, plutôt que pour simple incompétence… et Severus Rogue pourrait très bien le tourmenter de ses hurlements furieux jusqu'en Enfer s'il permettait à une telle chose de se produire.

Il éclata de rire et sourit innocemment face au regard suspicieux du serpentard. Lorsqu'il retourna à son livre, l'homme fit un mouvement élégant de son poignet et quelques secondes plus tard il se tordait de rire sous l'effet du Rictumsempra, le privant de toute occasion de riposte. Au moment où il retrouva enfin son calme, il ne tenta pourtant pas de prendre sa revanche. Vil manipulateur qu'il était, Severus se penchait au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser.

HPSR

_-Automne 2008-_

- Potter.

Il continua ce qu'il faisait sans se laisser distraire par sa voix.

- Potter !

Après tout, il y prenait beaucoup de plaisir.

- Harry…, souffla-t-il un peu plus fort.

- Hm ?

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a d'autres lieux plus appropriés pour cela ? Nous sommes chez l-les _Weasley_, pour l'amour de Merlin ! chuchota-t-il les dents serrées.

- Et alors ? Ils savent déjà… ce n'est pas important, finit-il en revenant mordiller sa gorge puis mordant gentiment.

Le maître des potions étouffa un grognement.

- Arrête ça.

Il releva légèrement la tête, resserrant un peu plus son étreinte sur son aîné, calant son dos fermement contre sa poitrine, laissant ses lèvres effleurer sa nuque.

- Pourquoi ? geignit-il presque. Tu me le fais bien tout le temps.

- Nous sommes dans la buanderie de ce qui se rapproche le plus de ta famille et tu me demandes pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'amuser à jouer les vampires en herbe ? Tu es saoul, Potter, et-

Harry le mordit plus franchement et l'homme laissa échapper un gémissement peu digne de lui. Le gryffondor sourit contre sa peau. Peut-être l'avait-il pris un peu en traître en attendant qu'il soit chargé de toute leur literie avant de lui sauter de dessus mais, hé, il avait patienté toute la soirée et ne l'avez pas touché de tout le dîner, il pouvait bien se lâcher un peu maintenant. Il avait peut-être, en effet, bu un peu plus que de raison… mais c'était si bon de le sentir frissonner contre le lui.

Il laissa sa langue caresser les marques légères sur sa chair et se remit à la mordiller doucement. Severus le laissa faire.

- Harry…

Droits coups vifs résonnèrent sur la porte de la buanderie et le vampire se tendit dans ses bras. Le survivant le relâcha et ouvrit la porte, nonchalant.

- Désolée de vous déranger mais nous avons encore quelques chambres à préparer, déclara la jeune femme, une légère rougeur lui montant aux joues bien qu'elle tentait visiblement de réprimer un petit rire.

- Oh, Ginny, désolé. On était…

- Cela suffira comme ça, Potter, marmonna son compagnon. Mademoiselle Weasley, finit-il pour prendre congé.

Il attrapa la main du jeune homme et l'entraîna à sa suite vers leur chambre. Ses joues étaient toujours aussi pâles, remarqua Harry, mais le petit tressaillement de sa paupière et le pli insistant au coin de sa lèvre dévoilait sa gêne. Harry sourit un peu plus.

Severus le relâcha lorsqu'ils franchirent le pas de la chambre et s'assit sur le lit pour enlever ses bottes, fronçant les sourcils. Il le rejoignit et s'agenouilla derrière lui, entourant sa nuque de ses bras. Il avait vraiment envie de le sentir ainsi, se reposant contre son torse, depuis ces dernières heures.

- Si c'est à propos de Ginny, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ça fait longtemps que-

- Les états d'âme de Ginevra Weasley sont bien la dernière de mes préoccupations. Je ne-

Il le fit tomber en arrière et le surplomba rapidement, amusé par le regard noir qu'il lui jetait. Il aimait cela lorsqu'il se laissait surprendre et ne lui opposait aucune résistance malgré sa force surnaturelle.

Le survivant se pencha vers lui, lui lança son plus beau sourire séducteur (ou du moins, aima-t-il le croire) et reprit sa tâche là où il l'avait laissée, goûtant et mordillant la chair d'aspect fragile. Severus laissa échapper un soupir et l'attira plus franchement à lui.

Il était bien, là, juste à cet instant.

Un peu fatigué, peut-être. Les paupières assez lourdes, en fait.

Et il ne vit jamais l'expression outragée du vampire, les premiers baisers échangés passés, après qu'il se soit écroulé sur lui.

Et, même s'il ne les apprécia pas à outre mesure, il se s'étonna guère des trois jours de silence complet qui suivirent leur retour du Terrier. Surtout après que la moitié de la maisonnée ait gratifié Severus Rogue de sourires goguenard jusqu'à la fin de leur séjour.

HPSR

_-2010-_

- Non.

Le silence s'installa et s'éternisa.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas vraiment 'le droit' de refuser… mais six mois, en Chine. Six mois ! Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés si longtemps depuis… des années et…

- Je vois.

Le serpentard fixa les draps, visiblement déçu.

Qu'avait-il espéré ? Qu'il lui dise « vas-y », « bon vent » ?

De courtes séparations permettaient que sa magie reste toujours à un niveau suffisant pour qu'il garde tous ses moyens en cas de situations critiques au sein de sa brigade. Et Severus parvenait ainsi à garder son sentiment d'indépendance auquel il tenait tant. Mais… six mois… ça lui paraîtrait interminable. Et comment ferait-il pour se nourrir ? Il devrait à nouveau chasser et…

Il fusilla du regard la lettre abandonnée sur le lit, livré par le premier hibou du matin, et qui avait gâché ce réveil si agréable après qu'il ait ouvert les yeux pour trouver leurs membres entremêlés d'une manière si parfaite.

Severus avait eu l'air terriblement enthousiaste, quelques minutes plus tôt, même pour lui.

_« Ah ! La Chine ! C'est l'occasion idéale pour revenir aux origines de milliers de potions ! Qu'en dis-tu ? Six mois ? Cela devrait être raisonnable. »_

_« Non. »_

Foutues anciennes connaissances bienveillantes qui avaient décidé qu'il fallait partager avec lui quelque découverte qui sortait un peu de l'ordinaire.

Très bien, il le reconnaissait, il était devenu dépendant, extrêmement dépendant de lui. Et la seule pensée de le voir partir durant tant de mois lui faisait mal. C'était assez pathétique mais c'était plus fort que lui.

- Très bien. Je comptais attendre le mois prochain mais autant que je parte à la fin de la semaine prochaine puisque tu n'es pas intéressé par ce voya-

- Quoi ? Tu ne m'as pas demandé…

Severus le dévisagea puis croisa les bras.

- Je viens clairement de te proposer de partir en Chine. Et tu as refusé.

Le nœud dans son estomac se dénoua soudainement mais il ne sourit pas pour autant.

- Proposé ? Tu es toujours parti seul. Je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu prendre _ça_ pour une demande de t'accompagner !

Sa posture se relaxa légèrement mais son ton monta d'un cran.

- Six mois, Potter. Pourquoi diable voudrais-tu que je parte sans toi ?

Son compagnon s'enfonça un peu plus dans les oreillers et détourna le regard.

- Si tu t'en souviens, je t'ai un jour dis que j'étais enchaîné à toi. Si tu n'en as pas encore pris conscience, depuis ce jour, cette 'chaîne' est devenu dramatiquement plus courte.

Harry grimaça légèrement et le quitta des yeux. Un doigt replié caressant sa joue fût suffisant pour lui faire lever le regard.

- Je ne serais pourtant pas celui qui s'en plaindra, finit Severus avec douceur.

Cela n'arrivait pas souvent qu'il lui parle de cette façon et il se sentit un instant beaucoup plus jeune. Il détourna à nouveau le regard mais prit son autre main dans la sienne.

- Dans dix jours, donc ? bredouilla-t-il.

Il enroba sa mâchoire de sa main et lui embrassa doucement le front, continuant sur cet élan d'affection qui le faisait se sentir effroyablement humble et comblé.

- En effet. Le bureau des Aurors devra se passer de toi quelques temps. Et j'espère bien que tu feras un assistant passable pour mes recherches, dit-il en souriant contre son front.

L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain

- Maintenant, cesse de faire l'idiot et lève-toi de ce lit. Nous avons une longue journée qui nous attend et des préparatifs à entamer.

Le gryffondor sourit légèrement en le voyant passer la porte. Dépendant. C'était un mot pour cela. Co-dépendance ? Peut-être. Mais, en vérité, il y avait un mot bien plus fort et plus juste qui définissait leur relation, et après tout ce temps, il réalisait qu'il pouvait finalement l'employer, que ce n'était plus depuis longtemps (mais cela l'avait-il seulement été un jour ?) à sens unique. C'était-

- Harry ?

Severus l'attendait au seuil de la salle de bain.

Il sourit, se leva et prit la main qu'il lui tendait.

**Fin**

_Sept ans et voilà enfin la conclusion de l'une de mes toutes premières fanfictions sur l'univers HP. Contrairement à "Anciennes blessures" ou "Brisé", qui ont été écrites en quelques mois, cette fanfiction a bien vécu, peut-on dire._  
_Déjà, je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui l'ont suivie d'avoir mis tant de temps à arriver au bout. J'espère que l'évolution de mon écriture au cours des ans n'a pas trop joué négativement sur cette histoire pour vous (à ce stade, je manque un peu d'objectivité et je vois surtout tous les petits détails que je voudrais y modifier...) et que vous avez passé de bons moments grâce à ce texte :)_

_A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas voir "Sacrifices et sacrifiés" devenir un tel 'monstre' (plus de 100 000 mots, c'est quand même assez effrayant o_O), et je ne vais pas faire une note de fin de trois pieds de long, mais je tiens quand même encore à remercier tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fanfiction, que ce soit depuis le début ou en cours de chemin, ou même qui la liront bien après sa fin. Même si certains moments ont été plus difficiles, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire et vos encouragements m'ont donné tout le soutien nécessaire pour retrouver un peu de motivation lorsqu'il m'en manquait :D_

_N'hésitez donc pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire, et même à me dire quel a été votre passage/chapitre favori, ça me fera vraiment plaisir ^^_

_Sur ce, à bientôt, je l'espère, pour la suite et fin de "Si longtemps" ;)_

_(Pour info, cette fanfiction devrait subir dans l'avenir une révision afin de traquer les coquilles et diverses fautes, ainsi que les modifications automatiques dues à l'évolution du site : ligne de séparation, disparation des points-virgules,... )_


End file.
